AVALON: Magic & Sorcery
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Yaoi: SKxJW] Tomando algunas ideas de HP pero sin ser un crossover: En la más prestigiosa escuela de magia sucede lo inesperado, uno de los líderes de las cuatro casas de estudiantes resulta ser un veela enamorado de otro líder, ambos enemigos declarados
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**AUTORA DEL CAPÍTULO: **Sehren Kou

"

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

—**:— AVALON: MAGIC & SORCERY —:—**

**· PRÓLOGO ·**

Es el último lunes de agosto y un nuevo ciclo escolar comienza en la "Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Avalon", ubicada en una isla flotante e invisible a los ojos de simples humanos y la cual se encuentra dentro del territorio japonés desde hace unos cuantos siglos más por caprichoso de la isla mágica que otra cosa…

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes arriban al lugar en el tren fantasma de la institución, el cual se traslada sobre las vías de hielo que van apareciendo frente a él a su paso y los que no, lo hacen por algunos otros medios como lo son los carruajes jalados por pegasos, pero sólo si tienen permisos especiales ya que el acceso a la institución es restringido.

En uno de los compartimientos del tren un rubio duerme placidamente, dejando que las suaves hebras de su cabello revuelto cubran de manera llamativa su faz mientras duerme placidamente a lo largo del sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de un pequeño chico de cabello tricolor que lee con mucha atención un libro sobre hechizos curativos. Al otro lado de ellos, un moreno de cabello castaño mastica chicle de manera despreocupada y aburrida mientras observa el inmenso mar a través de la ventana junto a una chica castaña que no para de hablar, contándoles lo que hizo en las vacaciones.

El rubio y el moreno visten un fino pantalón negro con la clásica chaqueta escolar japonesa de cuello parecido al mao en color negro, pero con del lado derecho con tres bolsillos de cierre en ésta con las orillas de color rojo al igual que el cuello y el lado izquierdo dos cierres ubicados bajo un escudo bordado a la altura del corazón; además de un gabán negro tipo túnica amplio con el forro de color rojo y un par de zapatos tennis rompiendo el armonioso conjunto. La chica viste una falda negra; una chaqueta negra corta y entallada con un moño rojo sobresaliendo; también una túnica idéntica a la de sus amigos, un par de zapatos oscuros y calcetas rojas dobladas. El chico de cabello tricolor en cambio porta la misma vestimenta que el de los otros dos, sólo que en vez de los detalles en rojo son en color violeta y con zapatos oscuros.

"

Un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules se para a la puerta del compartimiento y observa con el ceño fruncido la imagen que brindan tanto el rubio como el otro chico; su uniforme es igual que el de los otros muchachos sólo que en detalles blancos. Un par de suaves risitas burlonas se dejan escuchar en su espalda y un gruñido escapa de su bocal al conocer a los dueños de ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede Kaiba? ¿Algo tan interesante como para llamar tu atención?

Un chico peliblanco y con el mismo uniforme que el castaño, sonríe burlonamente al asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta del compartimiento que estaba observando Kaiba; sus ojos rubís observan la misma escena y luego gira su rostro a otro chico de su misma estatura pero de cabello ubio cenizo.

— Mira Malik, al parecer nuestro querido amigo Seto piensa adoptar una mascota

— ¿En serio?

El de ojos lilas sonríe y repega su cuerpo al del peliblanco de manera licenciosa para observar también por la ventanilla, provocando con ello una mueca de desagrado en el castaño.

— Pues esto está lleno de animales, ¿qué prefieres Setito?

— Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que tendrás que despedirte de una parte de tu anatomía que aprecias demasiado

Seto comienza a andar sin preocuparse si el aquel dúo lo sigue o no, tan sólo abriendo y cerrando su mano derecha para tranquilizar el bullir de emociones que tanto detesta y que ha comenzado a agitarse en su interior con más fuerza últimamente.

— Maldito legado – entre dientes

"

"

INICIADO Y FINALIZADO: 15 de enero de 2006

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN:**_ Sé que habrá quienes digan que como comienzo de nueva cuenta otra historia cuando aún no termino "Perso e Trovati" y "Tiehneweba"; pues verán, es chistoso… me llegó a mi correo la alerta de una nueva historia (que por cierto ni leí pues era un DMxRW si mal no recuerdo…) de una autora que por el momento no recuerdo, en el resumen decía que era de "Harry Potter" y pues no gusto de leer fics de estos libros pero lo que captó mi atención de primer momento fue que mencionaba un linaje 'veela' así que me llamó la atención esta palabra y la investigué… me entusiasmé tanto con el concepto que decidí tomar algunas ideas del mundo de HP para escribir un fic de Yu Gi Oh, así que aquí tienen… cabe aclarar que en ningún momento será un crossover, tampoco habrá el villano del siglo tipo Voldemort o cosas similares, quiero centrarme en lo referente a mi siempre amada pareja: SetoxJoey… algo fresco para todas…_

_Por el momento tengo hasta el cap 2 pero estoy buscando una autora que me eche la mano con este proyecto ya que a pesar de gustarme HP no he leído los libros ni estoy muy metida en lo que se refiere a este mundo de magia, así que haber si consigo alguna voluntaria y ya veremos que resulta… ignoro cuando actualice pero depende de los cambios que puedan realizarse a lo q ya tengo planteado… pero no creo tardar más d una semana…_

xxx

_Espero sus reviews con sus quejas, dudas, comentarios y demás cosas que les venga a la mente…_

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

_**Arrivederci...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**AUTORA DEL CAPÍTULO: **Sehren Kou

**EDITORA DEL CAP: **Yakumo

"

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

—**YGO—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS):** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

**(NDY):** Comentarios personales de Yakumo

**(A): **Aclaraciones o especificaciones varias

"

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**· CAPÍTULO 1 ·**

Cuando el tren se ha detenido, ya quedado el anochecer atrás desde hace varios minutos y en cambio la noche cubre con su majestuoso manto el lugar; todos bajan mirando con admiración la gran construcción que representa el Castillo de Avalon, o mejor dicho únicamente los nuevos, puesto que los antiguos alumnos sólo se dedican a bajar con desgano. Sus maletas quedan en el tren, ya se dedicaran los Elfos Domésticos en llevarlas a sus habitaciones antes de que termine la cena de bienvenida.

El Castillo de Avalon es una hermosa y enorme construcción; pareciese que estuviera en pie desde la época medieval y, por supuesto, así es. Posee cinco pisos altísimos más los subterráneos, además de las cuatro torres principales; un detalle muy peculiar para la mayoría de los nuevos alumnos en que en cada torre ondea un estandarte diferente, pero ya preguntaran después el por que de ello se dicen algunos.

La Isla donde se encuentra ubicada la escuela es lo bastante grande como para albergar un bosque además del castillo por lo que observan, ignoran que tantas cosas más poseerá la escuela pero hasta donde han observado también alberga una gran variedad de seres mágicos y mitológicos; todo es aún más maravilloso e imponente de lo que imaginaban.

— ¡Alumnos nuevos! Vengan por aquí por favor...

Ya es hora del evento de bienvenida para los alumnos nuevos y todos los alumnos esperan frente a unas altas y gruesas puertas de madera. Puertas que son las principales de un gran salón de estilo medieval el cual cumple la función durante el año de comedor o centro de eventos especiales.

En el interior de dicho salón se encuentran desplegadas cuatro mesas largas elegantemente decoradas al igual que el resto del amplio recinto; estandartes de colores, velas aromáticas flotantes y un sin fin de detalles que dejarían boquiabiertos a cualquiera tratándose de muggles o hasta de magos; por no mencionar claro el techo encantado que normalmente presenta el cielo de afuera como si fuera una ventana, pero para esta noche en especial ha sido hechizado para mostrar parte de las leyendas que giran alrededor de cada emblema de las casas de estudiantes.

Al final del salón se encuentra otra mesa puesta de manera de que sus ocupantes puedan ver a todos los alumnos, es la mesa de los profesores y en algunas ocasiones, para invitados especiales.

El rubio que anteriormente estuviera durmiendo sobre el regazo de aquel pequeño tricolor en uno de los compartimentos del tren, bosteza descaradamente al lado de otro sujeto muy parecido a su pequeño amigo; un chico esbelto, de porte gallardo y mirada rojiza, el cual sólo observa como las estrellas titilan en el techo encantado, antes de mostrar el encantamiento especial dispuesto para dentro de unos minutos. Ambos, vestidos con túnicas de gala abiertas pero cubriendo unos impecables trajes, se mantienen parados cerca de la mesa principal y recargados en una de las paredes en espera de instrucciones o una simple llamada.

— Dime una vez más Atemu ¿qué miércoles hacemos aquí?

— Somos líderes de las casas, nosotros tenemos que estar presentes para la asignación de los nuevos alumnos más que cualquier otro estudiante que puede saltarse la ceremonia; no podemos dejarlos solos – volteando a verlo seriamente

— Ahhhh…

— Nueva carne para el matadero, eso es todo Wheeler

El rubio voltea a su lado derecho y ve como un peliblanco con una mirada rojiza y cínica se les acerca con una sonrisa plenamente burlona adornando su rostro.

— Bakura

Un saludo frío con una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de Atemu es todo lo que recibe Bakura pero no le importa mucho realmente y en cambio se queda observando fijamente como Joey sonríe ligeramente ante el comentario

— ¿Y los primeros prefectos de sus casas?

— No tardaran en llegar, Yugi viene con Rebeca y Ryou, Tea estará por ahí – bostezando nuevamente

— ¿Y Kaiba?

— Pues verás faraón – tono sarcástico –, nuestro lindo y bien amado líder – nuevamente sarcástico – está arreglando algunas transacciones por ahí

— Bien, sería molesto que no se dignara a presentarse

— ¿A qué horas empezará esto? ¡Ya quiero irme a dormir!

— Calma perro si no vete a ladrar a otro lado

— Kaiba… – rechinando los dientes

— Hablando del Diablo – dando un paso a un lado para darle espacio al otro

El estoico castaño se queda parado al lado de Bakura, observando con sus zafiros el engalanado cuerpo del rubio al parecer de manera despreciativa aunque para la afiliada mente del peliblanco es todo lo contrario, ya que aquellos ojos muestran un sutil brillo de aprecio ante lo que están contemplando.

— Pegasus quiere que tomen de una vez sus posiciones

— Vamos Joey

— El mismo rollo de cada año, pero como digas

Seto arquea una ceja al percatarse que sólo los otros dos líderes de las casas contrarias a la suya están en el salón, ni siquiera sus primeros prefectos han llegado; hace un ademán a Bakura para que tome su lugar en la mesa de su casa y luego sigue al par de amigos. Pero de pronto se queda parado, abre los ojos como platos y toma aire fuertemente, ya que acaba de darse cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en los traseros de esos dos.

Cuando escucha la voz chillona de cierta rubia, saludando a Joey y Atemu, retoma su paso y se coloca al lado del chico de pelos de punta como no deja de referirse Seto en relación a Atemu, dejando que el "perro de Wheeler" se quede con la chiquilla norteamericana; sería aún más tortura tener que soportar durante toda la ceremonia de selección la voz de ella que el estar ahí, lo cual ya es mucho para él.

Los cuatro se sitúan en el segundo escalón de los cuatro a la zona principal y casi enseguida pasan los maestros por una de las puertas laterales del recinto, todos vestidos por túnicas oscuras cerradas con sus sombreros a juego y encabezados por un sujeto de cabellos blanquecinos con un parche en su ojo izquierdo que a diferencia del resto viste una túnica en color fucsia y no para de charlar alegremente con varios de los catedráticos; posteriormente el peliblanco del parche toma lugar en medio de los cuatro chicos mientras los profesores toman sus lugares en su mesa y pronto las enormes puertas gemelas principales se abren por otros dos estudiantes de último año.

Entonces una gran cantidad de estudiantes nuevos se vislumbra, todos curiosos, alegres, tímidos y pasando por un sin fin de emociones relacionadas a la nueva etapa que van a comenzar en tal famoso lugar, los hacen pasar por el pasillo de en medio que se muestra flaqueado por dos largas mesas de cada lado y ven maravillados toda la decoración mágica del lugar. Deteniéndose todos al llegar frente a la mesa principal en espera del siguiente paso de esa noche.

Los estudiantes de cursos avanzados entran tras ellos para ocupar sus respectivos lugares en las mesas de sus casas, algunos aburridos, otros cansados por el viaje y sus respectivas conexiones para llegar ahí y otros interesados por ver quienes serán los nuevos integrantes de sus casas. Entonces el sujeto de la túnica fucsia sonríe alegre y comienza con el principio de su discurso de esa noche.

— Bienvenidos chicos, mi nombre es Maximilian Pegasus y soy el director de Avalon, los chicos a mi lado son los líderes de las cuatros casas por las que se conforma esta escuela… la señorita Rebeca Hopkings, encabeza "Ningyo" – la rubia levanta una mano en alto con una gran sonrisa –, el señor Joseph Wheeler lidera "Blade Heart" – levanta la mano derecha con sueño –, el señor Yami es el líder de "Egyptien" – ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte del mencionado – y el joven Kaiba es el líder de "Dragonite" – movimiento de cabeza arrogante que lo identifica

Todos los alumnos nuevos miran con respeto a los cuatro frente a ellos, chicos que han llegado a un nivel muy alto y especial, chicos a los cuales emular para convertirse en los mejores.

— Y aquí, atrás mío… se encuentra el sombrero seleccionador que nos ayudará a decidir la casa a la que pertenecerán durante todo el tiempo que estudien en Avalon, así que veamos quien será el primero…

Se hace a un lado mientras saca una varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y con un ligero movimiento de ella, hace aparecer un pergamino largo con varios nombres escritos.

Así comienzan a ser nombrados uno a uno los estudiantes nuevos ante el regocijo y melancolía de algunos alumnos de cursos más adelantados al recordar su llegada a Avalon, y conforme van siendo asignados a su casa por aquel sombrero parlanchín, pasan a saludar al líder de su casa, el cual les da algún tipo de insignia como detalle de bienvenida y posteriormente caminan a su mesa donde otro alumno llamado el "primer prefecto" los recibe ante la algarabía del resto de sus compañeros. Los líderes se quedan tranquilos, eso era cosa de todos los años por lo que no le dan mucha importancia.

"

Pero para Seto hay algo… Sí, hay algo en el ambiente que no le deja tranquilo… Pasa su mirada azulada en los chicos que ya han sido asignados a su casa y ve claramente como Bakura ha comenzado a divertirse a las costillas de ellos; algunos muestran muecas de horror y desagrado, mientras los que se suponen están indiferentes han perdido el color de sus rostros; en realidad son muy pocas las personas que pueden resistir el humor un tanto peculiar de su primer perfecto.

Escucha una nueva ronda de gritos entusiastas por parte de los nuevos subalternos de Joey y pone mentalmente los ojos en blanco; no acaba de entender mucho esa euforia cuando se supone que todos son alumnos nuevos, es decir, no conocen a nadie y mucho menos tienen idea de que tipo de persona pueda ser su líder o lo duro que pueda resultar pertenecer a tal o cual casa.

Bueno, tiene que reconocer que hay algunos cuantos que tienen algún par de conocidos entre toda la bola de inútiles presentes y alguna vaga noción de la situación, pero son escasos estos estudiantes. Entonces, ¿por qué tanto regocijo explosivo de todos?

Oh… Nuevamente aquella ansia repentina, siente un cosquilleo en su piel que lo instiga a ver nuevamente a todos; hay algo en el aire, ¿una fragancia? O ¿qué?… lo ignora… Pero tenía que ser precisamente en este momento que sus sentidos un poco más agudos de lo normal comenzaran a hacerle tales bromas de mal gusto.

Toma aire y lo suelta lentamente, al parecer si pone su mente en blanco para ausentarse de aquella tonta ceremonia y trata de pensar en la magia de los números o cualquier cosa relacionada a la Aritmancia puede calmarse un poco por el momento; aún no está habituado a ese tipo de cambios de la 'pubertad'.

"

Atemu lo mira de reojo y percibe como Kaiba no se encuentra tan tranquilo como supuestamente aparenta; a veces puede ser tan curioso como su primo, pero mientras aquél lo es por simple inocencia, él lo es por todo lo contrario.

— ¡Dragonite!

"

El grito aclaratorio de Pegasus hace reaccionar a Kaiba, baja su mirada aparentando la usual normalidad en él, es decir total indiferencia por quien sea su nuevo lamebotas; ve como se para frente a él un chico alto, de cabello color castaño claro y ondulado en las puntas más unos ojos verdes, lo cuales le dicen que tan aguda y ágil puede ser su mente, contrastando con la sonrisa cándida y de total confianza que le brinda.

Contiene un bufido de molestia por tener a otro admirador más y sólo toma un pin de entre los pliegues de tu túnica para colocarlo en la del chico, un pin con el escudo de la casa, le da una suave palmada en su hombro izquierdo, seguido de un escueto "Bienvenido" para indicarle que pase a tomar en la mesa de los Dragonite; aunque cuando el nuevo chico se gira, su túnica flota por un momento y le permite apreciar un buen ángulo de aquel pequeño pero respingado trasero y aquella espalda derecha.

— _Un momento, está algo mayorcito para ser de primero_ – pensando con el ceño fruncido –, _¿qué me perdí?_

Alumno tras alumno, asignación tras asignación y la ceremonia no hace otra cosa que aburrir a muerte a Seto, aumentar la somnolencia de Joey, entretener ligeramente a Atemu pero divertir a lo grande a una entusiasta Rebeca.

Nuevamente esa punzada de ansiedad y Seto levanta su mirada, chocando con la de aquel chico que había captado por un momento su atención; sonríe sin poder evitarlo pero de una manera depredadora y cínica, al parecer ya tiene con quien desquitar aquel exceso de energías.

— _Y al parecer será interesante_

Y así, con esa idea en la mente, le parece más pasable la velada al disfrutar del espectáculo de luces mágicas y los destellos de estrellas que caen sobre los alumnos nuevos; mientras que el techo muestra de una manera hermosa un espectáculo visual único para que luego de la selección de casas puedan disfrutar de una deliciosa cena.

—**YGO­—**

Al día después…

— ¡Joey, llegamos tarde! ¡Demonios!

Un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones jala del brazo al rubio que viene bostezando por detrás, más de aburrimiento que otra cosa, después de estar holgazaneando tras el desayuno. Ambos visten sus túnicas normales junto con unos adornos de color rojo que representan a la casa a la que pertenecen, mientras que la túnica del rubio además lleva bordado en el pecho al lado derecho una espada rodeada de listones rojos que flotan por la empuñadura de esta: es el símbolo de la casa de "Blade Heart" y este sólo lo lleva el líder.

— Vamos, Tristan; no me apresures tanto – bosteza de manera descarada Joey

— Recuerda que Akunadín juro botarnos el resto del ciclo escolar si no llegábamos a tiempo a su primera clase del año – le regaña el moreno

Joey lo recuerda de golpe y se apresura, así bajan ambos las escaleras a toda velocidad llevándose por delante a muchos alumnos los cuales les gritan mil maldiciones; cuando al fin llegan a las mazmorras, que es donde el profesor Akunadín imparte su clase de Pociones, éste justo se dirige a cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Profesor Akunadín! – exclama Tristan

El profesor moreno de cabello cano los mira con el entrecejo fruncido pero finalmente les deja pasar con cierta molestia.

— Un segundo más y no se hubieran tomado la molestia de pisar esta clase el resto del año… después de 6 años y aún no pueden aprender a llegar a tiempo, Taylor, Wheeler

El rubio se sienta junto con Yugi mientras que Tristan lo hace con otro chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes delineados, el cual le sonríe.

— Cualquier cosa por llamar la atención, ¿eh, perro? – habla con sorna Kaiba

El rubio se voltea a verle furioso; ignorando la escena que con ello ha comenzado a montar y que ya es normal en Avalon: el líder de "Blade Heart" contra el líder de "Dragonite". Seto sólo esboza una muy sutil y ligera sonrisa burlona mientras el escudo de su casa reluce bordado en su túnica: Un Dragón Blanco de dos cuernos, con la ala derecha extendida y la otra replegada hacia al frente

— No es algo que te incum...

Pero se corta al ver la mirada burlona y la sonrisa del chico que está sentado junto con Kaiba; chico que tiene la mirada esmeralda y el cabello largo y castaño ondulado en las puntas. No es su apariencia la que sorprende a Joey ni que lleve puesto el uniforme de "Dragonite" si no que lo que le llama la atención es que recuerda claramente como ese chico se presentó con los alumnos nuevos. Si es así... ¿por qué diablos se encuentra en un salón con los alumnos de séptimo?

— Bueno, saquen sus calderos de inmediato y comiencen a hacer la Poción que aparece en su libro de texto en la página 234... – comenzando a escribir algo en el pizarrón

Todos se concentran nuevamente en su clase cuando de pronto Joey comienza a escuchar unos murmullos de algunos alumnos de su casa los cuales no puede evitar oír.

— ¿Has visto a ese alumno?

— ¿Cuál? ¿El de ojos verdes? – le mira disimuladamente.

— Sí, se llama Anecuze Aeló, dicen que viene de traslado desde una escuela de magia en Bulgaria...

— ¿De verdad?

— Eso dicen... además dicen que la noche que llegó le habló en el oído a Kaiba-san y que éste se sonrojó y tomando su mano lo arrastró a su habitación...

— ¡Naa! ¿En serio? ¿Kaiba-san sonrojado?

— Sí... jajaja… Bueno puede que exageraran pero de que se lo llevó su cuarto, se lo llevó

Ambos chicos se ponen a reír y el profesor les llama la atención. Joey mientras tanto, rojo como una cereza, no puede evitar voltear para casi caerse de su silla al ver al chico nuevo jalando del brazo al ojiazul, el cual comienza a explicarle como hacer la poción.

— Señor Wheeler... ¿Hay algo interesante en el puesto del señor Kaiba y el señor Aeló?

Ante la pregunta de su profesor, Joey mira a su lado dando un respingo por el susto de ver de pronto a su profesor inclinado hacia él y apuntándolo con su varita. Tanto Kaiba como todos los alumnos de séptimo que han tomado esa clase miran como el líder de "Blade Heart" se muestra todo avergonzado mientras no deja de ver sus manos en busca de alguna excusa al haber sido descubierto.

— Este... yo... no, señor...

— Bien...

Y clase vuelve a la normalidad con la diferencia que Anecuze sonríe maliciosamente ante el desconcierto de cierto castaño de ojos azules. A la salida de la clase el rubio sale muy rápido ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros de casa y la sonrisa de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes; mientras el resto de los estudiantes comienza a salir.

— ¿Qué clase te toca, Kaiba-san?

— Aritmancia

— Que aburrido… Deberías tomar "Estudios Auricos"

— ¿Leer el aura de las personas? Eso es aún más tedioso para mí

— En ciertos momentos es 'muy interesante' ver como el aura puede reaccionar ante ciertos estímulos – le habla en el oído haciendo que el ojiazul se estremezca ante la asociación inmediata que hace

— ¡No hagas eso!

Grita molesto Kaiba mientras que el de cabellos largos sale corriendo dejándole solo y excitado.

— Maldito legado de sangre – maldice entre dientes no por primera vez, y ciertamente, no por última tampoco

—**YGO­—**

De inmediato Anecuze alcanza en su siguiente salón de clase a un par peculiar de sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

— ¡Ey! ¡Malik, Bakura!

El peliblanco y el rubio cenizo voltean a verle con una sonrisa.

— Pero si aquí viene el más reciente lamebotas de Kaiba – habla con sorna el peliblanco mientras que Anecuze se adelanta

— No te preocupes, – le sonríe – jamás te quitaría el trabajo

Le cierra un ojo mientras pasa y entra en el salón; Marik suelta una carcajada ante el estupor de Bakura.

— El chico es bueno, ¿ne?

Bakura sonríe y asiente mientras entran. Cuando Anecuze entra en el salón se pone a mirar donde su puede sentar, ya están en el salón algunos alumnos de otras casas y a los únicos que puede identificar es Wheeler y a Taylor que están sentados juntos, cuando un chico de largos cabellos grises y ojos verde pálido le mira con una sonrisa. Su uniforme le dice de inmediato que aquél pertenece a la casa "Egyptien" y ve como se le acerca con una sonrisa cálida.

— Disculpa, ¿este puesto está ocupado?

— No, siéntate...

Ambos se sonríen y comienzan a charlar animadamente.

— O sea que te llamas Kae Yoshida...

— Sip... ¿tú vienes de Bulgaria?

— ¿Cómo supiste? – parpadea sorprendido

— Rumores

— Jajajaja

En ese momento entra la profesora y todos se levantan al verla; la mayoría se sorprende de ver que no es su profesor acostumbrado.

— ¡¡Buenos Días Alumnos! – Exclama muy jovialmente

— Buenas Tardes, Profesora...

— ¿Buenas Tardes? – Mira su reloj sorprendida para luego sacar la lengua con inocencia – ¡Es cierto! Son las 12, jejeje... Bueno, me voy a presentar, mi nombre es Yakumo Aeló, seré su nueva profesora de Estudios Auricos ya que el maestro Glazer se acaba de retirar, algunos ya me conocen por que también soy la Maestra a cargo de la casa "Blade Heart" – mira sonriente a Joey – pero no piensen que por eso van a tener privilegios, si los quieren, gánenselos... – se pone a reír

Todos observan a la joven profesora, analizando detalle por detalle de ella: cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño, ojos verdes chispeantes y figura bonita. Nunca habían escuchado de ella, pero por el colegio corrían rumores de que era una Aurora... ¿quién había hecho correr ese rumor? No lo sabían, y la verdad es que lo ponían en duda... se veía bastante inofensiva como para ser un Auror.

Pero en realidad es simpática y por el momento no tienen ninguna queja sino todo lo contrario; ya estaban aburridos del vejete quejica de Glazer y por lo que hasta ahora han escuchado de ella por parte de los Blade Heart, es una mujer muy peculiar.

— Es bastante rara ¿no crees? – dice en un murmullo Bakura a Malik

— Y joven... ¿notaste que tiene el mismo apellido del nuevo?

— Y se parecen físicamente...

La clase continúo entre bromas de la profesora, y risas de los alumnos, era todo un show a diferencia de Historia de la Magia.

Cuando salen, ninguno puede evitar el deseo de que Estudios Auricos fuera una clase de más horas.

— ¡Cielos! Y Ahora me toca clase doble de Transfiguración... – exclama derrotado Joey al salir de la clase

— La Profesora Sehren se veía bastante enfadada hoy en la mañana, te va a dar duro

— ¡No te rías, Tristan!

— No se preocupen, estaba enfadada por que la profesora Yakumo la estaba irritando... – ríe Anecuze saliendo de la clase junto con Kae – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Anecuze Aeló – les extiende la mano derecha

— Tristan Taylor...

— Joey Wheeler... ¿lo conoces, Kae? – viendo intensamente al nuevo, para extrañeza de sus amigos

— Lo acabo de conocer, Joey

— ¿Toman clase de Transfiguración?

— Así es, pero solo él, a mí me toca Historia de la Magia – señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Joey

— Que casualidad, a también es mi siguiente clase – sonriendo ampliamente para incomodidad del rubio

— Bien, ya tienes quien te haga compañía; a mí me toca también Historia de la Magia ¿nos vamos juntos, Taylor?

— Claro, Yoshida, vamos; adiós chicos...

Y se quedan solos Anecuze con Joey en el pasillo. El primero sonríe y el segundo está un poco nervioso.

— Disculpa que te moleste, líder, ¿pero puedes decirme donde está la sala de Trasfiguraciones?

— ¡No me llames líder! Tu líder es Kaiba, ¿no? – entre dientes

— Sí, pero...

— Dime Joey, vamos, te llevo... después de todo algo dijo Kae de hacerte compañía

— Nosotros vamos con ustedes... – ambos voltean a ver a Bakura que ha hablado

— También nos toca Trasfiguraciones – con una sonrisa maliciosa Malik

Anecuze sonríe mientras que Joey asiente resignadamente y suspira de costado, él junto con tres Dragonite, dos de los cuales son los más peligrosos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, de aquella casa; sinceramente el mundo se está poniendo de cabeza.

—**YGO­—**

Casi dos meses después…

Un chico de unos 16 años recarga la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la superficie de una enorme mesa de madera antigua, su cabello largo y negro lo mantiene atado con un fino listón de seda negra mientras que sus ojos grises brillan divertidos por las muecas que hace su amigo rubio del otro lado de la mesa.

— Entonces ¿irás?

— ¡¿Te volviste loco, Mokuba!

— No grites Joey

Varios alumnos en otras mesas cercanas voltean a ver lo que sucede, así que el catire se sonroja por haber llamado la atención de aquel modo en la biblioteca y enseguida baja su faz en gesto resignado ante el regaño de su otro amigo de ojos violetas.

El lugar es de techado alto y de paredes de roca, suavemente iluminadas por el sin fin de faroles flotantes en la noche o por la luz natural que se cuela por las ventanas y los tragaluces en el día; un serie de estantes de madera resguardan tanto libros de los más antiguos y raros, hasta las más recientes ediciones de estudio; por supuesto, todo clasificado en diversas secciones cuyo acceso es determinado por diversos niveles y pasillos.

— Vale Yug, pero no puedes negarme que lo que ha dicho Mokuba ha sonado mínimo como una locura

— ¿Por qué?

Joey entrecierra sus ojos y observa como el ojigris ladea su rostro al mismo tiempo que formula la pregunta, todo con un tinte de inocencia claramente falsa para los que conocen tan bien como él al menor de los hermanos Kaiba.

— Por que tu hermano y yo nos odiamos a muerte, ¿por qué más debería ser, así que ¿cómo pinto yo en una fiesta de Dragonites?

— ¿Por que es su cumpleaños?

— Y por que nunca hay que ser rencorosos Joey n.n

— Que su cumpleaños ni que ocho cuartos, el engreído sólo me verá y – viendo fijamente al ojigris – soltará algún insulto que cerrara con su clásico 'perro' y por si lo olvidabas Yugi, – viendo de reojo al tricolor – él es un Dragonite y nada menos que su líder, y yo un Blade Heart, más claro no puede ser – soltando un bufido de molestia

— Mokuba también es un Dragonite y yo un Egyptien, pero somos amigos ¿no?

— Es diferente

Sólo apoya su frente en la mesa sin decir más, mientras que Mokuba sonríe divertido y Yugi suspira con una gotita en la cabeza; para Joey la diferencia de casas es incuestionable sólo cuando se trata de Seto Kaiba, sólo única y exclusivamente Seto Kaiba, nadie más.

— Gracias por la invitación Moki pero de todas maneras estoy castigado hasta fin de mes, así que aunque quisiera no puedo – agitando una mano, todavía con la cara contra la mesa

— Oh… lástima – mordiendo la uña del dedo índice en gesto inquieto – ¿y por qué?

— Naa, una tonta broma a los nuevos, soy el líder, debí detenerlo pero yo también me estaba divirtiendo, jeje...

— Aunque sinceramente Mokuba, me extraña que estés invitándonos; por lo regular tus compañeros organizan la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kaiba-kun de manera exclusiva para los miembros de vuestra casa

— Seto me permitió invitar a algunos amigos para que no me aburra, sabe que no puede evitar que los demás organicen la fiesta así que…

Mokuba se encoge de hombros dejando claro lo demás, luego se sienta correctamente pero sólo para imitar a Joey y recostarse en la mesa, aunque con el rostro ladeado viendo hacia una de las ventanas del lugar totalmente aburrido.

Yugi asiente y pasa distraídamente una hoja de aquel enorme libro del que pronto tendrán exámenes, aunque no puede evitar observar curioso por momentos aquella invitación blanca con el emblema de la casa Dragonite en color plata.

— ¿Y a quienes más invitaste?

— Bueno… a tu primo, a Marik, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, Kae y Tea

— ¿Atemu va a ir?

La pregunta hace sonreír maliciosamente a Mokuba al pensar en la razón de ella, pero a pesar de considerar a Yugi como uno de sus mejores amigos no puede evitar jugar un poco, no en vano es un Dragonite.

— Bueno, dijo algo de consultarlo con una chica… no estoy muy seguro

— Ah, bueno…seguro le dirá a Tea si van juntos

— Quien sabe

Yugi no deja de mirar por ni un segundo el libro frente a él, aunque en realidad no sabe ni siquiera como se llama el nuevo capítulo que se supone ha comenzado; su mirada violeta se vuelve triste al pensar que su primo irá acompañado de otra persona, aunque suelta un suspiro resignado al pensar que de todas maneras tiene un montón de tarea pendiente y ninguna esperanza de llamar la atención del jefe de su casa.

Un suave ronquido comienza a escucharse y tanto Mokuba como Yugi voltean a ver a Joey, al parecer la pésima postura en la que está lo ha hecho roncar, ambos sonríen y lo dejan dormir, ya que hasta donde saben algo ha estado molestando a Joey en las noches puesto que no ha dormido nada bien según les ha contado Tristan.

Pero algo llama la atención de ambos, una suave voz llamándolos y voltean, reconociendo de inmediato al chico que se les acerca.

— ¡Yugi, Moki!

Mokuba frunce el ceño de inmediato y se despide de Yugi, prácticamente corriendo pero conservando su clásica elegancia para evitar hablar con el otro. Yugi sólo sonríe nervioso ante tal acción y aún más cuando Kae lo abraza por la espalda y lo estrecha contra él, levantándolo de su lugar sin problemas.

— Sé que eres muy cariñoso Kae pero me estás poniendo nervioso…

— Vamos Yugi, es inevitable que lo haga… ¿Y Mokuba por qué se fue? – bajándolo

— Está molesto contigo por algo pero no estoy seguro – ladeando su faz

— Ahhhh… Bueno, como siga así me voy a aburrir de perseguirlo – sentándose a un lado de Yugi

— Entonces sólo es un capricho tuyo

— Yo soy su capricho que es diferente

El ojivioláceo ve como Kae entorna su mirada, al parecer pensando seriamente sobre el menor de los hermanos Kaiba; años de una persecución interesante pero infructuosa en opinión de Yugi.

—**YGO­—**

Kaiba aprieta los dientes fuertemente mientras deja que el agua fría de la ducha recorra su cuerpo desnudo; parecen pequeñas agujas clavándose a su piel pero es una de las pocas cosas que calman sus ímpetus en momentos como ése; toma aire fuertemente y cierra la llave del agua para luego tomar una pequeña toalla que enreda en su cadera.

Sale del baño y entra a su recámara, se para frente a un pequeño calendario cuyo recuadro superior cambia sucesivamente por imágenes de paisajes; y observa fijamente la casilla con el número 25 que está marcada con marcador rojo y garabateado con letras de Mokuba un sencillo "Happy Birthday".

— Cinco malditos días… sólo faltan cinco malditos días para que todo empeore…

Se quita la toalla y la arroja al suelo totalmente furioso, una de las cosas positivas de ser líder de casa es contar con una habitación personal en vez de compartirla con algún compañero como se acostumbra; camina hacia un par de puertas empotradas en una de las paredes y frente a él se despliega un amplio armario sin fondo, saca un nuevo uniforme y lo arroja a la enorme cama de acolchado blanco con broques plateados.

— Y para colmo tengo que aguantar una estúpida fiesta

Sin tomarse la molestia de secarse el cabello, comienza a vestirse, maldiciendo un sin fin de veces entre dientes; sólo acepta que se lleve a cabo año tras año aquella fiesta por puro y simple orgullo al demostrarles al resto de los estudiantes que ni siquiera algo tan simple como su cumpleaños puede ser realizado de manera ordinaria como sucede con la gran mayoría y mucho menos pasar desapercibido como sucede con muchos otros.

— Sólo cinco días...

El ojiazul levanta la vista al reconocer esa voz y ve a Anecuze parado con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, puerta que por cierto había cerrado con llave; pero sólo hace una ligera mueca y gira su faz a un lado.

— Solo cinco días, Kaiba, solo cinco días y tendré que comenzar a controlarte aún más – viendo fijamente el calendario que anteriormente viera Kaiba

El ojiazul sólo suelta un bufido de desagrado y se abrocha con molestia el pantalón sin darle mayor importancia a la presencia de Aeló en su recámara.

—**YGO­—**

Seis días después…

En una amplia oficina octagonal, Pegasus pasa distraídamente una revista de historietas, sin poner especial atención a la exaltada dama de cabellos oscuros y piel canela que no para de caminar de un lado al otro del lugar, gesticulando efusivamente con las manos y hablando sin parar en un tono considerablemente alto; mientras la profesora Yakumo, mantiene una mano sobre su boca mientras trata de evitar reír por el show que está armando la morena.

Y completando el cuadro otra mujer de unos 25 años, la cual observa fijamente a los cuatro estudiantes sentados frente al escritorio del director; mientras no pone atención alguna a la chillona voz de la mujer histérica. Una mujer algo rara para varios de los alumnos por su excéntrico comportamiento pero amada por los de su casa, de cabellos cortos tan negros como las alas de un cuervo pero con mechones morados y ojos violetas, pero siendo su marca personal aquella extraña túnica de cuello cerrado (NDS: Imaginaos, la ropa que usa Keanu en Matrix 3 ", aunque con una capucha colgando en la parte de atrás).

— ¡Y por eso deberías suspenderlos, Pegasus!

Por fin el peliblanco levanta su faz de la revista y pasa su mirada de la dama a los cuatro estudiantes frente a él y apoya aburrido el mentón sobre su mano derecha, decidiendo que es lo mejor.

— ¿No crees que exageras Ishizu?

— ¿Exagerar, Kou? – Incrédula – ¡Pero si me vomitaron encima!

— Ah, no; ese fue Craine, nosotros sólo nos reímos, no tuvimos que ver

Ishizu voltea furibunda a ver a Bakura por su defensa capciosa y toma aire nuevamente para soltar una retahíla de regaños y observaciones de mal comportamiento que han demostrado desde el primer día que pisaron aquel ilustre colegio mientras que Kou rueda los ojos y Yakumo casi no puede contener sus carcajadas.

Aunque la maestra en jefe los Blade Heart no debe estar ahí, no le molesta que la profesora Ishtar haya entrado como tromba a interrumpir su reunión con el director y en cambio agradece su suerte por estar en medio de tan divertido suceso. Kou la observa de reojo y se remueve un poco incomoda por que una persona ajena presencie tal regañina a sus alumnos favoritos, pero tampoco puede sacarla ya que le cae bien la profesora Yakumo. A Ishizu no le importa puesto que ni cuenta se dio al entrar a la oficina y a Pegasus, pues a él le da igual todo mientras no le afecte directamente.

Seto sólo mira aburrido sus uñas, esperando la hora que le digan que puede retirarse o que le informen de su 'castigo' el cual terminará por ignorarlo, como acostumbra. Malik por su parte ríe bajo mientras no para de registrar cada mueca de la profesora para alguna futura imitación cómica entre clases o en el comedor. Por su lado, Anecuze ignora todo y sólo mira con simpatía los ojos verdes de su "senpai" como gusta llamar a la chica que no puede contener sus carcajadas detrás de Ishizu.

— ¿Terminaste Ishtar?

La morena respira agitadamente y sólo asiente afirmativamente ante la pregunta de Pegasus, quien entonces suspira y posa su mirada en aquellos cuatro estudiantes, de quienes está pidiendo sus cabezas Ishizu.

— ¿Tú que dices, Sehren?

— Sólo son jóvenes, todos hicimos tonterías a esa edad

La profesora de piel clara deja de recargarse contra la pared y minimiza el asunto con un movimiento de su mano; después de todo, esos cuatro son miembros de la casa que tiene a cargo y no le agrada la idea de un castigo público que los haga ver mal.

— ¡Pero no son simples tonterías! ¡Compraron firewhisky y la introdujeron ilegalmente a la escuela! ¡No dejaron dormir al resto del estudiantado con su escándalo! ¡Me vomitaron encima! Y cuando se suponía se habían calmado… ¡Se escapan de la escuela para ir a la ciudad a seguir de juerga!

— Vaya… ¿Y qué usaron para fugarse chicos? – completamente curiosa y divertida la profesora que estaba casi riéndose

— Un traslador

Ahora quien toma la palabra es Anecuze, respuesta que es asentida por Bakura y Malik e ignorada por Seto.

— ¿Saben que hicieron mal? – viendo fijamente a los cuatro frente a él

— Hai – a coro

— ¿Lo volverán a hacer?

— ¿El qué? – sonrisa burlona de Bakura

— Introducir licor, fugarse y por supuesto, vomitar sobre la profesora Ishtar

— iie – nuevamente a coro

— Bueno, pensándolo bien sólo le aseguramos lo del vomito, lo otro pues…

— Haremos el intento

— No aseguramos nada n.n

Seto sólo gira los ojos en sus orbitas ante el comentario de Bakura secundado por Malik y luego por Anecuze, a ese paso van a provocar que la profesora nuevamente se altere y sea ella quien los hechice a modo de castigo, después de todo el pequeño incidente con ella es personal.

— Ishtar… Lessing… Aeló...

Sehren mira de manera fría al trío de sus pupilos, quienes sonríen de manera angelical, lo cual claramente se ve más que falso; mientras que Ishizu aprieta fuertemente su varita, tratando de controlarse y no castigar personalmente a aquel trío, aunque con quien está mucho más que molesta es con su primo, comparándolo inevitablemente con el hermano de ella, ambos tan parecidos pero tan desiguales a la vez.

— _¿Por qué no pude ser como Marik?_ – pensando

— Veamos, entonces… Ishtar y Lessing estarán de ayudantes en la biblioteca con la señorita Bunyan desde mañana hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno

— ¿Con la solterona?

— Bueno joven Lessing, es eso o encargarse del aseo de los baños por el mismo tiempo… y dejemos a la señorita Bunyan como una dama en la flor de la vida que ha esperado el amor verdadero y no como una solterona ¿vale? – sonriendo nervioso ante la mirada asesina de Ishizu

— Como diga, pero eso no le quita lo solterona

— ¡Si serás de impertinente!

— Cálmese profesora

Yakumo Aeló trata de controlar a la ofendida mujer mientras que Bakura se aguanta la risa, es inevitable bromear con personas que sean tan susceptibles en algunos aspectos; después de todo, Ishizu ya no es una jovencita de 15 años y por lo que ve, el tema es una fibra sensible para ella.

Sehren sacude la cabeza, ese albino no iba a cambiar nunca pero le agradan que así sean sus pupilos, sólo deben terminar de aprender un poco más de cierta sutileza y serán todo lo que ella espera.

— ¿Y Seto y Anecuze? – con el ceño fruncido

— Pues verá joven Malik, no tengo por que darle explicaciones pero estoy de buen humor; el joven Kaiba acaba de cumplir años y no le he obsequiado nada a tan especial alumno, además de que creo que por el momento tiene suficiente consigo mismo

— No entiendo

— No es necesario que entiendas Marik, y si esto es todo ¿podemos retirarnos?

— Pero... ¿Y Anecuze?

Alega Bakura mirando como el ojiverde se limpia las uñas en la túnica; Pegasus le mira algo aburrido de seguir con lo mismo pero de todas maneras le responde.

— Puesto que tan solo es la primera vez que aparece por mi oficina, se la dejaré pasar; aunque claro, con unos cuantos puntos menos para su casa, luego les diré cuanto… ahora, vayan, vayan… y no quiero verlos aquí en un buen tiempo

El alegre director los despide con un movimiento de su mano izquierda como corriéndolos ve a las maestras y trata de sonreír conciliador ante el aún estado alterado de la maestra de "Adivinación".

— Ustedes también pueden retirarse profesoras y mil disculpas por el incidente señorita Ishtar

Ve el rostro cansino de Sehren y la mueca de Ishizu pero sólo baja su faz para nuevamente retomar su lectura de tiras cómicas mientras espera que Yakumo retome la charla que había sido truncada.

Entonces sólo escucha la puerta azotándose y por supuesto lo achaca a la morena, al parecer a partir de ese día las cosas se volverán muy interesantes.

— Sí, muy interesantes…

Levanta su faz y ve la sonrisa cálida de Yakumo, sintiéndose más seguro de aquella idea; muchas cosas van a cambiar en Avalon.

"

Malik y Bakura caminan flanqueando al castaño, sin dejar de observarlo con los ojos entornados, tratando de adivinar el por que de aquel comentario del director. Anecuze mira a su líder con una sonrisa, él sabe ese algo que esos dos quieren saber.

— ¿Qué? – pregunta el ojiazul con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

— ¿Por qué esas consideraciones por parte de Pegasus?

— Y sigues con eso Malik… ¿por qué no se largan y me dejan en paz por una endemoniada vez?

— No hasta que nos cuentes que estás ocultando y…

Pero Bakura se queda a medias cuando ve como Seto se queda parado de golpe, volteando su faz de un lado a otro como si buscara algo; la mirada azulada de Seto se oscurece y de pronto comienza a caminar a grandes zancadas por uno de los pasillos, ignorando totalmente a sus acompañantes y sólo dejándose guiar por el instinto.

— ¡Hey Seto! ¡¿A dónde carajos vas!

— ¡Sigámoslo Bakura! – exclamó Malik mientras que Anecuze ya se les ha adelantado

— Pues ya que

Ambos comienzan a correr para alcanzar al castaño de ojos azules pero al parecer éste tiene una gran urgencia de algo ya que de caminar rápidamente ha pasado a correr y tampoco les es fácil seguirle el paso. El de ojos verdes también comienza a correr pero esta vez sin una sonrisa, si no que con un rostro de preocupación.

—**YGO­—**

Algo, algo lo hace apresurarse… todavía no está seguro de lo que busca, sólo ha percibido cierta esencia en el aire, algo que lo hace rastrear aquello que su sangre ha estado buscando las últimas semanas y que no lo ha dejado tranquilo por ignorar aún su objetivo pero desde el día anterior, a la hora exacta de su nacimiento, sus sentidos se han vuelto mucho más sensibles y su necesidad aún más apremiante.

Abre de golpe una gruesa puerta de madera puerta y observa incrédulo a la persona con la que se ha topado, precisamente al líder de la casa "Egyptien": Atemu Yami; quien al parecer acaba de tomarse un baño de vapor ya que sin darse cuenta Seto, ha llegado a uno de los baños comunes de varones destinados para después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, para quienes no puedan esperar a ir a los baños de su sección.

El de cabello tricolor arquea una ceja inquisitiva y termina de subir el cierre principal de su chaqueta sin apartar su mirada rojiza de Kaiba, le parece por demás extraño ver precisamente ahí al CEO, cuando éste no es partidario de mezclarse de ningún modo con el resto de los estudiantes y mucho menos de otras casas, no hace ademán de mover una pequeña toalla que tiene sobre su cabeza y sólo se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Y a qué debemos tu visita por aquí Kaiba?

Pero para sorpresa de Atemu, el castaño de imprevisto lo abraza, enterrando su rostro en la suave curva formada por el cuello y hombro del ojirojo.

— ¿Ka… Kaiba? – estupefacto

Pero Seto no le dice nada y sólo lo abraza más fuertemente mientras hunde su nariz en los suaves cabellos de Atemu, como reconociendo aquella fragancia sutil, como si quisiera cerciorarse de algo que le parece muy confuso ya que su ceño se frunce al percibir algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

— ¡Kaiba!

La puerta es abierta nuevamente y el grito de sorpresa y regaño de Anecuze llama la atención de los que van saliendo del vapor; mientras que Bakura y Malik sólo mantienen la boca abierta sin poder emitir palabra alguna ante lo que ven.

— Oye Atemu, creo que tomaste una de mis toallas…

La voz de Joey se corta al ver lo que los demás están presenciando, realmente nunca pensó ver algo así en su vida y sólo hasta que siente como es empujado para no bloquear el paso de la puerta, vuelve a respirar, no se había dado cuenta para nada de que había estado conteniendo la respiración ante la sorpresa ver a uno de sus amigos con el que se supone es su Némesis declarado desde el primer año en Avalon.

— ¿Qué sucede Joey? ¿Por qué te has…?

Y otro sorprendido se une a Joey, pero a diferencia de éste, Yugi siente que su corazón se detiene y sus ilusiones se rompen una a una, se muerde el labio inferior y lucha por no derramar lágrima alguna a pesar del dolor.

"

"

INICIADO Y FINALIZADO: 15 de enero de 2006

REVISADO Y EDITADO: 19 de enero de 2006

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN:**_ Me tardé poco más d una semana en actualizar pero tras por fin dejar varias cosas acordadas con Yakumo sobre detalles de este proyecto, pues por fin se pudo… Aquí abajo ponemos un pequeño diccionario para quienes no estén familiarizadas con el mundo de HP y alguna otra cosa q vaya apareciendo… Por fin estoy corta de palabras, no sé que decirles más que muchísimas gracias a **Alejamoto Diethel, Tsubaki Hi, Aguila Fanel, Nicolaieva Dimitri** y a **Mim** por sus comentarios… no saben lo que puede significar para una autora sus reviews, en lo personal son un tesoro que me anima a seguir adelante y que me dan un poco más de autoestima; muchas gracias nuevamente… Espero sus reviews con sus quejas, dudas, comentarios y demás cosas que les venga a la mente… Sin más me despido y las dejo con los comentarios de Yakumo-kun... Por cierto… **¡Bienvenida Yakumo!** Ojala disfrutes de esta web que está llena de gente muy linda… Ahora sí: Arrivederci Ragazze…_

"

**COMENTARIOS DE YAKUMO:**

**_Yakumo:_**_ La li ho! _nn_ estoy muy contenta de poder hacer este fic con Sehren-sama, espero que les guste, pues está basado en dos de las cosas que más me gustan: Harry Potter y Yu Gi Oh! _o

**_Kurama:_**_ Nos gustan ambas, pero de Harry Potter disfrutamos más los libros... es que, las películas dejan bastante que desear..._

**_Yakumo:_**_ Que cruel... a mí me gustan, pero es verdad, son diferentes (por obvias razones) y disfrutamos más los libros... bueno, la mayoría del crédito de este capítulo se lo lleva Sehren-sama pues yo sólo agregué algunas cositas _nn...

**_Kurama:_**_ Desde el capítulo 3 ésta participa más..._

**_Yakumo:_**_ ¬¬ ¿cómo que ésta?_

**_Kurama:_**XD

**_Yakumo:_**_ Bueno, pero no molestamos más, esperamos que les guste mucho y… dejen muchos reviews!_

**_Kurama:_**_ Y de pasada... ¿alguien tiene idea de por qué Amor Yaoi está caída? _Oo

**_Yakumo:_**_ Bueno, eso es todo... próximamente el siguiente capítulo... muchos besitos a todos..._

**_Kurama:_**_ Y muchos a Sehren por ofrecernos participar..._

**_Yakumo:_**_ sip _o..._ besitos y... ¡Bye-Bye Nanoda! _

&&&&&&&&&&

**MINIDICCIONARIO:**

**Elfos Domésticos:** Criaturas que utilizan los magos para hacer quehaceres domésticos.

**Muggles:** Personas totalmente normales sin poderes mágicos.

**Aritmancia:** Una rama de la magia que estudia las propiedades mágicas de los números. Trata del uso de nombres y números para hablar acerca del carácter de una persona. A la Aritmancia también se conoce como Numerología.

**Traslador:** Objeto de apariencia inocente el cual utilizan los magos para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, pero que tiene que estar marcado.

**Estudios Auricos:** Se refiere a los estudios para analizar-ver los diferentes tipos de auras tanto de magos, muggles y diversas criaturas mágicas.

**Auror:** Mago especializado en perseguir Magos Oscuros o Tenebrosos.

**Transfiguración:** Como su nombre lo dice, se trata de una Materia para poder transfigurar (cambiar) un objeto en otro, persona, etc. También los Animagos (Magos que se pueden trasformar en Animales) entran en la Transfiguración.

**Historia de la Magia:** Materia que es como nuestra historia, pero con cosas mágicas, por ejemplo guerras de Duendes contra Gnomos, o de un mago importante, etc.

**Runas Antiguas:** Materia donde se estudian las antiguas runas como también otros idiomas de la magia, ya sea para poder traducir hechizos y encantamientos antiguos como para escribirlos para que solo alguien especializado pueda entenderlo.

**CEO:** Es la palabra con la que asocian a Kaiba en la serie, es un honor en Japón, dado a personas que demuestran tener un intelecto superior y se les ha otorgado poderes especiales para cuestionar ciertas leyes; ha habido dos CEO en la historia. (Esta aclaración la consideré oportuna y la pueden leer en el fic de "Frío como el Hielo" de 'Denisse') / En el idioma inglés es la sigla de Presidente Ejecutivo, pero dada la temática de este fic, se quedara con el primer concepto

**Lessing:** Apellido alemán que le dimos a Bakura


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

"

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**AUTORA DEL CAPÍTULO: **Sehren Kou

**EDITORA DEL CAP: **Yakumo

"

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

—**YGO—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS):** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

**(NDY):** Comentarios personales de Yakumo

"

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**· CAPÍTULO 2 ·**

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor nadie deja de comentar los rumores sobre lo sucedido en uno de los baños; tanto los miembros de las casas "Egyptien" y "Dragonite" así como de las otras dos: "Blade Heart" y "Ningyo" se muestran fisgones en cuanto a ello, atentos al intercambio de información que se está suscitando entre todos los alumnos.

— ¿Y lo besó?

— Pues dicen que no sólo eso, al parecer se fueron a un lugar más privado

— Pues yo oí que Yami-san lo golpeó por atreverse a tocarlo de ese modo

— ¿Cómo crees? Si al parecer fue él quien lo besó apasionadamente sin importarle donde estaban

— Entonces, ¿ambos son gays?

Y un sin fin de comentarios parecidos son dichos furtivamente y en susurros, sin ser tocada casi la comida por la prioridad del chisme.

Entre tanto, en la mesa de "Blade Heart", hasta el fondo y casi escondidos ya que la mesa da a la pared izquierda del comedor, Yugi mastica sin fuerzas ni ganas un poco de fruta, tratando de pasar desapercibido ante las insistentes preguntas por las que fue bombardeado por sus compañeros de casa, Joey lo observa fijamente algo afligido por su amigo al saber los sentimientos de éste por Atemu, mientras que Tristan come con muchas ganas al lado de aquel pelinegro de ojos verdes delineados que responde al nombre de Duke, ya que la intriga del día le pasa a valer un soberano comino y Tea pues no deja de parlotear un rollo interminable sobre el apoyo de los amigos en tiempos difíciles con el fin de darle ánimo al pequeño Yugi pero sólo logrando empeorar la situación.

Entonces Rebeca (con el mismo uniforme que Tea pero con detalles en amarillo que la identifican como miembro de la casa "Ningyo" y no sólo sino que el bordado de una sirena rubia de mirada sabia sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, la cual la identifica como la líder de su casa), se sienta al lado de Yugi, esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras se recorre para quedar lo más cerca posible de él y sin percatarse del estado del chico que tanto adora e idolatra.

— Hola Yugi, ¿cómo estás hoy?

— Bien Rebeca, gracias por preguntar – picando despistadamente la fruta de su plato

— Supe lo que dicen de tu primo, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de Yami-san – apoyando el rostro en su mano derecha para observarlo mejor de perfil

— Pues ya ves – enterrando con fuerza el tenedor sobre una inocente fresa

Rebeca parpadea al ver la agresiva acción de Yugi, sin comprender la razón de aquel enojo que al parecer siente el dueño de aquel par de amatistas, gira su faz y pide silenciosamente una explicación ante la actitud de Yugi ese día; pero Joey sólo se encoge de hombros mientras que Tristan la mira para simplemente salirle con otra cosa.

— Solo puedes sentarte en una mesa de otra casa cuando se te invita por un miembro

— A mí ni me mires

Rebeca se sonroja furiosamente ante el comentario del moreno a modo de correrla mientras que Joey se deslinda de ello al mismo tiempo que se niega a invitar a su colega líder; Duke se hace el desentendido mientras hojea la edición especial del semanario escolar y Tea sólo se centra en Yugi. Entonces la rubia abre y cierra la boca pero sólo aumenta la diversión de los chicos frente a ella; le es inconcebible esa falta de diplomacia por no mencionar su bochorno personal.

— Vamos Yug, nos toca juntos Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y no estaría mal para mí llegar por una vez a tiempo, no se le ocurra a Shirame ponerme como voluntario nuevamente para acercarme a... sus cosas... – pone una cara de terror – Te esperamos allá Tristan – asentimiento del moreno

— Como digas Joey

El de cabello tricolor se levanta por simple inercia y camina hacia su amigo sin siquiera despedirse de los demás y así, silenciosamente caminan Joey y Yugi sin decir palabra alguna, uno confundido aún por la escena que lo shockeó y el otro desconsolado por la misma causa.

Hasta que de la nada, Joey se ve estampado en el suelo por que un chico de cabellos grises y de un grado menor al suyo que se ha arrojado a su espalda, mostrando los colores que lo identifican claramente como un "Egyptien".

— ¿Qué te pasa Kae?

— Nothing, nothing

Yugi observa la escena y por primera vez desde el día anterior muestra su resplandeciente sonrisa de siempre, extiende su mano derecha y ayuda a Kae a levantarse.

— Oh, dulce Yugi… me preguntaba si tenías ganas de acompañarme a una caminata bajo la luz de la Luna esta noche

— No seas coqueto Yoshida-kun – riendo ruborizado

— Pero es que eres taaannnnn lindo

— Todo mundo sabe que Yugi es lindo, sé más ingenioso ¬¬

— Bueno, pero es que es la verdad… Entonces, ¿qué me dices Yugi? ¿Tú y yo solos?…

Kae pasa su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Yugi y comienza a andar con él, dejando ambos olvidado al pobre catire tirado en el piso.

Joey sólo comienza a refunfuñar y se sienta en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza por el ligero golpe que se llevó al caer tan de repente, ve sus libros tirados y suspira; seguro otra vez llegara tarde a la clase si es que no encuentra la tarea que tiene que entregar y la cual está revuelta con otros papeles; así que se pone a gatas y comienza a recoger todo.

— Pensé cachorro que ya habías aprendido el truco de andar en dos patas

— Piérdete Kaiba

Y sigue recogiendo sus apuntes y libros, tratando de ignorar al castaño que al parecer disfruta verlo de aquel modo ya que no se va para nada y comienza a cansarse de eso; por fin termina de ordenar todo y se levanta, aunque para su mala suerte deja caer todo nuevamente al escuchar el siguiente comentario que el ojiazul dice antes de irse.

— Aunque es muy sugerente verte de a cuatro

— ¿Eh?

Sólo observa mudo la espalda recta de Seto y se repite mentalmente lo dicho por él, sonrojándose furiosamente pero sin poder dejar de ver como se aleja el líder de los "Dragonite".

— ¡Ey, viejo! Apúrate o llegarás tarde de nuevo

Una fuerte palmada en su espalda por parte de Tristan antes de alejarse corriendo rumbo afuera del castillo puesto que el profesor Shirame imparte su clase en el borde del bosque que se extiende un poco más allá del castillo por lo que se da cuenta de que otra vez se ha atrasado.

— ¡Diablos!

—**YGO­—**

Anecuze corre para alcanzar a Kaiba luego de ver la escenita. Le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro haciendo que este voltee a verle furioso.

— No me mires así que me asustas – sonríe mientras que Kaiba sólo sigue caminando

— No fastidies, Aeló

— No puedo evitarlo; es tan divertido verte de esta manera, mmm, cazadora... – Kaiba le mira con furia y el ojiverde sólo suelta una carcajada. – ¡Cielos! Tengo que llegar a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... nos vemos Seto...

Se va dándole una palmada en el trasero mientras que el ojiazul le grita mil maldiciones muy sonrojado.

"

Sale por la puerta principal y disfruta viendo los alrededores. Realmente está aprendiendo a amar ese Castillo, debería haber venido a estudiar allí desde el principio, pero la verdadera razón por la que está en ese lugar dista bastante de estudiar, pero no importa si se aleja de Kaiba, él puede sentir si algo sucede.

Corre por el campo que se extiende al lado del lago para poder alcanzar el borde del bosque donde ya están los demás alumnos de las diferentes casas junto con el profesor.

— Lo siento mucho, profesor – dijo Anecuze mientras se recarga hacia delante, apoyando su mano derecha en su pierna y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido

Otros de los profesores más jóvenes de la escuela, alto de cabello color verde musgo y ojos verdeazules, es el encargado de impartir "Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas"; éste es Hiroyuki Shirame, quien ve el rostro de su nuevo alumno "preferido" todo sonrojado y jadeante, e inevitablemente no puede evitar que sus mejillas se tiñan de un tono carmesí tan ligero e imperceptible que ninguno de sus alumnos se da cuenta de ello y sólo observan la sonrisa amable que caracteriza a su profesor.

Eso es lo bueno de saber controlar los rasgos faciales y las reacciones más obvias del cuerpo humano para evitar problemas y trabajar mejor; una perfecta cara de póquer podría decirse al modo muggle.

— N-no te preocupes... qu-que no vuelva a suceder, solamente – Anecuze asiente

— Disculpa, ¿Qué estaba diciendo el profesor? – de manera disimulada a Rebeca con la que comparte clase

— No había alcanzado a decir nada, no te preocupes, Aeló – tono muy bajo

— Gracias, Hopkins

— Oh, llámame Rebeca

— Entonces tú llámame Anecuze

— Claro Anecuze

—**YGO­—**

Varios días después y los cotilleos sobre lo sucedido con el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba y Yami han disminuido, más que nada por falta de algo más que mantenga vivo el chisme. Yugi se muestra de mejor ánimo al haber recibido una explicación de su primo, la cual nunca pidió pero agradeció a su Dios llamado Ra por que Atemu haya querido brindársela.

Pero para cierto rubio han sido días muy pero muy raros, las usuales riñas que mantenía con Kaiba prácticamente han desaparecido, más que nada por que es como si el ojiazul tratara de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él y cuando se han encontrado de manera inevitable pues han comenzado con simples intercambios de comentarios burlescos pero que terminan tomando un cariz inquietante para él por el doble sentido de lo dicho por el castaño. Además de la presencia de aquel chico nuevo transferido, el cual desde su llegada no se ha separado de Seto y que ha actuado demasiado raro en diversos aspectos.

En definitiva todo el colegio ha comenzado a ponerse de cabeza: Bakura persiguiendo insistentemente a Ryou, un chico con un gran parecido físico a él pero sin mantener ningún tipo de lazo familiar; Marik esquivando a su primo cuando por lo regular lo seguía antes a todos lados; muchos chicos tropezando o cometiendo estupidez y media por momentos, por lo regular cuando Kaiba anda cerca junto con aquel chico de ojos verdes que ya parece cola del ojiazul, según Tristan; un Atemu sobreprotector que no permite que Kae se acerque ni a un metro de Yugi; la profesora Ishtar con un eterno SPM cuando acostumbraba ser una mujer tranquila, de pocas palabras e imperturbable (NDS: SPM es el llamado "Síndrome PreMenstrual", hasta las brujas deben tenerlo, ¿no?) y él, sintiéndose vigilado.

Eso es lo único que le faltaba, comenzar a tener un delirio de persecución o paranoia, o algo así ya que la psicología ¿o sería la psiquiatría? Como fuere, no es su fuerte… Además si se le agregan las bromas de la nueva profesora de Estudios Auricos, Yakumo Aeló, la cual siempre anda junto con la profesora de Transfiguración, Sehren Kou, queda un lindo pastelito del cual parece que el director Pegasus disfruta bastante. No entiende como las maestras encargadas de las casas que más se detestan entre sí pueden llevarse de esa manera.

Pero lo que menos entiende es por que el director lo ha mandado a llamar a esa hora de la noche puesto que casi pasan de las nueve y para colmo un domingo y mucho menos por que precisamente están presentes la profesora Sehren y su maestra encargada, Yakumo Aeló. Ahora si no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que fue lo que hizo, hasta donde recuerda no han hecho diabluras últimamente y mucho menos algo tan grave como para estar ahí con esos tres.

Entonces un suave toque a la puerta llama su atención y voltea su rostro para ver quien más está implicado en este asunto; abriendo los ojos a más no poder al ver entrar a una dama de cabellos casi blancos entrando al lugar, con una silueta delicada y delgadísima, además de un par de ojos azules claros que podrían hipnotizar a cualquier hombre que se le quedara viendo, sin dejar de tomar en cuenta aquella piel tan blanca y pálida como el mismo alabastro. Una mujer por demás elegante y bella, pero con algo vacío o roto en ella, por eso no se siente irremediablemente atraído como tal vez podría resultar en otras circunstancias o al menos eso quiere pensar.

Se levanta y le ofrece la silla, a lo que ella le regala una sonrisa ligera y educada; él le devuelve el gesto pero se queda paralizado al sentir una respiración cercana a su nuca, cuando parpadea y se recupera, da un salto hacia atrás y contempla incrédulo a Seto Kaiba, quien sólo lo ignora y toma asiento en la otra silla al lado de aquella fina dama. Un poco más atrás está parado Anecuze cruzado de brazos y apoyándose en la pared en una pose desenfadada.

— Joey, me gustaría presentarte a Kisara Zhelev, tía del joven Kaiba

— ¿Eh? – parpadeando aún recuperándose de la impresión

Pegasus observa fijamente a Joey y entiende a la perfección su confusión, pero también el acercamiento sorpresa del castaño ayudó a ponerlo tan atontado; observa luego a las profesoras y a su distinguida invitada, y decide mejor terminar pronto con eso.

— Toma asiento por favor Joey

— Creo que estoy mejor de pie – observando con los ojos entrecerrados el único lugar disponible: al lado de Kaiba

— No seas infantil Wheeler, siéntate por que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo tampoco

Pero el ojiazul recibe una sutil mirada a modo de regaño de parte de su tía y de Anecuze por lo que toma aire profundamente al saber lo que quieren decirle con solamente ese gesto; así que trata de controlar ese torbellino de emociones para actuar como un Kaiba a pesar de que tenga la mente nublada por el momento.

— Por favor Wheeler, el asunto es serio

Y el estupor de Joey aumenta al escuchar aquel 'por favor', abre y cierra la boca pero un suave empujón por parte de su profesora lo hace caminar mecánicamente al asiento pero sin poder quitar la incredulidad de sus orbes meladas.

— Bien Joey, el tema es relacionado con el joven Kaiba como te habrás dado cuenta, pero bueno… conociendo tu usual estado exacerbado en cuanto cruzan varitas tú y él, pues optamos por charlar esto entre todos nosotros… – dice seriamente la Profa. Aeló, tan seriamente como Joey jamás la había visto por lo que traga saliva nerviosamente

— Comienza a asustarme

— Ok… el caso es que el señor Kaiba es un mago con sangre veela corriendo por sus venas y ahora que acaba de cumplir sus 18 años pues acaba de recibir su "legado de sangre" como lo llaman – aclarándose la garganta Pegasus por ver el interés personal de la profesora en el asunto, un claro "conflicto de intereses"

— Oh… ¿no eran rubios con una belleza etérea e inigualable? Digo, Kaiba ni es rubio ni es lo más perfecto y hermoso del mundo, sólo mírelo – señalándolo incrédulo, Anecuze suelta una risita

— Para tu información Wheeler, sólo tengo parte veela no lo soy por completo y por si no te has dado cuenta: no soy feo – friccionando los dientes y apretando con fuerza los brazos de la silla

— Bueno, Kaiba… no digo para nada que seas feo, pero bueno… no me pasó por la mente que fueras un veela, digo te ves muy… ¿cómo decirlo?… tu atractivo es muy varonil, nada delicado como podría pensarse… por algo tienes a más de media escuela babeando por ti ¿no?… – sonrojándose furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho

— ¿Ah, sí? Eso piensas – sonriendo de manera satisfecha por tal comentario halagador

— No te estoy diciendo ni un piropo ni nada de eso, ¡eh!… sólo fue un comentario – volteando a ver a Pegasus en busca de ayuda

— Joey, entonces supongo que entiendes algo de lo que estamos hablando

— Kaiba está sobreexcitado sexualmente y por mero instinto está buscando su pareja ¿no, pero lo que no entiendo es que hago aquí entonces, es su problema no el mío… a menos que…

— ¿Qué? – tono inquisitivo de la maestra de ojos violetas

— Me lo estén comunicando para que ponga sobre aviso a los de mi casa, por si caen bajo su embrujo de seducción

Kaiba toma aire profundamente ante aquellas palabras casi vulgares, él no está sobreexcitado sexualmente, sólo tiene un poco inestables a sus hormonas pero tampoco para andarse encamando al primero que se le cruce en el camino.

Por otro lado, Pegasus y Yakumo no pueden evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario que al parecer dio directo en el orgullo del castaño mientras que Sehren baja la cabeza y la mueve negativamente; y Kisara arquea una ceja para voltear a ver fijamente al rubio que ha dicho tales palabras sin tacto sobre su sobrino mientras Anecuze mira interesado la escena en espera la respuesta del ojiazul... da por sentado que no va a ser nada tranquilita.

— Supongo que eso explica lo de Atemu, ¡Je! Cuando se entere… con razón que todo mundo estuviera como lelo cuando Kaiba andaba cerca

— No estamos aquí para que digas a tus compañeros que el joven Kaiba podría acosarlos sexualmente – levantando su faz con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Eh?

— Lo que acaba de decir la profesora Sehren es cierto, Joseph… el asunto es un poco más delicado que eso – habló Yakumo pasando su mano por su cabello castaño

— Y mi sobrino no es un obseso sexual

— No quise decir eso… es que… yo… bueno… no soy bueno con las palabras, lo siento… – sonrojándose nuevamente

— Joey, lo que tratan de decirte es que más allá de la onda hipnótica y seductora que pueda dejar ir Kaiba, él ya ha elegido su pareja

Habló Anecuze desde su rincón ya cansado de que le dieran vueltas y vueltas y no llegasen a nada; mira a los ojos a Yakumo la cual suelta un suspiro mientras que Pegasus sonríe.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿No qué pueden tardar hasta años en encontrarla?

— En este caso supongo que tuvo que ver la suerte – acepta el director encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Sabes exactamente lo que es un veela?

— Bueno señorita Zhelev, hasta donde me ha explicado mi padrino; sé que son entes mágicos de extraordinaria belleza y con una vida sexual algo alta, pero en especial con su pareja… por lo que entendí es que cuando comienzan a buscar a su pareja es por mero instinto, tratando de hallar a quien la complemente mejor y cuando lo encuentra… – se encoge de hombros – me parece que la relación puede ser algo por demás especial… como si se unieran eternamente o algo así, la verdad no estoy muy enterado en relación a la vida de las veelas

— Pues no estás tan mal Joey

— Pero sigo sin entender que vela tengo en este entierro, digo, no somos amigos y ni de la misma casa somos; yo no pinto para nada aquí

Ante tal forma de expresarse Kisara baja la mirada a las manos en su regazo, preguntándose si no estará cometiendo un error al apoyar la idea de Seto; por lo que observa ese muchacho necesita mucho refinamiento y mejorar sus modales, además no sabe ni que antecedentes familiares tenga.

— Pero lo que yo no entiendo es por que al parecer ni siquiera volteas a ver a Kaiba cuando pasa por tu lado, todos quedan babeando menos tú... y yo, claro – habla Anecuze interrumpiendo al rubio

— Ahhhh! – Dejando a un lado sus dudas – Sucede que mi padrino durante unos días de vacaciones tuvo unas veelas de visita en su casa – viendo fijamente a Pegasus – y como medida de protección me colocó esta grapa encantada – volteando para señalar su oreja derecha – para no dejarme llevar ante su magnetismo

(NDS: Grapa es un accesorio que se lleva en la parte superior de la oreja regularmente; es de presión y es como una argolla pequeña y algo ancha)

— Eso lo explica – Kaiba se lleva llevando sus dedos índice y pulgar al mentón de modo reflexivo

— ¿Pero me van a decir de una vez que hago aquí? La verdad no entiendo nada, tanta vuelta a las cosas me está mareando

— Pues el joven Kaiba nos ha informado que la pareja que ha escogido… eres tú, Joey – Pegasus

Y de pronto, de un momento a otro; en todo Avalon se deja escuchar un gran grito de horror. Varios estudiantes miran a todos lados, tratando de dar con el lugar de donde ha provenido tal sonido espantoso; varias parvadas de aves surcan el cielo nocturno tras salir despavoridas de sus árboles de descanso; los fantasmas residentes del lugar se esconden sin entender muy bien el por qué, después de todo algo así no les afecta, sólo es un presentimiento de que algo grande se ha desatado cerca; mientras que las duras paredes de roca se recuperan del leve temblor por el que han pasado por la fuerza sonora de tal grito.

Kaiba se pasa una mano por sus perfectos cabellos, para acomodarlos tras ser revueltos tempestuosamente por la onda expansiva de aquel chillido emitido por el que desea como su pareja; Kisara se lleva una mano al lado derecho de su cabeza y pone una ligera mueca de disgusto por haber sufrido tal sacudida en sus pobres y delicados oídos, además de haberle provocado una punzada de dolor en sus sienes; Anecuze quedó K.O. en el suelo luego de semejante grito y está despertando gracias a la atención de la profesora Yakumo.

Pegasus por su parte se saca de los oídos un par de tapones que oportunamente se había colocado al momento de darle la noticia al catire; mientras que las maestras suspiran agobiadas por haberse esperado esto desde el principio, Sehren aún de pie y Yakumo despertando a Anecuze.

Por su lado, Joey está pegado en la pared, viendo con los ojos como platos al castaño; con su rostro mortalmente pálido y con un leve tic nervioso cerca de la comisura de los labios; tic que nunca antes había tenido.

— ¡Ésta es otra broma de mal gusto de los Dragonite! – señalándolo acusadoramente

— ¿Me insultas al insinuar que jugaría con algo tan importante para mí?

Seto se levanta y de manera peligrosa y lenta se acerca a Joey, hablando entre dientes de la furia contenida; se detiene a una distancia muy corta y baja su rostro para dejarlo a unos cuantos centímetros del otro, para terminar esbozando una sonrisa depredadora y fijando sus ojos azules un poco oscurecidos hacia los labios del Blade Heart.

— Yo… yo… – nervioso ante esa nueva cercanía

— Créeme que no estoy jugando a nada… sólo es que quiero tenerte… eres a quien deseo como mi pareja… el único que me despierta todo esto… diversión, lucha, deseo, ternura… tantas cosas que no puedo mencionarlas todas…

Joey se sonroja y observa como los labios de Seto se mueven lentamente, susurrándole todas esas cosas; levanta su mirada y sus orbes miel chocan contra aquellas azules que se muestran oscurecidas de tal manera que sólo puede temblar por mero instinto.

Hay algo en Kaiba que lo mantiene contra la pared, sin poder romper el contacto visual con él; desde el año anterior ha tratado evitar estar en aquella misma situación en la que terminaron por una estúpida riña de nada, y tras sentir el cuerpo pegado del castaño contra el suyo, con aquel aliento cálido chocando contra la piel de su cuello y luego esa mirada azul posada de una manera indescifrable sobre él, pues simplemente decidió no estar nuevamente en la misma posición de debilidad en la que todo se bloqueaba y no podía escapar de su Némesis.

Y ahora aunque el cuerpo de Seto no está sobre él, lo tiene lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarlo acorralado, además de que siente un cosquilleo extraño donde el aliento de Kaiba llega a alcanzarlo; nuevamente se siente raro debido a este Dragonite y no le gusta nada; el haber evitado peleas físicas con Kaiba para sólo limitarse a las verbales no le ha servido de nada.

— Quítate Kaiba

La mano izquierda de Seto acomoda unos suaves mechones dorados del cabello de Joey tras la oreja derecha de éste mientras pasa sutilmente la punta de su lengua por sus propios labios, después de ello de manera ligera pasa la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla del otro y finalmente baja su mano para dejarla caer por su costado y darse la vuelta para retomar su lugar.

Joey parpadea y se ruboriza aún más al percatarse que en todo momento siguió el recorrido de la lengua de Seto; sacude su cabeza y cuando se recompone un poco se da cuenta de que la tía del Dragonite se remueve nerviosa en su asiento y con las mejillas ruborizadas; mientras que sus maestras ven de una manera ¿lujuriosa? Sí, tal vez esa palabra describa bien las expresiones faciales de Yakumo y Sehren para con Kaiba pero Pegasus se muestra sólo con una expresión de completa diversión. Anecuze simplemente sonríe desde los brazos de la profesora de ojos verdes.

— ¿Y qué les sucede?

— Las muy despistadas no traen nada que repela la onda de seducción que acaba de desplegar inconscientemente el joven Kaiba contigo, excepto... – apunta a Anecuze – el joven Aeló y nosotros por supuesto – sonriendo de manera cómplice al rubio

— ¿Oh? – Haciendo a un lado su faz avergonzada – Pero creo que Kaiba se equivoca… no puede elegirme como su pareja… somos polos opuestos totalmente, ni él me soporta ni yo a él y eso es decir poco; ¿cómo podríamos convivir así? Como él dice… Digo, él es un Kaiba – comenzando a gesticular nerviosamente con las manos –, todo el tiempo lo dice y yo, pues soy un simple mago; no tenemos nada que ver… y a mí… digo… a mí no me gustan los hombres – sonrojándose aún más si es posible

Seto voltea de golpe a verlo, eso si que no se lo esperaba, con tal declaración tiene las cosas más difíciles de lo que pensaba aunque, si analiza las reacciones de Joey puede decir que lo que acaba de expresar el catire no es del todo cierto.

Pegasus sonríe aún más ampliamente al ver que al parecer un juego interesante va a comenzar en Avalon y apoya su mejilla derecha sobre su mano para contemplar el siguiente movimiento de todos; aunque si lo piensa mejor, lo más preferible será que salgan todos para sacarlos del efecto por el que están sometidos.

— Creo que deberían estar un momento a solas para aclarar un poco mejor la situación; profesoras, señorita Zhelev, Aeló-kun...

La tía de Kaiba se levanta elegantemente pero tras dar una última mirada a su sobrino de una manera extraña, sale del lugar; al igual que los otros tres, aunque el par de profesoras prácticamente son sacadas a empujones por el director. Anecuze se queda mirando por un segundo a su líder de casa para luego ver la mirada aún sorprendida del rubio; sonríe y luego sale cerrando la puerta tras él.

Joey camina pegado a la pared bajo la atenta mirada de Kaiba y cuando llega al otro lado del cuarto donde antes estaban paradas sus profesoras, respira tranquilo y se deja caer en el suelo para quedar sentado.

Acción que divierte a Kaiba internamente, cosas como esas le llaman mucho la atención y aunque lo negara antes, siempre lo ha sentido como un viento refrescante a su rígida vida. El líder de Blade Heart siempre ha sido el único que logra romper su indiferencia, consiguiendo que le brinde más de un minuto de su tiempo, cuando nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuera su hermano Mokuba merecía siquiera un segundo de su atención; claro sin tomar en cuenta a sus compañeros que por propia voluntad se meten en sus cosas y eso no significa que siempre les haga caso; incluyendo al chico nuevo, por que aunque tenga razón aquel ojiverde, no le gusta tanta protección cuando no está acostumbrado a eso...

Todo con Joey siempre es diferente; siempre hay algo en aquel rubio que logra llamar su atención, cualquier razón es buena para discutir, volcándose sobre él sin haberlo notado.

— Piénsalo bien ricachón engreído… no soy yo a quien quieres como pareja… – tragando saliva con dificultad

Los ojos de Joey se abren como platos al tener de un momento a otro al castaño frente a él, puesto encuclillas para observarlo mejor; ve ese par de orbes en azul cobalto fijas sobre su rostro y nuevamente siente como una de la manos del otro acarician su faz.

— Eres el único al que deseo como mi pareja, a nadie más… eres perfecto para mí, el único que puede complementarme perfectamente en todos los aspectos posibles

— No me gustan los hombres – bajando su rostro

— Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión en cuanto a un hombre en específico

Kaiba apoya su rodilla derecha en el suelo y baja su rostro para primero pasar su rostro por el cuello de Joey pero sin tocarlo, sólo dejando que su aliento lo haga; entonces cuando respira aquella fragancia única que posee Joey como su esencia personal, se anima a tomar entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del rubio, para luego morderlo insignificantemente.

Sin darse cuenta Joey suelta un casi inaudible gemidito, como si algo lo empujara a tener en mayor contacto aquel cuerpo, diciéndole que se arrimase para poder disfrutar de lo que tanto ansia; pero reacciona de pronto y empuja casi sin fuerzas a Seto para que se aleje de él.

— ¿Cómo quieres que crea semejante desfachatez cuando no hace ni una semana que seguíamos como perros y gatos?

— Interesante analogía – sonriendo ampliamente para sorpresa de Joey –; pero verás cachorro, si lo piensas esto lleva forjándose ya 6 años… la forma tan intensa de llevar nuestro seudo "odio" es por una extraña atracción que ni tú ni yo queríamos aceptar… pero tras pensar detenidamente ello todos estos días después de darme cuenta de que me acerqué a Atemu por sentir tu esencia en él, pues creo que era inevitable que termináramos en algo como esto… con o sin mi sangre veela…

— A mí me gusta Mai – bajito

— ¡La perra Valentine!

De golpe Seto se levanta y lo observa con los ojos entornados, de todas las chicas de Avalon tenía precisamente Joey que mencionar a Mai Valentine, una Dragonite de las peores, una chica arrastrada cuya cama tiene más huellas de hombres que una playa en pleno verano (NDS: XD No lo pude evitar, me encanta Ricardo Arjona, je…); la perra Valentine que se tomó a mal su rechazo en la sala común de la casa frente a todos los Dragonite de su generación; la maldita ramera que desprecia y que al parecer le gusta al catire frente a él.

— No hables así de ella, es una chica que merece todo el respeto del mundo – viéndolo indignado

— No hablas en serio… no puedes hacerlo…

— ¿Por qué no? – frunciendo el ceño

— Por Merlín… – se pasa la mano por sus cabellos castaños – Hagamos esto Joey; por el momento no insistiré en molestarte de manera directa en cuanto a que seas mi pareja pero quiero que me dejes permanecer cerca de ti, en calidad de amigos si quieres llamarlo de alguna manera, para que podamos conocernos mejor y veas la situación de otro ángulo

— No me fío ¬¬

— Por favor – tragándose su orgullo –, creo que puedes darme eso al menos

— Vale, no le veo nada de malo hacer por fin las paces contigo

— Entonces como amigo déjame darte un consejo

— A ver – cruzándose de brazos

— No te fíes de la imagen que te muestra Valentine, pregunta con tus amigos; con otros Dragonite, hasta con los de las otras casas y verás que no es ninguna santa de tu devoción; no es una chica pura que necesite de tu amistad y protección… ella es una arpía que mete a cuanto hombre quiere a su cama sin considerar sus sentimientos

— No es así

— Ha engatusado hasta a un par de chicas sólo para "probar" y toda mi casa lo sabe

— No puedo creer eso

— Es un secreto a voces en la escuela, como sabes somos muy cerrados en cuanto a los miembros de nuestra casa y por ende no vamos repartiendo habladurías sobre la reputación de uno de los nuestros sin importar como sea… pero contigo hablarán, estoy seguro que al menos extraoficialmente te comentarán que es una chica que no vale la pena… Valentine les desagrada a varios y no querrán oírla jactarse de haberte agregado a su lista, estaría insoportable por bastante tiempo

Joey observa con atención la fina alfombra sobre la que está sentado y toma aire profundamente; le es increíble escuchar tales cosas, Tristan una vez sólo le comentó que Mai no le convenía mientras que Yugi le aconsejó que se olvidara mejor de ella.

Pero no puede creer que una chica tan dulce como Mai sea todo lo que dice Kaiba y aunque sólo dijo que le gustaba para que el castaño dejara de insistirle con aquellos acercamientos y palabras; sí le gusta Mai y la considera una buena amiga.

— Mientes

— Sólo prométeme que escucharás a tus amigos y a las personas que han convivido más estrechamente con ella

— Sería dudar de Mai

— Entonces estarías dudando de mí

Buena encrucijada en la que lo ha dejado Kaiba, le agrada mucho la idea de una tregua amistosa con el ojiazul para conocerlo mejor pero tampoco quiere dudar de la chica a la que lleva más tiempo tratando de manera amigable que al otro.

— Pero velo de esta manera, si haces esto y confirmas que te he mentido; puedes mandarme al diablo y tener la completa certeza de que ella es la chica para ti

— No sé

— Por favor Joey, es mejor saber algo así

— Pero si fuera cierto lo que dices y ¿resulta que ha cambiado?

— No lo ha hecho, es la misma de siempre

— ¿Nunca te ha gustado una chica?

— No, nunca

— Entonces, ¿eres gay declarado? – Tragando nuevamente saliva

—Sí, desde hace ya algo de tiempo – sonríe y baja nuevamente su mano para acariciar el nervio que le tiembla a Joey en la garganta

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de algo así?

— Aunque no lo creas… fue cuando vi tu trasero en segundo año en vez de poner atención al de las chicas

Joey se ruboriza hasta las orejas, mira al otro y sin darse cuenta se pierde en el brillo cálido que vislumbra en los ojos de Kaiba, al parecer algo sí ha cambiado en el CEO en cuanto a él.

— _Se ve tan distinto sonriendo… hasta más guapo… ¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando!_

— Cuando en la primera clase del nuevo curso de pociones, fallaste en un ingrediente básico y terminaste empapándote junto con otras chicas después de causar una pequeña explosión; en vez de mirar a las chicas con toda la ropa pegada al quitarse sus túnicas para exprimirlas, sin darme cuenta me quedé observando como tus pantalones se pegaban a tu trasero y piernas como una segunda piel. Ahí me di cuenta de que si me fijé en tu trasero siendo lo que eras para mí en ese momento – agita una mano a modo de minimizar aquello –, pues es que realmente algo serio me estaba sucediendo

— ¿Y tengo buen trasero? – deja su boca abierta al darse cuenta que dejó escapar uno de sus pensamientos

— Perfecto, ¿quieres saber por que?

— No – con voz trémula

— Será en otra ocasión entonces

— No pienses que no me he dado cuenta… pero has estado llamándome Joey

— ¿Te molesta? – arqueando una ceja

— ¡No, para nada!

— Bien – complacido por tal vehemencia

— ¿Puedo llamarte Seto, entonces?

— Sí, por supuesto

— Pero no significa que seré algo tuyo más que amigos, ¿eh? – señalándolo con el dedo a modo de advertencia

— Como digas

— Bien

— Y Joey

— ¿Humn? – ladeando su faz con curiosidad

— No sólo me gustas… me gustas muchísimo, no… me encantas por completo – susurrándole al oído para luego mordisquearlo de nuevo de manera fugaz

Y Joey cierra los ojos ante la suave calidez y la ligera excitación que le producen tanto la acción como las palabras de Seto; sin darse cuenta que la puerta del despacho ha sido abierta y cinco pares de ojos observan complacidos la escena.

— Habrá que ponernos más tarde de acuerdo sobre las libertades y dispensas de las que disfrutarán este par… en especial con relación al dormitorio y tal vez un cambio de cama… o ¿será mejor ubicarlos en un área más segura por eso de los efectos de la seducción que despliegue Kaiba?

Y aunque Pegasus habló en un tono muy bajo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, Joey empuja nuevamente a Seto y voltea sonrojado a ver acusadoramente al director por tal comentario sin dejarle cerrar la puerta otra vez.

— ¡Yo ni loco me meto con este pervertido en un dormitorio y mucho menos a su cama!

"

"

INICIADO: 15 de enero de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 18 de enero de 2006

REVISADO Y EDITADO: 19 de enero de 2006

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

_MINIDICCIONARIO AL ÚLTIMO…_

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN: **_Pues aquí una nueva entrega de éste fanfiction, ojalá podamos seguir contando con vuestro apoyo… sólo q una gran y enorme pregunta para aquellas chicas que tan amable y maravillosamente se ofrecieron a darme una mano con esto: ¿cómo se manejan los TIMO (OWL) y los ÉXTASIS (NEWT)? Es q ahora sí q no me revuelvo con este tema… se supone q doce es el núm máximo q pueden sacar de TIMOS los alumnos, pero ¿por año o por los 5 años? ô.o, no me suena muy congruente q digamos ése número… ahora bien, los EXTASIS ¿cuántas materias en este nivel pueden tomar? Verán, es que tenía entendido q las materias obligatorias sólo en EXTASIS pueden profundizarse como curso ya no como asignaturas regulares, de ahí mi confusión ya que acabo de leer que se supone que Draco toma los EXTASIS en Pociones, Transformaciones y DCLAO, así q la primera información q tengo es errónea, no? Por lo q estuve leyendo, son tres las materias q pueden tomar en 6º y 7º año o ¿cuántas?… a las lindas chicas que puedan aclararme estas dudas, les agradecería infinitamente tal detalle… ¿Qué más? Ah, sus reviews han sido contestados como PM pero dado que hay algunos anónimos, pues aquí abajo los contestaremos, nos turnamos uno y uno Yakumo y yo, así q ya saben… _n.n_ muchas gracias por vuestra aceptación a este proyecto y prometo idear un regalo a sus reviews (puede q haga lo mismo q en "Tiehnesewba", quien sabe)…_

**COMENTARIOS DE YAKUMO:** _La li ho! _nn_... Bueno, lamento mucho no haber podido subir mi mensaje antes, pero fue por que tuve unos problemas, estuve trabajando 12 horas al día y casi no tenía tiempo ni de vivir... _TTTT_... y Sehren-sama se aburrió y subió el fic sin los comentarios... pero, bueno, ahora los va a subir _nn_... Bueno... espero que les haya gustado... bueno, el capítulo que viene se viene mejor _XD_, así que espérenlo... bueno, esop... _nn_... que estén bien y feliz 14 de febrero atrasado… ¡Bye-Bye Nanoda!_

**x REVIEWS x**

**Blueazulacero:** _Oh! Por supuesto q puedes agregarlo a tus favoritos! Es maravilloso q te guste tanto este proyecto como para que quieras hacer eso… y pues veremos q tan bien podemos coordinarnos Yakumo y yo para actualizar esta historia, puesto q después de todo ambas tenemos otros proyectos y yo acudo a la universidad… pero haremos el intento de no atrasarnos… espero que tus comentarios sigan llegando y muchas gracias (SK)_

**Mim:** _Pues muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y q pienses q esto se está tornando interesante, el esfuerzo se hace para no defraudarles n.n… Esperamos seguir contando con tus comentarios (SK)_

**Aguila Fanel:** _La li ho! __Hey, ¿Cómo estás? _nn_... ¿te asustaste? XD... no te preocupes todo pasa por algo, y sí... le apuntaste punto a punto _nn_ ¿Qué comes que adivinas? XD, síguenos leyendo, esto solo mejora _nn_, ¡Bye-Bye Nanoda! (Yakumo)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MINIDICCIONARIO:**

**Cuidado de criaturas mágicas:** Trata acerca del manejo de las bestias mágicas. Las clases se dictan fuera del castillo.

**Catire: **Dicho de una persona rubia y ojos verdosos o amarillentos (recordad que los de Joey son como amelados, de acuerdo al art de que se trate).

**Zhelev:** Apellido búlgaro que le dimos a Kisara; después de todo las veelas son originalmente de ahí

"

_NDS: Bien, vamos a aclarar algo… en la versión estadounidense que llegó a México el nombre del hermano de Ishizu era Marik, así que para diferenciarlos en mis fics siempre he usado al angelito como Marik y al diablillo como Malik, más que nada por que Malik me suena a 'malo' _XD_ locuras de una autora rara… a pesar de que al parecer originalmente en Japón era Malik, pero ya me acostumbre, así que lo siento _:P_… Todo depende ahora si me apoya o no Yakumo en esto; después de todo la diferencia entre Malik/Marik es cosa del mundo del fanfiction y no del anime, ya que si no mal recuerdo para los japoneses la L y la R les suena igual o la usan indistintamente; da igual…_

_NDY: Obviamente nunca me opondría a una orden de mi senpai, pero como Sehren-sama quiere que dé mi opinión, lo haré... yo desde el principio usaba Malik para el malo por la misma razón _XD_, es que suena a malo... somos muy parecidas _nn_, pero desde hace poco me volteé y lo estaba haciendo al revés, pero me parece bien si lo dejamos así _nn


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

"

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA: **Sehren Kou

**AUTORAS DEL CAPÍTULO: **Sehren Kou yYakumo

"

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

—**YGO—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS):** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

**(NDY):** Comentarios personales de Yakumo

"

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**· CAPÍTULO 3 ·**

En la habitación principal de la torre de "Blade Heart"…

— ¡¿Qué tú qué!

— No me hagas repetírtelo Tristan

El catire toma un cojín en rojo y crema y se tapa la cara mientras permanece acostado en un sillón de tres plazas de los mismos colores del cojín; Tristan abre y cierra la boca incrédulo, Duke sólo se observa en el espejo de cuerpo completo de Joey y Tea sonríe de oreja a oreja al sacar a flote su veta romántica.

— Que linda la intención de Kaiba-kun

— ¡¿Linda! ¡¿Estás loca o qué! ¡Es Seto Kaiba! ¡No puede querer nada bueno!

— Pero nunca se sabe – dejando de verse en el espejo para darse la vuelta y sentarse en un sillón monoplaza

— Sólo quiere meterme en su cama y follarme hasta cansarse – tono ahogado por el cojín

— ¡Joey! Cuida esa boca – abochornada

— Mejor que cuide su trasero – cruzándose de brazos

— ¡Tristan!

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad y si se descuida caerá en las redes del Dragonite ése y su trasero es el que sufrirá las consecuencias

— Por Dios Tristan, no necesito saber ese 'tipo de detalles' – ahogando un gemido lastimero mientras se sonroja fuertemente

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes ese tipo de cosas?

Joey se quita el cojín y se sienta para ver con curiosidad al moreno; Tristan se descruza de brazos y ríe nervioso mientras se acerca a una ventana para observar el paisaje de la tarde; Tea voltea curiosa también y Duke lo mira divertido en espera de una buena explicación.

— Es lógico, Joey; todo mundo lo sabe

— Bueno… no había pensando en eso pero tienes razón si no, ¿por dónde? – expresión meditabunda

— Por Merlín, dejen eso – escondiendo su faz ruborizada con sus manos

— Oh sí, todo mundo lo sabe Joey; hasta el chico más hetero – viendo burlonamente a Tristan

Tristan se sonroja furiosamente ante el tono claramente sarcástico y puede que hasta molesto de Duke, pero se desentiende de la embarazosa situación y sólo observa despistadamente los jardines.

— ¿Y el que Kaiba esté interesado en ti de esa manera te molesta Joey?

Joey mira confundido por la pregunta a Duke pero lo entiende, nunca se sabe realmente hasta donde puede ser de intolerante la gente en determinados casos.

— Si me estás preguntando si soy homofóbico, la respuesta es no; sólo que a mí me gustan las chicas… y Kaiba no es una – acostándose nuevamente

— Entonces si te dijera que me gusta un chico ¿no hay problema?

— ¿Te gusta alguien? – volteando a verlo

— Puede – encogiéndose de hombros

— Aishhh… ¿por qué todo mundo piensa que me pondré a gritar molesto por algo así? – pone su antebrazo izquierdo sobre su frente –, hasta Yugi se puso a llorar cuando me habló de sus preferencias…

— Sí, quien sabe por que pueden pensar así de ti – frunciendo el ceño mientras observa fijamente la espalda tensa de Tristan –, no sabía que Motou te había contado algo

— Ya tiene algo de tiempo – agitando su mano derecha en el aire –, así que cuidado con molestarlo, eh!

— No tengo problemas con eso

— Ni yo – sin moverse de la ventana

— Bueno chicos, se está pasando la hora del desayuno y necesito ir al comedor, además de que no debería estar aquí en primer lugar

— Voy contigo, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo – parándose de un salto

— Nosotros nos quedamos si no te molesta, tenemos que charlar sobre un trabajo de equipo

— Vale, sólo cierren bien

Tea y Joey salen de la recámara del rubio sin darle importancia a que el par se quede solo ahí; Tristan toma aire profundamente a la espera de un buen grito de reclamo pero se sorprende al sentir los brazos del otro rodeándolo cariñosamente, Duke siempre termina sorprendiéndolo.

— Ves que yo tenía la razón

— Lo sé, pero yo que me iba a imaginar que reaccionaría así… cuando apenas íbamos en primer año y vimos a una pareja de séptimo besándose en el patio, hizo una mueca y dijo que ese tipo de relaciones no debían ser, que su padre le había explicado que estaban mal y que eran asquerosas

— De eso ya tiene 6 años, ¿no? Al parecer ya ha madurado lo suficiente y formado su propio criterio… es más…

— ¿Qué? – volteando para abrazarlo y apoyar su frente contra la de él

— Me atrevo a decir que lo que le molesta del asunto con Kaiba es que sea precisamente Kaiba, con los antecedentes que ya tienen ambos y de la fama de casanova de 'usa y bota' del Dragonite, pues es normal esta reacción

— Pero ¿Kaiba?… Digo, puede conseguirse a otro para descubrir su bisexualidad oculta – molesto

— Es sólo una suposición, igual y solamente es hetero

— Pues prefiero eso a verlo con el creído ése

— ¿Por qué en vez de hablar de ellos no disfrutamos de la comodidad de este cuarto? – acercando sus caderas al del otro de modo provocativo

— Estabas tardando con la sugerencia – comenzando a besarlo hambrientamente

—**YGO­—**

Tea y Joey caminan silenciosamente con rumbo al comedor. Tea con el ceño fruncido al pensar que tanto Duke como Tristan llevan casi un año estando muy raros, desde que se habían conocido se llevaban como perros y gatos, claro, en un nivel mucho menor al de Kaiba y Joey; pero de un tiempo para acá se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, pasando casi todo el tiempo posible juntos, además de que prácticamente su habitación se ha vuelta sólo de ellos dos, por alguna extraña razón el que debiera ser el tercer ocupante de ella siempre termina pidiendo un cambio (ésta es la única habitación triple de la torre); el asunto es muy raro.

Joey por su parte, mira el piso analizando nuevamente todo de lo que se acababa de enterar en la noche de ayer; no sabe ya ni que pensar.

Ambos se detienen al bajar las escaleras de la primera planta a la baja y se sorprenden de ver un tumulto de alumnos de diversas casas reunidos sin que haya un líder o primer prefecto en el lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Tea toca suavemente de un hombro a un chico de "Ningyo", quien sólo voltea a verla con sus grandes ojos negros y se pone nervioso por ver a la primera prefecta de "Blade Heart" ahí.

— Bueno… una pelea entre una Dragonite y un Egyptien

El rubio de orbes miel toma aire profundamente y comienza a apartar a los chicos frente a él para llegar al centro del tumulto y donde está el problema.

Conformen se van dando cuenta de que es Joey quien los está haciendo a un lado, por si solos se apartan los chicos y chicas pero sin irse, ya que con el rubio presente puede que la situación se vuelva más entretenida.

Cuando por fin Joey quita al último que le impedía el paso, observa incrédulo como una rubia de cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado sujeta contra una de las paredes a Kae, quien sólo le sonríe burlón con un fino hilillo de sangre escapando por las comisuras de sus labios y con la mejilla izquierda comenzando a inflamarse.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?

— Joey

— ¿Me puedes explicar Mai por que tienes a Kae contra la pared?

La rubia de generosas proporciones suelta rápidamente al peligris y se muerde nerviosa el labio inferior, maquinando rápidamente una explicación más o menos buena ya que confía plenamente en distraer la atención de él con algunas sencillas tetras. Kae por su parte se pasa el dorso de su mano izquierda por la boca y se limpia la sangre, sonriendo burlón ante ello.

— Esta bruja me golpeó por que sí

Mai sonríe internamente al encontrar una salida fácil y no muy lejana de la verdad, así que pone la mejor expresión de mujer indefensa que tiene en su repertorio y prácticamente se lanza a los brazos de un confundido Joey que la acoge sin dudarlo.

— Ese chico comenzó a insultarme… – gimoteos – yo sólo reaccione por impulso y lo abofeteé pero él seguía diciéndome de cosas… – más gimoteos – Oh, Joey… – gimoteos – Fue horrible conmigo… – levanta su rostro bañado de lágrimas viéndolo de manera suplicante – no tengo la culpa que ciertos chicos me vean… y él… y él sea lo que es… – gimoteos

Kae entorna de tal modo los ojos que sólo un par de finas líneas verdosas es su mirada, toma fuertemente el aire y hace ademán de darse la media vuelta al ver como Joey abraza fuertemente a la rubia mientras le susurra palabras tranquilizantes; es más que obvio que ha creído completamente lo que ésa le ha dicho, así que no le ve sentido alguno a defenderse cuando ya perdió la batalla.

— ¿A dónde vas Yoshida?

— A donde no vea a esa cualquiera – viéndolo por sobre el hombro

— ¡Repite eso!

— Creo que este asunto se está saliendo de control

Todos voltean y ven como el líder de los "Dragonite" entra a la discusión, acompañado como siempre de Anecuze, quien ladea su faz y hace un movimiento de la mano seguido de un jovial "Hola" .

— Hola – Kae devuelve desganado el saludo al castaño más pequeño

— No hay nada que ver aquí… Largo

Todos entienden la mirada fría del ojiazul y salen disparados por todas direcciones para evitar ser el objeto de su molestia; quedando tan sólo en el lugar el par de implicados, Tea, Joey, Anecuze y el mismo Kaiba.

— Creo Kaiba que uno de los dos tendrá que explicarle al profesor Mahado el por que su casa ha de perder unos valiosos puntos – viendo fijamente la espalda de Kae

— Haz lo que quieras por esa bruja, sólo no la quiero cerca de mí

— Deberías ir a la enfermería Kae

Anecuze observa fijamente la mejilla inflamada de Kae mientras éste se detiene entre él y Seto, al parecer para comentarle algo al ojiazul en un tono muy bajo de voz. El peligris se retira sin dignarse a voltear nuevamente y sólo desea llegar a su recámara para romper cualquier cosa que se le ocurra.

— Es Seto, recuérdalo Joey

— Mhnnn… Seto – ligeramente sonrojado

Mai se da cuenta perfectamente del tono dulce que Kaiba ha usado, además de aquel sonrojo de Joey y no le gusta nada esto, así que se repega aún más al catire y continúa con su farsa de mujer desvalida. Anecuze se apoya contra la pared a su derecha y nota perfectamente que Seto está haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarle alguna maldición imperdonable a la chica por atreverse a tener así a Joey.

— No creo necesario que ninguna casa pierda puntos – apretando los puños en los bolsillos de su pantalón

— Oh Joey…– gimoteos – y todo esto fue sólo por los Kaiba

A pesar de intentar decirlo en un murmullo, Anecuze y Seto escuchan perfectamente tal acusación; el primero hace una mueca de desagrado mientras que el segundo espera la reacción de Joey.

Joey pone los ojos como platos y observa fijamente a Kaiba, comenzando a atar cabos pero de manera equivocada.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto! Si tan caliente andas para tener a alguien en tu cama, coge a ése chico y deja de tramar calumnias a otras personas… Mai no tiene la culpa de que me guste, ¡¿entiendes!

Anecuze abre enormemente los ojos y se para derecho, pero antes de que siquiera diga algo sólo ve con sorpresa como Seto camina a grandes zancadas y arranca a Mai de brazos de Joey para jalarla y comenzar a llevársela quien sabe a donde.

— Este asunto es de Dragonites, no te entrometas Joey

Y el rubio sólo se queda paralizado, observando como una perpleja Mai sólo se deja arrastrar por su líder; pero entonces Anecuze se le acerca y lo mira molesto, nada usual en él.

— Si serás tamaño idiota por una chica que es sólo basura, la siguiente vez haz caso de los consejos y no ataques a Seto sólo por que fue sincero contigo en cuanto a sus intenciones… además de dudar de la palabra de otro amigo, si Kae sigue dirigiéndote la palabra, mis respetos a su sentido de la amistad y autosacrificio que tienen todos los "Egyptien"

Joey abre la boca anonadado mientras que Tea le da la razón al chico nuevo, tendrán que hablar seriamente ella y el resto de la banda con Joey.

—**YGO­—**

Kae camina con furia contenida, todos los que lo ven se alejan discretamente del peligris por ver que su usual buen humor ha desaparecido y cuando eso sucede sólo significa problemas para quien se cruza en su camino.

— ¡Ey, Kae!

La suave voz de Mokuba hace a Kae detenerse antes de que atraviese el vestíbulo que lo conduce a las escaleras que llevan a su casa; pero para sorpresa del menor de los Kaiba, al llegar con Kae, éste lo empuja contra la pared al sujetarlo de su hombro derecho, percatándose de inmediato de una sombra de tristeza, decepción y enojo en aquellos ojos verdes.

— Sabes qué Kaiba-kun… olvídate de las estupideces de que me gustas y todo eso, ¿vale?… aquí muere todo, tú eres un Dragonite y yo un Egyptien… esperaba más de ti pero si no puedes tener límites, a mí me da ya igual todo lo referente a ti… Adiós

Mokuba ve perplejo a Kae y cuando éste lo suelta lo único que atina a hacer es darle una cachetada por haberlo tratado así; Kae gira su rostro y nuevamente la sangre hace presencia en su boca, pero en vez de molestarse se echa a reír, para luego pasarse la lengua por sus labios y capturar parte de aquella sangre que ha resbalado por las comisuras de su boca.

— ¿Una bofetada? ¿Eres una chiquilla o qué? La siguiente vez que intentes golpearme hazlo con el puño cerrado para no ofenderme, ¿vale?

Y con sólo eso se da la media vuelta dejando completamente ruborizado y confundido a Mokuba; pero todo lo que hizo y dijo sólo fue con un fin: sacar completamente a Mokuba Kaiba de su vida, olvidar el patético amor que algún nació en su corazón por aquel chico que no acaba de madurar.

— _Y tenía precisamente que ir a revolcarse con la puta de la escuela… cualquiera menos ella…_

— ¿Kae? ¿Sucede algo?

El peligris levanta su cara y nota la expresión preocupada de aquel chico que tanto aprecia, sólo se encoge de hombros y esboza una sonrisa tranquila para calmar a Yugi.

— Nada Yugi… aunque…

— ¿Sí?

— Olvida todo eso de ayudarme con Mokuba, ya me aburrí de estar tras él… hay más magos muriéndose por mis huesos como para concentrarme sólo en él

Y con eso sigue subiendo las escaleras, dejando atrás al ojivioláceo; quien lo observa incrédulo y de inmediato se percata de la tristeza que embarga al lobo gris de "Egyptien", tendrá que averiguar que sucedió para poder ayudar a su amigo, detesta ver a la gente triste cuando él puede hacer algo por ellos.

(NDS: Se me pasó algo kilométricamente importante… en esta versión Yugi tiene el cabello lacio y un poquitín largo pero no mucho, por alguna razón me gusta más este look, sólo siguen iguales los mechones dorados de enfrente; es que también me gusta crear un mayor contraste entre él y Atemu ya que cuando Yugi crece es idéntico al faraón y pues tampoco ese es el chiste al ponerlos como pareja…)

—**YGO­—**

Kaiba mientras tanto aún arrastra a la rubia. La ha alejado lo suficiente del lugar donde ha dejado a Joey por lo que ya no le preocupa. La lanza al suelo y la mira con repudio.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué basura le dijiste a Yoshida de mi hermano para que sucediera todo esto? – la rubia lo mira con sus ojos violetas y se sonríe

— No seas tonto, yo no dije nada… fue él el que…

— No me tomes por idiota, Valentine… – la toma de la muñeca y le levanta haciendo que gima de dolor – tú fuiste la que comenzaste esa pelea; quiero saber de inmediato que fue lo que sucedió… – de manera fría

— Su… suéltame… suéltame, Kaiba… me lastimas… – gime haciendo que unas lágrimas salgan por sus ojos ocasionando que Seto apriete aún más fuerte

— Seto-kun

Kaiba suelta a la rubia al oír la voz de Anecuze; mientras que ésta se toma la muñeca al tiempo que mira con desagrado al castaño de ojos verdes que ha llegado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Esta perr… – se contiene de decir lo que iba a decir – ¿Ya habló? – El CEO niega – Debe haber tenido algo que ver con Moki… ¿quieres que busque?

El ojiazul ve como Anecuze dirige su mano a la cabeza de una asustada Mai y bufa.

— Olvídalo, sólo te hará ver cosas asquerosas… ya le preguntaré a Yoshida cuando cambie su humor… – voltea y comienza a irse seguido por Anecuze el cual le dirige una última mirada a la rubia y alcanza a su líder

— ¿Tan terrible es cuando está enfadado?

—**YGO­—**

Mokuba va corriendo rumbo a su clase de Criaturas Mágicas mientras que algunas lágrimas caen raudas por sus mejillas cuando sin querer choca contra una persona.

— Perdón – pide sin ver quien era

— ¿Mokuba?– el ojigris levanta la vista para toparla con la violeta de su maestra encargada – ¿Qué sucede, peque?

La profesora de Transfiguración puede tener una apariencia muy seria y calculadora, pero es realmente dulce con sus alumnos preferidos, y Mokuba es uno de ellos; así que le lleva una mano a la mejilla para luego secarle las lágrimas.

— Nada… nada, Sehren… – sonríe mientras se limpia los ojos – ¿Por qué está fuera del castillo? – pregunta curioso

Si hubiera sido otro alumno le hubiera dado un cortante "no te interesa", pero siendo Mokuba Kaiba no puede evitar responderle, más por amabilidad que por otra cosa.

— Vengo a ver al profesor Shirame…es que me tiene un libro

— ¡Ah! Yo tengo clase con él… ¿vamos juntos?

— Claro, peque… por cierto, ¿por qué no estás en el comedor como la mayoría? Aún es algo temprano

— No tengo apetito – esquivando su mirada penetrante

Llegan al borde del bosque donde algunos cuantos alumnos esperan a que aparezca su bendito profesor, cuando ven llegar a Mokuba con la profesora y comienzan los cuchicheos.

— Creo que otra vez hablaran de que soy su alumno preferido… – murmura sonriendo

— Pero es que lo eres… – le pasa el brazo por sobre los hombros – y ¿ya tienes con quien asistir al baile de halloween de mañana? – sonriendo maliciosa

— Estoy trabajando en eso – dudando por un momento al recordar lo sucedido con Kae

Pasan los minutos con comentarios ligeros hasta que llega el profesor Shirame, quien trae dos cajas en las manos.

— ¿Le ayudo, profesor? – le pregunta una chica de cabello negro de la casa de "Ningyo"

Hiro sólo le sonríe con su afabilidad de siempre pero sin hacer ademán de extenderle alguna de las cajas.

— Claro… si es que no te molesta, claro, sujetar estas serpientes de Egipto…

— ¡Ahhh!

Todas las chicas comienzan a hacer escándalo mientras que una gota recorre la cabeza de los alumnos y de la profesora Sehren.

— Hiro-kun…

— ¡Ah, profesora Sehren! ¿A que debo su visita? – pregunta mientras deja las cajas en el suelo y sonríe

— Creo que vine en mal momento… pero… ¿te parece esta noche?

Todos los alumnos levantan las cabezas hacia sus profesores ¿es eso una cita? ¡¿Y delante de ellos!

— Claro, venga a buscar el libro luego de la cena – asiente Shirame.

— Bueno, pues… me voy, Adiós Shirame… Bye Moku… – el pelinegro sonríe y le despide con una mano mientras la profesora se va rumbo al castillo

— Bueno, ahora comencemos la clase ya que veo que están todos… Las Serpientes de Egipto son una especie…

—**YGO­—**

Joey está sentado en la mazmorra que sirve de salón de Pociones mientras hace girar con cansancio el contenido del caldero gris que tiene delante.

La mazmorra está llena de esos calderos, con un estudiante detrás de cada uno haciendo girar el contenido de estos con las varitas. Tienen las túnicas arremangadas pues el profesor Sahah había advertido que esa poción podía ocasionar manchas en las túnicas que no saldrían en mucho tiempo. Se suponía que tiene que tener un olor agradable y un color verde oscuro, pero…

— ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué mi poción huele a los mil demonios y tiene un color rosado?

Malik se jala los cabellos con desesperación; Bakura a su lado tampoco se ve muy feliz, pues su mezcla tiene el color pero el olor es como el del desagüe y más encima burbujea asquerosamente y se suponía que iba a ser como una crema.

Anecuze mira de costado a sus compañeros de casa y mira su poción con orgullo. Es tal como había indicado que tenía que ser el maestro, es que claro, él siempre ha sido bueno en esas cosas y además… tiene otro maestro al lado.

— ¡Revuélvelo, se va a quemar! – le regaña el CEO

Anecuze asiente ante la orden/regaño y comienza a revolver su poción con un movimiento de su varita. La verdad es que al castaño jamás le habría interesado nadie pero este chico es tan terriblemente persistente que no le queda más que hacer algunas cosas para que se quede callado y no lo moleste por un rato.

Mira la espalda recta de Joey el cual está a unos bancos del suyo y siente como algo se enciende en él, casi por inercia deja de revolver su caldero y camina un paso hacia el rubio pero una mano lo detiene. Voltea a ver y los ojos verdes de Aeló le miran fijamente.

— No es hora… no aún…

El castaño siente como algo pasa desde la mano del pelilargo a su cuerpo y parpadea sorprendido para luego volver a su puesto, aunque por supuesto el 'depender' de la magia de otra persona no le gusta nada y de nueva cuenta maldice su legado.

El profesor Sahah obviamente vio todo lo que había sucedido pero se mantiene en silencio, todos los profesores han sido advertidos del "juego" que se va a llevar a cabo desde ese momento en el interior de Avalon.

— Maldición, a mí tampoco me quiere salir…

Un lugar atrás del rubio Tristan gimotea agobiadamente mientras revuelve con fuerza su poción que tiene un color verde desteñido (casi blanco) y un olor desagradable; aunque por suerte tiene al más inteligente de su casa como compañero en Pociones, claro sin tomar en cuenta que también de cama.

— Mmm… Te faltó algo… – murmura Duke mientras revuelve con su varita su poción, la cual está impecable, y busca en el libro los ingredientes – ¿Le echaste los ojos de salamandra? ¿Cuatro? – le pregunta al ver que asentía

— Le eché dos… – se pone pálido

— Entonces no sirve, señor Taylor, tiene que volver a empezar… – dice Akunadín mientras hace desaparecer todo el contenido del caldero y sonríe de manera maliciosa – lo siento mucho, pero concéntrese más la próxima vez… una poción mal echa puede ser fatal… lo mismo va para los señores Lessing, Ishtar y… no, para el señor Wheeler, no… por esta vez se ha salvado – frunciendo el ceño por no tener la oportunidad de molestar al rubio

Todos levantan sus vistas de sus calderos para mirar el caldero de Joey el cual tiene la poción exacta… hasta él está sorprendido, sobre todo por que ni siquiera se había concentrado en hacerla, estaba más preocupado por lo sucedido con Mai. Yugi también está sorprendido, hace unos minutos había mirado la poción de su amigo y tenía un color amarillento nada agradable, aunque el olor no estaba mal, pero no puede creer que ahora esté perfecta.

— Señor Motou…

— ¿Sí, señor? – reacciona asustado el tricolor.

— Debe esforzarse un poco más; no está mal, pero tampoco está excelente… Bien, –suena la campana indicando el término de la segunda hora de la clase de pociones – todos saquen un vaso de sus pociones y déjenlo con su nombre en mi banco… – mira a Tristan, a Bakura y a Malik a los cuales les había eliminado sus pociones – Ustedes tendrán que venir a mi oficina mañana a las 6 de la tarde si es que quieren volver a intentarlo para no tener un cero… ¿está entendido?

Los tres asienten, al fin y al cabo, Akunadín no es tan cruel; aunque posiblemente el que sean Dragonites dos de ellos haya ayudado un poco. Todos comienzan a salir mientras que Duke, Tristan y Yugi se acercan a donde Joey aún está estupefacto.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Joey! Primera vez que Akunadín no te regaña o castiga

— No te burles, Duke. Yo no comprendo, hace unos minutos…

— ¿Van a salir? – habla el maestro. Yugi se corta de golpe; había estado a punto de condenar a su amigo

— Sí – dicen todos y comienzan a salir apresuradamente

Kaiba y Anecuze están al final del salón y sonríen mientras que el grupito sale a toda velocidad de la mazmorra luego de dejar sus pociones frente a Akunadín. Toman sus cosas y dejan sus pociones en la mesa del profesor para luego comenzar a salir.

— Señor Aeló, no se vaya, tengo que hablar con usted…

Una gota recorre la cabeza del castaño de ojos verdes mientras que el CEO sonríe maliciosamente y dirigiéndole una mirada de "te lo dije" se marcha mientras que Anecuze se voltea nerviosamente hacia donde está el profesor mirándole de manera fría.

— Bueno… supongo que sabe de que quiero hablarle, ¿no? – Anecuze traga saliva

— Bueno, yo… no quería; bueno, sí quería, pero…

— ¿De que habla? Deseo que me explique su relación con la profesora Yakumo, creo que le deje en claro que no me deja tranquilo eso de su "traslado" – el de ojos verdes suspira aliviado

— ¿Era eso? Uf, que bien; por un minuto pensé que… – se corta al ver la ceja arqueada del profesor – bueno, yo… sólo vengo de un traslado de Bulgaria, profesor, todos los saben – sonríe

— Y yo ya le dije que eso no me convence…­ eso es demasiado extraño, debes tener una razón… además he notado tu cercanía con los Kaiba, no solo Seto, también Mokuba… eso ya de por si es extraño, y tu parecido con la nueva maestra… Pegasus no explicó lo suficiente… – se cruza de brazos mientras que Anecuze comienza a molestarse

— Bueno, si el señor Pegasus no le ha querido decir nada, será por algo… además, no entiendo el por que de su curiosidad, señor…

— Para tu información yo era el maestro encargado de "Dragonite" y aún aprecio mucho a mis estudiantes, en especial el señor Kaiba… y todo esto me parece una broma de mal gusto del director, y si tú estás involucrado no quiero que…

— Mire, señor, no me interesa lo que piense… – lo corta de una manera amenazante Anecuze – yo guardaré mis asuntos privados como tales, "Pri-va-dos"… si le interesa tanto, vaya a preguntarle al señor Pegasus, estoy seguro que le responderá… yo tengo clases así que… – le vuelve a sonreír – nos vemos luego…

Y se marcha dejando a un anonadado Akunadín el cual se queda sentado para luego levantarse y mirar a través de un espejo.

— Creo que tiene razón mi señor, los Aeló tienen algo muy importante entre manos

Una sombra asiente desde el otro lado del espejo para luego desvanecerse apareciendo nuevamente el reflejo del maestro de Pociones el cual se ve un poco preocupado.

-

Anecuze corre rumbo a su próximo salón puesto que la conversación con el profesor de pociones le tomó más tiempo que el que hubiese querido.

— ¡Kaiba!

Seto voltea a verle seriamente para luego esbozar una sonrisa malvada

— ¿Te castigó? Te dije que no tenía razón haber ayudado a Joey

— Naa, no me hizo nada

— ¿Y que quería? – ceñudo mientras entran al salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

— Nada…

El ojiverde simplemente sonríe al otro castaño haciendo que éste le mire feo; Seto sabe que miente, pero no va a objetar, ¿para qué?

Se sientan en sus puestos esperando que llegue el maestro Mahado Vahad. Tea mientras tanto le comenta a Atemu todo lo sucedido en la reunión de Joey con el director y el tricolor se queda mirando boquiabierto al CEO, acción que molesta al ojiazul y divierte de cierta manera a Anecuze aunque le echa una fea mirada a la castaña por hablar de más.

— Buen día, alumnos…

Y el profesor de piel morena, de 31 años y de cabellos castaños largos entra al salón con paso calmado y mirando seriamente con sus ojos lilas a sus alumnos habla.

— Bien, saquen varitas, hoy será una clase práctica

Todos comienzan a murmurar emocionados, esas son las clases más divertidas.

—**YGO­—**

Horas después…

Joey sale del invernadero donde el profesor Karim Balaz imparte su clase de Herbología caminando junto con Rebeca la cual no para de parlotear con él tras haberlo encontrado para tratar un par de temas pendientes sobre la fiesta de Halloween del día siguiente. Un poco más atrás vienen Ryou y Marik, ambos con sus túnicas correspondientes a "Ningyo", mientras conversan tranquilamente con sus libros en las manos.

Llegan a la puerta del castillo (el invernadero se encuentra afuera en los terrenos del castillo) cuando salta un albino de ojos rojos con una sonrisa seductora.

— Hola, Ryou, dulzura… – le trata de besar los labios pero éste le esquiva mirándole ceñudo

— No te acerques, Lessing – murmura enfadado pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas

— Vamos, no te enfades, dulzura

En ese momento llega corriendo Malik algo agotado.

— ¡Bakura! ¡No me vas a creer pero…! – Mira que este está en compañía de Ryou y Marik y se corta para saludar a su primo – ¿Qué tal, Ma…?

Pero antes de que alcance a hablar Marik ya sale corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu primo? – Pregunta divertido Bakura mientras Malik sólo se encoge de hombros – Pero, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

— Ah! Cierto, en clase de de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor Mahado los puso a luchar entre ellos; a Atemu le tocó contra…

— ¡¿Contra Kaiba!

Todos voltean a ver a Joey, quien había estado escuchando desde la sombras y no pudo evitar que se le saliera eso.

— Sí – asiente el rubio cenizo

— Debe haber quedado la grande – comenta Rebeca y Malik vuelve a asentir

— Atemu está en la enfermería con Zepol

Joey sale corriendo rumbo a la enfermería la cual está en el ala oeste dejando a unos sorprendidos chicos.

— ¿Y Kaiba? – pregunta curiosa Rebeca

— El chico nuevo, Anecuze, se lo llevó… tampoco estaba muy bien…

— ¿Y por qué discutieron?

— Ya te dije, Bakura, no discutieron, el profesor los puso en contra para mostrar algunos ataques, pero por lo que dicen se comenzaron a decir algunas cosas que nadie alcanzaba oír y al final se atacaban de verdad… tú sabes como es el viejo Mahado, estaba feliz de tener un poco de emoción… – Malik pone una mueca de desagrado –estoy seguro que si dicen que hay un mago tenebroso entre los profesores, ese sería Mahado

— Pero, ¿cómo terminaron tan mal?

— Parece que Kaiba iba a enviar una maldición fuerte a Atemu, no, no una imperdonable, pero que parece que era fuerte pero Aeló le agarró de una manga justo cuando la lanzaba y le tiró al suelo justo cuando Atemu le enviaba una que probablemente le habría dejado dormido por una semana… el ataque de Atemu chocó en un espejo y se le devolvió a él, mientras que el ataque de Seto chocó en el techo y cayó un pedazo y le cayó en la cabeza a Anecuze y un poco a Kaiba… – concluye Malik

Rebeca, Ryou, Bakura y los demás estudiantes que escuchan se mantienen boquiabiertos ante tal descripción de lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo sabes tantos detalles?

— ¡Ah, eso! Jaja, es que Tea Gardner estaba contándolo

— Ah, con razón…

Y así todos se comienzan a marchar. Tea es una verdadera narradora, están seguros de que probablemente había contado hasta la cara de los otros alumnos, ve todo y cuenta hasta lo que no ve.

— Pero… ¿Y Anecuze? ¿No dijiste que le había caído un pedazo de techo a él y un poco a Kaiba? ¿Cómo se lo llevó?

Malik se encoge de hombros.

— Solo dicen que se levantó para la sorpresa de todos, tomó a Seto en brazos y se lo llevó quien sabe a donde… nadie se interpuso…

— A lo mejor están en la torre de "Dragonite" – opina Rebeca

— A lo mejor; vamos a ver, Malik

Y se van, dejando sola a la rubia, la cual suspira y toma camino al comedor puesto que ya es tarde y van a servir la comida.

—**YGO­—**

Mokuba vuelve a la torre de Dragonite luego de su clase Pociones; no tiene ganas de bajar a comer, sólo quiere acostarse en su cama y llorar un rato libremente. Aún no entiende la reacción de Kae… ¿por qué, por qué le trató así? ¿Por qué le dijo todas esas cosas horribles?

Iba a entrar en la habitación que comparte con otros de su curso cuando escucha un sonido de la pieza de su hermano.

— Ya, Seto… quédate quieto… esto te dolerá más si no te relajas…

— ¡Suéltame! Aeló, suéltame… no quiero que lo hagas, no te acerques…

— No seas porfiado… vamos, esto te hará sentir mejor…

— ¡Que me sueltes!

Mokuba está muy sonrojado, no puede creer que su hermano… bueno no, miente, sí puede creerlo, pero… ¿a la fuerza? No, eso si que no puede permitirlo; es su hermano de quien quieren abusar.

— ¡Suelta a mi hermano, pervertido!

Abre la puerta de golpe para ver como está Seto acostado en la cama boca arriba sujetando las manos de Anecuze el cual está sentado en el pecho del ojiazul. Además agregamos que Kaiba está sin al camisa y que Anecuze intenta con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar su pecho.

Claro, toda esta escena cambió al momento que Seto vio y escuchó a su hermano, así que de inmediato lanza a Anecuze al suelo de donde éste se sujeta la mejilla derecha que es donde ha recibido el golpe del piso. El ojiazul se levanta todo sonrojado tratando de alcanzar a Mokuba el cual estaba aún estático pero al parecer furioso en la puerta; al menos el ojigris no se ha lanzado a golpear al otro castaño, ya que a pesar de su delicadeza, Mokuba es muy hábil en cuanto a la lucha física se refiere.

— No, Moki, no es lo que parece… – trata de explicar

— ¿Qué cosa es en…? – pero el pelinegro se corta al ver las heridas y hematomas que hay en el cuerpo del CEO, además de unas feas formas seguramente puestas allí por algún tipo de maldición – ¿Qué te paso, Seto? – pregunta preocupado

— Es por eso que estaba tratando de curarlo, pero esta 'mula' no me deja… – dijo Anecuze molesto mientras muestra la gasa que tenía en la mano para limpiar las heridas para luego curarlas con magia

— Ahhh… – sonriendo al comprender

Kaiba sólo se pasa una mano por la cara.

—**YGO­—**

Joey pasa su mirada por todas las camas de la enfermería con el ceño fruncido, de lo cual se percata perfectamente Atemu pero no dice nada y en cambio le brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su pequeño primo que lo observa de manera preocupada con sus grandes ojos violetas, una de las cosas que más detesta es ver a Yugi sin su clásica sonrisa deslumbrante, eso le arranca el corazón.

La enfermería está en lo alto de una de las torres menores, las paredes de roca son tan gruesas como en el resto del castillo, sólo que con unas cuantas ventanas que dejan entrar aire fresco, varias camas colocadas como en fila con el cabecero contra la pared y uno cuantos biombos blancos de tela separando una de otra. Aunque el único paciente de ese día es Atemu, cuyo uniforme permanece correctamente doblado sobre un pequeño buró al lado de su cama y su túnica negra con el emblema bordado de su casa (una cruz ankh siendo rodeada por una flor de ayame cuyo tallo se enreda estrechamente a la base de la cruz) que lo identifica como líder de los "Egyptien" colgando de un perchero.

— ¿Pero te sientes bien? ¿No necesitas nada? ¿Fruta? ¿Jugo? ¿Leche? ¿Otra almohada? ¿Una poción sedante? ¿Una revista? O tal vez…

— No Yugi – interrumpiéndolo –, estoy bien; ya la señorita Zepol se encargó de darme un tratamiento efectivo, después de todo el espejo no reflejó todo el poder de mi hechizo y terminó rompiéndose… así que quita esa carita ¿sí? – sentándose contra el cabecero

Yugi asiente y se sonroja ligeramente al sentir como el otro acaricia con cariño su rostro, levanta su mirada y termina perdiéndose en los rubís de su primo y no puede evitar sonreír contento por ver en buen estado a Atemu. Cuando le dijeron que había salido dañado en un duelo contra Kaiba, sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y se lo tragaba vivo; pero esa sonrisa cálida que Atemu sólo le brinda a él le da ánimos de seguir adelante a pesar de su amor oculto.

— Eso… adoro verte sonreír Yugi, nunca dejes de hacerlo – inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la frente

— Oh…

— Y en sí Atemu, ¿quién tuvo la culpa?

— El idiota de la sombra de Kaiba, interfirió en medio duelo y sólo para que ambos termináramos igual o peor que si no se hubiera entrometido

Tristan asiente ante la respuesta a su pregunta y voltea a ver a Duke, pero éste sólo se encoge de hombros; a diferencia de Tristan y Joey, a él Seto Kaiba le es indiferente.

— ¿Aeló tuvo la culpa?

Tanto Tea, como Atemu, Yugi, Duke y Tristan voltean a ver a Joey; quien con el ceño fruncido observa hacia la puerta, al parecer con algo molesto cociéndole en la cabeza.

— Bueno… creo que todos tuvieron la culpa – Atemu arquea una ceja ante la respuesta de Tea pero no dice nada, sabe que de cierta manera tiene razón

— Pues lo que tenga Kaiba se lo tenía bien merecido

— Joey, no digas esas cosas

— Pero Yugi, ése… ése… – agita las manos en el aire – ¡Es un completo bastardo!

— ¡Ah no! Ahora si me escucharas Joey Wheeler

El tono molesto de Tea sorprenda a todos, el rubio sólo abre y cierra la boca sin poder decir nada, observando sin entender la razón de esa reacción en la castaña.

— Escúchame bien y que te quede el mensaje alto y claro: Mai es una zorra

— Tea creo que…

— Nada Joey, que seas lo suficientemente noble para crear en la palabra de una mujer habla muy bien de ti pero que seas lo suficientemente ingenuo para creerle a todo lo que te dice esa arpía, dice muchas cosas poco halagadoras de ti… Kaiba-kun no se merecía que le gritaras todas esas cosas feas en la mañana y mucho menos Yoshida-kun se merecía que desconfiaras de él cuando es tu amigo Joey… 'Tu-A-mi-go' – enfatizando cada sílaba de estas palabras

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kae, Joey?

Yugi se levanta de su lugar junto a la cama de Atemu y camina hasta colocarse frente a Joey, mirándolo entre molesto y preocupado, entendiendo poco de lo que habla Tea pero captando lo importante.

— Nada Yugi, sólo… mencioné algo de puntos menos a tu casa por un escándalo que hizo con Mai por la mañana y… me molesté por como se expresaba de ella

— ¿Sabes Joey?… no me gusta juzgar a la gente, creo que todo mundo hace las cosas por una razón y que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad para demostrar que pueden cambiar; pero Valentine no es de esas personas, es una chica podrida hasta la médula que disfruta de usar y botar a la gente

— Yu… Yugi – sorprendido ante la expresión triste y hasta molesta de Yugi

— Yugi dice la verdad Joey… su reputación no es nada buena en la escuela y no es sólo por rumores o celos infundados, es por ella misma y las cosas de las que termina jactándose… hace poco hablaba de haberse encamado a Dorothy Pierce de "Ningyo" y a Haruko Ieda de nuestra casa y sólo por probar y ganar una apuesta

— Pe… pero…

Yugi vuelve a sentarse junto a Atemu y termina inclinándose, apoyando su torso en la cama y dejando que Atemu acaricie sus lacios cabellos; ambos con la mirada fija en la figura tensa de Joey en frente de ellos. Duke echa la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla que ocupa y no dice más, esperando que Joey procese correctamente lo que Tea, Yugi y él acaban de decirle.

— Mira viejo; Mai es atractiva en su 'voluptuoso' modo pero es una bala perdida desde hace tiempo y no es por menospreciarte pero si está tan pegada a ti estos días ha de ser sólo para agregarte a su lista de conquistas… hace dos años se decía que fue rechazada olímpicamente por Kaiba y hace unos meses prácticamente Atemu tuvo que quitársela de encima con amenazas y pues sólo le faltabas tú… No sé bien que pasó en la mañana pero aunque me duela tengo que decir que Tea tiene la razón en cuanto a Kaiba, te aprovechaste de algo muy importante para él y ni que hablar de Yoshida

— Por Merlín – ahogadamente

Joey busca a tientas donde sentarse y se deja caer sobre un banco, extraviando su mirada melada en el suelo ante todo lo que acaba de escuchar, en especial el último comentario de Tristan.

¡Merlín! Kaiba fue sincero con él y confío en que no se aprovecharía ni se burlaría de la situación ya que por algo le contó todo, y ahora va él y la caga enormemente al echarle en cara su atracción por él y todo por una chica que al parecer sólo quiere burlarse de él. Y Kae, ni que decir sobre su peligris amigo; le falló enormemente como amigo por no preocuparse por él y tratar de escuchar su versión de la situación.

Kaiba y Atemu fueron el blanco de Mai… con razón que Yugi no gustara de tener cerca a la rubia y en cambio se marchara con tan sólo verla aproximarse y que Kaiba se molestara cuando le dijo que le gustaba ella.

— Estoy en un buen lío…

Sólo le dijo a Kaiba eso para mantenerlo alejado y aunque viera atractiva a la ahora causante de sus desgracias, no siente por ella algo mayor a un simple instinto de protección, después de todo siempre ha resentido la falta de su hermana y de algún modo la actitud desvalida que Mai había optado por mostrarle lo cegó.

— Por cierto Joey… ¿podrías explicarme mejor eso de que Kaiba está perdidamente enamorado de ti?

Todos voltean a ver a Tea sabiendo perfectamente que ella es la comunicóloga del grupo, pero ella sólo sonríe y los ignora.

— Pues algo así Atemu… Seto es un veela, me escogió como su pareja y llegamos al acuerdo de ser sólo amigos; eso lo resume todo

— ¿Ser amigo de un mortífago?

— Me extraña que pienses eso, después de todo son sólo rumores alrededor de él, por que también puede ser quien te haya ayudado para vencer al innombrable – levantando su mirada para ver fijamente al ojirojo

— Al parecer no te incomoda mucho la idea de un Seto Kaiba tras ti – sonriendo ligeramente

— No confundas las cosas – sonrojándose y volteando su faz

— La rivalidad entre nosotros nunca cambiara y sinceramente, no creo que sea un mago oscuro; sólo que es un pedante insoportable, que se cree con el derecho de decidir quien puede o no hablarte

— ¿Qué que? – volteando de golpe a verlo intrigado

— Digamos que el duelo se tornó algo drástico por que entre otras cosas me dijo que me alejara de ti; al parecer el príncipe de "Dragonite" está celoso

— ¿De ti? – incrédulo

— Eso parece – se encoge de hombros

— ¡Pero de ti! – levantándose y señalándolo

— Pues… – sonriendo ampliamente – la razón es más que obvia

Yugi frunce el ceño y le da un suave golpe en una mano a su primo por adoptar esa actitud vanidosa que en ocasiones llega a mostrar Atemu, aunque la razón sea más que nada los celos. Tea gira los ojos en sus órbitas pero termina soltando las carcajadas junto con Duke y Tristan ante la mueca de desagrado que Joey pone en su cara.

— Le dije claramente que me gustaba Mai

— Ésa no cuenta, seguro Kaiba sabe que esa tonta fijación pasaría a la historia por razones obvias – hace un gesto con la mano como menospreciando el tema

— Bueno sí pero eso no excusa que tenga celos de ti

— A veces eres tan inocente Joey – moviendo divertido la cabeza

— Como sea, a mí no me gustan los hombres – cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose

— Ya deja de repetir tanto eso, aburres

Ante las palabras de Duke el catire entorna su mirada y forma un puchero muy chistoso, sin acabar de entender por que nadie se toma en serio que sea hetero. Pero la puerta de la enfermería se abre y todos se quedan callados al ver a cierto peligris de ojos verdes entrar; Joey lo observa fijamente y Kae lo imita, aunque ladea ligeramente su faz.

— ¡Kae!

Y de golpe Joey se lanza contra el recién llegado, abrazándolo pero provocando que ambos caigan al suelo; el peligris suelta un suave quejido al momento de caer de espaldas contra el piso pero termina suspirando y levantando su faz para ver al que se supone es su superior, sobre él y con expresión de perrito regañado.

— Perdóname Kae… sniff…perdóname… snif… no quería ofenderte ni dudar de ti… sniff… Kaeeee…

Y con tono lastimero sigue rogando el perdón de su amigo, Kae sonríe ante la imagen de ver al líder de "Blade Heart" en ese estado y comienza a reír divertido ante la sorpresa de todos, que esperaban que tuviera aún algunos vestigios de su enfado.

— Vale, Joey, no hagas tanto teatro

— ¿Me perdonas, entonces?

— Claro

Joey se levanta y extiende una mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse; pero Kae se aprovecha y al momento de pararse, jala al rubio contra sí, pegando su cuerpo completamente al otro e inclinando su rostro para susurrarle al oído de manera sensual: "Estás perdonado". Joey se sonroja hasta las orejas ante ese tonito y la descarada caricia del peligris por uno de sus costados, reaccionando de inmediato a lo que empuja a Kae; quien ríe divertido.

— Eres un aprovechado

— Ya estás curado de tu mejilla

Kae voltea a ver a Yugi quien lo observa todavía preocupado, al parecer recordando el momento en que se toparon en las escaleras, cuando el ojiverde todavía tenía inflamada y roja la mejilla.

— ¿Eh? – Parpadeando – ¡Ah, sí! Fui un rato al campo de Quidditch a quemar energías y me topé con Kou-sensei y me hizo un hechizo curador

— ¿Sehren-san? Pero si es bien maldita O.O – Joey

— Jajajaja… sólo con quienes no se han ganado su gracia – forma una "V" con los dedos de su mano derecha sin dejar de ver divertido la mueca de Joey

— Disculpa la intromisión Yoshida-kun, pero ¿por qué la discusión con Valentine?

— Ahhhh… por comenzar con sus estupideces de siempre, con quien se ha ido a la cama y esas cosas; además de sus comentarios homofóbicos y ofensivos, si no los soporto de mis compañeros de casa mucho menos de una Dragonite, así que le devolví la pelota con un par de observaciones a su vida como la ramera oficial de la escuela

Duke mira de manera regañona a Tristan por ser tan cotilla como Tea, pero al escuchar la respuesta del peligris, se queda en suspenso al igual que el resto en la habitación ante la reacción que pueda tener Joey.

— Ya me explicaron ese detalle Yugi y los demás; la verdad nunca sospeché que Mai fuera así pero… – se encoge de hombros – es su vida ya la respeto, sólo que pues las cosas no serán como ella quiere que sean y no creo poder volver a verla como antes… sólo le tengo mucha lástima

— Bien, por que esa víbora sólo te complicaría la existencia… Y cambiando de tema… mi estimadísimo líder, al parecer caíste a los pies del príncipe dragón

Con un elegante giro coqueto Kae pasa de estar cara a cara con Joey a encarar a Atemu, quien lo observa con el ceño fruncido por tal insolencia en su subordinado, pero lo que hace que su gesto se vuelva más pronunciado es ver como el peligris camina hacia Yugi, levanta a éste sin problemas y termina sentando al pequeño ojivioláceo sobre sus piernas.

— Yo no caí a los pies de nadie

— No, Atemu cayó en el piso un poco más lejos… mhnnn… podría decirse que a la cabeza de Kaiba-kun

Valiente observación de Tea y todos sueltan risitas divertidas ante la expresión fastidiada del líder de los "Egyptien", pero finalmente el ojirojo se rinde y sonríe muy ligeramente, encontrando también lo divertido de la situación.

—**YGO­—**

Horas después…

Malik y Bakura salen despedidos de la habitación de Seto, riéndose a carcajadas para incomprensión de Anecuze que los mira sin entender nada, abre la puerta y con un rápido movimiento se salva de recibir un golpe en su cabeza por culpa de una bola de cristal; levanta su mirada verdosa y ve una mueca de molestia en la cara del veela.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Esos degenerados que vinieron a molestar

— Mhnnn… ¿te sientes bien?

— Sé controlar mis instintos

— Repito, ¿te sientes bien?

— Quiero verlo… debe seguir furioso por culpa de esa perra desgraciada… no soporto la idea de que esté molesto conmigo y eso me frustra aún más

Anecuze lo observa con una expresión afectuosa en su faz y termina eliminando la distancia que los separa, levantando la fina sábana que cubre el cuerpo de Seto y acostándose a su lado.

— No estás acostumbrado a dar rienda suelto a tus emociones… todo esto es nuevo para ti y el estar enamorado de Wheeler te asusta mucho a pesar de que no lo menciones

El ojiverde pasa su brazo derecho sobre el cuerpo de Kaiba, amoldando su cuerpo al del otro para transmitirle algo de calor y por supuesto, su apoyo y varias emociones más.

Seto sólo se deja abrazar pero mantiene su mirada fija en el techo, recordando nuevamente la expresión de furia en Joey y sus palabras hirientes; aunque no lo diga en voz alta, Anecuze tiene razón, siente mucho miedo por sentir todo eso que lo consume por dentro pero el saber al catire molesto con él, aumentan sus ansias, temores, nervios y un sin fin de cosas igual de malas.

Odia sentirse de esta manera: enamorado; pero más odia el saber que Joey no está de su lado, eso realmente lo está matando a pesar de que aparente lo contrario. Lo que más desea es tener al rubio a su lado, abrazándolo mientras sus orbes miel le observan con cariño y no con rencor como sucedió por la mañana.

— La paciencia es una virtud Seto y tiene sus recompensas – pegándose aún más a él

— Ya lo veremos Aeló… ya lo veremos… por que mi vida y mi salud mental están pendiendo de un hilo – cerrando los ojos

—**YGO­—**

Al mismo tiempo en el comedor, en la mesa de "Egyptien" se nota la ausencia del líder de la casa así como del primer prefecto pero nadie se pregunta por ello ya que el duelo que mantuvieron Yami y Kaiba se sabe en toda la escuela; por ello que también la ausencia del castaño de ojos azules no sea tan llamativa tampoco.

Joey come con desgano sin apartar la vista del lugar que usualmente ocupa Seto en su mesa, maldiciéndose nuevamente por haberle dicho esas cosas al ojiazul; además el chico Aeló tampoco tiene la culpa, en lugar de despotricar contra ellos debió alegrarse de que por vez primera viera a alguien lo suficientemente persistente para ser amigo del CEO, aunque claro, sin olvidar tampoco al dúo del infierno que forman Bakura y Malik, aunque ese par es muy extremo para la usual tranquilidad de Seto.

Tal vez debería disculparse, pero ¿cómo? Esa es la pregunta; tal vez llevándole un obsequio, aunque no sabe que puede gustarle, aunque ahora que lo recuerda… una vez vio como el ojiazul se deleitaba con unas trufas de chocolate como nunca antes vio algo así en él, al parecer esos dulces son el veneno del veela. Pero ahora el gran obstáculo para disculparse con Seto es ¿cómo entrar a la torre de "Dragonite", por que no tiene gana alguna de pedirle disculpas frente a terceros, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

Escucha como uno de los chicos sentados cerca de él hablan sobre el nuevo modelo de la nimbus y con ello una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro al idear una manera efectiva aunque muy riesgosa para llegar directamente al cuarto del líder de los Dragonites sin tener que conseguir de manera imposible la contraseña para entrar a la zona de esos ni tener que arriesgarse a ser visto por alguien.

Una idea por demás sencilla y muy efectiva si sabe andar con cuidado, tan sólo usar su escoba y volar con precaución y sigilo, tocar a la ventana de Seto y que éste le abra, así todo se resuelve sin más problemas; podrán charlar tranquilamente, le dará su ofrenda de paz y reanudarán su intento de amistad.

— _Oh sí… Joey Wheeler, eres un genio_

—**YGO­—**

Por su parte, Sehren bebe un sorbo de su vino de reserva especial del cual en la mesa de maestros es la única que lo está tomando; pasa su mirada violácea por las mesas de sus alumnos y arquea perfectamente y de manera elegante una ceja, al apreciar claramente la ausencia del hermano de Yakumo, en Avalon hay pocos secretos para ella y uno tan obvio no es reto alguno.

Toma otro sorbo de su bebida y balancea sutilmente la copa, esperando pronto un movimiento interesante por parte de Seto por que si no, se llevara tremendo chasco en cuanto al juego interesante del que espera ser espectadora. De reojo observa como Yakumo charla alegremente con Shadi, aunque éste puede ser aún más cerrado que ella en cuanto a su trato social, pero al parecer ello no le importa a la joven castaña y sigue parloteando, ganándose la atención del resto de los maestros que observan curiosos tan peculiar estado hiperactivo en una de las maestras.

Sonríe ligeramente y se levanta sin despedirse para no distraer a sus compañeros en lo que están centrados; pasa por el pasillo principal del comedor y observa divertida como varios Ningyos y Egyptiens se muestran en muy mal estado tras haber jugado un partido de quidditch contra su lindo Kae, una verdadera lástima el que sea un Egyptien el lobo gris pero es su único defecto importante.

Sale del Gran comedor y se recarga en una de las paredes, sacando de un bolsillo especial del interior de su túnica una cigarrera de plata, la abre y toma un cigarrillo delgado y largo, para proceder a colocarlo entre sus labios y encenderlo con una pequeña llama azul que baila en la punta de su varita.

— Un día de estos dejaré este vicio maldito – entre dientes mientras exhala una bocanada de humo

Lo único que la retiene ahí es que tiene que esperar a que Shirame salga para poder hablar sobre aquel libro que debe tener en sus manos antes de que alguien se de cuenta de todo.

Pasan los minutos y cuando va por su segundo cigarrillo, siente claramente la presencia de su amigo y colega junto a ella, imitándola al recargarse también

— ¿Por qué aquí tan solita Sehren?

— Ya ves Hiro, escapando de las excentricidades de otros

— Chistosita… eres rara y todos los profesores pensamos eso; puedes ser peor que Aeló-san pero cuando andas de malas… ufff… ni quien se te acerque

— Lo sé… pero así me quieres, ¿ne Hiro-chan?

Y Hiro sonríe divertido por tener a la profesora de "Transfiguración" colgada de su cuello con una sonrisa completamente infantil; por ello muchos en la escuela no pueden evitar pensar que ella posee una posible bipolaridad o un desdoblamiento de personalidad, pero él sólo piensa que ella es diferente, un poco excéntrica pero normal.

— Creo que estabas esperando aquí por esto

La pelinegra lo suelta y Hiro saca del interior de su túnica un pequeño objeto en su mano derecha, abre la palma y muestra una miniatura de libro; reconocido de inmediato por Sehren, a quien le brillan los ojos por tenerlo tan cerca por fin.

— Engorgio

Un ligero movimiento de su varita y el libro se agranda, regresando a su tamaño normal en manos del peliverde. Mostrando una empastadura fina en piel y con letras doradas recitando el nombre del libro: "Criaturas míticas y la magia antigua".

— Y bien, ¿por qué necesitas tan urgentemente este libro?

— Para mi colección privada por supuesto – mostrando una enorme sonrisa inocente

— Mhnnn… no sé, me costó un trabajo conseguirlo…

— Te daré el doble de lo que pagaste en la subasta – borrando su sonrisa

— Es la única copia en el mundo

Hiro levanta su mirada del libro y observa con curiosidad el gesto tenso en el rostro de su amiga; no entiende tanto interés de Sehren en conseguir tal obra cuando se considera un libro meramente de colección pero sin mucho valor académico o mágico, después de todo se pueden considerar a las criaturas míticas como inexistentes.

— La quiero Hiro, estoy dispuesta a darte lo que me pidas – entornando su mirada

— ¿Hasta tu copia de "Secretos de los venenos sin antídotos y sus curas desconocidas"?

Sehren toma aire profundamente, el libro que ha mencionado Hiro es muy cotizado, en el mundo mágico se conoce que sólo ella posee la única copia, pero Sehren sabe a la perfección que son dos los libros existentes de esta obra y precisamente ambos están en sus manos. Podría decirse que dado a que tiene otra copia de respaldo, bien puede entregarle una a Hiro pero con ello aquellas pociones hasta ahora desconocidas para ojos ajenos a su familia serían sacadas a la luz y tampoco puede permitirse eso.

Lo mejor en todo caso es arriesgarse a que lo que desea proteger del libro del peliverde siga de cierta manera a salvo ante la ignorancia de su dueño ante su secreto real y escondido en una de sus hojas.

— Era de mi padre… no puedo…

— Sabía que te negarías, no te preocupes… aunque soy de la opinión que deberías compartir su contenido; como sea, sólo te pido lo que pagué por él y tu copia de "Leyenda de Dragones"

— No sabes el alivio que me das

La tensión que Hiro había estado viendo en su amiga desaparece y sonríe al ver la expresión de completa felicidad y calma en Sehren al tomar aquel pesado libro entre sus manos.

— Pero vamos a mi habitación por el libro… no deberías confiar en mi palabra, podría sólo tomar el libro y ya

— No eres del tipo de traicionar, por que bien pudiste robarlo y ya

— Oh Hiro… eres un tipo especial pero muy Blade Heart, no confíes tanto

—**YGO­—**

Yugi permanece en la enfermería al lado de Atemu, el cual se acaba de quedar dormido hace tan sólo unos segundos. Había decidido comer junto con su primo en la enfermería para que no se sintiera solo y, aunque Atemu al comienzo se había negado diciéndole que mejor fuera al comedor para vigilar a los de su casa como Primer Prefecto, al final había tenido que acceder luego de algunas súplicas y una cara de perrito regañado de parte de su lindo y dulce primo.

Habían estado conversando un rato pero el cansancio terminó forzando al Líder de la casa de "Egyptien" a cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo (NDY: ooU ¿Cuál es el nombre del Dios Egipcio del sueño? O lo dejamos como Morfeo nomás? XD / NDS: En realidad quien proporciona el sueño es Hypnos, Morfeo es su hijo n.n). Yugi le mira por un momento con cariño desde la silla a su lado para luego observar la oscuridad a través de la ventana de la enfermería.

En un sutil movimiento, observa a su alrededor y tras cerciorarse, se sienta en la cama de su primo para luego pasar una mano por la mejilla del durmiente con mucha ternura. Le aparta un par de mechones de la cara, cabellos rubios tan parecidos a los suyos propios que le hacen pensar nuevamente en lo tan parecidos que son ambos pero diferentes a la vez. Atemu es fuerte, valiente, noble… mientras que él solo es débil, temeroso…

Atemu suspira casi imperceptiblemente entre sueños debido a las caricias que le proporciona el pequeño tricolor. Yugi sonríe aún más ampliamente mientras se agacha para darle un beso en la frente a su primo con mucha ternura.

— Ojalá correspondieses mis sentimientos, querido Atemu…

Se queda un rato mirando con cariño para luego ser sorprendido por una voz.

— Señor Motou… – Yugi voltea con una gota en la cabeza – Ya es tarde, váyase a la torre de su casa…

La enfermera algo mayor le mira con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, le ha molestado mucho que aquel pequeño se quedara tanto rato junto con un paciente, pero que se le iba a hacer… a esa carita de niño bueno nadie resiste.

— Sí señora

El pequeño sonríe y luego de darle una caricia más al rostro de su primo se marcha de la enfermería dejando a la señora Zepol con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Aquí hay otro juego, además de él del Kaiba y Wheeler…

Con estas palabras se va a su despacho dejando a un Atemu dormido el cual no se enteró de nada de lo que allí aconteció.

-

Yugi pasa por el comedor el cual ya está casi vacío excepto por unos cuantos alumnos los cuales se han entretenido conversando; bosteza debido al cansancio pero tiene que cumplir su deber, ve un par de alumnos los cuales son de su casa y toma su postura seria para mostrar que no anda bromeando.

— Bien, ya es tarde… ¡A dormir!

Casi dan las 10 de la noche, hora del toque de queda en Avalon y como Primer Prefecto no puede dejar pasar a los chicos el seguir ahí; aunque por supuesto, ya verá mañana que excusa dar sobre su ausencia en la ronda nocturna, puesto que no piensa darla esa noche.

Todos comienzan a quejarse pero lo obedecen puesto que saben que el Primer Prefecto de "Egyptien" tiene razón y que les puede quitar puntos a sus respectivas casas si es que no obedecen la suave orden. Se despiden con frases como de que se ven el día siguiente y cosas así mientras que Yugi les indica a los pocos alumnos de su casa que caminen; siguiéndoles él, sin poner gran atención a la charla de aquellos tres chicos de tercer año.

Aunque al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, ve como Joey regresa al parecer de los exteriores del castillo y lleva consigo su escoba voladora en la mano; carraspea suavemente para llamar su atención y lo logra, provocando que el rubio se sonroje y adopte una actitud nerviosa mientras trata de esconder la escoba.

— Joey, ¿qué haces tan tarde aquí?

— Bueno, yo – trata de inventar algo creíble –… es que mañana no tenemos práctica de Quidditch, pero como quiero entrenar temprano pues fui de una vez por mi escoba

Yugi enarca una ceja ante tan excusa ridícula ya que si ésa fuera la verdad, bien puede ir el rubio a primera hora por la escoba en su calidad de capitán; pero sólo puede asentir afirmativamente ya que él no es quien para contradecir a un líder, además de que Joey es su amigo y no piensa que haga algo malo con la escoba, o al menos eso quiere pensar.

— Bueno, está bien, es cosa tuya. Buenas noches… y da el ejemplo – le murmura esto último cuando pasa por el lado del rubio.

El sonrojo de Joey pasa de ser ligero a uno furioso al verse descubierto en su mentira, pasa una mano detrás de su cabeza para luego reír de manera culpable y alejarse hacia su respectiva torre tras una rápida despedida.

— Que disfrutes de tu ronda nocturna Yug, ¡hasta mañanita!

Yugi sonríe ante eso, aunque un suave tono carmín adorna sus lindas mejillas al sentirse culpable por no cumplir con uno de sus deberes como Primer Prefecto, agita un poco su cabeza para olvidar esos remordimientos y así retoma el camino hacia su torre junto con los otros alumnos, quienes no le toman importancia al encuentro con el rubio y siguen hablando entre ellos.

— Mmm… ¡Tengo sueño! – dice un pelinegro de cabello hasta los hombros mientras se estira

— ¡Ah! Eres un debilucho – se ríe otro, de cabello color chocolate

— ¿Supieron lo que pasó a la hora del almuerzo?

— No… ¿Qué? Por que si hablas de la pelea de Yami con Kaiba fue en la tarde – habla un chico de cabello castaño cenizo

— No, me refiero al huracán Yoshida

Los otros dos se quedan callados un segundo para luego estallar en carcajadas; Yugi por su parte los observa de reojo, ahora completamente atento a esa platica.

— ¿De donde sacaste eso? – el castaño

— Oh, es que Yoshida hizo un total caos en su habitación, sus compañeros huyeron cuando vieron su cara al entrar

— ¿No exageraran?

— Por favor… yo vi el desastre cuando salió vestido para el campo de quidditch

Yugi queda anonadado… ¿tan furioso estaba Kae como para destrozar su alcoba? Tendrá que hablar con él seriamente para recibir una explicación y ver si puede ayudarlo en algo.

Caminan ahora por un pasillo desierto donde además de algunas pinturas móviles, el único adorno es un espejo mágico; se detienen frente a él y Yugi se adelanta unos pasos a los de tercero para colocarse de frente a la superficie lisa que muestra un reflejo de él pero con una expresión pícara en su faz. Éste es el espejo mágico que custodia la entrada a la Torre de "Egyptien", un espejo travieso que gusta divertirse con los reflejos de las personas frente a él y con personalidad propia: una niña de 8 años.

— ¡Yugi lindo! Desde la mañana no te había visto

— Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado

Los ojos amatistas se cercioran de que no hay alguien ajeno a su casa por los alrededores y tras ello dice la clave para poder entrar.

— Algodones de azúcar

— Pueden pasar pero Yugi precioso quiero que un día de estos me aclares todos esos chismes de los que hablan los fantasmas y las pinturas

El espejo se mueve a un lado, dejando libre la entrada a otras escalinatas, las cuales son la entrada a la Torre de Egyptien.

— Con gusto Miry, pero será otro día… estoy desvastado

— Okis… buenas noches y que descansen

Yugi y los demás pasan sin problemas y después se escucha el amortiguado sonido del espejo deslizándose nuevamente para ocultar la entrada a la torre.

El tricolor observa que la torre está en perfectas condiciones y que varios alumnos aún en la sala común se muestran tranquilos por lo cual piensa que todos los otros comentarios solo son exageraciones; hace un gesto de despedida con la mano a los alumnos que se quedan en la sala común y toma camino hacia su habitación, cuando de pronto una mano le toma del brazo, voltea y ve que es Kae quien le sujeta con una sonrisa.

— Hey, Yugi

— Hola Kae… ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – sonriéndole

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No, por nada… bueno… Buenas noches, procura no desvelarte mucho

Yugi se trata de ir pero Kae le envuelve en un abrazo mientras le habla cerca de la nuca.

— ¿Y me vas a dejar aquí solo? – sensualmente

— No, claro que no… – voltea a verlo – vete a dormir

— Pero… – con un lindo puchero

— Vamos, te dejaré allí, ¿sí?

Kae entreabre su boca mientras busca una excusa pero lo toma del brazo y comienza a arrastrarlo hacia la habitación que comparte con otros alumnos de sexto año, así una expresión de pánico lo toma al no poder zafarse del agarre de su pequeño amigo y superior.

— No, verás… yo creo que mejor… – pero Yugi abre la puerta de la habitación de golpe

— ¡KAE! – el susodicho se tapa los oídos por el grito

— ¿Qué? – inocentemente mientras Yugi le mira molesto

— ¡¿Cómo es posible!

— Estaba… mmm… un poco alterado – jugueteando con sus pulgares

La habitación es un total caos, las camas están tiradas por todas partes, incluso hay una incrustada en una de las paredes. Las ventanas rotas, los muebles por los suelos, las cortinas (de esas que separan las camas) rasgadas, la alfombra quemada en partes… ¡había hecho más daño que si una guerra se hubiera llevado acabo allí!

— ¡¿Cómo es posible!

Repite enfadadísimo Yugi mientras pone sus manos en sus caderas en una pose amenazadora que en realidad no amedrenta al peligris; quien se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza y saca la lengua en un gesto de disculpa.

— ¿Dónde dormirán tus compañeros de habitación?

— No te preocupes, Motou, decidimos dispersarnos en las demás habitaciones y nadie se opuso… – habla uno de los compañeros de Kae

En ese momento Yugi nota que hay más de 20 chicos asomándose curiosos por la puerta de la habitación destrozada, para comprobar eso del "Huracán Yoshida".

— ¡A dormir!

Ordena Yugi y todos le hacen caso enseguida ya que el Primer Prefecto se podía ver muy dulce y todo, pero es alguien de temer cuando se enfada, igual que su primo. Cuando se hubieron cerrado todas las puertas de las habitaciones Yugi vuelve a mirar enfadado al peligris, quien ríe algo nervioso y el tricolor suspira al tiempo que mira más detenidamente el desastre.

— Lo que yo me pregunto es… ¿Por qué los Elfos Domésticos no han limpiado todo esto?

— Yo creo que lo estaban haciendo – Yugi le mira de costado, aún enfadado –… sabes que no se muestran delante de los alumnos así que creo que lo estaban haciendo cuando entramos y supongo que comenzaron por esa zona

Yugi mira la esquina de la recámara hacia donde apunta Kae y nota que efectivamente está impecable, a lo mejor tiene razón; suspira nuevamente mientras se masajea momentáneamente las sienes.

— Aunque bien pudiste usar unos cuanto '_Reparo_' para ahorrar tiempo pero como sea… – suspira cansado – ¿Dónde dormirás?

— ¿Qué te parece en tu cama? ¿Contigo al lado? – agrega sonrojando a Yugi

— ¡No seas tan coqueto, Kae! Hablo en serio, ¿donde dormirás?

— Yo también hablo en serio – Yugi se pasa una mano por la cara

Salen de la habitación y Yugi cierra la puerta para luego poner la oreja sobre ésta y escuchar efectivamente como los Elfos Domésticos se ponen a trabajar. Mira la cara sonriente de Kae y suspira nuevamente.

— Vamos – Kae le sigue muy sonriente

Se detienen frente a la habitación de algunos chicos de 7º año, puesto que los Prefectos no tienen habitación separada, sólo los líderes. Yugi toca y un "Adelante" se escucha; entran y ambos ven como los ocupantes de la recámara se preparan a dormir.

— Oigan, muchachos… – todo les miran – ¿les molestaría si Yoshida-kun se queda a dormir aquí?

Los cuatro chicos se quedan observándolos sorprendidos.

— Bueno…

— Mmm…no sé…

— ¿Por qué no?

— Claro…

Al final todos asienten con una sonrisa que Yugi agradece; luego el ojivioláceo gira y le apunta a Kae su cama.

— Ahí dormirás

— ¿Y tú, Yugi? – pregunta uno de sus compañeros.

— Dormiré en la habitación de Atemu – sonríe –…no la va a ocupar hoy, así que no creo que le moleste

—Yo pensé que ibas a dormir conmigo – decepcionado

Yugi toma la almohada de una cama y se la lanza al peligris.

— ¡No seas tonto! – Toma su ropa muy sonrojado – Nos vemos mañana

— ¡Buenas noches! – dicen a coro sus compañeros

— Sueña conmigo – le sonríe Kae; mientras que Yugi le saca la lengua

Cierra la puerta pero sonríe tristemente. Kae… algo malo le había pasado a su amigo; eso de la pelea con Mai es cierto, pero siente que no les contó toda la verdad… aún falta algo y eso debe tener algo que ver con Mokuba Kaiba.

Camina hacia la habitación de su primo e inevitablemente se sonroja; toma la manilla y ésta se mueve como por arte de magia (NDY: n.n que torpe, fue magia XD): Atemu la tiene encantada para que sólo se abra al toque de la persona de su sangre, por lo tanto tiene asegurada su privacidad, sólo Yugi puede entrar además de él.

Mira aquella habitación mientras cierra la puerta; se acerca a la cama y deja sus cosas sobre ella. Es muy amplia, posee una ventana amplia que muestra hacia los campos de Quidditch. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado en aquella habitación? ¿10? ¿20? ¿30?… la verdad es que ya ha perdido la cuenta, pero jamás había estado en ella solo y sin la fuerte presencia de su primo esa habitación se siente… vacía.

Se cambia de ropa en silencio para luego arroparse en aquella cama. Puede sentir el aroma del cabello de Atemu desprenderse desde la almohada por lo cual deja escapar una sonrisa y se aferra a ella mientras cierra los ojos y con un último suspiro se duerme.

—**YGO­—**

Es cerca de la una de la madrugada y Seto duerme algo incómodo por tener a Anecuze a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello y casi enterrándole la rodilla en el abdomen; inconscientemente se remueve para liberarse de tal agarre por sentir aquel cuerpo cálido como ajeno.

En algún punto de la noche Anecuze se coló a su cuarto a pesar de que lo había corrido horas antes, de inmediato se despertó pero ya harto y aburrido de luchar con él, simplemente lo dejó hacer; después de todo su guardián haría lo que fuese, casi tan terco como su cachorro dorado y el ceder de vez en cuando no le haría ningún mal al tomarlo como un entrenamiento cuando le toque ceder con su rubio.

En sueños escucha unos suaves toquidos agudos, se remueve nuevamente y por fin se libra del agarre del otro castaño; pero aquel sonido persiste y logra despertar del todo al ojiazul; quien molesto por haber sido interrumpido en tal glorioso sueño en que por fin probaría el sabor de aquellos labios que tanto anhela, se levanta y con rudeza se coloca sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo una bata de seda azul cobalto con detalles en blanco.

Seguro es una lechuza de alguien, pero cuando averigüe el dueño de aquella ave jura darle su merecido por molestarlo a esas horas de la noche; así que con un chasquido de sus dedos hace que las flamas de dos farolas se enciendan y camina con desgano hacia una de las dos ventanas de su alcoba de donde proviene el sonido de algo golpeando el cristal.

Pero se queda petrificado al ver que no es otro que Joseph Wheeler, montado sobre su escoba y tocando a su ventana con una piedrecilla que probablemente habrá tomado del suelo. Joey sonríe y con una seña y los labios moviéndose, le da a entender que le abra la ventana para entrar; a lo que de inmediato el veela obedece.

El rubio entra y toma su escoba para meterla con cuidado en la habitación; Seto lo observa aún confundido y en un arranque, lo abraza para sorpresa de Joey, aunque éste en vez de enojarse le responde el gesto. Pasan los minutos y el ojiazul acaricia suavemente la espalda del rubio por sobre la túnica, acoplando el cuerpo de ambos y maravillándose de la manera en que encajan perfectamente, al mismo tiempo que se pregunta que tan mejor podrán acoplarse en la intimidad cuando llegue el momento, piel contra piel, entregándose mutuamente por completo.

— Lo siento mucho… sólo es que de cierta manera siento cierta debilidad por las mujeres y más cuando se muestren tan desvalidas como Mai fingió serlo conmigo… supongo que por haber cuidado tanto a mi hermana cuando éramos pequeños y pues el que ahora no la tenga cerca me hace proteger a cualquier chica o al menos eso creo… pero no quise atacarte, sólo es que bueno… ya sabes lo torpe que puedo ser a veces

— Está bien… además así me gustas mucho

Un escalofrío invade el cuerpo de Joey al sentir las suaves caricias en su espalda además de ese aliento cálido chocando contra su garganta al hablar Seto en aquel susurro. Sin darse cuenta apoya su cuerpo contra el del más alto mientras busca cobijo entre aquellos brazos que le ofrecen una extraña calidez que nunca había recibido de nadie; pero se ve obligado a romper el momento ya que la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo que tiene colgando de una de sus muñecas comienza a molestarlo, así que deja de abrazar a Seto y lo empuja suavemente.

— Te traigo una ofrenda de paz

Y la suave bolsita roja de cordón le es extendida al castaño; Seto sonríe y arquea una ceja inquisitiva al rubio, pero toma la bolsita y la abre, sonriendo al ver los únicos dulces que gusta comer de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

— Tengo mis métodos – guiñándole un ojo

— No debiste molestarte, yo soy quien…

— Seto… mhnnn…

Y lo que fuera a decir el ojiazul queda en el olvido, Joey de inmediato se pone tenso y gira lentamente para observar la cama del Dragonite, frunciendo el ceño al ver una clara silueta humana removiéndose en la cama y a pesar de la suave iluminación, puede distinguir claramente unos suaves rizos castaños; un click da en su mente y entonces reconoce perfectamente al dueño de aquella voz que escuchó hace unos segundos.

— Aeló-kun – entre dientes

— Puedo explicarlo – viendo nervioso al rubio

— No, como crees… sí no tienes que explicarme nada

Y un escalofrío de terror invade al veela al ver como Joey lo encara nuevamente y con una sonrisa tranquila, para enseguida tomar su escoba apoyada en la pared en un claro gesto de partida.

— Es tu cuarto Seto, es tu cama y es tu vida… – se encoge de hombros – y a mí no me debes explicar nada, al final de cuentas apenas empezamos a ser amigos y no debí… interrumpirte a esta hora tan importuna

— No, no, no, Joey; no pienses eso – tratando de detenerlo

— Sólo discúlpame, ¿vale? Y pues suerte con Aeló-kun, él queda mejor como tu pareja

Y con un rápido movimiento el catire escapa del intento de agarre del castaño y sube a su escoba para enseguida irse; Seto sólo alcanza a ver como Joey se aleja sobre su escoba con rumbo a su habitación en la torre de "Blade Heart".

El veela cierra la ventana suavemente y deja con cariño la bolsita con trufas sobra una fina cómoda de madera pero al girar y ver a Anecuze sobre su cama, durmiendo tan placidamente sin saber en el tremendo lío en el que lo ha metido, toma aire profundamente para controlar sus impulsos homicidas y sólo entra al baño azotando la puerta, con la idea de refrescarse un poco y luego con toda la calma del mundo (si es que llega a reunirla), mandar al ojiverde a su cuarto.

"

"

INICIADO: 20 de enero de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 28 de enero de 2006

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN: **_Hasta el momento no he podido contactarme con Yakumo ya que tiene muchos obligaciones, pero ya que al parecer he sido algo desconsidera con ustedes por no actualizar antes pues he colgado este cap… mis comentarios referentes a este cap y los de Yakumo los pondré en cuanto tenga noticias de ella; lo mismo sucede con las contestaciones de sus reviews, pronto las subiremos o las recibirán en P.M.… Pero les ruego encarecidamente que no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que en realidad son muy necesarios para seguir adelante…_


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

-

**AUTORAS: **Sehren Kou yYakumo

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

—**YGO—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS):** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

**(NDY):** Comentarios personales de Yakumo

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**· CAPÍTULO 4 ·**

Joey entra hecho un mar de sentimientos a su habitación. Lanza la escoba a un rincón sin preocuparse por si se daña o no (cosa rara pues es uno de sus mayores tesoros, regalo de su padrino) y se acerca a la ventana de su habitación mirando el bosque oscuro el cual se alcanza a ver desde allí; pega su frente contra el vidrio helado y suelta un suspiro.

Se siente tan confundido; al comienzo eso sólo era para disculparse con su nuevo amigo/antiguo enemigo por no haber confiado en su palabra y hablar de más delante de otras personas, pero…

— ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita sea!

Se sienta en la cama y se pone de espaldas para luego poner su brazo sobre los ojos en un gesto de cansancio. No puede evitar que sus dientes rechinen al pensar en Aeló durmiendo en la cama del líder de Dragonite; se gira poniéndose de boca a la cama y suelta un gemido.

— ¡Eso no debería importarme! A mí debería valerme un comino lo que haga Seto con su vida… es más, mucho mejor para mí que lo escoja a él, así me ahorro problemas… además Seto se lleva muy bien con ese chico y… ¿humn? – se sonroja furiosamente –¡¿desde cuando me pongo a pensar tanto en ese bastardo sin corazón! – toma la almohada y de la pone en la cara

— _Desde que te enteraste que si lo tenía_

Joey se saca la almohada y comienza a mirar a su alrededor nervioso. ¿Quién había hablado? ¿Era acaso su conciencia? Como fuera, la voz no se vuelve a escuchar y Joey cansado se quita toda la ropa para luego dormirse tan solo con la ropa interior.

De la habitación del líder de Blade Heart sale una sombra la cual se ve sonrojada.

— ¡Yakumo Aeló, eres una pervertida!

Se regaña a si misma en un murmullo dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza. Sonríe y tan silenciosamente como es desaparece para irse a su propio dormitorio que no se encuentra en la torre de Blade Heart.

—**YGO­—**

A la mañana siguiente…

Todos bajan muy contentos al desayuno, por un lado el día anterior había estado muy movido, tanto para los Dragonite como para los Egyptien (y claro, también los Ningyo y los Blade Heart de metidos nn) por eso del enfrentamiento entre sus líderes, y por otro están muy contentos por que ese día es Halloween y las fiestas de Halloween en Avalon siempre han sido muy entretenidas; además este año los de séptimo se mantienen a la espera de la aceptación de su petición de permiso para ir a festejar a La Isla de Domino, la cual es conocida por ser el único poblado habitado exclusivamente por Magos en Japón, además de que no queda lejos de la Isla de Avalon.

Kaiba llegó tan estoico como siempre. A su lado el chico Aeló sonriente como toda la vida y más atrás Bakura y Marik ambos riéndose a carcajadas de uno de los alegres e "inocentes" comentarios del chico de cabello ensortijado y ojos verdes.

— Cállense…

Habla por enésima vez Kaiba haciendo que los otros dos suelten más carcajadas y Anecuze esbozara una enorme sonrisa. El comentario había sido de la "maravillosa" lucha que se había llevado acabo junto con Atemu.

El comedor está casi lleno cuando el líder de Dragonite entra junto con su "comitiva". Todos apagan sus risas y conversaciones para ver como Kaiba se sienta en su mesa junto con los demás.

Luego de un par de miradas asesinas del ojiazul y unas de disgusto de Anecuze por ser el centro de atención, todos vuelven a lo suyo comentando las siguientes clases o pruebas, cualquier cosa menos nombrar al afamado líder de Dragonite, nadie quiere ser en realidad el merecedor del enfado de este.

Anecuze sonríe al notar que ya todos les ignoran (o casi todos) y vuelve su vista al castaño de su lado el cual mira de soslayo a cierto líder rubio el cual no deja de conversar animadamente con algunos miembros pertenecientes a su casa, pero en cierto momento ambas miradas se cruzan, zafiro y miel se funden para que luego el rubio salude con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza, más que más, ya eran amigos.

El de cabello ensortijado y ojos verdes sonríe mientras apoya su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas mientras que Bakura y Marik no pueden creer la acción del líder de "Blade Heart", pero casi se caen de sus asientos al ver que Kaiba devuelve el saludo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa para luego volver su atención a su desayuno.

— ¡¡¡¿Que significa eso, Kaiba!

Exclama confundido Bakura mientras que se levanta de sopetón de su asiento y Anecuze le mira con enfado.

— ¿Sabes? Grita más fuerte, para que te escuchen los Centauros del Bosque – habla con sorna

Marik mira por un segundo a Bakura para luego jalarlo y hacer que se siente. Todos se han quedado mirando el escándalo que había armado el Primer Prefecto de Dragonite.

— No es algo que te incumba – habla Kaiba mirándole fríamente

— Es cierto… – asiente Anecuze mordiendo su tostada

Bakura mira enfadado a su líder y a ese endemoniado ojiverde. Desde que llegó todo era un caos, quizás no es la única razón, pero sabe que algo malo pasa o va a pasar y que Aeló tiene que mucho que ver; sí, reconoce que el y Malik no son unos angelitos pero le duele que Kaiba no confíe en ellos como antes, sólo llegó él y Kaiba prácticamente se ha encerrado en sí mismo de manera completa, mucho más que antes.

Se escucha una carcajada cristalina y muchos voltean a ver a la mesa de los profesores donde la profesora de Estudios Auricos se ríe casi de manera desquiciada ante la diversión de Pegasus y la mirada de reprobación de sus compañeros docentes. Se sujeta el estómago con una mano mientras que se afirma del hombro de Pegasus con la otra y no deja de reír. El peliblanco la sujeta por la cintura pues parece que se va a caer, claro, que él no puede evitar sonreír.

Todos miran sorprendidos la escena mientras que la profesora no puede dejar de reír. Muchos (la gran mayoría) miran con diversión, otros algo molestos por el escándalo, pero solo uno con preocupación. Todos saben que ella es muy alegre, pero… ¿a ese nivel?

Anecuze se levanta de su puesto ante la sorpresa de algunos de sus compañeros de mesa, especialmente Kaiba. El de ojos verdes se ve algo preocupado pero Seto le toma de la muñeca mirándole con duda y Aeló opta por sentarse, eso sí, sin dejar de observar a la profesora Yakumo.

Justo en ese momento Pegasus se acerca a Akunadín aún cargando a la profesora y le habla algo en voz baja.

— ¡¿Qué! – exclama sorprendido.

— Por favor… – pide con una sonrisa nerviosa el director

Akunadín acepta y al instante sale muy apurado del comedor. Pegasus ha sentado a Yakumo la cual se ve un poco agotada pero no deja de reírse, ya los alumnos se ven un poco preocupados. La profesora Sehren, ya harta de que armaran tanto escándalo se acerca enfadada a Pegasus el cual le habla al oído por lo que esta se pasa una mano por la cara de en gesto de molestia. Ahora si que los alumnos están descolocados.

— Por Merlín! Pásenmela… nunca pueden hacer nada bien… nunca pero aquí tiene que estar su… mejor me callo – suspirando resignada

Mahado se ha levantado también y ahora extiende los brazos para tomar el cuerpo delgado de la profesora que no puede parar de reír. La carga y junto con ellos se va Sehren seguida por Pegasus el cual es detenido por una voz.

— ¡Sr. Pegasus!

Voltea a ver y se sorprende cuando ve que detrás de él están Anecuze y Joey, ambos se miran a los ojos por un segundo. Joey le mira con algo de desagrado, mientras que Anecuze le devuelve una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa amplia. Luego ambos voltean a ver al Director.

— ¿Le pasó algo a la profesora Yakumo? – preguntan a la vez

— Bueno, la verdad – se rasca al cabeza –… ¿Por qué quieren saber?

— Es mi profesora favorita, me cae bien – se encoge de hombros Anecuze

— Es la maestra de mi Casa y también es mi profesora favorita – responde Joey

Pegasus suspira, mira como todos en el comedor le observan y vuelve a suspirar. Se da vuelta y sale dándoles una mirada a los otros dos de "Síganme". Ambos muchachos le siguen saliendo del comedor el cual se llena de murmullos al instante casi de forma automática. El Director mira a ambos y sonríe.

— La profesora Yakumo… ejém… está encantada… – ambos le miran sin comprender – sin querer la encanté – siguen sin entender –… cielos… – se pasa una mano cansada por la frente

— Me quiere decir que… ¿hechizó a mi hermana?

Pregunta de golpe Anecuze con el entrecejo fruncido. Joey abre la boca muy grande formando una enorme 'O' y Pegasus asiente.

— Fue un accidente… bueno… en realidad – ríe un poco –…una broma, jamás pensé que caería…

— El peor defecto de mi hermana es que confía demasiado en las personas que cree que son de confianza… usted podría decirle cualquier cosa y ella le creería, a menos… que alguien más, que también sea de su confianza, dijera que es mentira… en ese caso usaría su poder para leer la mente del mentiroso… – termina Anecuze

— Espera un momento… ¡¿la profesora Yakumo es tu hermana! – pregunta Joey

El castaño de ojos verdes le mira con burla.

— ¿No habías notado nuestro parecido físico y nuestros apellidos?

Pegasus se aclara la garganta.

— Se acerca… – habla haciendo que Anecuze asienta

Joey no comprende nada hasta que en ese momento aparece Akunadín el cual trae una botellita en la mano.

— El contrare… – se calla al ver la presencia del líder de Blade Heart y de Anecuze

— Muchas gracias señor Pegasus, le prometemos que nosotros, Kae, Mokuba y el resto de nuestros amigos nos portaremos bien en la ciudad

Dice con una sonrisa Anecuze mientras toma de un brazo a Joey y con el otro se toca el pecho. Pegasus le mira confundido por una milésima de segundo para el siguiente asentir… le había echo caer en su trampa.

— Bueno, vámonos Joey… hasta luego, Director, adiós profesor Sahah

El de ojos verdes jala al rubio y se lo lleva por el pasillo hasta alejarse de los dos docentes. Akunadín mira con algo de perturbación como esos dos se alejan. ¿Qué hace el líder de Blade Heart junto con un Dragonite? Pegasus se aclara la garganta.

— ¿Me la puedes pasar?

— Claro… – asiente

Pegasus entra en una habitación continua donde Yakumo está recostada en un diván que Sehren había traído de quien sabe donde, seguido por Akunadín. La chica aún no deja de reírse y por sus mejillas pasan un par de lágrimas de agotamiento. Mahado le acaricia unos mechones castaños que se le pegan a la frente por el sudor.

— Aquí está – habla Pegasus

— ¡Por fin! – estalla Sehren

Ya está harta de las carcajadas de su compañera. Pegasus toma la cabeza de Yakumo la cual le mira con furia mientras no deja de reír; una gota recorre la cabeza del director.

— Por favor, bebe esto…

Le pone la botellita en la boca y le hace tragárselo. Algo difícil puesto que la profesora no deja de reír, pero al final logra que se trague algo. Al instante deja de reír y comienza a toser y dar arcadas.

— ¡Quema, quema, quema! – grita

Entonces sacando su varita con una rapidez impresionante hace aparecer una jarra de jugo de limón con naranja y de la toma toda para luego tirar lejos la jarra de vidrio la cual desparece en el trayecto de su mano a la pared no alcanzando a hacerse añicos. Se recuesta en el diván suspirando agotada mientras los demás maestros suspiran, pero de alivio. Lamentablemente, casi al instante Yakumo está de pie nuevamente casi corriendo contra Pegasus el cual se aleja al suficiente para hablarle y luego desaparecer por al puerta.

— Me alegra que ya estás bien… ¡Oh! Mira la hora… tengo cosas que hacer… ¡Adiós! – y desaparece

— ¡Maldito! – Le trata de alcanzar pero Pegasus ya se ha desvanecido en el aire – Haaaa! Maldito, maldito, maldito…

Repite enfadada mientras comienza a caminar en círculos para luego sentarse en suelo con las piernas cruzadas y comenzar a morderse la uña del dedo meñique.

—Que maldito – lloriquea

Akunadín suspira y sale de la habitación; Sehren luego de echarle una última mirada a Yakumo en el suelo decide irse, tiene muchos pendientes y aunque su curiosidad es enorme, se reprime tal cosa y se retira. El único que queda en esa habitación es Mahado el cual está sonriendo sentado en una silla al lado del diván y observa como lloriquea la bonita profesora de Estudios Auricos.

—**YGO­—**

Luego de que Anecuze jalara a Joey hasta más lejos de sus maestros, éste se suelta muy molesto.

— ¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa!

Anecuze le mira con una sonrisa.

— Nada…

— ¿Ah, si? Pues ahora mismo me explicas eso de que tu hermana es la profesora Yakumo… – habla cruzándose de brazos

— A ver – Anecuze se pone una mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa –…cuando yo nací en Bulgaria conocí a una niña que tenía cinco años, bueno, nuestros padres brujos murieron, nos crió una familia muugle, le llegó una invitación a una escuela de Magia a ella, nuestros padres adoptivos no eran muy buenos y no la dejaban ir, pero nos ayudó una persona muy amable que tú conoces como tu padrino, ella salió del colegio y entró para ser Aurora, salió de Aurora mientras yo terminaba mi sexto año y como esa persona le pidió que viniera ha hacer clases a su escuela ella accedió y yo me vine con ella… eso es todo, ella es mi hermana

Joey está boquiabierto, ese chico le ha contado su vida en menos de 30 segundos, y diciendo cosas tan trágicas como la muerte de sus padres y todo eso sin ni siquiera quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Pero…

— ¿Algo más?

El rubio no sabía que decir… ¿Qué podía decirle? No había nada más que decir…

— Te he contado esto, pero – Anecuze cambia su mirada dulce a una amenazadora –… no quiero que le cuentes esto a nadie… si lo haces… me veré obligado a cobrar venganza…

Joey siente un estremecimiento recorrerlo al ver esa actitud en el ojiverde pero como buen Blade Heart oculta tal reacción para no demostrar su turbación.

— Esto no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera Kaiba…

— ¿Por qué me lo contaste entonces? – pregunta confundido Joey

Anecuze cambia su rostro a uno más aniñado y pacífico.

— Por que quiero ser tu amigo…quiero que confíes en mí… y que confíes en Seto

Joey mira disgustado el giro que han tomado las cosas.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, y además…

— Seto te quiere – le corta el ojiverde dejando sin aliento al rubio –…te quiere y nadie podría ocupar el enorme lugar que hay para ti en su corazón – le sonríe –…él no podría reemplazarte, ni siquiera por placer… no ahora después de que ya te reveló sus sentimientos

— Pero…

El de cabello ensortijado le pone un dedo sobre los labios callándolo.

— Anoche yo fui a su habitación a dormir con Seto, es cierto – Joey le mira enfadado –…pero tú no entiendes y tampoco es el momento para contarte todo… te prometo que lo harás y espero que para ese entonces ya seamos amigos

Le pasa la mano por la mejilla en una caricia pero el rubio esquiva la mano.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ser amigos si desde el principio hay secretos y engaños entre nosotros? – habla molesto

— No son engaños, sólo secretos… sólo debes confiar… Los de Blade Heart tienen un gran corazón y son sabios al dejarse llevar por ellos… además seguro que tú también tienes algunos secretos escondidos hasta a tus mejores amigos

Joey lo observa fijamente a los ojos, es cierto lo que ha dicho Aeló sobre los secretos pero no quiere equivocarse de nuevo, ya cometió un error con Mai y no cualquier error sino uno de tamaño colosal que lo ha dejado en un completo ridículo ante toda la escuela además de haberlo metido en un par de problemas. De ahí que el cometer otro como confiar ciegamente en un Dragonite en lo relacionado a otro de esa misma casa, el cual está interesado en él pero en quien tampoco confía mucho pues suena un error suicida, tanto o mucho peor que el que cometió con Mai.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo – le sonríe levantándole la barbilla –… eres un poco inocente, eso está bien… solo fue un error… a lo mejor si esa Mai hubiera conocido a alguien como tú o a alguien que la amara de verdad y no la tratara solamente como un objeto, quizás, sería diferente… no debes juzgar a las personas por las cosas que hacen siempre, todo niño cuando es pequeño es inocente, en lo que se trasforme en su adultez depende de lo que viva y de con quien lo haga

Joey lo mira totalmente boquiabierto es como si Aeló poseyera el don de la Legilimancia, al haber adivinado sus pensamientos, aunque en realidad el otro haya podido leer como un libro abierto las expresiones en su faz sin ser necesario usar otro medio; pero haciendo a un lado eso, lo que le había dicho el otro es cierto.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez… Ese chico podría caerle bien y ser uno más de sus amigos, el detalle es ¿debe confiar en él? Aunque por más que diga Aeló que lo de anoche fue algo inocente, no se siente aún cómodo con esa situación.

— Dame un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, ¿sí? – Anecuze asiente feliz –… y otra cosa, ¿qué fue eso que le dijiste a mi padrino?

No tenía caso preguntarle como sabía que era su padrino aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Si Pegasus era el que les había ayudado a Anecuze y a la profesora Yakumo, era obvio que supieran algo así.

— Escuché algo de la ciudad – curioso

— Aaahhh… eso… – se pone a reír – jajajajaja… le hice una trampa al director… se dio cuenta, pero no me podía desmentir por que estaba Akunadín, y ahora que él lo sabe, no podrá negarse, ajajaja…

— ¿Y que era? – pregunta curioso

— Lo que yo le dije fue: "Muchas gracias señor Pegasus, le prometemos que nosotros, Kae, Mokuba y el resto de nuestros amigos nos portaremos bien en la ciudad"

— Sí… ¿y que tiene eso?

— Pues se supone que denegó el permiso para que todos los de séptimo saliéramos, además de que tú estás castigado y sólo él puede dar la autorización de salida para esta noche

Joey sonríe; es cierto, ahora podrían ir todos juntos… ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Todos juntos? ¿Quiénes eran esos "todos"? En ese momento aparece de la nada a su lado el Director el cual se ve un poco sudado.

— ¿Qué pasó, Padrino?

Pregunta Joey mientras que Ane se ríe de la apariencia de su Director.

— Huyendo de tu hermana… – habla mirando a Anecuze

De pronto recuerda algo y le agarra un mechón de cabello jalándolo.

— ¿Así que burlándote de mí, eh?

Anecuze ríe nerviosamente al rostro del peliblanco.

— ¿Burlarme? Noooo, para nada… Cómo cree

Pegasus jala más fuerte pero en ese momento suena la primera campanada doble anunciando que la primera clase de la mañana comenzará en quince minutos.

— ¡Cielos! Quedé de entregarle a Yugi un libro antes de su clase… ¡Adiós!

Joey se despide con una mano y sale corriendo rumbo al comedor puesto que ahí es donde dejó sus cosas.

— ¡Espera! Te acompaño, ¡auch!

Pegasus le mira fieramente.

—Tú te vienes conmigo, tengo algo muy serio que tratar con usted joven Aeló

El rubio que se había quedado esperando a Anecuze se encoge de hombros y se va al gran comedor mientras que un derrotado ojiverde es jalado del cabello por un peliplateado hacia el despacho del mayor.

—**YGO­—**

Seto mantiene fija su mirada azulina en la figura de aquella maldita rubia al otro lado de su mesa, apreciando perfectamente como ésta no deja de cuchichear con sus seguidoras sin dejar de mirar furtivamente hacia el ahora lugar vacío del líder de BH; siente que algo está planeando esa zorra pero no puede hacer nada hasta no tener una idea de ello. Voltea al sentir como cierto moreno se repega a uno de sus costados y recuerda que no puede andar postergando esa plática con sus camaradas, después de todo Malik y Bakura serán lo que sea pero son los únicos que se han acercado a él de tal grado que casi podría llamarlos amigos; aunque por supuesto eso no significa que lo haga pronto, le gusta tenerlos en ascuas.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a ustedes?

— Explícate Seto querido

— Bakura ha dejado la caza furtiva al mostrar tan abiertamente su interés por cierto inglés y tú, pareces no haber notado que ya hace días que no tienes una plática decente con tu primo… y ambas cosas son extraordinariamente raras en ustedes

— Ah! eso es por que a situaciones desesperadas se toman medidas desesperadas, – se levanta y se sienta al lado derecho del ojiazul, donde había estado sentado Anecuze – Ryou es un bombón pero tiene su carácter y no puedo usar las mismas tácticas con él

— Así que piensas que hacer el papel de loco amante desesperado ante él te funcione mejor

Afirmación y no pregunta por parte del ojiazul. Bakura simplemente se encoge de hombros y gira su faz para posar su mirada rojiza sobre la figura de cierto albino inglés en la mesa de Ningyo.

— Todo lo que hace uno por un buen polvo – sonriendo malicioso

— Y yo no sé a que te refieres con Marik – mirando confundido hacia el lugar de su primo

— Te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes por quien suspira el pequeño Ishtar

— ¿Qué dices? – Voltea de golpe a ver a Seto – ¿Y tú sí?

— No gusto de fisgonear en la vida de los demás, pero podrías preguntárselo

Una sonrisa maliciosa marca Kaiba aflora en los labios del castaño y Malik gira su faz nuevamente para ver con la mirada entornada a su primo, riéndose a las carcajada con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas o al menos eso se imagina al conocer muchos de los gestos de su primo.

Bakura sonríe ampliamente al ver como Seto le ha tendido una trampa a Malik con el objetivo de jugar un rato con su mente y reacciones. El peliblanco al igual que el moreno ignora lo que muchos en Avalon saben de la gran 'admiración' que le profesa el menor de los hermanos Ishtar a su primo Dragonite. Aunque por supuesto eso no significa que sean despistados, sólo que en toda regla hay excepciones y en este caso ellos también no prestan su atención por completo a ciertas cosas o personas.

Cierto rubio Blade Heart entra por fin al comedor y por mero acto reflejo e instinto, Seto sigue la figura esbelta del chico con su mirada azulina, apreciando nuevamente el atractivo de su pareja; sí, su pareja por que aunque aún no lo termine de entender y aceptar Joey, ya es su pareja.

-

Un rápido vistazo y Joey observa que Yugi al parecer aún no ha llegado a desayunar y eso que están a punto de retirar la comida, aunque seguramente el pequeño de cabello tricolor ha de estar con su primo en la enfermería. Así que se encoge de hombros y toma asiento en su lugar al lado izquierdo de Tristan y frente a Tea, mientras que Duke permanece a la derecha del castaño.

Al parecer esta mañana la mesa de "Blade Heart" se vera libre de miembros de otras casas visitándola, nada de Rebeca tratando de ligar con un pequeño Yugi desinteresado, nada de Egyptiens estrechando lazos de amistad que se establecieron hace apenas 6 años después de siglos de diferencias férreas de casas y ni siquiera un joven Dragonite divirtiéndose de ellos con su supuesta inocencia pícara.

Dándole Joey de esta manera la espalda a la mesa de "Dragonite" pero sin importar mucho ese detalle a Kaiba, ya que puede verlo perfectamente de perfil.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué Tristan? – tomando un bollo relleno de chocolate

— ¿Dónde estabas durante la noche? ¿Eh picarón? Que te fui a buscar a tu alcoba y ni tus luces

El pedazo de bollo que había mordido Joey se atraganta en su garganta y comienza a golpearse en el pecho tratando de digerir el alimento. De primer momento sus tres amigos lo miran fijamente pero luego Duke se levanta de golpe al ver que la cosa no es broma y se coloca a espaldas del rubio para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor de él y comenzar a realizar una táctica de primeros auxilios muggles Yugi le enseñó.

Tea agita las manos, asustada por ver cambiar de color a su amigo y Tristan trata de mantener la calma, confiando que Duke sabe lo que hace; así que cuando por fin el pedazo de pan sale disparado de la boca de Joey y termina pegado a la frente de la castaña, los tres varones estallan a las carcajadas, dejando rápidamente atrás ese preocupante episodio acaecido.

Tea se pone roja y tratando de contener las arcadas toma una servilleta para quitarse de la cara el pedazo de bollo semimasticado y lleno de baba de Joey. El rubio deja de reír poco a poco entre tos y tos, y comienza a tratar de regular su respiración, limpiándose las incipientes lágrimas provocados por el esfuerzo de tratar de pasar el pan y luego por reír.

— Oh, Merlín… son geniales

— Tanto que nos contaras que hiciste por que ni creas que lo hemos olvidado

— Bueno…

Y los nervios aparecen nuevamente en el ojimiel ante el comentario de Duke dicho burlonamente. Así que el pobre bollo inocente comienza a ser desmenuzado desprolijamente por esos dedos nerviosos; mientras la mente de Joey se debate con decir la verdad o evadir la pregunta.

— ¿Y bien Joey? – Tea en postura inquisidora – Nos dirás o ¿tenemos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta?

— Ok, ok… verán…

Pero no llega a decir nada ya que cierta rubia toma asiento en el lugar vacío a su lado sin siquiera pedir permiso, captando con ello no sólo la atención de él y el resto de Blade Hearts, sino también del resto de las casas al ser ya bien conocida la fama de ella.

En especial, la atención de cierto castaño de ojos azules que prácticamente se está enterrando las uñas en las manos debido a la fuerza que hace para contenerse. Primero casi salta y sale corriendo para ayudar al rubio pero cuando vio que su pareja estaba fuera de peligro, casi saca su varita y le manda una maldición al pelinegro por tener entre sus brazos al rubio; eso es lo malo de ser un veela perdidamente enamorado y ahora tendrá que aprender a lidiar con eso por el resto de su vida.

La rubia esboza la mejor de sus sonrisas, aprovechando su breve victoria sobre Yoshida y la imagen de doncella en peligro que Kaiba le hizo el favor de proporcionarle sin haber sido su intención. Joey mira sorprendido la acción descarada y la sonrisa de la rubia y se encoge en su asiento al ser víctima de las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros de casa, aunque sus amigos no le reprochan nada en espera de una acción correcta por su parte.

— Yo… – se aclara la garganta – Mai, no creo que sea correcto que te sientes aquí

— Pero Joey cariño, antes no te molestaba que estuviera cerca de ti

— Bueno es que…

Todos se quedan igual o un poco menos sorprendidos que Joey al ver como Mai de pronto le toma el rostro con sus manos y sin más le planta un beso nada inocente en la boca. El catire sólo se queda congelado con sus pupilas dilatadas sin poder procesar nada de la situación en su cabeza; sólo le parece una alucinación, algo que simplemente no le está sucediendo en este momento.

Mai muerde el labio inferior de Joey y por acto-reflejo éste abre la boca, permitiendo el ingreso de la lengua desvergonzada de la rubia a su boca.

El tiempo se ralentiza para él, como si un hechizo estuviera actuando sobre él, sólo siente como es invadida su boca provocándole no deseo ni excitación, ni siquiera halago sino incomodidad y un sabor desagradable al paladar; mientras su rostro es aprisionado por esas manos frías y que hasta siente ásperas, sin que pueda hacer nada por tener su cuerpo completamente inmóvil como si hubiera recibido un: "Petrificus Totalus".

Por todo cambia cuando de golpe se ve libre de aquella situación cuando Mai es separada bruscamente de él; toma aire profundamente al sentir adolorido su pecho por haber contenido la respiración sin darse cuenta pero se abstrae de lo que lo rodea al intentar procesar lo que le acaba de ocurrir. Tea, Duke, Tristan y el resto de los presentes ven sorprendidos como Mai es arrojada al suelo violentamente y luego todos a la vez posan sus miradas incrédulas sobre el Dragonite alto, castaño y todo furioso que tienen frente a ellos y quien fue el que separó a la rubia del líder de los Blade Heart.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo o te mato, Valentine

El cuerpo de Seto se mantiene tan tenso como una fina cuerda de violín a punto de romperse, sus manos permanecen tan fuertemente apretadas en puños que sus nudillos se muestran por completo blancos y su mirada azul llena de desprecio enfocada en la figura de la desgraciada que se atrevió a besar a 'su pareja'.

— ¿Por qué? – desconcertada

— Wheeler es mío – entornando su mirada

La mueca de estupefacción en Mai es todo un poema para los presentes; aunque la declaración del castaño es lo que realmente los ha dejado pasmados, tratando de pensar en las diversas interpretaciones que pueden darles a esas palabras, por que una relación cercana más allá a la del desprecio mutuo de ambos líderes es imposible.

— ¿Tú que interés puedes tener en el perro de Wheeler? – desconcertada

— No tengo por que explicarte nada pero sólo para que no vuelvas a intentar nada te diré que es 'mi pareja' – enfatizando lo último

Ahora sí todos sienten que el fin de los tiempos debe estar a punto de empezar con semejante situación; los dos más grandes enemigos declarados de la escuela, ¿teniendo un affaire?

— Y si no te hago caso ¿qué?

Kaiba enarca una ceja mientras ve como la rubia se levanta a traspiés y lo mira retadoramente; si la estúpida de Mai sigue en ese plan se irá al caño lo poquísimo que tiene de paciencia y se desvanecerá por completo lo poco que queda de la magia de Anecuze en él.

— Ya te lo dije… te mato

— A ver Kaiba, déjame tratar de explicarte esto… Me vale si te lo quieres coger por mero orgullo, ¿sabes por qué? Por que él es completamente y ciento por ciento heterosexual para que quieras pervertirlo con tus degeneres

Oh, sí… todos toman aire profundamente al escuchar las palabras suicidas de la rubia, nadie pero nadie le habla de esa manera a Seto Kaiba y eso no sólo se sabe perfectamente bien en toda Avalon sino en casi todo el mundo mágico; y para colmo de males de Mai no hay maestro alguno en el Gran Comedor ya que sólo son un par de minutos los que faltan para las clases, así que ni idea de que pueda salvarla.

— Sí serás una basura Valentine… te revuelcas con cualquier cosa que camine en dos pies sino es que también con otras cosas y te das baños de pureza con tu estúpida homofobia muggle… yo no soy quien es "la ramera oficial de Avalon" – caminando lenta y peligrosamente hacia la rubia

— Oh, Joey… Kaiba se está portando como un bastardo y…

La rubia con agilidad esquiva el cuerpo de Seto y corre para abrazar por la espalda a Joey, ignorando como se tensa el catire por el contacto y como los amigos de él contienen el aire en espera del siguiente movimiento del líder de los dragones.

Las campanas comienzan a sonar anunciando el comienzo de la primera hora de clases mientras la comida desaparece de las mesas pero a nadie le importa eso ya que el chisme bien vale algún pequeño castigo que reciban.

— ¡Al demonio! – Saca su varita – Te lo advertí Valentine… ¡Expeliarmus!

La rubia es arrojada fuertemente por el hechizo, todos los que se habían aglomerado alrededor de ellos se hacen a un lado por temor a la mirada furiosa del castaño y nadie se anima a intervenir.

—**YGO­—**

Anecuze trata por todos los medios de abrir la puerta de la oficina del director, pero después de todo es un estudiante ante un mago consagrado de los más poderosos del mundo, así que ve con impotencia que son inútiles sus intentos. Se gira totalmente molesto para encarar al tranquilo hombre que hojea sus revistas de historietas sin darle importancia alguna a él.

— Kaiba me necesita – apretando con fuerza su varita

— Olvídelo, hasta que no reciba las respuestas que busco no podrá salir de aquí…

— ¡No puede hacer eso!

— Claro que sí puedo, sólo observe… además agradezca que le estoy dando una opción

— ¡Pero!

— Nada… Oh! Adoro este conejo, es tan gracioso… jijiji…

— Cielos… ¿por qué a mí? – con dos lagrimones colgando de sus ojitos

—**YGO­—**

Mai permanece tirada en el suelo, con la pierna derecha del castaño en su estómago y con la varita de éste apuntando a su garganta. Malik y Bakura se miran seriamente uno al otro y asienten, el asunto se está saliendo de control, así que lo mejor es terminar con lo que era un divertido espectáculo.

— Vamos Seto, ya déjala – colocando su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo del castaño

— Escucha a Malik, además ya es tarde para tus clases

— No se entrometan

Con un brusco movimiento Malik y Bakura son empujados fuertemente, trastabillando y confundidos por lo sucedido ya que claramente sintieron algo de magia repeliéndolos.

— Tal vez un cruciatus sea lo mejor para comenzar – sonriendo perverso ante la expresión de terror de la rubia

— ¡Basta!

La mano de Seto tiembla ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Joey sonando molesta, pero trata de controlarse y empuña aún más firmemente la varita para no dejar pasar el insulto de la rubia.

— No te metas Joey

— Sólo cálmate y hablemos de esto, ¿vale?

El catire se acerca a Seto y trata de hacerlo desistir de lanzarle un imperdonable a la rubia, tocándolo suavemente del brazo que sostiene la varita; apenas logro salir de su estado catatónico y se ha topado con el infierno desatado, y todo por su estúpido error de creer en Mai y ahora por su descuido. Seto toma aire y lucha por no ceder ante la suave petición de Joey, por que si lo hace no servirá como escarmiento para los que piensen arrebatarle a su pareja.

— ¡Desmaius!

Sin darle tiempo alguno a Kaiba, éste sólo recibe de lleno el hechizo y termina perdiendo la consciencia pero cayendo entre los brazos del rubio, de lo cual si estuviera despierto le provocaría la más enorme de las satisfacciones.

Joey recibe con sorpresa el cuerpo laxo de Seto entre sus brazos y levanta su rostro para saber quien ha hecho tal cosa, viendo boquiabierto al igual que muchos como la profesora encargada de "Dragonite" guarda su varita tras haber atacado a su alumno predilecto.

— Nuevamente me parece que todo se le escapa de las manos joven Wheeler

— Yo…

— Valentine, dos semanas de suspensión por su comportamiento tan poco… distinguido… y una conversación con el director en su oficina ahora

— Pero…

— Pero nada, – voltea a ver al rubio – señor Wheeler si es posible quisiera tener una charla larga y tendida con usted sobre sus nuevas responsabilidades

— Bueno…

— Ahora… – voltea y mira a otro par de sus alumnos consentidos – Malik, Bakura, lleven al señor Kaiba a sus aposentos hasta que recupere el sentido; no quiero ningún Enervate, así que dejen que despierte cuando se encuentre más calmado

— Sí profesora

Los dos contestan al unísono y se acercan a Joey para quitarle al castaño de sus brazos y llevar a éste a su alcoba en la torre de Dragonite; el catire no pone objeciones y se los entrega sin dejar de ver en ningún momento el ligero mohín de disgusto en su profesora de "Transfiguración", al parecer la charla con ella será interesante.

— El resto, los quiero de inmediato en sus lecciones o me veré obligada a quitar puntos y asignar castigos al por mayor

Palabras mágicas que provocan que todos los alumnos tomen sus cosas torpemente y salgan disparados a sus respectivas clases antes de hacer enojar a la exDragonite.

— Sígame Wheeler

Y sin esperar al BH, la pelinegra comienza a caminar al parecer con rumbo a las mazmorras, donde desde que llegó ella a Avalon se imparten las clases de "Transfiguración". Joey la sigue cabizbajo ya que a pesar de respetar mucho a la profesora por sus conocimientos, no puede evitar ser algo torpe e inevitablemente termina siendo blanco de algún comentario tal vez no ofensivo de su parte pero sí algo sarcástico.

Se arma de valor para demostrar por que es líder de su casa y levanta su faz para no mostrar su turbación frente a la maestra encargada de la mayor casa rival de "Blade Heart".

—**YGO­—**

Por fin Seto despierta y observa como Malik y Bakura juegan con un ajedrez normal, al parecer para no molestarlo; suelta un gruñido por tener ahora niñerías y se sienta, sobándose la cabeza con un incipiente dolor en ella.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Oh Bakura, mira, el bello durmiente ha despertado

— Eso veo – observando de reojo a Seto

— ¿Qué hora es? – levantándose para dirigirse al baño y lavarse la cara

— Pues has estado descansando casi todo el día, ya casi es hora de la comida – centrando su mirada rojiza en el tablero

— ¡¿Qué me pasó!

— Sehren te mandó un "Desmaius" ya que al parecer perdiste el control

— Ella hizo ¿qué?

Seto sale del baño secándose el rostro y viendo molesto al moreno por esa respuesta; si es cierto, tendrá que 'arreglar cuentas' con su profesora.

— Estabas a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable a Valentine, así que no te enojes con ella por hacerlo… por cierto, ¿nos contarás o no eso de que Wheeler es 'tu pareja'?

Seto se detiene frente a su armario y toma aire profundamente ante la pregunta de Malik, después de todo esos dos son de confianza y necesita hablar con alguien que no tenga que ver directamente en el asunto, aunque eso no lo admitirá en voz alta por nada.

— Creo que se divertirán con los que les voy a contar pero es algo serio y…

—**YGO­—**

Pegasus llama la atención de todos en el Gran Comedor sonando una pequeña campanilla, los alumnos voltean a verlo comenzando a guardar silencio mientras los maestros esperan las reacciones que cause la noticia que se dará a conocer.

— Mis queridos chicos, sé que están eufóricos por ir a arreglarse para el baile de esta noche pero tengo una grata noticia que darles… – silencio de suspense – este año nuestra escuela es la anfitriona del "10º Torneo Internacional Interescolar de Magia y Quidditch", el cual comenzará el siguiente fin de semana así que…

Gritos eufóricos por parte de las chicas y chicos, hace un par de años dicho evento fue realizado en Francia y desafortunadamente sólo algunos cuantos pudieron ir como delegados de la escuela, pero ahora podrán ver todos y cada uno de los partidos de quidditch, además del espectacular despliegue de habilidades mágicas en la Competencia de Duelos y en la de Retos Mágicos.

Desde que hace casi dos décadas Maximilian Pegasus decidió comenzar con ese encuentro bianual entre las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo, el evento se ha convertido en uno de los más renombrados en el mundo mágico. Sólo las escuelas que logran cierto nivel en su país pueden recibir una invitación a dicha competencia, aunque sólo son 20 las escuelas a participar; más de las necesarias según el pensamiento de Pegasus pero las adecuadas para incentivar una agradable convivencia y diversión para sus alumnos.

— ¡Vamos, callaos todos! – Poco a poco mengua el barullo – Como decía… desde el viernes comenzaran a llegar los delegados de las escuelas participantes pero dado la magnitud de este evento, la mayoría de los invitados se hospedaran en Domino pero el sábado por la mañana como antesala a este magno acontecimiento, se realizará un partido amistoso de quidditch entre "Dragonite" y "Ningyo" por todo lo alto así que espero que los equipos de estas casas no me fallen… ahora los dejo con la señorita Kou, quien es la nueva entrenadora de la selección de quidditch de nuestra escuela y anunciara a los miembros de ésta

Sehren se levanta con elegancia de su asiento tras la mesa de profesores y trata de no sonreír ante las sonrisas y los susurros de apoyo que les brinda sus colegas y un par de amigos; caminando hacia el frente y quedar parada junto a Pegasus. Era un misterio hasta ese momento para todos quien sustituiría a la profesora Sky Evans en sus labores, puesto que su enfermedad repentina fue una sorpresa, aunque el que se enfermara de "varicela", una simple enfermedad muggle fue lo más llamativo de su situación.

— A los alumnos que vaya nombrando, por favor levántense un momento para ver si están presentes… Bien, los seleccionados titulares son: Yugi Motou como buscador

Un sonrojado Yugi se levanta mientras recibe aplausos y chiflidos de los de su casa y un par de suaves palmadas en su espalda por parte de su primo.

— Atemu Yami, cazador

Una sonrisa de completa autosatisfacción aflora en los labios del ojirojo, se levanta resudando orgullo por cada uno de sus poros y los aplausos comienzan a escucharse atronadoramente ante el especial encanto enigmático que tan bien caracteriza al egipcio.

— Kae Yoshida, cazador

Oh, sí… el peligris sonríe ampliamente y se levanta de inmediato, varios suspiros de chicas se dejan escuchar con aquella expresión arrebatadora que les brinda el lobo gris de Egyptien, mientras que un efecto más reservado se da en algunos chicos.

— Joseph Wheeler, cazador

Joey ríe tontamente mientras se levanta, para luego dar algunas cuantas inclinaciones presuntuosas a modo de agradecimiento a los aplausos que recibe.

— Tristan Taylor, bateador

El moreno se levanta e hincha el pecho de modo orgulloso, sonríe pero casi enseguida se sienta para tomar discretamente por debajo de la mesa la mano de Duke.

— Bakura Lessing, bateador; – aplausos de Dragonite pero nada del peliblanco – y Rebeca Hopkins como guardián…

La rubia ojiverde se levanta y agita su mano mientras una sonrisa complacida adorna su faz al saberse la mejor guardiana existente en Avalon; aunque le pica un poco la lealtad a su casa el que hasta el momento ella sea la única seleccionada de Ningyo.

— Y como reservas: Malik Ishtar, bateador substituto – ausencia del moreno –; Mokuba Kaiba, cazador substituto

Mokuba se levanta con toda elegancia y porte para luego esbozar la clásica sonrisa "marca Kaiba"; entonces, suspiros femeninos y algunos gemidos ahogados masculinos se dejan escuchar junto con los aplausos que recibe el pelilargo.

— Anecuze Aeló, guardián substituto

El castaño se levanta con cara de pocos amigos debido a que en todo el día no ha podido acercarse a Kaiba, primero por Pegasus y después al parecer por algún fuerte encantamiento de la profesora Sehren para evitar que cualquiera pueda acercarse a la alcoba del ojiazul hasta que al parecer éste salga de ella y así se rompa el hechizo.

— Y Seto Kaiba, sin posición definida – nada del ojiazul –… quiero que tengan presente en todo momento que son sólo los titulares del primer encuentro y que sus posiciones podrían variar de acuerdo a la situación que se presente… y finalmente como el capitán… – total silencio – Seto Kaiba

Precisamente el líder de los Dragonite entra al lugar con su siempre imperturbable expresión facial y acompañado de sus dos amigos; Malik y Bakura. Recibiendo los tres miradas incrédulas y silencio sepulcral para luego escuchar aplausos atronadores de los de su casa y de algunos de las otras.

El Príncipe de los Dragones por fin ha derrocado al Faraón de los Egyptien; una nueva era da inicio en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Avalon…

-

-

INICIADO: 29 de enero de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 13 de marzo de 2006

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**COMENTARIOS:**_ Desgraciadamente sigo sin tener noticia alguna de Yakumo, así que nuevamente he tenido que tomar una decisión y cortar el cap 4 en dos partes, más que nada por que aún quedan detalles sin reafirmar, si la situación sigue así pues en el transcurso de las sig dos semanas subo la otra parte y reflexionaré profundamente sobre esto… Pido mil disculpas por el retraso pero creo que es un desperdicio que tenga guardado esto y no se los muestre, en especial por lo de Mai ya que quiero saber vuestras opiniones a esta escenita… Así que aunque suene cínico de mi parte, déjenme sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias en un review ya que es todo el sueldo que estas humildes escritoras perciben; y mientras contrato el servicio de internet contestaré los anteriores que fueron tan bellas de dejarnos… Espero su comprensión y muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia._

_Me despido por ahora:_

_Sehren Kou_

"_Mi pasión es mi muerte, vivir mi locura"_

_(Frase protegida; prohibido copiarse, eso es plagio)_


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

-

**AUTORAS:** Sehren Kou y Yakumo

-

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai/yaoi; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o personas con edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de abstenerse de su lectura para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

—**YGO—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS):** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

**(NDY):** Comentarios personales de Yakumo

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**· CAPÍTULO 5 ·**

El castaño ojiazul arquea una ceja al tener sobre ellos las miradas de todos y cada uno de los presentes en el lugar, pero las ignora olímpicamente en su elegante estilo indiferente y toma asiento junto a un Anecuze afligido con un gracioso puchero en su faz.

— Seeto…

El susodicho mira con duda al de pelo ensortijado. Se ve realmente… ¿triste? ¿Arrepentido? ¿Molesto? ¿Dolido? ¡¿Qué!

— ¡¡¡Seeeto!

Kaiba no se da cuenta cuando tiene encima el cuerpo de Anecuze el cual se le ha tirado colocando sus brazos abrazando su cuello. Todos los aplausos anteriores se callan al instante mientras se reemplazan por miradas petrificadas.

Joey mira con una ceja arqueada la escenita mientras que su corazón da un salto pero casi al instante se tranquiliza. Tratará de confiar en las palabras de Anecuze, así que por el momento lo dejara pasar e intentará no verlo como un rival… ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Rival?… Joey comienza a revolverse los cabellos mientras se jala algunos otros.

— ¡Seto, tuve miedo! ¡El desgraciado de Pegasus no me dejó salir de su oficina, yo estaba asustado! Pensé que te podía pasar algo… que le podías hacer algo a alguien… ¡y yo no estaba a tu lado! ¡Me sentí mal! ¡Me siento mal! – Se aleja un poco y toma entre sus manos el rostro sorprendido de Kaiba – Dime que estás bien, dime que no pasó nada… – le suplica – Cuando traté de entrar a tu pieza la infeliz de la profesora de Transformaciones había colocado un hechizo y no me pude acercar… ¡Seeto! – se le tira encima esta vez con los ojos llorosos

Todos se ven con una gota en la cabeza por la reacción del chico de Dragonite. Pegasus con una sonrisa falsa y un visible signo de enojo en su cabeza al igual que la profesora Sehren… ¡Ese niño idiota la había insultado a toda boca!

Sehren que aún permanece de pie frente a todo el comedor está apunto de abrir la boca cuando la mano de Pegasus en su hombro la detiene. Kaiba aparta a Anecuze de él con el entrecejo arrugado.

— No soy un niño para que te preocupes de esa manera por mí – habla duro

Anecuze asiente mientras se limpia los ojos y sonríe más calmadamente. Bakura y Malik le miran con una sonrisa mitad burla mitad comprensión, ahora ellos saben un poco más, quizás no todo, por que ni siquiera el mismo Kaiba lo sabe todo, pero sí la mayor parte de la historia.

— Ejém – tose la profesora Kou –… como decía, el señor Kaiba es el Capitán de la selección de Quidditch, espero que todos estén conformes… bien, eso es todo…

La profesora hace un gesto con la mano enfatizando el ya no tener más que decir y se da la media vuelta y regresar a su lugar. Los alumnos entonces se abalanzan sobre los titulares y reservas para comenzar a felicitarlos; todos comienzan a reír y a festejar entre ellos.

Kaiba se siente sorprendido… capitán… los años anteriores siempre había sido Atemu (cosa que le fastidiaba en demasía) pero ahora… lo es él y una enorme sonrisa prepotente se vislumbra en sus labios para admiración de los que lo ven… Algunos Dragonites se acercan a su líder pero luego de una mirada amenazadora dan vuelta y se dirigen al peliblanco el cual ríe y dice algo como "Bah, es algo de todos los días" mientras sonríe ampliamente.

Anecuze sonríe pero se ve sorprendido; no sabe por que le escogieron, la verdad que es muy bueno, pero cuando habían tenido un juego de práctica había tratado de hacerlo, por decirlo de alguna manera, lo peor posible, pero… como es la maestra Sehren la que les ha escogido sabe que no pudo engañarla, aunque está satisfecho de que sólo sea un suplente del Guardián, aunque, a decir verdad, él es mucho mejor en la posición de buscador, pero ya qué.

También felicitan a Malik diciéndole que por favor no le vaya a romper el brazo a Bakura a propósito en un acto desesperado por jugar logrando que la mesa se llene de risas. Mokuba también es felicitado pero este mantiene su vista en la mirada de su hermano que está perdida en el rubio líder de Blade Heart.

En la mesa del de ojos mieles los compañeros de casa felicitan a Joey y a Tristan por ser titulares. Duke comenta con una de sus típicas sonrisas sarcásticas que "Que coincidencia que la mayoría de los miembros del equipo sean de Dragonite y, ¡oh, mayor coincidencia que la maestra a cargo del equipo sea la maestra a cargo de Dragonite"… este comentario hace nacer el gusanito de la duda en la mente de la mayoría de los Blade Heart los cuales comienza a mirar de mala manera a la profesora Sehren.

En la mesa de Egyptien es algo diferente, no es la primera vez que Atemu es un Titular, pero sí la primera vez que no es el capitán por lo que mira de una manera bastante fea hacia la mesa de Dragonite; aún no se le pasa del todo el enfado por el enfrentamiento a Kaiba durante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Yugi es felicitado por sus compañeros de casa; es la primera vez que de lleno es el titular de Buscador, en selecciones anteriores había sido un suplente, por que la verdad no le desagrada el Quidditch, pero no es su deporte favorito. Había comenzado a jugar en 4to año por insistencia de Joey y resultó ser realmente bueno.

Kae estaba prácticamente dando autógrafos con una gran sonrisa en la cara, es el único que no es de séptimo que está en el equipo titular, contando suplentes también era Mokuba, pero titular es el único. Mokuba mira desde lejos la actitud de Kae y luego a su plato con tristeza, aún no puede comprender la actitud que éste había tenido con él y la verdad que no había tenido valor en todo el día de aclarar el asunto.

Todos felicitan a Rebeca en su mesa puesto que es la única Ningyo que va a estar en el equipo y ésta sonríe ampliamente aunque aún así notando lo mismo que Duke al ver los miembros del equipo por lo que un dejo en enfado se ve en sus ojos.

Entre los profesores hay un ambiente holgado, aunque la profesora Yakumo que había estado conversando animadamente con Mahado al escuchar los miembros del equipo se había levantado de su lugar y había salido del salón sin armar escándalo; percatándose de ello solamente Sehren, Mahado, Pegasus y Joey el cual en ese momento había clavado su vista en ella.

Sehren mientras toma su copa y se la lleva a los labios, arruga el entrecejo mirando hacia la mesa de Dragonite, en especial hacia Anecuze y Kaiba, el primero que ahora sonríe cándidamente cosa que no había hecho en todo el día y el segundo callado, aunque eso no es raro en el líder de su casa. Sonríe con algo de pena cuando recuerda que tuvo que atontarlo para que no maldijera a Valentine; mueve su mirada a la mesa de Blade Heart y se topa de lleno con la mirada miel del líder.

Joey nota como la mirada de la profesora Sehren se clava en la suya y la esquiva volviendo a poner atención al incesante parloteo de su Primera Prefecto pero sin poder evitarlo recuerda de golpe su conversación con la profesora.

-

Inicio de Flash Back 

Después de caminar por varios minutos por los corredores por fin llegaron a la que es la oficina de la profesora de "Transfiguración", al lado del aula de clases y la pelinegra sacó una llave plateada de su túnica, la cual se abrió en dos para sacar otras estrías por la parte superior para luego ser insertada por Sehren en la cerradura, abriéndose de inmediato la puerta y entrando seguidamente ambos.

— Tome asiento por favor

— Gracias

La pelinegra se sentó en su cómodo sillón tras un largo escritorio de madera y sacó su inseparable cigarrera plateada para tomar un cigarrillo, que enseguida encendió para luego dar una calada y exhalar el humo, al parecer ya más tranquila.

— Bien… usted es la pareja que ha escogido Seto y es obvio que le estará costando aceptar y adaptarse a la situación, después de todo se han comportado como enemigos seis años completos

— Sí

Joey asintió pero hizo una nota mental al observar la manera especial en que la profesora hablaba de Kaiba, en especial el detalle de llamarlo por su nombre y no por el apellido como se acostumbra.

— Hasta el momento le han interesado sólo chicas o al menos eso ha querido ver y es lógico que el interés de Seto por usted haya trastocado drásticamente su pequeño mundo

— Eh… sí – con el ceño fruncido por el "ha querido ver"

— Y todo eso lo comprendo… Pero eres un verdadero estúpido si es que no haces algo para sobrellevar esta situación – tuteándolo por fin –… Quiero que te quede muy claro que no quiero ningún incidente como el del comedor de nuevo o será tu cabeza la que rodará en vez de la de otra persona ¬¬

— Pero yo no hice nada que…

— Exacto, no hiciste nada… no has hecho nada… ése es el problema… – resopla molesta – te prestaré unos libros para que pongas al día sobre el comportamiento y naturaleza veela, no quiero que des pie a que Seto tenga otro arranque de celos o mejor dicho, tenga un verdadero arranque de celos y lance maldiciones sin más

Sehren se levantó y comenzó a tomar varios textos de su librero tras ella, colocándolos en el escritorio para horror del rubio que sólo veía como se apilaban más y más libros.

— Además arreglé que Shirame-sensei te explique las dudas que vayas teniendo en relación a tus lecturas, él también estará poniéndose al día para sobrellevar esta situación… Luego hablarás con Seto por que no quiero que sufra una depresión por tu causa, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Depresión? – confundido

— ¡Merlín! – Viendo hacia arriba – Dame paciencia… sólo sabes de las veelas lo que mencionaste con Pegasus; – sentándose nuevamente – Para Seto eres un tesoro al cual proteger sobre todo, lo más preciado de su vida, eres su todo…

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – interrumpiéndola mientras baja su mirada

— El amor tiene razones que la razón no entiende (1)… él te ama por quien eres, por quien es él cuando te tiene a ti cerca, por quien puede ser, por un sin fin de cosas; pero lo importante es que te ama y que podría dar la vida por ti… si le haces un desprecio, le rechazas o demuestras un interés especial por otra persona, Seto puede sumirse en un abismo de tristeza insoportable en el mejor de los casos… Wheeler, tú eres sus alegrías y tristezas desde hoy… no sé las razones por las que hasta el momento ha controlado sus impulsos – frunciendo pronunciadamente el ceño – pero no querrás verlo lanzar un _cruciatus_ o un _avada_ a un compañero, así que esfuérzate

— ¿Por qué hace esto?

— No me gustan los escándalos en mi casa, ahora llévate todo y vete

Joey no se creyó mucho esa respuesta pero sabía que ya era ganancia que la profesora le haya dado una respuesta no muy cortante como era lo usual en ella; vio como apagaba la colilla del cigarrillo en un cenicero y sacaba uno nuevo de su estuche de plata para proceder a encenderlo. Sehren levantó su mirada y arqueó una ceja al ver que no se movía, lo que hizo al catire reaccionar. Enseguida Joey realizó un hechizo de reducción sobre los libros y los tomó con prisa para encaminarse con tropiezos fuera de la oficina; pero antes de salir, se detuvo con la puerta abierta y volteó a ver tímido a la pelinegra.

— ¿Profesora?

— ¿Sí, Wheeler?

— Muchas gracias por preocuparse

La puerta fue cerrada rápidamente y una sonrisa entre burlona y traviesa se formó en los labios de la rara animaga; aunque enseguida ese gesto se borró al recordar que las veelas ocultan algunas cosas de sus costumbres y eso significaba que posiblemente Seto le estuviera ocultando varios detalles de su nueva situación… la confianza que antes había entre Seto, Mokuba y ella posiblemente quedaría olvidada y eso es algo que le dolería profundamente.

Dejó el cigarrillo consumirse en el cenicero y una sombra de tristeza inundó su rostro al pensar que posiblemente perdería a las dos personas más importantes que tiene en el mundo.

Fin de Flash Back 

-

— Y debes tener cuidado, Joey, por que si no te cuidas Mokuba te puede tratar de quitar el puesto como Cazador Titular… tú sabes bien que es muy bueno y….

— ¿Por qué no te callas un momento, Gardner? Parece que Wheeler está en cualquier lugar menos aquí…

— Es cierto – asiente Tristan siguiendo a Duke –… ¡Hey, Joey… ¡Joey!

Le mueve por los hombros y el catire por fin reacciona.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya nos podemos ir a arreglar? – Todos sonríen

— Tú nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto Joey?

El rubio les mira con duda, ¿A que se refieren? Los demás se encogen de hombros sin quitar sus respectivas sonrisas y se levantan.

— Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos

Tristan toma de un brazo a Joey y lo levanta.

— ¡Hey, yo no he terminado de comer!

Y es cierto, su plato está casi intacto.

— Eso te pasa por distraerte… – Tristan pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de Joey – Vamos, que tenemos una conversación pendiente desde el desayuno, ¿recuerdas?

Joey sonríe débilmente y deja salir un suspiro mientras que todos en el salón principal se comienzan a marchar rumbo a sus respectivas torres para arreglarse para el Gran Baile de Halloween que será dentro de unas horas.

—**YGO­—**

Kaiba sigue con la mirada como el rubio desaparece por la puerta junto con Taylor, Devlin y la niña tonta de Gardner. Anecuze mantiene su barbilla apoyada en su mano y mira con un dejo de gracia como los celos de Kaiba se acentúan aún más al notar como el moreno "abraza" de esa forma tan confiada al catire. Bakura y Malik también ven esta mirada y sueltan una carcajada.

Anecuze clava sus ojos verdes en los rojizos de Bakura el cual se calla enseguida viendo con duda la mirada tan penetrante del castaño, hasta que éste deja salir otra de sus amplias y ya conocidas sonrisas.

— ¡Les contaste, Seto!

Kaiba da un respingo por la voz de Aeló y luego nota que mira a Bakura y Malik que aún observan con duda al de pelo ensortijado; ahí recuerda que no le ha dicho nada al ojiverde.

— Sí… – asiente levemente

Anecuze amplia su sonrisa para luego dirigirla al de cabello blanco y al rubio ceniza.

— Me alegra, eso significa que Kaiba les aprecia… y mucho…

Ambos se sonrojan y miran a Kaiba con los ojos grandes y expectantes. Seto no comprende pero nota que en el tono de voz de Anecuze había un dejo de sensualidad por lo que se para muy enfadado.

— Idiota…

Murmura mientras se da media vuelta para irse a sus habitaciones. Anecuze se pone de pie y luego de dirigirles una mirada llena de complicidad al peliblanco y al ojivioleta, y cerrarles un ojo salta detrás de Kaiba.

— Heeey, Seto-kun, ¡espérame!

— Este Aeló es todo un tipo, ¿eh?

Sonríe Malik mientras termina de tomar su bebida. Bakura asiente.

— Si no es por que ando "locamente enamorado" de Ryou te juro que trataría con él…– se pasa la lengua por sobre los labios – se ve sencillamente delicioso…

— Y según lo que dijo Kaiba, ellos no tienen nada…

— ¿Y que si tuvieran algo? – se encoge de hombros

— ¡Ja! Ya te quisiera ver enfrentarte con Kaiba por un chico…

— Tienes razón… supongo que abandonaría al instante, aprecio a Kaiba…

— Aunque el cachorro Wheeler no se ve mal, ¿eh?

— No es mi gusto…

— Claro, tú los prefieres de cabello largo y blanco… ¡narcisista!

— ¡¡Hey!

Ambos se ponen a reír y se paran para irse a su torre a arreglarse para el baile. De esa manera todos terminan de salir a sus respectivas torres dejando el comedor vacío o casi.

—**YGO­—**

En ese momento entra Yakumo con un dejo de enfado en los ojos y nota que el único profesor que queda en la mesa es Mahado, incluso Pegasus se ha marchado; y sin que pueda evitarlo se sonroja ligeramente.

— ¿Po- por que no te has ido?

Mahado de un último sorbo a su bebida y sonríe.

— Se te quedó esto…

Le muestra su bolsa y Yakumo se sonroja aún más.

— S-sí, lo sé… por eso regresé…

Mahado sonríe y se la tiende a la profesora la cual la toma con delicadeza y baja la mirada.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera tan repentina?

Yakumo levanta la mirada y se pierde en los ojos lilas de Mahado por un segundo.

— Por nada… no tiene importancia…

Y sonríe con esas sonrisas marca Aeló que tanto ella como Anecuze comparten. Mahado le devuelve la sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.

— Y… ¿tienes pareja para el baile de esta noche?

Yakumo siente que toda la sangre se le va a las mejillas… no puede creer lo que le está preguntando.

— Yo… este… mmm… no… pero…

— Perfecto, te pasaré a buscar a tu habitación en unas tres horas, no te tardes, ¡eh!

Mahado se levanta y sale del salón dejando a una sorprendida y sonrojada Yakumo la cual arruga el entrecejo apenas el otro profesor desaparece. Mahado se ve muy simpático y todo, pero… no le da demasiada confianza, aun le parece un sujeto demasiado intrigante y puede que con oscuros secretos, o también puede que sólo sea la pura impresión que da el profesor de DCAO a todo quien lo llega a conocer.

Suelta un suspiro y se da vuelta rumbo a su habitación aunque se para de pronto.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Había olvidado de que yo tengo que ordenar todo esto! Pegasus me lo pidió como favor – se revuelve los cabellos –… demonios… por suerte me tienen que ayudar los profesores Van, Shadi e Ishizu…

Vuelve a suspirar y saca su varita para comenzar a ordenar ese desastre de comedor, puesto que allí será la gran fiesta.

—**YGO­—**

En la Torre de Dragonite…

— Vaaamos, Seto… cuéntame como fue tu pelea con Valentine…

Pide por enésima vez Aeló pero sólo recibe una mirada de enfado por parte de Kaiba.

— Para que quieres que te lo diga yo… si estoy seguro que medio mundo te lo contó

Anecuze acentúa aún más su sonrisa; está sentado en flor de loto sobre la cama del ojiazul en su habitación mientras que éste está escogiendo en el armario un buen traje.

— Ssiiii, pero no es lo mismo desde tu punto de vista…

— ¡Aagh! ¡Cállate, me desesperas! – carcajada de Anecuze

— Lo sé, lo sé… yo también te amo…

— ¡¿Qué cosa!

Ambos chicos voltean a la puerta y ven como Mokuba está parado en el portal con los ojos como platos. Anecuze sonríe aún más mientras deja descansar sus piernas y se acuesta en la cama.

— Vamos, Moki… no te hagas el tonto, sabes que sólo bromeo…

Mokuba sonríe quitando su rostro de falta sorpresa ocasionando que su hermano mayor rodara los ojos. El pelinegro cierra la puerta detrás de él y se sienta en la cama donde Anecuze está acostado. El ojiverde estira su mano y agarra la cintura del menor haciendo que caiga sobre él ocasionando que se ponga a reír.

— ¡Dios! ¡Aeló, no toques a mi hermano!

Anecuze esboza un lindo puchero mientras abraza aún más a Moki el cual sonríe de manera ligeramente maliciosa.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunta en gesto infantil. Seto vuelve a rodar los ojos y les da la espalda mientras que estos se miran con una sonrisa pícara y Moki se recuesta en el pecho de Anecuze. Éste chico se había convertido en su confidente desde que había llegado al lado de su hermano. Obviamente su hermano no lo sabe, pero Anecuze sabe todas sus penas y siempre trata de ayudarlo con sus palabras; así, se había enterado de su situación con Kae y de ese intrigante dolor que no quiere achacar a eso que llaman "amor".

Acaricia con dulzura el cabello negro del peque mientras que este sonríe y sigue con la mirada los actos de su hermano mayor.

— ¿No sabes que traje? – pregunta con una risita Anecuze

Kaiba le mira enfadado.

— ¡Vamos, Seto! ¿Te podemos ayudar?

Pide Mokuba poniendo su típica carita de perrito abandonado. Seto gruñe y se da vuelta con 3 trajes en los brazos: Uno es negro con pequeños adornos dorados, otro es rojo con verde y el último blanco con azul. Mokuba y Anecuze se miran de reojo.

— ¿Bromeas, cierto?

Anecuze enarca una ceja mientras que Kaiba pega un bufido lanzando los dos primeros trajes al armario cerrándolo con fuerza y volteando con el traje blanco y azul.

— Claro, era tonto… el azul y el blanco son tus colores favoritos… – sonríe Mokuba

— Cierto, sin olvidar claro, el rubio y el color miel…

El de ojos verdes y el pelinegro estallan en carcajadas mientras que el otro les mira enfadado.

— ¡Me hartaron! Fuera de mi habitación, ¡ahora!

Seto apunta a la puerta con el entrecejo arrugado mientras que Anecuze y Moki se levantan aún riéndose.

— No tardes, que seguramente Joey está impaciente por ver a su pareja… – acota y ríe Anecuze

— ¡Idiota!

Un zapato se estrella contra la puerta mientras que Anecuze ríe al otro lado junto con Mokuba.

— Creo que también es hora de que vaya a arreglar mi túnica – sonríe el peque

— ¡Que aburridos! En mi anterior colegio no solo era un baile, era un baile de máscaras – salta emocionado – ¡Era completamente divertido! Podía coquetearles a medio mundo y nadie sabía quien era pero eso sí… yo sabía perfectamente quienes eran

Mokuba sonríe mientras Anecuze sonríe con ganas al recordar todo eso, sus ojitos bonitos brillan de la emoción. El de cabello negro siente por un momento una pequeña atracción por el de ojos verdes pero al instante la escena de Kae gritándole se le viene a la mente y baja la vista con una triste sonrisa.

Anecuze nota el cambio en el aura del peque por lo que pone su mano en su barbilla y la eleva mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

— Todo se solucionará…

Mientras hablaba Mokuba siente como una gran calidez que emana de Ane cubre su cuerpo y, por sobre todo, su corazón. Luego de eso pudo sonreír sinceramente y corre a su habitación luego de asentir a las palabras del castaño. Anecuze se lleva una mano a la cabeza mientras se afirma de la pared y sonríe.

— Esto de tranquilizar a los Kaiba será toda una odisea

Suerte que Mokuba mantiene su energía mágica y emocional casi en la misma sintonía que Seto, así al menos puede usar su conexión con Seto para tranquilizar a Mokuba; después de todo el chico le cae muy bien.

— Disculpa, ¿se sientes bien, senpai?

Un chico de sexto año que está saliendo de su dormitorio se le acerca con el rostro preocupado: tiene el cabello color arena y la piel clara sin llegar a pálida, ojos celeste cielo y una bonita sonrisa que en este momento se encuentra por completo ausente. Anecuze recobra la compostura y le sonríe cálidamente logrando que el muchacho se sonroje levemente.

— Sí, no te preocupes, Jonathan-kun, sólo fue un pequeño malestar

— Me alegro, senpai…

Le sonríe y se marcha del lugar rápidamente dejando un poco confundido al de ojos verdes.

— ¡Cielos! Olvidé que debía decirle a los Kaiba sobre la salida… mmm… bueno, se los digo más tarde…

Y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su túnica se encamina a la habitación de los de séptimo tarareando una canción.

—**YGO­—**

En la Torre de Egyptien…

— ¡¡Demonios!

Atemu y Yugi están en la habitación del primero mientras que éste saca trajes del clóset y los arroja con furia a la cama. Yugi que había estado sentado en la cama ante esto se tuvo que levantar y ahora permanece apoyado en la ventana mirando tristemente por sobre su hombro el Campo de Quidditch que ya casi no se vislumbra por la oscuridad relacionada a la hora que es: 7 de la noche.

— ¡Maldición, ¿por qué!

Yugi se gira y puede ver el rostro furioso de su primo. Suspira con calma y luego mira fríamente a Atemu, tan fríamente como sólo mira a Atemu cuando éste pierde la cabeza y es la única manera de llamar su atención sin recibir una respuesta violenta de él.

— ¡Atemu!

El mayor de los tricolor se detiene en su ataque a uno de los inocentes trajes de su armario y levanta su miraba rubí hasta encontrarla con la violeta de su primo; sabe que esa voz sólo la utiliza Yugi cuando algo malo ha sucedido y comienza a ver a su alrededor para saber que es.

— Ya reacciona… que no seas el Capitán este año no es tan malo… ¡por favor! – le pide suplicante

— Tú no entiendes… – recupera su enfado – es el último año… ¡El último! Kou-sensei no me puede hacer esto… además…– aprieta los dientes – lo que hizo no es legal…

— ¿A que te refieres? – le mira confundido

— Eso se llama favoritismo, – mirando fijamente al más pequeño – Yugi y se supone que si es la maestra encargada tiene que ser imparcial… no por que le caiga bien Kaiba lo va a poner como Capitán o por que sea la maestra a cargo de Dragonite la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo van a ser de esa casa…

— Pero no son tantos… también habemos de otras casas por si no recuer…

— Sí… 3 de Egyptien, 2 de Blade Heart, 1 de Ningyo y todos los demás de Dragonite hasta completar los 11 contando a las reservas… ¡Oh, sí! Sumamente equitativo – habla con ironía y sarcasmo.

— ¡Son sólo 5 Dragonite! – Exclama Yugi enfadado – además, el equipo está de verdad formado por los mejores del colegio… nómbrame a una persona mejor que los de Dragonite que están adentro y que debería remplazarlos

Atemu le mira confundido y luego arruga el entrecejo.

— Peter Thomas de Ningyo…

— Se rompió la pierna el mes pasado…– Yugi rueda los ojos

— Alexander Dennos, de Blade Heart…

— El año pasado dejó el Quidditch…– se cruza de brazos

Atemu mira enfadado a su primo.

— El hermano de Alexander… el de nuestra casa… ¿cómo se llama?

— Querrás decir su hermana, Lucy… y el año pasado fue su último en Avalon

Yugi trata de no reír ante tal despiste de su primo y sólo esboza una ligera sonrisa comprensiva a su primo; el cual se sienta en la cama y baja la mirada. Así que Yugi se sienta a su lado y comienza a acariciarle el cabello.

— Sé que estás enfadado por que ya no eres el capitán, pero eso no importa…

Atemu asiente débilmente y Yugi sonríe.

— ¡Vamos! Que tienes que ponerte tu túnica de gala… aunque creo que ésa no…

Atemu mira a donde está apuntando Yugi y ve en el suelo todo rasgado uno de los trajes, el último que estaba rompiendo con sus manos por el enfado.

— Yo… lo siento…

— No te preocupes… – se levanta y recoge los jirones del traje – _Reparo_

Con un golpe de la varita el traje queda impecable nuevamente; se lo tiende al líder de "Egyptien" el cual lo toma y le sonríe.

— Creo que usaré éste… – Yugi le devuelve la sonrisa

—**YGO­—**

Sehren entra al Gran Comedor por una de las puertas laterales y arquea una ceja ante la decoración, no está nada mal pero vio muchas mejores en las galas de antaño de la familia Kaiba, al menos el menú que Pegasus le dejó a su cargo es ligero pero exquisito, sólo sería el colmo de la ineptitud y mal gusto que la marabunta de los estudiantes del colegio no sepan apreciar ello.

Las mesas redondas están dispuestas para 4, 6 y 10 personas, cubiertas con finos manteles largos de algodón negro con un segundo mantel más pequeño y del mismo material en color naranja; las sillas cubiertas por fundas negras con un banda naranja alrededor formando un delicado moño largo en la parte posterior; una calabaza de un tamaño considerable con una vela en su interior rodeada por otras muy pequeñas, todas con una cara burlona diferente de mesa en mesa y funcionando como centro de mesa.

La loza y la cubertería dispuesta correctamente pero sobre el plato superior con una cabeza en forma de las típicas brujas concebidas por las mentes muggles: con verrugas, nariz ganchuda, piel blanquecina con un toque verdoso y sonrisa desdentada; pero no sólo es un simple adorno dicha cabecita, sino es un dulce especial y con una sorpresa adentro. Las antorchas y velas flotantes permanecen sin ser encendidas aún, siendo el lugar tan sólo ligeramente iluminado por las velas especiales dentro de cada calabaza.

Los cuatro estandartes principales con los escudos de las casas lucen imponentes, dos en cada pared lateral y muchos otros diversos adornos relacionados a la fiesta colocados discreta pero bellamente en todo el lugar.

Toma aire y suspira; ve esto como la prueba de fuego ante su posible nombramiento como anfitriona principal de las ceremonias de inauguración y clausura; puesto que Ishizu le está peleando tal puesto con garras y dientes, aunque el colmo para ella sería más bien que, como otro de los repentinos caprichos de Pegasus, éste nombrara a Aeló en su lugar por lo logrado con la decoración y el posterior entretenimiento.

Chequea la hora en su reloj mágico de muñeca de diseño especial y ve que sólo faltan unos cinco minutos para que las puertas principales se abran, sortea con calma las mesas dispuestas y se acerca atrás de uno de sus colegas y amigos, sonríe ligeramente y se para de puntillas para soplar luego a la oreja al castaño de cabello largo.

Mahado voltea y sonríe, aunque una fugaz mueca se vislumbra en los labios de Yakumo al ver tal intimidad en el trato y gesto de ese par.

— Sehren, tenía que imaginarme que serías tú

— Lógico mi querido Mahado y disculpen mi falta de modales, buenas noches – ligera inclinación respetuosa

Le devuelven el saludo Shadi, Karim, Ishizu, Hiroyuki y Yakumo; quienes estaban conversando en círculo cerca de la mesa de profesores; la pelinegra es la única sin sombrero sobre su cabeza. Pero Hiro se coloca al lado de Sehren y de manera caballerosa coloca su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra.

— ¿Y para tu pareja de esta noche no hay nada?

— Oh, Hiro… Para ti siempre hay otras cosas siempre y cuando Mahado lo permita

— Por mí no hay problema

Hiro sonríe al igual que Mahado; Yakumo frunce el ceño ligeramente ante el descarado flirteo de esos tres pero termina por ignorarlo ya que siente algo extraño en el aire y se concentra en captar que es eso exactamente. Mientras que los otros profesores sonríen y mueven la cabeza negativamente al conocer el juego de palabras que sus tres colegas gustan realizar, ya que es bien conocido en Avalon que son simplemente amigos.

— Un excelente trabajo, Yakumo

— Gracias pero el crédito no es sólo mío… pero si me permites una pregunta, ¿para qué necesitas las velas apagadas?

— Un sencillo detalle relacionado con los dulces de bruja – se encoge de hombros

Una charla amena se entabla entre el grupo de catedráticos, todo superfluo pasando de los nuevos decretos del Ministerio Japonés de Magia al próximo Torneo a realizarse en Avalon.

— Por cierto, los estudiantes están casi odiándote

Comentario de la búlgara que provoca un silencio total y que Sehren arquee perfectamente una ceja al escuchar tal cosa, tomándolo con cierta indiferencia a pesar de ver extraña tal actitud distraída de Yakumo, como si estuviera en otro lugar su mente.

— ¿Eso es novedad?

— Al parecer "Ningyo" y "Egyptien" están en desacuerdo con la alineación que escogiste… Claro favoritismo dicen muchos…

— Ahhh... ¿Les molesta?

La pelinegra hace un gesto con la mano mostrando un cigarrillo y los demás le dicen que no hay problema; ella asiente y procede a encenderlo, sopesando una respuesta adecuada, termina soltando una bocanada de humo y retoma la palabra.

— Así damas y caballeros hemos pasado a una charla de quidditch – burlona –, aunque me sorprende que ni el profesor Mahado ni Karim me hablaran de las inquietudes de sus alumnos… pero como sea… – da una calada a su cigarrillo – he escogido a los mejores y eso es lo único que me importa… siento si a tu casa le moleste la situación de Atemu, Mahado; pero cuando contemplen los resultados podrán ver todos mis razones… dicho esto, no me interesan lo que piensen los alumnos

— ¿Y nos dirás en que consiste tu sorpresa?

Yakumo sacude la cabeza al escuchar como Mahado cambia de tema; esa extraña energía que logró captar ha desaparecido por completo, no sabe de donde vino ni de quien podría ser ese rastro aurico que alcanzó a ver por unos segundos, recuerda su pregunta y fija su mirada en Sehren, no quiso molestarla pero al parecer a la pelinegra poco le ha importado sino es que nada, tan sólo se mantiene con su mirada violácea fija en algún punto de la habitación y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si pensara o se diera cuenta de algo.

—**YGO­—**

Minutos después las puertas se abren y poco a poco el salón comienza a ser llenado por los estudiantes arreglados no de gala pero sí luciendo de la mejor manera posible en un estilo semiformal o hasta formal de acuerdo a la persona, por supuesto.

Ryou y Marik entran juntos, estrechan su mirada y tratan de ubicar a Rebeca o alguno de sus otros amigos pero se sorprenden cuando de pronto un brazo toma a cada uno de la cintura para comenzara guiarlos por las mesas. Marik se para de golpe al ver que es Malik quien lo tiene sujeto firmemente, frunce el ceño y con un rápido movimiento se libra del agarre de su primo. Por su lado, Ryou también se detiene pero no le da importancia a Bakura y sólo voltea a ver preocupadamente a su amigo, librándose en un descuido del ojirojo de su agarre.

— ¿Marik?

Malik observa confundido la reacción de su primo, después de todo acostumbran pasar parte de las veladas de fiesta juntos; además de que no le gusta nada esa mirada indescriptible que le brinda el pequeño.

— No soy un objeto para que me andes arrastrando Malik

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos Ryou

— Claro

— ¡Espera Marik!

Malik sujeta de una muñeca a Marik y lo insta a sostenerle la mirada, Marik tiembla casi imperceptiblemente y su primo se da cuenta perfectamente de ello, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de que Marik posiblemente le tenga miedo.

— Hace tiempo que no charlamos y creo que los cuatro nos merecemos una cena tranquila… estoy seguro que tu amigo Ryou bien podría comportarse educadamente con Bakura y éste con él para no desperdiciar la velada con atosigamientos molestos que de todas maneras se darán

— Mi novio – susurrando

Bakura abre y cierra la boca ante semejante declaración y observa incrédulo a su chico inglés ante la estupefacción de tal noticia; Ryou observa fijamente a Marik, quien al parecer considera en ese momento sumamente interesante el piso pero sin ser soltado aún por su primo y en cambio Malik le sujeta con más fuerza mientras estrecha su mirada con una expresión tensa en su faz.

— ¿Novio?

— Sí… Ryou es mi novio

— Pues con mayor razón el disfrutar juntos de esta noche, tengo que conocer el novio de mi primo favorito

Bakura gira su faz y observa como fricciona los dientes su amigo, suspira y se rasca la sien en gesto resignado; comienza a caminar hacia una mesa para cuatro y le retira la silla al otro peliblanco, para luego sentarse a su izquierda. Malik no espera la respuesta de su primo y sólo lo jala hacia la mesa que los peliblancos han elegido, le retira la silla al lado derecho de Ryou y luego toma asiento en la única silla libre que resta.

Toma aire profundamente y esboza la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas, dándole un fuerte pisotón por debajo de la mesa a Bakura para que se encargue de inmediato de ese chico inglés que anda de novio con su primo adorado. Bakura aprieta los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor y comprende a la perfección tal gesto de su colega, pero ahora ya no sólo es un reto a su orgullo el conquistar al chico inglés de ojos almendrados sino que es también un favor entre cómplices y mejores amigos.

—**YGO­—**

Yugi camina por los pasillos acompañado de Kae, encontrándose en la entrada al Gran Comedor a Joey y a los otros, les sonríe y todos entran juntos, ven con gusto la decoración y Yugi de inmediato señala una mesa vacía para 10 ps. entre las principales del lugar (hasta al frente, del lado izquierdo al entrar por la puerta), todos asienten ya que saben que a lo largo de la noche puede que se unan otros amigos de Yugi con ellos, después de todo el pequeño Primer Prefecto de "Egyptien" no es por nada uno de los chicos más queridos y populares de toda la escuela.

Todos ataviados por bellas túnicas y con ropas de un estilo casual ya que Joey les comentó a tiempo de su escapada a Domino, secreto de máxima seguridad para el grupo ya que sólo ellos tienen autorizada la salida ante la negativa a la solicitud de todo 7º año.

Aunque a un ojo conocedor, Joey viste con prendas por demás sencillas sin embargo bien combinadas: túnica negra ligera, pantalón negro ajustado, jersey rojo de cuello de tortuga con un cierre del lado izquierdo del cuello, zapatos oscuros y una cadena de plata de la que pende un par de plaquitas de plata con sus generales; además por supuesto de la grapa en la parte superior de su oreja derecha. Muy "Blade Heart", cosa normal en él.

Un joven mago de los más poderosos entre los estudiantes pero pobre al final de cuentas, con una familia muy 'especial' por llamarla de alguna manera y con varios problemas y responsabilidades sobre su espalda.

Yugi por su parte luce esos caros pantalones azul oscuro tan ajustados que siempre provocan un casi infarto a los que lo llegan a ver así, una camisa suelta de seda verde con los primeros botones desabrochados cubre su torso, zapatos oscuros y la túnica a juego con el pantalón complementan su vestuario; pero siendo llamativa la cinta azul oscuro con hebilla amarrada en su cuello.

Kae en cambio muestra un pantalón marrón a la cadera flojo de las piernas, un jersey en color arena de cuello alto y sisado, la túnica larga en un tono más bajo de marrón que el pantalón; zapatos oscuros y una nueva perforación en su oreja derecha, de la cual pende una sencilla arracada de oro blanco.

El otro par de chicos viste más normal, pantalones de vestir y camisas. Tea con una minifalda beige (algo escandalosa para los cánones de la comunidad mágica, pero normal para ella como hija de muggles), blusa sisada pero de cuello cerrado y alto, túnica beige y un par de delicadas zapatillas; nada fuera de lo común.

Todos comienzan a tomar asiento pero de pronto para diversión del grupo de amigos y bochorno del catire, cierto castaño de ojos azules le retira una silla a su pareja y fulmina con la mirada a Yugi cuando ve que pretende tomar asiento en la silla libre que resta al lado de Joey.

Yugi sonríe nervioso y decide mejor mantenerse por el momento alejado del instinto veela del Dragonite. Aunque saca su varita y hace un ligero movimiento con ella para aparecer una tarjeta con el nombre de su primo y dejarla en el lugar vacío entre él y Kaiba, ya que Tea ha ocupado el otro asiento junto a él y quiere disfrutar de la velada al lado de la persona que más quiere en el mundo, aunque espera con todo el corazón que Atemu y Kaiba sepan comportarse.

Joey toma asiento con un rubor molesto en sus mejillas pero no dice nada, después de todo a pesar de sentirse incómodo con la situación le halaga mucho tener sobre sí el interés de uno de los chicos más asediados de la comunidad mágica.

Seto ignora olímpicamente el puchero de Anecuze y sólo toma entre sus manos la mano derecha del rubio y comienza a tratar de charlar con él. El castaño ojiverde suelta un suave bufido de indignación pero ve un par de lugares vacíos y decide disfrutar de un rato agradable al lado del chico listo de BH y del lobo gris de "Egyptien", haciéndose la nota mental de averiguar la razón de tal apodo; además de apartarle un lugar a Mokuba.

— Luces increíble

— Eres un exagerado Seto… por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿De?

— Del hechizo que te envió tu jefa de casa

— Bien… simplemente Sehren-sensei es como es – inclinándose para besar dedo por dedo de la mano de Joey

— Se preocupa mucho por ti – temblando ligeramente por las sensaciones de esos besos

— Y cuando te ganes sus afectos, también de ti

— Ja! Ella detesta todo lo que se refiere a los Blade Heart – haciendo una mueca graciosa

— Todo tiene sus razones – sonando enigmático

— Hablando de razones… he comenzado a leer sobre el mundo de las veelas – hace un gesto con la mano para no dejar hablar al otro – y no me preguntes de ello… y creo, bueno… no sé… no puedo decirte que acepto ser tu pareja pero tampoco puedo decir que no me importas… creo que me has mostrado de golpe una cara que nunca me habías mostrado y me gusta mucho que hagas ello, aunque no deja de confundirme mucho la situación… trataré de no fallarte y espero que vayamos paso a paso…

— Por mí está bien

— Y nada de maldecir a la gente… no quiero verte encerrado por culpa de una imperdonable que lances en un momento de ofuscación… no quiero sentirme culpable

— Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada… después de todo soy Seto Kaiba

— Créeme que no lo olvido

Seto arquea una ceja y una de las comisuras de sus labios se arquea ligeramente en gesto divertido al ver como de pronto el rubio se ha quedado callado y observándolo fijamente; al parecer admirando su vestuario. Luce un perfecto traje blanco de dos piezas: pantalón y chaleco; además de una camisa de manga larga y corbata azul; zapatos claros y una túnica azul de las más caras y finas existentes; como siempre, resudando elegancia y dinero en cada detalle.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— Son bonitas prendas

Y finalmente Seto sonríe sin reservas al ver un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas del catire y como éste le rehuye la mirada mientras toma uno de los cubiertos para jugar nerviosamente.

— Cuando tengas dudas sobre mi condición me gustaría que me preguntaras sin reservas

— Ya que hablas de eso… hasta el momento no he leído nada de que un mago media veela pierda rasgos físicos de esas criaturas mágicas, ¿por qué tú sí?

— Interesante pregunta… sólo déjame meditar la respuesta... Splitt…

Un suave toque de sus nudillos sobre la mesa al tiempo mientras dice ese nombre y un pequeño elfo doméstico se aparece de inmediato; no viste prendas finas pero tampoco tan raídas como la de muchos otros elfos domésticos. Hace una inclinación y con un brillo de suma devoción observa a su amo en espera de alguna orden.

— Splitt, tráeme una botella de oporto de mi reserva especial y una copa adecuada

— Sí amo, de inmediato amo

El elfo desaparece enseguida y para sorpresa de Joey, no tarda ni medio minuto en volver con lo que le había pedido el ojiazul; deshaciéndose de reverencias para el castaño al dejar sobe la mesa la copa y botella, luego desaparece nuevamente para regresar a ayudar en las cocinas mientras sus amos no lo necesiten.

— Es muy eficiente

— Es nuestro sirviente exclusivo en Avalon, mientras Mokuba o yo no lo necesitamos lo dejamos entretenerse en las cocinas ya que se aburre sin hacer nada; nadie más que nosotros y Sehren-sensei pueden ordenarle nada

— Nadie más tiene elfos domésticos personales en el colegio

— Ventajas de ser un Kaiba – sirviéndose algo de licor en su vaso de cristal cortado

— Eso veo… ¿y me dirás o no?

— No conservamos ni Mokuba o yo, principalmente yo, esos rasgos delicados que se relacionan tan estrechamente con las características de las veelas por que nuestro padre nos dio una poción especial a los minutos de nacer… – bebe un sorbo de su bebida y guarda un momento silencio – se casó con mi madre por el simple objetivo de que heredásemos los poderes sobrenaturales de esa especie pero renegó absolutamente de que tuviéramos rasgos débiles, ya que eso eran para él… – otro trago – aunque Mokuba conserva cierta gracia que ni esa poción pudo eliminar o al menos eso pienso, tiene una cara de querubín mi hermano…

— Es un demonio tu querido hermanito

— Sólo es travieso

Joey suspira aliviado al ver que Seto ha dejado a un lado sus recuerdos tristes y sonríe al pensar en su hermano, chico que por cierto aún no ha llegado.

— Buenas noches

El suave timbre de voz provoca un cosquilleo en Yugi y levanta su mirada violeta para observar a tan perfecto chico frente a él. Atemu viste un pantalón blanco ligeramente acampanado, camisa negra ajustada con los primeros botones desabrochados, zapatos oscuros y una túnica blanca con acabados dorados en las orillas del bajo, frente y cuello, además de los puños; y por supuesto la fina cadena de oro de la que cuelga una pequeña pirámide dorada con un ojo en medio, emblema de su familia y que siempre pasa al heredero principal del linaje.

— Primo

— Gracias por reservarme lugar, Yugi

Atemu le sonríe al ojivioláceo y toma asiento junto a él, pero dejando para curiosidad de todos una caja de tamaño mediano y agujereada frente al Primer Prefecto de "Egyptien".

— Mi regalo de Halloween

— Oh… no debiste molestarte

Pero a pesar del dulce sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de Yugi, la sonrisa excitada y sus ojos brillantes de la curiosidad dicen que había estado esperando todo el día por el presente.

-

Inicio de Flash Back 

Hace unos 10 años que como castigo por haber despreciado a un mago media sangre mandaron de Egipto a Atemu a conocer a una rama de la familia con la que no había tenido trato; a pesar de ser considerado como un príncipe en su tierra natal, en Domino se suponía que iba a aprender humildad y otras cosas de ese tipo ya que no sería más que otro mago más, debido a su situación de incógnito.

Antes de salir de viaje compró una bolsa de dulces, olvidándose de ella durante el camino hasta que llegó por fin a la casa de dos plantas donde estaría lo que quedaba del año, le presentaron al que sería el primo quinto de su abuelo o algo así; le recibieron con educación y enseguida se instaló en su recámara temporal. El señor Atemu salió de improviso y le dijo que su nieto no tardaría en aparecer de sus juegos en el jardín.

Atemu no le dio mucha importancia y cuando se vio solo decidió bajar a recorrer el lugar, aunque primero sacó su bolsa de dulces; pequeño pero acogedor y cosa que le llamó mucho la atención fue saber que a pesar de ser gente acomodada (no tan ricos como él, claro está), tenían una tienda de juegos y bromas en el centro de la ciudad. Después de un rato llegó a los jardines y maldijo su suerte por pasar Halloween en una casa aburrida y con un chico que seguramente sería una molestia andante e insoportable.

Llegó a unos rosales rojos y se quedó admirando las bonitas flores, hasta que escuchó una especie de sollozo; comenzó a buscar el origen del sonido hasta que dio con un pequeño chico de cabello idéntico al suyo que al parecer se cubría la cara con el objeto de no dejar escapar sus sollozos, aunque podía apreciar claramente como su cuerpo temblaba. Se le acercó y pudo ver que se había caído sobre otros rosales más pequeños y que sus piernas enfundadas por un pantalón corto mostraban signos claros de ello.

— No me agradan los niños lloricas

— Es que… es que…

— Estás lastimado pero no mucho, anda cálmate

— Es que dañé las flores nuevas del abuelito

El niño se quitó las manos de la cara y una pequeña opresión en el pecho de Atemu se dejó sentir, el pequeño no estaba llorando por él sino por las rosas; su rostro se mostraba completamente pálido por excepción del puente de su nariz y sus mejillas tan rojas como las cerezas en su punto; con un abundante río de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojitos cerrados y no pudo contenerse más. Se agachó y se sentó junto al otro niño, le tomó una de sus manas temblorosos y le dejó sobre ella su bolsa de dulces.

— Feliz Halloween… lo importante no son las flores sino que tú estés bien; tú eres más lindo que esas tontas plantas

Y para alivio del ojirojo el chiquillo desconocido dejó de llorar, levantó sus párpados irritados y le mostró sus ojos, como las más bellas joyas que en toda su corta vida había visto, un par de amatistas grandes y brillantes, en las que se podía ver claramente una gran variedad de sentimientos puros que se ganó su corazón de inmediato.

— Pe… pero el abuelito se enojará mucho conmigo – hipando

— Tú déjame eso a mí

— ¿Y quién eres? – limpiándose la cara con las mangas de su túnica

— Me llamó Atemu Atemu y estoy de visita en la casa

— Ahhhh! Eres mi primo que viene desde Egipto; yo soy Atemu Atemu

— Mucho gusto Atemu

— No puedo aceptarlos, no tengo nada para ti – tratando de devolverle la bolsita con dulces

— Haremos un trato, deja de llorar y regálame la mejor de tus sonrisas y yo cada año te daré un regalo en Halloween por habernos conocido ¿vale?

— Eso es injusto, no ganas nada

— Claro que gano algo sólo que no lo entiendes, ¿aceptas?

— Bueno…

— Di que sí

— Sí – tímidamente mientras aprieta la bolsa en su regazo

— Trato hecho

Y para sorpresa de ambos, en ese momento Atemu bajó su faz y dio su primer beso, uno fugaz, inocente y totalmente casto en los labios rosas de ese chico lindo, que sólo se dejó hacer ante su también primer beso; sólo fue una necesidad inexplicable de hacerlo la que lo llevó a realizar tal caricia.

El ojirojo sonrío y envolvió entre sus brazos a su primo, sorprendiéndose minutos después al saber que tal ser delicado y bello tenía su misma edad y con el tiempo, decidió que fue el destino lo que los reunió, así que hizo un gran cambio de planes. Se quedaría a vivir definitivamente con esa parte de la familia y regresaría sólo a Egipto para las vacaciones y eso fue lo que hizo desde ese día…

Fin de Flash back 

-

Atemu ve en ese par de gemas violetas que Yugi también está recordando aquella promesa; sonríe satisfecho al comprobar que a pesar de todo siempre será alguien muy importante en la vida de su primo. Yugi toma la caja y ante la mirada curiosa de todos sus amigos, deshace el moño de listón y levanta la tapa, dejando escapar un suave gemido de sorpresa al ver su regalo de este año.

— Un Kuriboh… ¡Un Kuriboh!

Yugi abraza efusivamente a Atemu, repartiendo besos por toda su cara y finalmente uno en sus labios sin darse cuenta, para luego levantar a la pequeña bolita de pelos que apenas si cabe en la palma de su mano y comenzar a acariciarla contra sus mejillas.

— ¡Es tan kawaii!

Atemu sonrojado asiente y para su sorpresa ve una copa de licor frente a él, voltea a su costado y mira fijamente a Seto, quien con un gesto de la mano le da a entender que no le dé importancia al gesto y en cambio con una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño de ojo le da a entender que él sí se dio cuenta de aquel beso; luego ve a Joey, quien también le hace un guiño y termina rodando los ojos en sus órbitas al ver que ese par tiene mucho futuro juntos.

— Feliz Halloween, Yugi

— Feliz Halloween, Atemu

INICIADO: 29 de enero de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 13 de marzo de 2006

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) "El amor tiene razones que la razón no entiende", de Blaise Pascal (si mal no recuerdo n.n")

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN:**_ Por fin tengo noticias de Yakumo! Aunque no puedo decir algo más sobre eso, las crisis de escritor atacan a todos y pues el fic sigue adelante aunque un poco lento por el momento… Probablemente pronto termine un 'Bonus Chapter' que tengo planeado sobre lo que es y ha sido la vida de Joey; creo que sería entretenido hablar sobre la vida de algunos personajes; muchas gracias a la persona que me hizo las preguntas sobre como llegó a ser líder y etc., ya que así me llegó esta idea; así que al menos tengo la idea de hacer la de Joey y Seto, sobre el mío pues aún no estoy muy segura peor creo que saldrá algo por ahí… La combinación de colores y ropa de Yugi y Atemu las he visto en un par de arts y se ven muy bien, aunque por supuesto le hice mis modificaciones. Salió demasiado elaborado el baile pero al momento fue lo que se me ocurrió, pero ey! no fue una fiesta de gala, sólo semiformal…_

_Espero todavía vuestros comentarios y comprensión… últimamente me siento algo baja de ánimo dado a la falta de apoyo a un par de mis historias pero de todas maneras les agradezco el apoyo a las que no nos han abandonado en este fic…_

_Muchas gracias y hasta pronto… SK_


	7. Bonus 1

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

-

**AUTORA DEL CAPÍTULO:** Sehren Kou

-

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai/yaoi; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o personas con edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de abstenerse de su lectura para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

-

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

—**YGO—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS:)** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

"

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**· BONUS 1 ·**

Kisara mantiene sus manos elegantemente entrecruzadas sobre su regazo, manteniendo sus bellos ojos ocultos tras sus párpados, atenta a de lo que se habla fuera de su carruaje; escuchando claramente aquel chismorreo de esa anciana mujer hacia uno de sus sirvientes.

Vaya que los vecinos siempre son gente cotilla, pero al parecer aún más cuando son de ciertos círculos sociales bajos; sólo fue cosa de mostrar un poco de interés y unas cuantas monedas y a cambio tiene toda la información de los primeros años de vida del elegido de su sobrino, sin que tenga que dar la cara pero tenga toda la información de primera mano.

"

# Inicio de Flash back #

Una noche helada de enero, más precisamente el veinticinco de dicho mes, un bonito bebé rubio nacía completamente sano, con sus pulmones funcionando correctamente y prueba de ello, los fuertes lloriqueos más parecidos a unos gritos de adulto que de los de un recién nacido.

Pero ohhh… lo que para cualquier otro mago y bruja hubiera sido una maravilla y un prodigioso regalo de la vida, para Leena y Josiah Wheeler no era más que una molestia, un niño no planeado y mucho menos deseado.

Leena volteó su rostro molesta cuando la matrona le extendió a su hijo para que lo conociera, pero ella no quería ver la criatura que la había obligado a casarse y por ende terminando ligada a una vida mediocre. Su sangre a pesar de ser pura no le había brindado después de todo la vida que tanto ansiaba y aunque el padre de su vástago también lo era, ambos eran miembros de familias venidas a menos un par de generaciones antes que ellos; Josiah tenía que trabajar casi al nivel de unos sucios elfos domésticos para darle una vida corriente, cuando su mayor deseo era el de tener la mayor cantidad de lujos posibles.

No prestó atención cuando la matrona le auguró un gran futuro al pequeño niño ni cuando le mencionó que presagiaba una gran magia en él; sólo se limitó a controlar su ira, dolor y cansancio para intentar soportar la vida que ahora en definitiva le esperaba; ese bebé era el culpable de que no hubiera deshecho esa relación casual con Josiah para amarrarse al rico heredero de los Rice.

Ella como bruja tenía por supuesto las habilidades mágicas que cualquiera, ése era precisamente el problema: no podía sobresalir mágicamente; su familia era casi tratada como una paria tras el escándalo de cuando perdieron toda su fortuna; su belleza juvenil no era nada impresionante, sólo era bonita y con un poco de clase; su inteligencia tampoco era nada del otro mundo, por lo que no la ayudó a conseguir al menos -si iba a ensuciarse las manos- un trabajo bien remunerado e importante.

Así que cuando Edward J. Rice le sonrió y la invitó a un paseo en carruaje por las veredas del jardín de amapolas nocturnas creyó que su suerte mejoraba; pero todo cayó a pedazos cuando a la mañana siguiente tuvo a suceder el desagradable descubrimiento de que estaba embarazada; lloró, pataleó y rogó todo lo posible para que sus padres callaran y la dejaran deshacerse del niño, pero como buenas personas conservadoras lo que hicieron fue comprometerla con el bueno para nada de Josiah y casarla lo más pronto posible.

Pero a escondidas siguió con un par de citas con el perfecto de Edward, hasta que tuvo que despedirse de él por lo inevitable de todo, aún con la esperanza de que él ya estuviera enamorado de ella y tras una temporada pudieran reencontrarse. Esperanza tonta por que al final con quien terminó colado el muchacho rico fue por la joven enfermera de su anciana madre.

Josiah por su parte sintió que el mundo le caía encima, casarse y hacerse cargo de un niño no era su prioridad en ese momento; quería con locura a Leena pero más importaba en ese momento el obtener un buen trabajo y ganar algo para conseguir una casa que valiera la pena.

Cuando la matrona colocó en sus brazos al bebé de pequeña mata de cabello rubio sintió una punzada de rencor; antes de su boda una adivina le vaticinó que ese bebé sería el lastre de su matrimonio y la causa de que día a día fuere perdiendo más el corazón de su mujer; mencionó también que el dolor y la amargura podrían rodear su nacimiento y que posiblemente la dulzura y delicadeza de otro ser con la misma sangre del niño podría ayudar un poco a reconciliar diferencias entre él y su esposa. Pero que no era seguro, más que su primogénito y único hijo varón estaría envuelto estrechamente en una dura época oscura y le aconsejó cuidarlo.

Para él esa época oscura era precisamente la que empezaba con su nacimiento por la mirada resentida de su esposa que en ese momento les brindó a ambos. ¿Cómo podía reconfortarla y animarla? Su parto fue largo y por lo que llegó a escuchar muy difícil y doloroso; aun en ese momento la matrona estaba trabajando con su varita en su parte baja debido a la gran cantidad de sangre perdida y al parecer con una herida de consideración.

Extrañamente el bebé en sus brazos le parecía lejano, no sentía conexión alguna con ese pequeño bulto que se removía intranquilo entre sus brazos, era como si fuese ajeno a él, como si no tuvieran lazo alguno de sangre que los uniera; simplemente su instinto paterno no despertó y ni le interesó.

Cuando comenzó el pequeño a gimotear como preámbulo de que suavemente se pondría a llorar, frunció el ceño molesto y lo dejó en su sencilla cuna; la prioridad era consentir a su pobre esposa y no a un niño que por lo que vio sería su pesadilla continua.

En un estado apático por parte de Leena y uno hastiado por Josiah, se decidió el nombre del pequeño niño de rubios cabellos y ojos mieles: Joseph Wheeler; y todo empezó…

Joey fue tratado con apatía y de mala gana por sus padres; había días que se la pasaba por horas con los pañales sucios o sin comer, sus lloriqueos comenzaron a ser en un tono bajo debido a que su garganta comenzaba a lastimarse por el esfuerzo de todo el tiempo para darse a entender y anunciar sus necesidades.

Leena llegó al grado de ponerse orejeras mágicas o silenciar mágicamente al niño para no escucharlo y dedicarse a leer sus novelas rosa o leer sus revistas de chismorreos. Josiah a veces le atendía pero tras llegar de trabajar todo el día lo único que quería era descansar y no preocuparse por un niño chillón.

De este modo pasó el tiempo y el pequeño Joseph creció sin sentir el cariño de sus padres; su madre le miraba casi como si lo odiara y su padre le echaba la culpa de todos sus males, entre ellos el que su jefe no le ascendiera o al menos le concediera un aumento.

Pero las cosas entre el matrimonio al parecer iban mal, hasta que llegó la pequeña Serenety casi un par de años después que Joey, como la vecina comenzó a llamarlo. El pequeño no entendía muy bien las cosas pero aún así quería a sus padres y cuando cumplió dos años esperaba entusiasmado cerca de la chimenea o las ventanas que la cigüeña entrara y entregara a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita, ya que según escuchó de un niño mayor que él las cigüeñas eran las que traían a los niños nuevos. Así que la cigüeña debería entrar por una ventana o entregar su envío por la chimenea como había visto a las lechuzas hacerlo.

A pesar de tener solamente dos años era un niño muy avispado o al menos eso le decía continuamente la señora Morris que vivía al lado de su casa y muchas veces lo cuidaba; según ella le sorprendía que un pequeño de esa edad comprendiera cosas que normalmente un niño de dos años dejaría pasar, como lo que eran las lechuzas y otras criaturas, los colores, varios objetos y principalmente lo bueno y lo malo.

Joey nunca pudo sorprender a la cigüeña que había entregado a su hermanita pero al verla no le importó ya eso; se maravilló con lo pequeñita que era y lo diferente que era de él, su cabello era casi rojo y sus ojitos cafés como el chocolate. Cuando estiró su manita para tomar la de ella se quedó petrificado al ser fuertemente sujeto por su padre de los hombros para comenzar a regañarlo a gritos mientras lo agitaba con fuerza; sus ojos se humedecieron y quiso pedir perdón pero nada salía de su boca y comenzaba a sentirse mal; hasta que eso terminó por la llegada de la partera que furiosa hizo a un lado a su padre y comenzaba a amenazarlo si se enteraba que seguía haciendo algo así.

En ese momento el pequeño Joey comprendió que su hermanita era algo muy valioso a diferencia de él, ella era bonita y le compraban muchas cosas para que siguiera viéndose a sí mientras él era un feo estorbo que ni siquiera merecía que le pusieran atención o le compraran cosas nuevas y bonitas como a su hermana.

Leena estaba extasiada con su hija, la miraba todo el tiempo con arrobo y la trataba como el mayor de sus tesoros. Todo en Serenety había sido diferente al molesto de su otro hijo; su niña llegó de manera rápida y prácticamente indolora, no lloraba como desquiciada sino tras un apagado lloriqueo sólo soltó un suave gorgoteo que capturó su corazón; esta niña era preciosa y perfecta.

Y como golpe de gracia la llegada de Serenety fue como el amuleto de buena suerte de su padre, quien a los meses de que naciera la niña consiguió una oferta de trabajo mucho mejor al que tenía, con un mejor sueldo y horario, así que las cosas al parecer iban a mejor para ellos.

De cierto modo hasta para Joey, ya que a pesar de no contar con la atención necesaria de sus padres al menos los gritos y los castigos se hicieron menos frecuentes, prácticamente era como un fantasma en su propia casa, hasta el grado que casi se la vivía con la señora Morris, a quien le encantaba la curiosidad y la alegría del pequeño niño que se colaba a su casa por un hueco debajo de la valla que separaba a ambas casas. Al menos así fue hasta que se mudaron para darle más comodidad a su padre en su trabajo, aunque fuera en el mundo muggle.

# Fin de Flash back #

"

Pegasus bosteza descaradamente ante la cansada exposición del reporte de Ishizu sobre la organización del hospedaje y demás asuntos relacionados a éste de los asistentes al Torneo, además claro del incesante papeleo enviado por el Ministerio de magia, le harta tanta burocracia.

Escucha como llaman a la puerta y ve la mira inexpresiva de Ishizu sobre él, al parecer esperando que haga algo; suelta un suspiro de agobio al sólo pensar que es otro maestro con algún reporte aburrido del Torneo o peor aun, podría ser Elizabeth Bunyan con su interminable lista de quejas sobre el alumnado en la biblioteca.

— Pase

Una sonrisa amplia se forma en sus labios al ver entrar la inconfundible silueta de una de sus profesoras favoritas mientras que Ishizu frunce el ceño y la observa con la mirada entornada, al parecer presintiendo que su tranquila charla con el director está a punto de finalizar.

— Buenas tardes, Ishtar, Pegasus

— Buenas tardes, Kou

— Tardes, Sehren, ¿a qué debo tu grata visita?

— Vengo a entregarte mis propuestas, ya habíamos hablado de ello – sonriendo ligeramente al ver la mirada suplicante del peliblanco

— Claro, claro, por favor toma asiento; Ishizu, si nos disculpas un rato

— Por supuesto, Pegasus

Con una sonrisa forzada la morena se levanta y con una ligera reverencia se despide de ambos para luego salir con calma de la oficina y cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

— Gracias

— Eres el director, Pegasus; tienes un montón de responsabilidades y sabías que este caprichito te traería más trabajo y cosas aburridas – burlona

— No te amargues querida, a veces me pregunto por que no te veo revoloteando por todos lados como Yakumo, ella es como un rayito de luz saltando de aquí-allá

— Es la vida, no puedo ser la misma chica a la que enseñaste Encantamientos de primer curso

— Eso dices, pero por lo que he visto con Mahado, Hiroyuki o tus alumnos estrellas te muestras como antaño

— Vale, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Pegasus amplia aun más su sonrisa mientras Sehren entorna su mirada, sospechando que el excéntrico mago quiere o planea algo para su provecho.

— Bueno, Sehren-chan, sólo me preguntaba algunas cosillas…

La mirada de la bruja se estrecha de tal modo que sólo un hilo violeta se vislumbra, no gusta que todo mundo quiera tratarla con familiaridad y sólo por quien es Pegasus le permite esas confianzas; ve como el peliblanco se levanta y camina hacia una de las ventanas, dándole la espalda mientras trata de ganarse su curiosidad al mantenerse silencioso repentinamente. Así que toma aire profundamente y se levanta para colocarse a su lado y ver que es lo que ha llamado su atención.

En los límites del Bosque oscuro con el lago se pude apreciar la alta figura del que debe ser Van Léskov impartiendo sus clases de "Magia de la Naturaleza"; Sehren realiza un encantamiento de aumento visual y una especie de lente redonda grande aparece frente a ellos, entonces ven como Atemu es quien está practicando bajo las indicaciones de Van puesto que crea una alta torre de agua que de inmediato convierte en hielo.

Pero deja de prestarle atención al egyptien y mejor observa como Seto se mantiene a cierta distancia de ellos sin practicar directamente en la clase; el ojiazul es muy celoso de mostrar sus habilidades y eso incluye en especial su elemento. Se siente completamente orgullosa de su protegido, el chico no es sólo un poderoso mago sino uno de los escasos Magos Elementales existentes cuyo elemento es casualmente el mismo que ella. Ve como cierto rubio se le acerca e intercambia palabras con él, al parecer instándolo a practicar o algo así; se había enterado que Wheeler es también un Elemental pero curiosamente no se preocupó por enterarse a fondo de sus habilidades.

— Joey es un Elemental del Aire

— Mhnn

Sehren observa de reojo la sonrisa orgullosa de Pegasus y comienza a sospechar que ahí algo más, nuevamente centra su atención en los chicos y sonríe divertida al ver como el profesor de cabello rojizo le da un coscorrón a un ningyo de cabellos castaños claros que al parecer maneja las corrientes eléctricas ya que le dio toques a todos al distraerse en pleno ejercicio de concentración. Ella nunca tomó esas clases, esa parte de su entrenamiento la tuvo bajo la instrucción de su padre bajo la atenta mirada de Gozaburo Kaiba.

— Tal vez deberías pasar algo de tiempo con Joey para que lo conozcas más, es un chico muy valioso y lo que Kaiba necesita

— Respeto la decisión de mis alumnos, Pegasus; no tengo por que relacionarme precisamente con el líder de la casa de los inútiles

— Vamos Se-chan, no pierdes nada con saber algo más de la vida de uno de tus estudiantes de Profundización; tal vez hasta ganes mucho – sonriendo enigmáticamente

— Hablemos claro, Pegasus, ¿qué relación tienes con ese torpe?

— Bueno, lo conocí cuando tenía unos siete años…

"

# Inicio de Flash back #

Nuevamente habían regresado los Wheeler a su antigua casa al perder Josiah su trabajo; pero a pesar de todo, los mimos a Serenety no dejaban de ser al igual que Joey seguía siendo la oveja negra para sus padres; pero eso no le importaba a él, Serenety era como una de esas frágiles muñecas que había en los aparadores, tenía que ser cuidada con sumo cuidado y cariño para que siguiera mostrándose radiante y perfecta.

En cuanto al matrimonio de Leena y Josiah las cosas no andaban nada bien, comenzaban a discutir todo el tiempo y él empezó a tomar una cerveza para todo, aunque en ese entonces aún no había ningún problema irreconciliable o que no pudieran controlar.

Se acercaba navidad cuando una noche intensamente gélida sus padres lo enviaron a comprar leche y algunos malvaviscos para su hermana por que ella quería un chocolate caliente con un malvavisco flotante, así como también algunos huevos para prepararle una tortilla a su padre.

Así que Joey se puso los guantes, gorro y bufanda que la señora Morris le tejió como recompensa por ayudarla con su jardín, además de unas tres sudaderas y su túnica desgastada ya que su capa para la nieve la había cortado Serenety para disfrazarse de fantasma y su madre sólo le dijo que un día de esos le comprarían otra, ya iban dos semanas nevando y nada que veía que le compraran una nueva.

Guardó el dinero en sus bolsillos del pantalón y abrió la puerta con decisión, no dejándose amedrentar por el fuerte golpe de aire congelado que golpeó su sonrosada carita semicubierta. Simplemente comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia la tienda más cercana a unas cinco cuadras sin darle importancia que al montón de nieve que le dificultaba el paso.

Al menos cuando estuvo cerca de la tienda casi no había nieve así que suspiró aliviado y entró a la tienda a comprar las cosas pero cuando salió vio que en un callejón cercano una bonita señora era jaloneada por unos hombres que se veían malos, vio como le quitaron su bolso pero al parecer querían algo más por que no paraban de forcejear con ella. No le gustó nada eso y vio que no había nada cerca que ayudara a la señora y el dueño de la tienda cerró cuando el acababa de salir de ahí; aferró la bolsa de papel con las cosas y tomó una decisión rápida.

Eran dos los ladrones que reían lascivamente mientras comenzaban a arrastrar a la rubia hacia el callejón, le arrebataron sin problemas su varita y uno de ellos uso un hechizo petrificador, así que podían divertirse sin problemas. Pero de pronto comenzaron a sentir como se estrellaban cosas sobre ellos, así que voltearon al mismo tiempo ambos para ver que sucedía, descubriendo un niño que gritaba un montón de cosas mientras no paraba de arrojarles huevos, se molestaron y empuñaron sus varitas para enseñarles una lección pero el mocoso tenían muy buen tino y de algún modo logró darle a sus varitas sin que pudieran verlas debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

— ¡Ya verás mocoso!

— ¡No les tengo miedo!

Y Joey les enseñó la lengua y jaló con su dedo la parte baja de su ojo derecho para mostrarse lo más burlón posible.

— ¡Chiquillo infeliz!

Ambos dejaron a la mujer abandonada y petrificada para atrapar al niño. Joey los vio y comenzó a correr, subiéndose enseguida a un árbol lleno de unas pequeñas bolas rojas que al romperse contra algo dejaban salir un olor espantoso. Uno de los ladrones se encaramó al tronco para subir y jalar al niño de un pie para hacerlo caer pero cuando los nuevos proyectiles comenzaron a llegarle, fue él quien terminó cayendo de sentón para risa de Joey, quien sólo tomaba más de esas bolas para no dejar de darle esos dos.

Para su buena suerte un vigilante se acercaba con una farola en una de sus manos y su varita en la otra; sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Son ladrones!

Ambos ladrones voltearon hacia donde gritaba el niño y comenzaron a correr pero no llegaron lejos gracias al hechizo del vigilante, quien hizo un ademán para que Joey bajara y éste le obedeció.

— ¿Qué pasó pequeño?

— Hay una señora por allá – señalando hacia el callejón –, ellos la atacaron con sus varitas y la dejaron como estatua

— Vamos

— Lo siento, tengo que ir a casa ya es muy tarde, ¿sabe?

El vigilante asintió y vio como el niño agarraba con fuerza su bolsa de papel y comenzaba a correr, hasta que se detuvo y gritó algo antes de seguir corriendo.

— ¡La cuida y luego me cuenta que pasó! ¡No lo olvide!

La señora bonita no era otra que Cecile Pegasus, quien tras ser librada del hechizo agradeció al vigilante y preguntó por el niño que la había ayudado.

—**YGO­—**

Al día siguiente Joey tenía sus manos adoloridas por el castigo de su papá ya que tuvo que decirle que los huevos se le cayeron accidentalmente; estuvo un buen rato sentado en el pórtico de la casa de la señora Morris observándose sus manos rojas, esperando por su vecina ya que le había dicho que fuera a verla por que habría galletas y ella nunca se las acababa. Aunque tampoco podía estar en su casa ya que lo habían castigado y no lo habían llevado con ellos a pasear.

Vio como un elegante carruaje se detuvo frente a su casa y un señor de cabellos blanco y ropa cara bajó de él; nunca una persona así iba a su casa, así que se levantó y se asomó por la valla para verlo de cerca.

Pegasus tocó varias veces a la puerta pero no recibía respuesta, observó su alrededor y decidió dejar al menos una tarjeta pero su mano quedó a medio camino hacia el bolsillo de su túnica cuando escuchó la voz de un niño.

— No hay nadie en casa

Era un pequeño rubio que se asomaba por la valla del vecino, le pareció chistoso y se le acercó, tal vez ese niño fuera amigo del que ayudó a su esposa.

— Hola pequeño

— Hola

— Conoces a la gente que vive ahí

— Síp

— Que bueno

— Yo vivo ahí

— ¿Eres Joseph Wheeler?

— Dígame Joey

— Bueno Joey, soy Maximilian Pegasus y escuché que ayudaste anoche a mi esposa

— ¿La señora bonita es su esposa? – abriendo muy grandes sus ojos

— Sí, la señora bonita es mi esposa – sonriendo divertido

— Ohhh…

— ¿Por qué no entramos a tu casa o vamos al carruaje? Aquí hace mucho frío

Y lo hacía, Pegasus se tallaba los brazos aún por encima de su túnica y capa, comenzaba a sentir el frío enchinándole la piel cubierta a pesar de las abrigadoras prendas y le extrañaba ver al niño sólo con algunas prendas que no le darían mucha protección, al menos el gorro y la bufanda se veían abrigadoras pero la túnica raída y los jerseys ligeros no le parecían adecuados.

— Mis papás no están y estoy castigado afuera; además la señora Morris me ha dicho que no me vaya con desconocidos

— No soy un desconocido, ya te dije quien soy – sonriendo encantadoramente

— Según la señora Morris eso no vale

— ¿Quién es la señora Morris?

— Soy yo

Pegasus y Joey voltearon al mismo tiempo al ver como se les acercaba una señora de postura encorvada y muchas arrugas surcando su faz, al parecer la edad le había alcanzado pero no de una mala manera ya que la señora se veían fuerte y de buena salud. Pegasus intercambió algunas palabras con la señora y ésta lo invitó a pasar a su casa para hablar más cómodamente de Joey.

— Pero llámeme Mimi, Pegasus

— Bueno, Mimi; discúlpeme pero no entiendo como Joey puede estar castigado a fuera de su casa con este clima infernal, debe estar confundido…

— No, sus papás frecuentemente son unos irresponsables con él, seguro es otro castigo por alguna tontería…

Y ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre el pequeño que comía varias galletas mientras jugaba con un extraño objeto que había diversos ruidos y el cual Pegasus dedujo que debía ser un juguete muggle.

Joey era frecuentemente dejado inconscientemente por sus padres a su suerte, a ellos poco o nada les interesaba que el pequeño estuviera con ella o haciendo buenas migas con unos niños mayores que él y que eran pandilleros; nunca le festejaban sus cumpleaños, su ropa por lo regular era de segunda mano, se la pasaban regañándole o tratándole como el recadero de la casa.

— Pero sobre todo nunca se tomaron la molestia de conseguirle padrinos para su bautizo, no se que le habrán dicho al momento de registro pero Joey está solo… hace tiempo les dije que si querían podía ser su madrina pero se rieron de mí y luego me enteré de que le dieron una tunda a Joey por hablar de más

— ¿Cómo alguien puede ser así con su propia carne y sangre?

Pegasus volteó a ver a Joey y cuando éste se sobaba con cuidado una de sus manos se dio cuenta de su estado, se levantó de inmediato y le sujetó ambas manos, comenzando a inspeccionarlas con cuidado.

— ¿Por qué están así?

— Ahhh… es que les dije a mis papás que se me cayeron los huevos de la bolsa y pues me tuvieron que castigar por ser un descuidado, pero ya están bien, en serio; anoche las curé con unas cosas del botiquín

— ¿Los huevos que arrojaste para ayudar a mi esposa? – frunciendo el ceño

— Bueno, sí; pero está bien, tenía que hacerlo o harían algo malo esos señores

Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros Joey jaló sus manos y volvió a su juego mientras Mimi con una mirada triste tomó un sorbo de su té de ginseng.

— Me gustaría ayudarlo pero no tengo la manera de cómo y después de todo, ellos son sus padres y aunque de malos modos cuiden de Joey, cualquier autoridad lo dejarían con ellos; como usted dijo, son su carne y sangre… ¿más té?

Pegasus asintió distraídamente mientras veía al pequeño moverse de un lado a otro por la casa como si fuera su hogar; por ratos reía contento y se acercaba a ellos para decirles lo que le hacía gracia o se quedaba quieto maravillándose por algún objeto mágico normal.

— Hasta hace poco estuvo viviendo en el mundo muggle – notando la curiosidad de Pegasus –, al parecer su padre se obsesionó un tiempo con parecer lo mayor posible a un muggle debido a su trabajo pero parece ser que al final han tenido que regresar, ¿por qué? Supongo que lo despidieron, ¿quién sabe?… Joey es un niño ¿cómo se dice, ¿hiperactivo? Sí, creo que se dice así, bueno, sus padres casi no le tienen paciencia y siempre le dicen que no toque o haga nada, así que cuando viene acá se da vuelo, me gusta verlo reírse y jugar como cualquier niño y como no tengo hijos pues me gusta pensar en Joey en algo parecido a un nieto para mí…

Y en ese momento Pegasus decidió hacer algo por el niño, claro que de una manera tal de que sus padres no abusaran de su buena disposición; así fue que se convirtió en su padrino y comenzó a hacerse cargo de él. Irónicamente, un año y medio después, cuando murió Cecile fue el pequeño Joey quien se encargó de él, animándole, ordenando a los elfos, charlando con él, no dejándose amedrentar cuando estallaba y en especial, siendo el hijo que nunca tuvieron él y su amada esposa.

# Fin de Flash back #

"

Joey observa como a unos cuantos metros de él Seto le riñe a un par de egyptiens de primer año; sonríe al ver la cara de terror de estos por tener frente a ellos al Príncipe de los Dragones, aunque en realidad éste no se muestre aterrador sino impasible y llamándoles la atención en un tono de voz bajo. Seto Kaiba sabe imponer su presencia sin necesidad de grandes cosas, con sólo observar su cabello sedoso de color chocolate y sus zafiros azules cualquiera se olvida de lo demás.

Un suave rubor adorna sus mejillas al percatarse de que Seto Kaiba ha estado dominando sus pensamientos un buen rato, así que inclina su rostro hacia abajo para no hacer más notorio el estado en que sospecha está su faz, pero inevitablemente su mirada miel se eleva para observar la figura elegante del que ha aceptado como su pretendiente.

— Oh, ¡Merlín! Ayúdame

El rubio encoge sus piernas y las abraza mientras echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se acomoda mejor contra el tronco del cerezo en cuya sombra se ha refugiado. Sus mejillas enrojecen aún más al darse cuenta de que no está molesto con la presencia de Kaiba en su vida, sino que hasta ha empezado a agradarle de manera inquietante.

Bien, su homofobia no era por que sintiera en realidad esa aversión sino por que tenía que sentirla para al menos poder tener algo en común con su padre.

Oh, su padre…

Seto se le acerca y se inclina de manera que sus miradas se encuentran, le sonríe encantadoramente y acaricia su faz con tanto cariño que lo hace enrojecer aún más; baja su rostro y comienza a jugar nerviosamente con las briznas del césped bajo la mirada atenta del castaño.

— Háblame de ti…

— ¿Cómo que podría contarte? Soy alguien común y corriente

— Nada de eso… eres alguien alegre que trata de sonreír siempre, un buen amigo, una persona completamente confiable y pero desesperadamente muy patosa – sonriendo divertido –, un mago poderoso que dejó boquiabiertos a muchos cuando participó en el equipo de choque que acompañaba a Atemu en la última batalla, un hábil mago elemental del aire, un líder carismático de una de las cuatro casas de Avalon… eres muchas cosas Joseph Wheeler pero ninguna de ellas es común y corriente… cuéntame de tu vida, tu familia, ¿por qué casi nunca hablas de ellos, ¿por qué a pesar de ser un sangre limpia, tienes ideas tan muggles sobre las relaciones de pareja?

— Sí… he oído que dicen a veces cosas así de mí… – su mirada se torna nublada – soy un mago hábil y sobre la media, ¿no?… entonces, ¿por qué mi hermana habrá resultado una squib?

Seto parpadea sorprendido ante esa revelación y se mueve para sentarse junto al catire sobre el pasto, ese tipo de gestos están fuera de la buena etiqueta pero todo sea por Joey; toma su mano derecha y le besa la palma, tratando de demostrarle que ese detalle no le importa, ¿por qué debería importarle? Ni aunque fuera un sangre sucia podría dejar de amarle como lo hace.

— Serenety es preciosa, la hija perfecta según mis padres, ni siquiera su falta de magia rompe su perfección… su cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos tan profundos y del color del chocolate derretido rompen los corazones de quienes posan sus ojos sobre ella; es tan frágil y hermosa como las muñecas de porcelana… a mí nunca me han querido mis padres, pero no me molesta eso ahora, tuve una amorosa madrina por poco tiempo que me enseñó el amor maternal y un padrino al que quiero como si él fuera mi verdadero padre… a mi hermana la adoro a pesar de todo, supongo que siempre he pensado que ella no tiene la culpa… Soy un mago, lo sé pero a veces lo olvido y me pierdo en las ideas de mi padre cuando vivíamos a la manera muggle por su trabajo; acababa de cumplir los siete años cuando estábamos en un mall esperando a que mi madre pagara algunas cosas que había comprado para Serenety, cuando pasó una pareja de chicos tomados de la mano; no me pareció raro ni malo y cuando se besaron pues me dio igual pero mi padre frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar sobre lo anormales que eran y cosas así y entonces dijo "sería el como de males que salieras marica". En ese entonces quería ser su orgullo y esa idea se arraigó fuertemente en mi cabeza, sólo después de entrar aquí y que mi padrino se percatara de esto fue que me di cuenta de mi gran error; despreciar a la gente por su color, estado de sangre, riqueza o preferencias sexuales era muy bajo y ruin… las cosas cambiaron poco a poco… al menos en cuanto a mí por que mi padre sigue aún aferrado a esas ideas, pero me da igual… ¿sabes? Mis padres están divorciados, mi madre se ha casado de nuevo y mi padre… bueno, ese viejo ahí va por la vida…

"

# Inicio de Flash back #

— ¡Nunca te amé, maldita sea! ¡Creí que estaba claro que fue por él que me obligaron a casarme contigo!

Joey veía con dolor como su madre lo señalaba acusadoramente mientras discutía con su padre, quien estaba perdido en el alcohol que había estado bebiendo todo el día; la mirada de su padre giró hacia él y comenzó a temblar al ver tanto odio en esos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

Tenía nueve años y su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla eterna: sus padres discutían todo el tiempo, su padre se la pasaba tomando licor todo el tiempo, su madrina estaba sumamente delicada y enferma todo el tiempo mientras su padrino se encontraba desesperado por encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a Cecile con su desgastante enfermedad.

— ¡Me voy! ¡¿Oíste! ¡Me largo de este basurero!

Josiah soltó una carcajada y le ignoró mientras se volteaba en el sofá para estar más cómodo. Joey se levantó del rincón en que se suponía estaba castigado viendo la pared, corrió hasta su madre; ella entró a su cuarto y realizó el encantamiento de _Bauleo_, mientras su equipaje se hacía fue hacia el cuarto que él compartía con Serenety y realizó el mismo encantamiento mientras tomaba a su hija dormida en brazos.

— ¿Y mis cosas, mamá?

Leena volteó a verlo sorprendida y luego una mueca se formó en sus labios mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a Serenety.

— Tú te quedas con tu padre… después de todo eres idéntico a él y un chico, ¿qué podría hacer contigo al llevarte? No, mejor te quedas con el borracho de tu padre y me evitas más problemas, después de todo esto lo comenzaste tú cuando, no quería tenerte pero aún así naciste, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

A pesar de todo, en lo profundo de su corazón siempre había albergado esperanzas de ganarse el amor de sus padres pero tras escuchar las palabras de su madre destilando desprecio se dio cuenta de que nunca sucedería eso. Observó como su madre salía con Serenety en brazos mientras los baúles y maletas flotaban tras ella, quiso llorar y gritarle que no lo dejara pero todo quedó atorado en su garganta.

Leena salió de la casa sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás y tras hacer la seña necesaria, el autobús noctámbulo de ese tiempo llegó en unos segundos; él sólo se quedó apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta mientras veía como un chico ayudaba a su madre a subir el equipaje para luego desaparecer en la fría noche.

Desde ese día comenzó a vivir con la peor cara de su padre alcohólico; sentir los golpes y su desprecio directamente, culpándole todo el tiempo por que su vida fuera un desperdicio, escuchándole decir que las cosas hubieran sido mejor si no hubiera nacido. Pero irónicamente, era Josiah quien vivía ahora de su hijo; Joey tenía hacer los trabajillos que cayeran para comprar comida, aceite para lámparas o lo que se necesitara en ese momento ya que su padre no duraba más allá de unas cuantas semanas en un trabajo.

Y aunque su madre se casó con un muggle hace un par de años y que Serenety viva como una persona común y corriente sin magia, él se encarga de enviarle todo lo que ella quiera, dinero en la moneda muggle o comprándole dulces o cosas que a ella le gustan.

# Fin de Flash back #

"

Kae muerde el labio inferior de un dragonite de quinto año, de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azul cielo y algo más bajo que él. Sonríe al escuchar el suave gemido del chico y comienza a besarlo profundamente mientras lo jala hacia él de las caderas; un nuevo gemido y comienza a bajarle el cierre de la chaqueta.

Los Dragonite odiaran a muerte a cualquier miembro de las otras casas pero siempre caen y terminan buscándolo sin importarles que sea un egyptien, y éste chico no es nada despreciable así que tampoco se ha hecho el difícil ya que después de una buena temporada célibe su cuerpo le pide a gritos desahogarse.

El rubio abre a tientas la puerta del salón de astronomía que debe estar vacío; ambos entran sin separarse y en cambio el peligris le desfaja la camiseta blanca para poder acariciar su piel desnuda; pero ambos se quedan petrificados al escuchar un suave carraspeo y levantan sus rostros lentamente.

La mirada verdosa de Kae se posa en la figura de cierto chico de cabello tricolor, ríe tontamente y se separa de Alexander mientras trata de recomponer un poco su aspecto. Alexander observa la mirada violácea entre seria y avergonzada del primer prefecto de Egyptien y con un rápido "nos vemos después Yoshida-san" sale disparado del salón sin preocuparse de su uniforme ya que afuera se arreglará.

— Eh… Hola Yugi

— Hola

Yugi con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas le responde el saludo al peligris y se sienta en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el muro debajo de una ventana; le da mucho corte la situación que ha tenido que interrumpir pero tampoco podía dejar a esos dos seguir sin dar a saber su presencia, seguro que terminaban haciéndolo frente a él sin que se hubieran dado cuenta y la verdad que no es un mirón ni nada parecido como para haberlos dejado continuar.

— Lo siento, debimos cerciorarnos que el lugar estaba vacío

— Pues no lo olvides la siguiente vez que hagas algo así… eres un pervertido Kae

— Si me dieras la oportunidad, Yugi querido, te aseguro que te enseñaría lo que son verdaderas perversiones

Kae se agacha frente a Yugi y coloca ambas manos a cada flanco del ojivioláceo, logrando que el sonrojo del pelitricolor aumente a niveles insospechados; Kae sonríe divertido y deposita un suave beso en la frente de Yugi para luego sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Yugi-chan?

— Pensando – se encoge de hombros

— En casi una hora comienza el entrenamiento con Sehren-sensei

— Ni me lo recuerdes, seguro que termino cayéndome de la escoba

El peligris observa que Yugi está especialmente sensible y deprimido, pasa su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros del pequeño y lo jala hacia sí con cariño mientras analiza las posibles razones de que esté así la luz alegre de su casa.

— Yami-san seguro no quiso herirte

— Lo sé

Yugi pone sus ojos como platos y se tapa de inmediato la boca al darse cuenta de su desliz, Kae lo observa fijamente y comienza a tallarle el brazo al otro a modo de calmarlo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada nuevo; abrí la puerta de su cuarto para recordarle el entrenamiento y se estaba besando con Sato… – suspira triste

— ¿Con Kojima-kun?

— Sí

Yugi asiente y abraza a Kae por la cintura mientras un par de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas sonrosadas. El ojiverde lo levanta y lo coloca sobre sus piernas mientras lo deja desahogarse contra su pecho, acaricia su espalda y le murmura palabras tranquilizadoras.

Pasa casi media hora y Yugi respira tranquilamente mientras se deja rodear por la agradable calidez que Kae irradia, sólo Joey y Kae saben de su amor secreto por Atemu pero Kae es el único con el que puede estar en eses momentos difíciles en la torre de su casa y ahora es él quien está reconformándole sin soltar ninguna insulto a Atemu, cuando Joey seguro ya hubiera soltado varios improperios bastantes fuertes.

El pequeño pelitricolor se levanta un poco y se talla los ojos con las mangas de su túnica mientras sus mejillas siguen mostrando un encantador tono escarlata que provocan a Kae realizar una locura.

— Lo siento

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí…

Kae ve como asiente Yugi y levanta sus manos para enmarcar ese tierno rostro; Yugi parpadea confundido y se queda estático al sentir los labios de Kae rozando los suyos, pero en vez de alejarse sólo cierra los ojos y abre la boca ligeramente, permitiendo sin darse cuenta que el otro profundice el beso.

Cuando se separan, Yugi abre lentamente sus ojos y observa confundido a Kae, quien sólo besa nuevamente sus labios de manera fugaz y superficial con una sonrisa tranquila, ignorando que sus orbes de amatista tengan un brillo nuevo entre tanta nubosidad de dolor que ha estado lastimándolo desde hace tiempo.

— Yugi, eres hermoso, tierno, puro, inteligente, poderoso, especial y único… no sólo yo veo eso sino muchísimos más que matarían para tener la oportunidad que yo he tenido en este momento… y algún día, Atemu verá eso y se dará de golpes en la pared como un elfo doméstico por haber perdido tanto tiempo, pero mientras tanto, vive y no dejes que nadie borre esa sonrisa que derrite hasta el más frío corazón

— Yo… ¿por qué me besaste?

— Eres atractivo Yugi, mucho diría yo, sólo que al parecer a veces lo olvidas y yo no soy de piedra…

Yugi ve la sonrisa de siempre en Kae y asiente, nadie nunca le había dicho todo eso así de claro y directo, necesitaba saberlo y el que fuera uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela el que se lo dijera aumenta su lastimado orgullo y autoestima.

— Gracias

— No es nada, aunque si me regalas otro beso…

— Baka…

Yugi le suelta un suave golpe en su hombro izquierdo y Kae ríe divertido por haber logrado levantarle los ánimos a su amigo.

— Creo que deberíamos ir de una vez al campo de quidditch o Sehren-sensei nos mandará la primera maldición que pase por su cabecita

— No llevamos el uniforme de entrenamiento y…

— Olvídalo, estamos bien así y no podemos atrasarnos

El ojivioláceo asiente y se levanta, ayuda a Kae a pararse y sin decir una palabra ambos salen corriendo para no atrasarse aún más.

Cuando llegan al campo, Sehren los observa por un momento pero termina moviendo negativamente la cabeza y regresa su atención al medio del campo.

Anecuze se mantiene colgado del cuello de Seto y con las piernas rodeando su cintura, ocultándose tras él para evitar ser agredido por un furioso Bakura lleno de fango, mientras Malik instiga al peliblanco a seguir con su intento de asesinato; por su parte Joey se mantiene de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido pronunciadamente mientras permanece al lado de Atemu, quien observa indiferente la pelea; Rebeca ríe destornilladamente al lado de Mokuba, el cual con una amplia sonrisa observa divertido la pelea; y finalmente Tristan se acerca a Bakura, también cubierto de fango y al parecer con ganas de desquitarse del castañito búlgaro que no suelta para nada a Seto.

Sehren suspira y comienza a caminar para arreglar las cosas hasta que de un momento a otro dos bolas de lodo pasan junto a ella sin tocarla pero terminando golpeando a Atemu y Joey. Es entonces que comienza una batalla de todos contra todos para molestia de Sehren, diversión de Kae y confusión de Yugi, ya que ignora como empezó todo.

— Ey, Yugi

— ¿Aja?

— ¿Cómo es que esos cuatro terminaron como líderes?

— En este momento me pregunto lo mismo…

"

# Inicio de Flash back #

Fin de cursos, la cena de despedida al día anterior a la ceremonia de graduación y al baile de gala para los graduados. Cena donde se entregan el Trofeo de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas, y en especial donde se eligen a los nuevos líderes de casa cuando alguno llega a retirarse. Y en esa ocasión se graduaron tres líderes de las cuatro casas, así que la noche sería interesante.

— Bueno, chicos, chicas… ahora pasaremos a elegir a quienes serán los líderes de "Egyptien", "Dragonite" y "Blade Heart" a partir del siguiente ciclo escolar…

Joey y el resto estaban en ese momento en cuarto año a punto de pasar al quinto; pueden ser líderes aquellos que sean desde cuarto año pero usualmente los líderes son nombrados cuando pasan de quinto a sexto o de sexto a séptimo, más que nada por supuesta madurez y por ir más avanzados que el resto de alumnos, pero siempre hay excepciones y en esa ocasión ocurrió una.

— Recuerden: pueden ser postulaciones voluntarias o sugeridas, si tan sólo hay un candidato será líder directo pero si se presentan dos o más se abrirán votaciones hasta finalizar la cena y entonces se dará a conocer el líder que han elegido, a menos que gusten elegir la opción de Duelo en cuyo caso el ganador del encuentro será nombrado Líder; también deben tomar en cuenta que los Líderes son vuestros representantes de casa en el Consejo, quienes pueden bajar puntos al igual que un Primer Prefecto, imponer castigos al igual que un Profesor y manejar diversos asuntos tediosos entre casas; y principalmente que tendrán ese cargo hasta que se gradúen o el Consejo de Pleno lo decida… así que ya saben, entonces… ¡Comencemos!… ¡Dragonite!

Seto Kaiba se levantó con suma elegancia de su lugar, cuarto año y nadie rebatió por ello; el castaño ojiazul prácticamente era quien gobernaba la casa de los dragones desde su ingreso y nadie tenía el valor o el poder para competir con él sino todo lo contrario; era tácito que Seto Kaiba era el único que podría representar Dragonite de la mejor forma y todo mundo ansiaba el momento en que fuera nombrado líder para que recibiera el título que siempre le había pertenecido al que nombraron como el Príncipe de los Dragones.

— Bien, ¿nadie más?… bueno, entonces… ¡Seto Kaiba es el nuevo líder de "Dragonite"!

Aplausos atronadores en la mesa de los dragones y Seto Kaiba asintió y sonrió orgullosamente; había esperado hasta ese año para postularse debido a su apretada agenda como para encargarse de otros asuntos, pero ahora no dejaría que alguien más estuviera por encima de él en su propia casa.

— ¡Vamos ahora con "Egyptien"!

Atemu con la mirada entornada y dirigida a Seto Kaiba se levantó de inmediato, se hizo silencio absoluto en su mesa ya que a pesar de ser muy respetado y apreciado en su casa, nadie esperaba que se postulara a Líder; Yugi rió nervioso y observó a sus compañeros, esperando la reacción de estos. Los cuchicheos comenzaron de inmediato y a Atemu no le importó, sólo veía como Seto Kaiba le miraba arrogantemente desde su lugar, al parecer apostando a que no sería elegido como Líder.

— Yami-san, ¿por qué no te retractas? Vas en cuarto año, sería mejor que esperaras otro año, muchos esperan que Takamiya sea el líder durante el siguiente año

Atemu desvió su mirada hacia un chico de tercero y su sangre comenzó a arder por tales palabras, pero la voz de Pegasus le distrajo en ese momento y posó su mirada rojiza en el chico que estaba también de pie.

— Tenemos a dos postulados: Atemu Yami y a Makino Takamiya

Makino Takamiya: sexto año, presuntuoso e insoportable pero hábil mago y aplicado en sus estudios; ojos grises, cabello negro y de 1.75 m.

— Las votaciones serán en…

— ¡Esperen!

— ¿Mhnn?

Todo mundo volteó hacia un chico de tercer año, ojos verdes y cabello gris quien había interrumpido al director, pero nadie se molestó por ello al conocer perfectamente a Kae Yoshida.

— Un duelo sería perfecto, digo, sería tedioso hacer fila para votar y luego contar los mismos, cuando un duelo demostraría las habilidades de ambos de manera efectiva, rápida y clara para todos nosotros

Nuevamente todos en esa mesa comenzaron a murmurar y enseguida llegaron a la decisión que un duelo sería lo mejor a pesar de las quejas de Takamiya, quien se negaba en redondo a un duelo, ya que así nadie se sentiría culpable por uno o por otro, además de que dado a quien era el nuevo líder de los Dragones, lo mejor era elegir al más capaz mágicamente para poder dar la cara a Seto Kaiba.

— Por duelo, entonces

Takamiya veía aprensivamente a sus compañeros y luego observó la sonrisa confiada de Atemu; ambos sabían perfectamente que haría el ridículo o que simplemente al final perdería, después de todo ya se habían enfrentado antes y Atemu había sido el ganador absoluto del encuentro, además de que sus capacidades mágicas eran bien conocidas en la comunidad mágica.

— Me retiro

— En ese caso, ¡Atemu Yami es el líder de "Egyptien"!

Takamiya se sentó con todo el orgullo posible que podía tener al huir de un duelo de esa manera, pero a sus compañeros no les importó y apoyaron con todo a su nuevo líder quien sonreía con autosuficiencia a Seto Kaiba; en definitiva todo resultó perfecto.

— Y finalmente sólo nos resta "Blade Heart"

Joey mordía distraídamente un panque con chispas de chocolate, vio con fastidiado como un chico de quinto y otro de sexto se levantaban de sus lugares al mismo tiempo; todos unos hígados, el de quinto era de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, un completo lerdo que ponía más atención a averiguar que ropa interior traían las chicas a poner atención a las clases (no que él le pusiera tanta, tampoco) y el de sexto un insoportable buscapleitos, de piel oscura, calvo por un accidente en pociones y de ojos negros, definitivamente si alguien más no se nominaba seguro sería un año desastroso para su casa con tales representantes.

— Pssst, Joey

— ¿Qué?

— No crees que se ve mal esto, quedaremos en ridículo frente a las otras casas

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

— Mhhnn… no sé, algo drástico

— Hazlo tú, ¿por qué no nominas a Duke?

Y entre cuchicheos se dieron cuenta de que Omare (el pervertido) se sentaba, al parecer temeroso a la mirada asesina que muy amablemente Shehu le proporcionaba.

— No lo soportaría mandando todo el tiempo, ¿te imaginas? Tres años de él… da escalofríos

— Pues entonces no sé

— Bueno, tengo una idea

Joey lo vio intrigado pero sólo estiró su mano para tomar otro postre cuando comenzó a oler a quemado, vio que una punta de su túnica estaba incendiándose y se paró de golpe, intentando apagar el pequeño incendio sobre él.

— ¡Maravilloso Wheeler! Y Blade Heart ¿cómo desea elegir a su nuevo líder?

— ¡Duelo! – la mayoría al unísono

— No, no, es un malentendido

— ¡Por Duelo será entonces!

Y Joey vio horrorizado como los maestros se levantaban de su mesa para colocar una de duelo en su lugar; varios de sus compañeros intentaban animarlo sin dejarle retractarse y de pronto se vio arrastrado hacia al frente por una marea de sus compañeros de casa, mientras vio una mirada de arrepentimiento en Tristan; entrecerró sus ojos y prometió matarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

De pronto alguien lo ayudó a subirse y se vio solo, frente a frente a Shehu, quien le miraba amenazante; definitivamente ese tipo tenía intenciones de destrozarlo, giró su faz en busca de ayuda en su padrino pero sólo obtuvo una sonrisa alegre y una seña de que confiaba en él y que ganaría. Si renunciaba le provocaría una decepción pero si luchaba seguro terminaba con varios huesos rotos; suspiró derrotado y sacó su varita preparándose mentalmente para dar lo mejor de sí.

Pronto el duelo dio inicio y un par dio fuertemente contra Joey, quien ya veía borroso y sentía como si a su hombro izquierdo se le hubiera roto un hueso; al caer tras ese último hechizo vio la mirada seria de su padrino fija en él, la preocupada de Yugi y la burlona de Seto Kaiba; rechinó los dientes por el dolor y el esfuerzo pero terminó levantándose, mostrando todo el orgullo que tiene un BH. Tambaleante empuñó fuertemente su varita con su mano derecha y decidió que no sería objeto de lástima ni de burla, en especial de la burla del imbécil de Seto Kaiba.

No pudo evitar otro hechizo pero logró darle con uno al ojinegro, entonces las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, cuando se dejó caer para evitar un ataque concentró su energía y lanzó un Depulso con tal fuerza que no sólo arrojó a Shehu contra la pared sino que lo dejó inconsciente y con la muñeca lastimada por la fuerza con la que chocó contra el muro.

Ganó… derrotó a uno de los mejores duelistas de la escuela y se ganó el derecho a ser líder de su casa… se convirtió en líder… enorgulleció a su padrino, se ganó el respeto de los egyptiens y no le dio la satisfacción a los dragonites de burla de él.

— ¡Joseph Wheeler es el nuevo líder de "Blade Heart"!

Al final no mató a su amigo pero si que le aplicó la ley del hielo por una semana, realmente le había dolido el recibir esos hechizos pero su enojo no duró mucho, después de todo Tristan era su 'compadre' (NDS: Figurativo a amigo en México para algunos; no es una expresión que guste usar pero se emplea) del alma.

# Fin de Flash back #

-

-

INICIADO: 1 de mayo de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 7 de junio de 2006

-

-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN:**_ Vale… ando que casi escupo fuego por la boca y mejor ni comento por qué puesto que podría terminar peleada con esa persona… por fin este último par de días me he obligado a terminar esto para no dejar a nadie esperando; me disculpo con aquellas personas que han leído mis otros fics de YGO y los cuales no he actualizado pero siempre he sido sincera al decir que su apoyo es lo que alimenta mi alma y me anima a seguir adelante, y la verdad he comenzado a sentirme decepcionada como escritora así que he estado un poco en paro en esta sección… un millón de disculpas por ello… Bien, ¡hablemos del capítulo!… sé que pudo estar un poco aburrido pero creo que podría haber curiosidad sobre la vida de Joey, me gustó en lo que cabe y lamento mucho si salió algo golpeado pero al final resultó de este modo cuando tenía otra forma en mi cabeza, _n.n"_ cosas que pasan… el beso de Kae y Yugi fue algo que mis manos no pudieron controlar, tenía que suceder! Pero no se preocupen, es algo que queda en el limbo ya que definitivamente no tendrá relevancia en la línea central de la historia… Bueno, digamos que lo de Kisara fue en noche de brujas y el resto (de lo actual) un par de días después… Ah! Odio a Serenety y la odiaré aún más ya que aparecerá más adelante; se que suena a spoiler pero no puedo evitarlo, ella será una piedra en el zapato para Seto Kaiba, falta ver de que modo y cómo afectara todo…_

_Bueno, dada la situación pues estoy trabajando en el cap que resta sobre la Noche de Brujas, espero vuestra paciencia y a ver que resulta de mi cabeza loca aunque ya tengo los trazos a seguir… Por cierto, promociono mis fanfics nuevos de HP, quien se anime pues muchas gracias y a quien no, pues de todos modos gracias por seguir leyendo esta humilde historia…_

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias a las personas que están pendiente de este fic, valoro vuestro apoyo… Bueno, para no alargarme aún más, me despido…_

_Matta ne!_


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

·

**AUTORAS:** Sehren Kou y Yakumo

·

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai/yaoi; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o personas con edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de abstenerse de su lectura para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

·

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

—**YGO—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS):** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

**(NDY):** Comentarios personales de Yakumo

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**· CAPÍTULO 6 ·**

Mokuba llega a duras penas a tiempo al Gran Comedor, casi al mismo tiempo que una bandada de murciélagos entra y recorre el lugar anunciando con ello el comienzo de la velada; para luego Pegasus aclararse la garganta y llamar así poco a poco la atención de todos.

El menor de los hermanos Kaiba divisa a lo lejos a Anecuze, quien le agita un brazo levantado para llamar su atención, ve que se recorre al parecer de silla y agradece internamente por no tener que andar buscando donde sentarse. Así que a grandes zancadas llega a la mesa y sin más se deja caer en la silla vacía junto al guardián de su hermano, y con una sonrisa coqueta se pasa una mano por sus negros cabellos.

— Buenas noches a todos – sin ver a nadie en particular

— ¿Un incidente casual?

Anecuze sonríe abiertamente ante la clara marca que se aprecia en el cuello de Mokuba, al parecer parte de la razón de su retraso.

— Algo así – sonriendo maliciosamente

Pero de pronto el búlgaro recuerda quien más está sentado junto a Mokuba y observa ligeramente nervioso como Yoshida los ignora olímpicamente con una expresión indiferente mientras trata de poner atención al discurso del director. Mokuba se percata de la mirada de Anecuze y gira su faz, quedándose de piedra al momento de ver tan cerca al chico que le ha estado dando problemas sentimentalmente hablando.

— Y eso es todo, chicos… pero antes de comenzar con la cena, la profesora Kou quiere darles unas palabras

La mencionada se levanta de su lugar tras la mesa de profesores y se coloca a un lado de Pegasus; algunos cuantos gruñidos y un par de comentarios susurrantes y despectivos se escuchan en el lugar pero Sehren los ignora olímpicamente por las pequeñas muestras de apoyo de los de su casa.

— Buenas noches a todos… como verán frente a cada uno hay una pequeña figura de una bruja, es en realidad un dulce de chocolate que espero degusten más tarde tranquilamente en sus habitaciones pero no es sólo eso… es un objeto que guarda un pequeño detalle para ustedes, tomen la punta del gorro de la bruja y a la cuenta de tres me gustaría que todos levantan el sombrero al mismo tiempo… ¿entienden?

— Hai – todos

— Bien… uno… dos… y… ¡tres!

Todos le obedecen y de las cabezas ahora abiertas de las brujas sale una pequeña estrella flotante muy brillante frente a cada uno y maestro, con el nombre del mago o bruja parpadeando en color rosa o azul, según el caso. Giran y saltan juguetonamente un momento y luego velozmente ascienden y comienzan a bailar todas juntas de manera muy bella, formando figuras delicadas y a veces divertidas en el aire.

Todos observan embelesados el juego de luz que tienen sobre ellos y no faltan las chicas que sueltan sus grititos cursis. Luego las estrellas se aglomeran en el centro del lugar y comienza a girar velozmente y agrupándose, hasta que finalmente estallan en una forma lluvia de chispas multicolores que comienza a caer sobre todos pero desapareciendo a una cierta distancia de sus cabezas.

— Feliz Halloween a todos…

Los aplausos comienzan a escucharse y Sehren les da una inclinación respetuosa a modo de agradecimiento a todos antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su lugar junto a Hiro; un chasquido de sus dedos y un encantamiento especial de catering que ya había preparado se activa para comenzar a aparecer los platillos de acuerdo a como vaya degustando la persona los platos.

Las antorchas y velas flotantes se enciendan poco a poco para permitir que se adapten al cambio de luz los ojos de todos los presentes, hasta que finalmente todo el salón queda completamente iluminado y la decoración realzada con ello.

Mokuba mueve nerviosamente su tenedor sin muchos ánimos de probar la entrada, de reojo observa como Kae charla tranquilamente con Tea y sin distinguir de chicas y chicos, y casas, reparte sus atenciones a distancia con besos, guiños o saludos de mano, a quien quiera que muestre un interés en él.

El ojigris frunce el ceño molesto al ver tal cosa y de golpe clava el tenedor sobre el platillo de entrada frente a él, varios de sus amigos voltean a verlo curiosos y Seto deja de juguetear con la mano de Joey y observa fijamente el ceño fruncido y los ojos oscurecidos de Mokuba, mostrando incipientemente ese rasgo atigrado que ambos comparten. Al parecer su pequeño hermano es más instintivo que él y no le extraña eso, su entrenamiento con Gozaburo le dio cierto control sobre sus instintos veelas y aún a pesar de necesitar un guardián, ha demostrado un dominio especial sobre su condición.

(NDS: A rasgo atigrado me refiero a ese efecto que se muestra en los felinos al contraer verticalmente su pupila, ¿recuerdan la serie de "Spiral"? pues idéntico.)

Aunque Mokuba y Anecuze aparenten que él no sabe nada, está completamente al tanto de la situación con Yoshida; unos cigarrillos y una charla en la torre de astronomía, tras correr a su hermano y al búlgaro de su cuarto, le dieron toda la historia del propio Egyptien. A pesar de la diferencia de casas y aptitudes, ambos mantienen una especie de amistad cordial.

Comprendió su reacción y admiró que no hubiera hecho nada contra Mokuba cuando éste le golpeó, pero no supo explicarle la noticia sobre Valentine; sólo le expuso a grandes rasgos la situación que Mokuba enfrentará en un par de años, más que nada como una pequeña consideración de lo que podría esperarse en el futuro. Kae atendió la plática con serenidad y simplemente pasaron ese breve rato charlando.

— Mokuba está extraño esta noche, Seto – reiniciando el juego con los dedos largos del otro inconscientemente

— Es un Kaiba, ya arreglara sus cosas

— Si tú lo dices…

La comida pasa tranquilamente entre bromas y comentarios amenos de todos los presentes en la mesa donde para muchos se ha reunido la gran mayoría de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Aunque con cierto movimiento en el lado contrario del salón a donde está la mesa de estos, al parecer con ciertos preparativos.

·

Se sirve el postre mágicamente, una rebanada de tarta marmoleada acompañada a un lado por una bola de helado de tres sabores y hojitas de menta como adorno.

— Me pregunto que ideara Sehren para la cena de navidad de aquí y de la mansión, la cena ha estado perfecta

— Mokuba… – tono de advertencia

Mokuba se percata de su desliz y esboza una sonrisa nerviosa para enseguida tomar una porción de su tarta y concentrarse en el sabor de la misma. Seto sólo mueve distraídamente su cucharilla por un momento y la cambia luego por un fino tenedor y así sólo degustar la tarta; siempre ha detestado las cosas muy dulces pero desde hace unos años el chocolate de algún modo se ha convertido en una especie de debilidad y la tarta marmoleada es uno de sus postres favoritos, detalle que sabe perfectamente Sehren.

Atemu arquea una ceja ante el comentario de Mokuba y luego la contestación del hermano de éste, definitivamente hay algo más que una relación maestra-alumnos entre Kou-sensei y los Kaiba. Sólo espera que Yugi tenga la razón porque si hubo trampas por parte de Kaiba, se desquitara y bien.

— ¿No vas a comerte el helado?

— No, ¿lo quieres?

— Síp!

Seto sonríe ligeramente y sujeta la cucharilla para tomar una pequeña porción del helado y extendérselo a Joey; quien lo ve ligeramente incómodo ante la atención que ambos reciben de todos en la mesa. Anecuze sonríe ampliamente y chocando infantilmente las yemas de sus dedos de una mano con los de la otra totalmente expectante; mientras que los otros sonríen ligeramente burlones o divertidos.

— Eh, Seto… No soy una chica para estas atenciones

— Como quieras – dejando la cucharilla sobre el plato y extendiéndole éste

A pesar del tono indiferente de Kaiba, Joey nota un fugaz reflejo de decepción en los ojos azules del Dragonite, maldiciéndose mentalmente al recordar el estado voluble del veela.

— Pero está bien – sonriéndole

Seto arquea una ceja y lo observa fijamente, toma aire profundamente y se recuerda mentalmente una de las tantas reglas que aprendió desde muy pequeño y sobre las que debe regirse siempre: debe mantener control sobre sus impulsos para no cometer errores.

Anecuze ladea su faz al sentir como Kaiba hace uso de un gran autocontrol para luchar contra uno de los instintos más básicos de todo veela: consentir a su pareja. Le ha dicho varias veces que no debe hacer mucho eso por que en el futuro podría estallar de una manera nada agradable y eso es algo que no quiere para nada.

— Está bien Joey, de todas maneras Kou-sensei me está llamando

El castaño ojiazul toma su servilleta de tela y se limpia los labios antes de levantarse con toda elegancia y encaminarse hacia donde Pegasus, Sehren y Rebeca están charlando cerca de la mesa del profesorado. Joey asiente y sospecha que en realidad no estuvo nada bien; siente una mirada pesada sobre sí y voltea, captando una mirada de reproche en los ojos verdes del dragonite de cabello ensortijado.

·

El líder de la casa de los dragones asiente ante la explicación de sus profesores y ve que Rebeca hace lo mismo pero con una expresión de entusiasmo en su faz. Pegasus sonríe satisfecho y toma de la cintura a la pelinegra para llevarla nuevamente a la mesa y posteriormente llamar de nueva cuenta la atención de los alumnos, aunque por última vez en la noche.

— Bien chicos, es hora del baile de esta fiesta y para abrir la primera parte, el capitán y la guardiana de la selección de quidditch nos harán el honor de bailar la primera pieza

La iluminación se vuelve tenue y de la esquina donde estaban haciéndose preparativos durante la cena, aparecen un cuarteto de cuerdas para amenizar la parte clásica del baile. Seto toma del brazo a Rebeca y ambos caminan hacia al frente del lugar, se quedan frente a frente y el castaño la toma galantemente de la cintura en espera de los primeros acordes. Rebeca sonríe orgullosamente por ser la única mujer del equipo, recibiendo las miradas envidiosas de la gran mayoría de las chicas al poder compartir la primera pieza con el soltero más cotizado del lugar.

Joey observa fijamente como Seto sujeta firmemente a la rubia de la cintura y la acerca a él, se dice que no es nada y enseguida ve a todos lados para invitar a alguna chica a bailar.

Los acordes comienzan y la pareja se mueve suavemente y con gracia; a los minutos comienzan a unírseles otras parejas y el baile da inicio oficialmente.

·

Kae sonríe travieso y se levanta con su clásica sonrisa coqueta, se coloca a un lado de Yugi y se inclina para comenzar a hablarle al oído; el ojivioláceo ríe suavemente mientras sus mejillas toman un suave tono carmín ante las propuestas de siempre de Kae.

— ¿Bailamos, entonces? – separándose ligeramente y hablando un poco más fuerte

— Es que…

— Yugi bailara conmigo

— ¿Sí?

— Sí

Kae le sostiene la mirada de forma burlona a Atemu y éste le fulmina con la suya, para luego pararse, tomar al Kuriboh de las manos de su primo y dejárselo encargado a Tea para luego levantar a Yugi y llevarlo a la pista.

Yugi ve confundido a su primo y luego gira su faz para disculparse con Kae pero ve como éste le guiña un ojo, así que se sonroja furiosamente y termina escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Atemu cuando comienzan a bailar. Estremeciéndose internamente al sentir los brazos de su primo rodearlo posesivamente mientras apoya el mentón sobre su cabeza. Ambos completamente pegados, moviéndose suavemente y olvidándose de todo, excepto ellos dos.

·

Duke sonríe divertido ante la escena y luego voltea a ver expectante a Tristan, quien sólo se hace el desentendido y comienza a charlar con Joey; así que se enoja, dice un escueto "como veas" y se levanta para invitar a Tea a bailar.

— Me gustaría pero Kuriboh…

— Déjaselo a Tristan

— No es mala idea

Así Tea deja a un dormido Kuriboh sobre las manos de Tristan y sale entusiasmada a bailar con su amigo de ojos verdes; Tristan frunce el ceño celoso pero trata de obviar tal sentimiento ya que él mejor que nadie sabe que Duke es más gay que otra cosa en el mundo.

Anecuze se levanta y aprovecha que Kae va nuevamente a sentarse y con un movimiento ágil le empuja para que casi caiga encima de Mokuba por la espalda. Kae queda con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de Mokuba, las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y con su boca cerca de la oreja izquierda del pelilargo.

— Oh, mira Mokuba… Yoshida-kun quiere invitarte a bailar

Kae frunce el ceño ante la trampa del castañito pero suspira resignado, quiere y aprecia mucho a Mokuba como para terminar convertidos en enemigos o algo parecido; además por mucho que le duela, nunca pasaron más allá de flirteos mutuos como para que se ponga digno con el chico, después de todo él también ha tenido sus aventuras…

¿A quién engaña? Lo que le duele no es que Mokuba haya tenido relaciones, lo que le duele hasta el alma es que haya sido con Mai; con la peor calaña de toda la escuela, demostrando su rechazo hacia él pero aceptando en su cama a esa chica, ¿en qué lugar se supone lo deja a él entonces?… Sabe que Mokuba todavía tiene que experimentar ciertas cosas pero hay otras que simplemente son inaceptables y la perra de Valentine es una de esas cosas.

Se irgue y se pasa una mano por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos con tal gesto, extiende su mano derecha y toma la izquierda de Mokuba para jalarlo y levantarlo.

Mokuba frunce el ceño pero antes de que pueda negarse, Kae ya lo está arrastrando hacia la pista; se sonroja ligeramente y se deja guiar en el baile sin decir palabra alguna. Quiere mucho al peligris, de una manera muy especial y que no puede acabar de entender pero detesta que no le haya permitido explicarse y que sin darse cuenta, quiera imponerse a él.

·

— ¿No ibas a sacar a una chica?

— Bueno Tristan, soy algo torpe en este tipo de baile, prefiero esperar a llegar a donde ya sabes… además, sólo los dejaremos bailar un par de piezas y luego a escaparnos mientras todos están entretenidos en la pista… ¿y tú no piensas en invitar a nadie? – viéndolo malicioso

— Bueno, Joey… creo que debemos hablar largo y tendido tú y yo…

— Tenemos tiempo ahora – confundido por la seriedad del moreno

— Vamos al jardín, creo que necesito aire fresco… _y reunir valor_…

Ambos se levantan, Tristan observa al kuriboh y lo acaricia mientras comienzan a caminar hacia fuera. Duke se merece que no esconda la relación de ambos frente a sus amigos, tal vez mantengan la discreción frente a sus compañeros aunque esto no le importa mucho, eso ya será de la decisión de su novio.

Además de que para la Comunidad Mágica está plenamente aceptada las preferencias homosexuales al igual que las heterosexuales; son las influencias que han recibido algunos magos por algunas relaciones o contactos muggles las que han alterado un poco esta situación, pero al menos el mundo muggle se está abriendo de mente y pronto todo esto quedará atrás.

·

Seto regresa a la mesa y se sienta junto a Anecuze, ha visto a Taylor salir con Joey y aunque hierve de celos, lo mejor no es brincar a la primera. Anecuze toma su mano derecha y la acaricia suavemente mientras una energía cálida recorre al ojiazul, calmándole casi enseguida.

— Creo que tu hermana ha querido decirme algo durante toda la noche…

— ¿Yakumo? Bueno… a veces puede ser mamá ganso tras sus pequeños, es algo sobreprotectora a veces

— No la necesito Aeló… contigo ya es mucho y no me gusta que extraños entren a mi vida

— Ella no es una extraña y es una bruja que…

— Sólo dile eso – interrumpiéndole

— Tal vez no necesariamente quiera intervenir en tu vida y sólo sean asuntos de trabajo – frunciendo el ceño

— Peor aún… mira Aeló, lo diré sólo una vez, agradezco tu ayuda y reconozco que eres una persona muy especial pero hasta ahí…

— Eres muy cerrado Kaiba-kun, necesitas abrirte un poco más para terminar de aceptar tu legado de sangre y dejar de encerrarte en tanta soledad, eso hace daño

— Aeló, mi madre te habrá escogido como mi guardián y con ello puede decirse que al final me brindó tu compañía, pero ésta al final de cuentas ha sido impuesta para ti…

— No Seto – alarmado por las palabras del otro

— Déjame terminar… no quiero que intervengas en ciertos aspectos de mi vida… eres… podría decirse que casi un amigo pero las cosas se dan con el tiempo y no a la fuerza, de ahí que me tome con cierta calma lo de Joey y pienso que tú deberías también tomar con calma nuestra incipiente relación amistosa… piensa en eso

Seto se levanta con afán de ir a la puerta principal del comedor y esperar a que vuelva Joey, además así escapa un poco del bullicio y de los acercamientos de los otros estudiantes.

—**YGO­—**

Anecuze se para de inmediato y comienza a seguir a su líder de casa, pero luego de pronto una profunda tristeza le invade el corazón y sin poder evitarlo cierra los ojos en un afán de bloquear las lágrimas que pujan por salir de sus verdes ojos. Kaiba no comprende nada, es cierto que la madre de este le había "impuesto" de alguna manera a él y a su hermana que cuidaran al castaño de ojos azules, pero ambos lo hacen por más allá de esas razones. Yakumo está allí también por Joey, puesto que se ha encariñado con él por lo bien que le hablaba Pegasus del rubio, y él… él está allí por que quería con toda su alma a ambos hermanos… casi, casi un enamoramiento… o quizás más aún, quizás un amor profundo, de hermanos… o más…

Aprieta los puños mientras levanta la vista y la pierde en la mirada del CEO, el cual está esperando que el rubio entre, y animándose da un paso para ir a hablarle duramente pero una mano sobre su hombro derecho y una voz conocida lo detienen, gira y observa que es su profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hiro observa al chico búlgaro y aunque vaya contra las reglas el mantener una relación con un estudiante, piensa que no tiene nada de malo un baile; así que sonríe calmadamente como siempre hace y toma al chico entre sus brazos para comenzar a bailar.

El castaño lo observa confuso pero termina sonriendo resplandecientemente; por el momento es mejor dejar tranquilizarse a Seto, a sí mismo, y hablar más tarde con calma sobre su calidad de guardián y el aprecio sincero que le tiene. Además que bailar con el apuesto profesor de ojos de color ambiguo es una gran tentación y oportunidad que no puede dejar escapar. Así que se repega al otro cuerpo y pasa sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Hiro, disfrutando de los movimientos fluidos de ambos hacia el centro de la pista al ritmo de las notas de los instrumentos de cuerda.

—**YGO­—**

Yakumo mantiene su mano en su pecho y mira preocupada a su hermano menor. Pudo sentir por un momento como aquella máscara de alegría que siempre traía se comenzaba a desmoronar pero la oportuna llegada de Shirame había logrado que ésta volviera a su lugar y su hermano esté ya más tranquilo.

Siempre le ha hecho sentir muy mal saber que su hermano no sea sincero, ni consigo mismo ni con nadie. Siempre simulando alegría y tranquilidad cuando dentro siempre hay un caos, el cual ni ella con todo su amor había podido calmar ni solucionar.

Los mira bailar aún un poco preocupada. No había podido sentir que había pasado antes de que Anecuze se descontrolara pero había podido ver como se había levantado para seguir al líder de "Dragonite" el cual en ese momento está parado al lado de la puerta principal.

Suspira cansadamente y luego sus ojos se posan a su lado notando como su acompañante tiene clavados sus ojos lilas en ella logrando que se sonroje hasta la punta del cabello.

— ' ¿Pasa algo malo, Mahado-san?

— Eso mismo te pregunto a ti

Yakumo sonríe nerviosamente y niega con las manos.

— Para nada, para nada… uu

El profesor de DCLAO sonríe y asiente.

— ¿Te gustaría…?

— ¡Mahado! ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo? – Sehren se para detrás de Mahado y coloca sus manos en sus hombros mientras este voltea a mirarle sorprendido – Es que Hiro se me escapó

Coloca sus manos en las caderas y mira con molestia como Anecuze baila muy apegado a su acompañante.

— Bueno, yo… – mira a Yakumo la que se encoge de hombros

— Por mi no hay problema… – se lleva la copa a los labios

Mahado mira fijamente a la castaña y luego ve como esta aprieta disimuladamente con mucha fuerza su puño derecho al nivel de clavarse las uñas en las palmas por lo que sonríe.

— Lo siento mucho, Sehren, pero justamente le iba a pedir a Aeló-san que me acompañara en un baile…– le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa

— Oh, está bien – nos vemos luego… – habla antes de marcharse

Yakumo mira sorprendida a Mahado el cual se levanta y le tiende una mano la cual ella no puede evitar tomar mientras un lindo color carmín se expande por su rostro. El castaño coloca sus manos en la cintura de la maestra y esta muy sonrojada coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este mientras esconde su rostro en el pecho del otro para evitar que la vea sonrojada ocasionando que sonría con muchas ganas.

—**YGO­—**

Kaiba permanece aún esperando a que su rubio acompañante vuelva cuando de pronto sus ojos se clavan en la figura de su guardián el cual conversa y ríe muy contento mientras baila abrazado del profesor Shirame. Arruga levemente el entrecejo pero luego se encoge de hombros y sigue mirando a las parejas bailar.

Atemu y Yugi están prácticamente al centro de la pista. El mayor abraza al pequeño por la cintura mientras que éste tiene sus manos en el pecho del otro y su cabeza ladeada con los ojos cerrados. El CEO deja salir una sonrisa irónica. Hasta que por fin ese par comienza a mostrar sus sentimientos; sí que Atemu es ciego, el pobre pequeño ha estado que muere por él desde primer año y éste sin darse cuenta de nada.

De pronto su mirada se topa con la pareja de Kae: Mokuba; e inevitablemente da un respingo, no sabía que se habían puesto a bailar juntos. Arruga el entrecejo mientras que ve como ambos se miran de reojo sin que el otro se de cuenta. Kaiba sabe que Yoshida es un buen tipo, pero aún así…

De pronto siente como alguien le golpea al pasar y le da un escueto "perdón" mientras pasa a toda velocidad a la pista. Le sigue con la mirada y se da cuenta de que es Taylor el cual toma de un brazo a Duke, quien estaba bailando con Gardner, y se lo lleva a un rincón.

— _Si Taylor está aquí, significa que Joey está solo afuera_

Sin poder evitarlo, sus instinto veela sobreprotector sale a flote haciendo que corra al jardín.

·

Anecuze siente la desesperación del ojiazul por lo que deja de bailar al instante dejando sorprendido a Hiroyuki.

— Lo siento mucho, profesor Shirame

Se disculpa y sale corriendo chocando con Kae al pasar, el cual le mira sorprendido.

·

— ¿Le pasa algo a Aeló-kun? – pregunta el de ojos verdes pálido

Mokuba mira por donde el castaño prácticamente corre tratando de alcanzar la puerta arrastrando con él a muchos alumnos.

— No tengo la menor idea… – se encoge de hombros

De pronto la vista del pelinegro se clava en una escena de un rincón donde Duke abraza a Tristan mientras le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y le murmura palabras en el oído. Mira aún confundido y luego le da un pequeño golpecito a Kae para posteriormente apuntarle al par.

— ¿Sabías si eran pareja? – pregunta confundido

— No era oficial, pero yo ya lo sospechaba – sonríe el peliplateado –… tenían una actitud muy misteriosa ambos…

— Es cierto…

Mokuba asiente para luego apoyar su frente en el pecho del más alto y sonreír disimuladamente mientras que Kae también sonríe y aprieta levemente el cuerpo del pequeño contra él… por dios, como le gusta Mokuba Kaiba… pero…

·

— Por Dios, Tristan, dime que sucedió…

Duke fue arrastrado por Tristan y éste solamente le abrazó para luego quedarse en silencio.

— Yo… yo…

— ¡No me asustes, ya dime!

— Yo le dije a Joey acerca de nuestra relación…

El pelinegro se queda estático mientras Tristan levanta sus ojos húmedos para encontrarlos con los verdes de su pareja.

— Y… ¿Qué dijo?… ¿Dijo algo malo? – Tristan niega

— No… No es eso… pero… me pidió quedarse solo… y yo… – baja al vista – me asusté y corrí para acá… ¡estoy asustado, Duke!

El ojiverde abraza al moreno mientras éste deja caer unas lágrimas.

— Ya, ya… Tris, tranquilo… sabes que no pasará nada… lo sabes…

— Sí… pero… es que…

— Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo… vamos – le levanta la barbilla y le hace mirarle a los ojos –… regálame una más de tus hermosas sonrisas, ¿sí?

Tristan asiente mientras se limpia la cara y sonríe ya más tranquilamente.

·

Anecuze se abre camino a fuerza de codazos y maldiciones hasta que llega al jardín. El cual está bellamente adornado, hay velas en la mayoría de las plantas por lo que una tenue luz ilumina toda la escena; mágicamente hay flores, puesto que ya es pleno otoño y de flores ya no se habla, pero aquí hay muchas y de muchos tipos. El cielo despejado muestra una brillante luna creciente y las estrellas titilan formando un delicioso paisaje uniéndole al reflejo de todo esto en la pulida superficie oscura del lago, del profundo bosque y de las altas montañas las que rodean el Castillo de Avalon.

El castaño ojiverde dirige su mirada inconscientemente al campo de Quidditch sintiendo que allí está lo que busca por lo que comienza a caminar silenciosamente valiéndose de cuanta sombra se cruza en su camino para no ser detectado, puesto que, aunque siente levemente la desesperación del CEO, sabe que nada malo sucede en realidad, pero sólo por curiosidad… aunque es un buen tino que ahí esté el ojiazul.

·

Luego de su conversación con Tristan, Joey ha comenzado a caminar sin rumbo con su mente totalmente en un caos. Entre sus manos pálidas, por el frío que hay en el ambiente, lleva a aquel Kuriboh regalo de Atemu para su primo.

Sonríe al recordar que el egipcio todos los años le da un pequeño presente a su primo para estas fechas y que cuando le había preguntado la razón al pequeño Yugi, éste simplemente se había sonrojado contestando que era un presente por conocerse para luego cambiar el tema rápidamente.

Acaricia a aquel ser tan pequeño. La verdad es que no sabe de donde son los Kuriboh, sabe que lo pasaron en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero aunque le agrada la asignatura, nunca ha sido bueno para aprender todo aquello de lo que le hablan.

De pronto mira a donde le han llevado sus pasos y ve como se encuentra a un costado del campo de Quidditch. Sonríe y entra en él.

Allí están los seis postes, tres a cada lado. Puede recordar como si fuera ayer el primer día que tuvo su verdadero partido de Quidditch como participante del equipo de Blade Heart en su segundo año… jeje, esa vez Dragonite le dio una paliza, y sólo por que el desgraciado de Seto Kaiba había atrapado la Snitch a los tres minutos de comenzado el partido; una de las escasas apariciones activas del ojiazul y precisamente tuvo que ser ésa una de ellas.

— Esa fue otra de las razones para odiarlo aún más… – sonríe

Pero no sólo está esa vez, sino muchas más… su primera clase de pociones… en esa época Akunadín aún era el profesor encargado de Dragonite y era aún más odioso, aunque con el tiempo, según Joey, ha cambiado para mejor.

Esa vez, para variar, la poción de Joey quedó pésima y como castigo el profesor le mandó a ser el conejillo de indias de la clase… ¡Sí! Le mandó a probar las pociones de sus compañeros para ver que efecto tenían, pues siendo la primera clase el profesor les mandó a hacer cualquier poción de su libro.

Así, Joey se vio forzado a probar una por una las pociones de sus compañeros con el profesor detrás el cual le iba lanzando hechizos para contrarrestar los efectos de las pociones. Algunas le tiñeron la piel de colores, o el cabello, o le hicieron ver en blanco y negro o que le crecieran las uñas de las manos, incluso una que tomó parecía lava ardiendo por lo que la escupió en seguida (esa fue la poción de Bakura) y justo antes de que finalizara la clase le tocó tomar de la poción de Kaiba, del tipo que le había caído mal desde que le trató mal en el tren por ser pobre. Tomó el vaso con la poción mirando retadoramente los ojos azules de aquel sujeto el cual sonreía maliciosamente para luego tomárselo de un trago.

Sintió un leve ardor en la garganta para luego sentirlo en la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como la sonrisa maliciosa del castaño se expandía por todo su rostro hasta soltar una carcajada arrogante. Volteó sorprendido para interrogar al profesor cuando de pronto el aula se llenó de carcajadas, incluso sus amigos reían apagadamente. Atemu (el cual tomaba esa clase por ser obligatoria en esa época) se puso a reír de una manera desesperada atorándose por lo que su primo tuvo que golpearle la espalda para que se tranquilizara. El rubio estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía que sucedía, entonces el CEO pasó por su lado y le dio un leve murmullo "Esas orejas combinan perfectamente con tu apariencia de cachorro tonto".

Joey se sintió desesperado y se llevó las manos a su cabeza donde sintió efectivamente un par de suaves orejas. Pegó un grito apagado y le suplicó al profesor que se las quitara pero éste sonriendo maliciosamente se encogió de hombros y mientras murmuraba un "¿para qué?" se fue a su banco y salió del aula puesto que habían tocado la campana.

— Y tuve esas malditas orejas por cuatro días puesto que ningún profesor me las quería quitar y la señorita Zepol andaba de viaje ¬¬… ¡Maldición!

El rubio está sentado apoyado en uno de los postes derechos y juega lentamente con esa bolita de pelos la cual se ha despertado.

Se suponía que iba a pensar en aquello que su amigo le había revelado, pero… ¿qué tenía que pensar de todo aquello? Nada… no tenía nada que decir más que un "que sean muy felices" y alegrarse de que Tristan haya encontrado amor en Duke y viceversa.

— Que debo pensar… es su vida… su felicidad y yo debo alegrarme por ellos…

— Has madurado mucho, Joey…

Joey salta con la voz suave del CEO a sus espaldas y se levanta de un salto para ver como el castaño está apoyado con un brazo en el poste, el otro en su bolsillo izquierdo y una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

A Anecuze (el cual está escondido) le aparecen dos corazones por ojos y sonríe emocionado… podría gustarle el CEO, no lo niega, pero verle de esa manera y sentir en su pecho las emociones que siente el siempre frío líder de Dragonite, emociones dirigidas a aquel rubio… es demasiado emotivo. Hubiera deseado no tener que interrumpirles… pero…

— ¡Hey, chicos!

Tanto Joey como Seto voltean mientras se sonrojan levemente. Ane sonríe maliciosamente para luego hacerse el tonto.

— Ya nos vamos… no pierdan el tiempo… – sonríe – espérennos aquí, voy a buscar a los demás…

Y se va corriendo mientras Seto cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro apagado y Joey sonríe levemente.

— Kaiba… yo…

— ¿En que quedamos, cachorro? Sólo dime Seto… – sonríe el castaño mientras Joey se sonroja más

— De acuerdo, pero tú dime Joey ¡no cachorro! . 

Alega el catire pero sólo logra que el otro suelte una carcajada que hace saltar su corazón; pero como siempre sólo puede resignarse a la peculiar forma del dragón y no soltar una maldición al arrogante castaño al escuchar su respuesta.

— Lo intentaré, dime…

— Pues… – Joey pone cara de pensar y luego saca la lengua en gesto de inocencia – olvidé lo que te iba a decir… que tonto…

Ambos de quedan mirando con una leve sonrisa.

—**YGO­—**

Anecuze entra con una gran sonrisa y a la primera que ve es a Tea la cual está refunfuñando por que Duke se puso a bailar con Tristan y la dejó botada.

— ¡Hey, Gardner-chan! – le llama el de cabello ensortijado

— ¿Sí?

— Ya es hora… al campo de Quidditch y sean disimulados – le murmura al oído mientras Tea asiente y se va a buscar a Duke y Tristan

Anecuze sigue caminando buscando con la mirada y se encuentra con la mesa donde Bakura trata de entablar una conversación con Ryou el cual le ignora olímpicamente mientras que Malik está con los brazos cruzados y furioso por lo que se nota y a su lado su primo el cual mantiene su vista gacha y no dice nada.

Una gota recorre la cabeza del castaño el cual se acerca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ejém… buenas noches – saluda a Ryou y Marik. Luego mira a Bakura y a Malik los cuales tienen una ceja levemente enarcada –… ejém – se agacha y le habla a Bakura en el oído –… ya es hora…

El peliblanco asiente y mira a Malik levantándole las cejas logrando que este comprenda para que luego mire a sus acompañantes.

— Aeló… ¿tú crees que…?

Bakura deja la pregunta incompleta y mira de costado a Ryou el cual tiene prácticamente un signo de pregunta en el rostro. Anecuze comprende la interrogante y se pone una mano en la barbilla pensando mientras dirige su mirada a la mesa de los profesores donde Pegasus charla animadamente con Ishizu pero que por un momento mira fijamente al castaño de ojos verdes.

— No hay problema… pero estarán bajo su responsabilidad… – sonríe – vayan al campo de Quidditch y traten de que nadie se percate… – les cierra un ojo y se va

Sigue buscando mientras Bakura toma a Ryou le murmura algo al oído y lo mismo hace Malik con su primo para salir conversando del salón rumbo al jardín. Muchas parejas pasan por su lado y de pronto ve a Rebeca bailando muy emocionada con un chico que nunca en su vida había visto. Se iba a acercar pero la chica se ve tan emocionada que decide que mejor no.

— Búsquense un hotel, chicos… – habla entre dientes

Allí ve a Kae conversando o mejor dicho peleando con Mokuba y suelta un suspiro.

— Ya es hora…– habla mientras clava sus esmeraldas en el peliplateado puesto que Mokuba tiene la vista baja y los puños apretados – Hay que ir al campo de Quidditch, sean…

Se queda callado pues ya ambos chicos se han ido sin ni siquiera mirarse y para salir por puertas diferentes.

Suspira derrotado mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello y ve pasar a Yugi el cual parece que estuviera buscando a alguien. Detrás de él está Atemu el cual cuando ve a Anecuze le da un pequeño codazo al menor quien voltea.

— ¡Aeló-kun! Estaba asustado por que no veía a nadie y pensé que se habían ido sin nosotros y que…

— ¡¡Shhhsss!

Anecuze le tapa la boca con una mano y sonríe pues unos chicos de séptimo que están cerca los observan curiosos por un momento para luego seguir bailando; el ojiverde suspira aliviado al ver que fue peligro fugaz y regresa su mirada a Yugi.

— A la siguiente grítalo, Motou-kun… – le dice sonriendo pero visiblemente enfadado

— Go-gomen nasai… – habla con la vista baja

Atemu mira seriamente a Anecuze el cual ve esa mirada de reproche por haberle hablado tan feo a su aibou y comprende.

— No hay problema, Yugi-chan… – le sonríe y le pone una mano en el hombro haciendo que este levante la vista – vamos a dar un paseo… acompáñenos, Atemu-kun…

Toma de la cintura al pequeño y comienza a caminar hacia la salida mientras le comenta al tricolor acerca de lo crueles que son los métodos de Sehren-san haciendo que éste ría bajito al observar la mirada de dicha profesora sobre ellos. Atemu les sigue en silencio pero sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de golpear a Aeló por poner sus manos en SU Yugi.

Salen del salón y entran al jardín y siguen caminando sin dejar de hablar. Anecuze les guía hacia el campo de Quidditch de manera disimulada y cuando ya están lo bastante alejados suelta la cintura de Yugi el cual está sonrojado y sonríe a Atemu.

— Ya, ya… no me le acerco más pero no me asesines con tu mirada que me da susto

Habla mientras hace un puchero logrando que ambos primos se sonrojen. Suelta una carcajada justo cuando le toman del cabello y lo jalan.

— ¡Auch! Yoshida-kun… – sonríe con pena

El peligris está arrugando el entrecejo pero no le suelta si no que le jala más y acerca su boca a su oído haciendo que Anecuze se sonroje para luego soltarle. Para la sorpresa de ambos tricolores Anecuze asiente y le cerró un ojo al peligris para luego meter sus manos en su túnica y sonreír a todos los que allí se encuentran.

— Bueno, ya es hora de partir…

Mokuba le interroga con la mirada.

— ¿Y como nos iremos? ¿Con un traslador? A menos que andes trayendo una chimenea portátil en tu bolsillo no creo que podamos usar Polvos Flu – ríe

— Naa… – saca su varita – Tempus… – un suave hilo de humo blanco sale de la varita y forma la hora frente a él – simplemente nos apareceremos, el director prometió quitar momentáneamente el hechizo que lo impide dentro de esta zona en cinco minutos nn… – sonríe – aquí todos, o casi, estamos en séptimo por lo que supongo habrán hecho el examen, ¿no?

Risitas nerviosas es lo que aparece en los labios de muchos.

— Es que no todos lo pudimos hacer el año pasado por no tener la edad requerida… – explica Joey

— Bien… ¿Quién lo pudo dar y pasó?

Kaiba, Devlin, Bakura, Malik, Tea, Atemu y Anecuze.

— Eso podría ser un problema, no se puede aparecer con otra persona por los principios básicos… ¿qué hacer?…

Entonces Anecuze comienza a morderse nerviosamente el labio inferior al ver agotarse el tiempo, ya no pueden crearse trasladores debido al hechizo de bloqueo realizado por la profesora Ishtar tras la escapada del cumpleaños de Seto y no les daría tiempo ir corriendo a una chimenea de la escuela… ¿qué hacer?…

Mokuba carraspea incómodo y después de ver el asentimiento de su hermano al contemplar la misma idea que él, se anima a tomar la palabra.

— Creo tener la solución…podríamos usar un hechizo especial de aparición de arrastre

Todos centran sus miradas en Mokuba, pero el pelinegro sólo observa la mirada seria en las orbes verdosas de Anecuze, Seto se coloca tras él, respaldándolo y ocupando su lugar para evitar el tener que explicar como es que saben ese hechizo avanzado.

— Corre el tiempo y no tenemos más opciones, puedo aplicarles este hechizo y así alguien puede aparecer con un acompañante

— Perfecto, entonces cada uno llevará a otro, ¿sí? – Todos asienten aunque con cierta reticencia – Bueno, Seto llevará a…

El CEO queda en un dilema: por un lado está su hermanito y por otro está Joey; no había contemplado esta situación y no sabe que decir.

— Yo llevaré a Moki…

Una sonriente Tea abraza por la espalda a Mokuba, quien sonríe tranquilizadoramente a Seto para después voltearse, aún sonriendo, y asiente a Tea.

— Yo llevaré a Joey… – habla el ojiazul logrando que el rubio se sonroje

— Perfecto, Tea a Moki, Bakura a ¿Ryou?– el peliblanco asiente –, Malik a su primo, supongo… – ninguna respuesta – jeje, bien, Atemu…

— A Yugi…

— Devlin a Tristan – ambos asienten –; entonces yo a Kae… – le toma por los hombros

Seto siente al ver que están ya organizados y con un sencillo movimiento de su muñeca derecha saca su varita, ya que cada prenda de su fino y selecto guardarropa tiene un aditamento especial en las mangas para no estar nunca separado de su varita. Toma aire profundamente y agita su varita con movimientos definidos para decir al mismo tiempo: "apparitio sequi".

Un rayo turquesa sale de su varita y envuelve a los que serán los responsables de la aparición, incluyéndolo a él; Seto asiente aprobador y sin perder el tiempo enseguida se dirige hacia Joey, quien lo observa fascinado.

— Ahora, los que van a hacer el trabajo extiendan su brazo, de él tienen que sujetarse fuertemente los otros, aunque es recomendable que estén lo más cerca posible… más que nada por los nervios que están haciendo estragos con ustedes – burlón

Todos miran indignados al castaño pero le obedecen; Joey no dice nada cuando Seto le abraza estrechamente pero le observa fijamente, el ojiazul esboza una ligera sonrisa y con ella le da a entender que no dijo lo anterior por él.

— No te sueltes por nada del mundo… – sonríe Seto a Joey

— Lo sé… – le devuelve la sonrisa

— Ay… Moki por Nimue, no me vayas a soltar… jamás he aparecido con alguien…

Tea se siente y muestra muy nerviosa mientras que Moki está fresco y tranquilo.

— Tranquilízate, no es tan difícil, ya verás…

Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Marik y Malik se ven tranquilos mientras que Yugi se aferra con temor a su primo. En su bolsillo está el pequeño Kuriboh que Joey le devolvió al verlo y el cual mira con duda hacia arriba a su dueño que se ve tembloroso.

— Tranquilo, aibou, todo saldrá bien… – le besa la frente

El menor se sonroja fuertemente mientras asiente y se repega al cuerpo del líder de Egyptien ante la sonrisa de Anecuze y Kae.

— ¿Ya has hecho esto?

— Me sé aparecer, sólo que no lo hago por que no es legal…aunque en este momento me planteo si esto lo es o no

— Ah, perfecto… – le sonríe al peliplateado – ¿Todos listos? ¡Ahora!

Los que son llevados sienten de pronto como el brazo del otro se aleja por lo cual todos se aferraron más fuerte. Se siente una gran presión de todas partes mientras todo se ve negro. Siente como sus cuerpos son contraídos por la oscuridad y que no pueden respirar cuando…

Todos respiran de golpe el aire nocturno de la Isla de Domino City, han aparecido en un callejón oscuro donde todos comienzan a tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

— ¿Estás bien, Yugi? Ha sido una sensación más extraña de la normal

— Ni que lo digas… jeje… prefiero los Polvos Fluu, termino sucio pero no me da la impresión de estar muriendo, jaja… – saca al Kuriboh y lo mantiene en sus brazos

— Te apoyo… – asiente Joey al cual Seto tiene sujeto de la cintura

— ¡¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora! – Pregunta emocionado Mokuba

— Pareciese que a ti no te afecta en nada Aparecerte, ¿eh Mokuba? – sonríe Bakura

— Estoy acostumbrado… Seto siempre me lleva así al igual que Sehr…

Mokuba se silencia ante la mirada de advertencia de su hermano.

— ¿Qué? – pregunta Atemu enarcando una ceja

— Nada ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

— Yo propongo que nos vayamos todos de juerga!

Ríe Anecuze y a todos les resbala una gota en la cabeza al escucharlo.

— Yo creo que sería mejor si nos separamos, ¿no? – Propone Bakura

— No pienso que sea bueno…

Niega el rubio con la cabeza y así comienzan a discutir con un rato hasta que Tea para todo.

— ¡Punto! Nos vamos al Séptimo Cielo… – exclama cruzando sus brazos

— Me parece bien…

— Es un buen bar y disco…

— Entonces, de acuerdo…

Todos asienten y comienzan a caminar hacia donde se encuentra el "Séptimo Cielo". Este es un bar muy conocido y renombrado en Domino City…

Las calles de la ciudad están plagadas de tiendas, magos y brujas. Anecuze el cual no conoce una ciudad completa de magos comienza a mirar todo muy emocionado ante las gotas en las cabezas de todos. Cierto que tienen derecho a visitas algunos fines de semana pero dado a que Seto ocupa esos días en otras cosas en vez de andar paseando, es hasta ahora que conoce la pequeña ciudad.

— ¡Que lindo! ¿Una tienda solo de escobas? ¡Miren, dulces! — ¡Kawaaaaiiii!

— Deja de molestar, neko…

Kae le sujeta de la túnica al verlo pegado a una vitrina donde se aprecia una gran variedad de golosinas, mostrando una expresión de embeleso en su carita.

— TTTT okay…

Cuando están a punto de llegar Mokuba se detiene de golpe y todos lo observan curiosos, hasta que éste se explica de inmediato.

— ¡Nii-san! Séptimo Cielo es solo para mayores de 18 años… Ó.Ò

— ¡Es cierto! – asiente Joey

— Mmm… ¡Tengo la solución! Pásenme sus varitas todos los que no tengan 18 – sonríe altaneramente Bakura

— ¬¬ por qué es que no confío…

— ¡Vamos, Ryou dulzura, confía en mí!

Todos les pasan sus varitas de manera reticente pero resignada, Bakura las toma y con la suya les aplica un encantamiento.

— Varitus Paleon…

Una especie de polvo dorado brota de su varita y cae sobre las otras, las cuales brillan por un segundo para luego retomar su color normal.

— Listo…

Todos toman sus varitas y las miran confundidos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

— Mi buen líder, sabes perfectamente que en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con romper reglas soy el mejor…

El peliblanco ojirojo hace una reverencia bufona a Seto y con un movimiento hábil de sus talones da la media vuelta para seguir hacia el bar. Kaiba bufa suavemente por la respuesta nada esclarecedora y burlona del otro pero la deja pasar, ya acostumbrado al especial humor de "sus amigos".

— Mhnnn… ese hechizo no lo conocía…

— Lo inventamos Bakura y yo

Malik le aclara al líder de Egyptien mientras Marik le mira de mala manera para luego acercarse a Ryou.

— Bien, allá vamos… pero yo no paso primero… ¬¬

— Lo haré yo… cobarde…

Kae se adelanta a Mokuba el cual infla sus mofletitos de manera adorable para alcanzar al lobo gris que ya prácticamente está en la puerta.

— ¡No soy cobarde!

— ¿Vamos? – dice en un susurro Kaiba a su rubia pareja

Joey asiente levemente y sonríe mientras caminan hacia la puerta seguidos por todos. En cuanto Kae y Mokuba van a pasar el guardia se les queda mirando receloso.

— Varitas…

Ambos obedecen y entregan las suyas juntas las cuales luego de pasar por la revisión se les devuelven.

— De acuerdo… ambos tienen 18 años, pueden pasar… – les da la pasada

Tanto el pelinegro como el peligris se guardan su sorpresa en el bolsillo y muestran su mejor cara de pocker para pasar sin llamar la atención.

Luego de que todos están adentro se sonríen y respiran aliviados. El ambiente se encuentra muy cargado de música metálica, muy fuerte y estruendosa, aunque por momentos varía; un olor dulzón embarga el local, el cual es bastante agradable para todos, al menos de primera vista.

El lugar es de dos plantas, aunque la parte superior se ve más como un pasillo amplio con mesas altas pequeñísimas, donde todos bailan perdidamente. En la parte de abajo la barra se encuentra en una esquina, detrás de la cual se encuentra una linda chica de cabellos rosa largos y lindos ojos azules; hay mesas y sillas cerca de la barra y rodeando parte de la pista central, más allá hay varios sillones cómodos donde pueden sentarse a conversar y a beber los que gusten, ésta es la zona más exclusiva por lo que se aprecia; más la pista de baile donde hay muchos bailando con emoción. En el fondo se ven los letreros de "baño" para brujas y magos.

— ¡Pensé que me dejaban afuera!

Exclama Ryou mientras respira aliviado.

— Cómo hacerlo, si yo hice el hechizo, mi corazón…

Bakura le abraza por la cintura y para sorpresa de todos Ryou se deja y le da un leve beso en la mejilla.

— Te lo mereces por un buen hechizo – le mira pícaramente

El dragonite no puede creer lo que escucha y trata de darle un beso en los labios, aprovechando la buena suerte pero el menor lo esquiva ágilmente soltándose de sus brazos y tomando el brazo de su "novio". Malik mira de mala manera el toque pero sólo suspira haciéndose a un lado para sorpresa de su primo.

— ¡Bien! Ahora, cada cual haga lo que quiera…

Sonríe Anecuze mientras camina hacia el fondo del bar.

— ¿A dónde vas, Aeló?

El ojiverde voltea a ver a su protegido; el cual tiene el entrecejo arrugado mirándole sin darse cuenta de que su pareja también lo tiene arrugado y ha dado la media vuelta para irse hacia la barra.

— Al baño… y tú no te preocupes por mí y hazlo por tu pareja… ¡Ciao!

Se despide con una mano mientras se va haciéndole un gesto a Kae. El líder de Dragonite voltea buscando a Joey pero no le ve por lo que se comienza a preocupar.

— En la barra, hermano… U

Seto se sonroja levemente mientras Mokuba ladea el rostro. Él también disfruta ver a su hermano tan distinto a como es normalmente.

— Ejém… ok… no te metas en problemas, Moki…

— No lo haré, hermano

Seto le revuelve los cabellos a su pequeño hermano y dirige sus pasos hacia la barra mientras el pelinegro pierde su mirada en la puerta del baño donde entró hace unos segundos Kae siguiendo a Anecuze. Suspira y se dirige hacia Tea para invitarla a bailar a lo que la castaña no se opone, acompañando de esta manera a Duke y Tristan.

Ryou, Bakura, Malik y su primo se sientan en los sillones mientras un lindo chico de cabello azulado se acerca.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? Aquí está la lista de tragos… – le pasa la carta a Bakura

— Mmm… Gracias… Yo pediré lo de siempre, Diro…

— Okay, Baku-kun…

— Yo quiero un Whisky de fuego

— De acuerdo, Malik-kun… ¿y los señores?

— Té de naranja para mí… gracias… – dice Ryou muy cortante

— Yo quiero… una Cerveza de Mantequilla, arigato

Diroku asiente con una sonrisa anotando el pedido de Marik para luego dirigirse a la barra dejando un incómodo silencio detrás de él.

—**YGO­—**

Mientras, Atemu se ha sentado en una de las mesas con Yugi mientras éste le sonríe. La pequeña bola de pelos cafés regalo de navidad del pequeño pelitricolor se encuentra en la mesa siendo acariciada sin atención por el líder de Egyptien.

— Yugi…

— ¿Sí?

— Lamento haberme portado como un idiota antes… – baja la cabeza – lo siento mucho en verdad…

El pequeño tricolor se sorprende de la disculpa tan formal, conoce muy bien a su primo y sabe perfectamente que es muy orgulloso; además, no hacía falta.

— Atemu… sabes que no hay problema… nn

— Sí lo hay… no es siempre, pero cuando pierdo el control siempre termino dañándote, exclusivamente a ti… y es lo que menos deseo… en serio…– le mira sumamente apesadumbrado

Yugi se sorprende mucho de esto, Atemu se ve totalmente consumido por los remordimientos, regularmente su primo es idéntico a Kaiba y no muestra sus emociones tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera cuando su abuelo murió lloró, y eso que Yugi sabe que sufrió mucho. Se levanta y lo abraza para consolarlo, Atemu le responde el gesto ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su único primo.

Y así, en silencio sin decir o hacer nada más, se mantienen juntos, siendo la oscuridad su aliada puesto que nadie les ve.

—**YGO­—**

Joey está sentado en la barra bebiendo de su vaso mientras a su lado está Seto mirándole mientras deja escapar un suspiro.

— Pero, cachorro… ¿Por qué te enfadas? O… – silencio momentáneo y dramático – ¿Es que acaso estás celoso? – esbozando una media sonrisa

De golpe voltea el rubio y le mira molesto, toma aire profundamente hasta que da voz a su indignación.

— ¡No seas idiota! ¿Yo celoso? ¡JA! Qué más quisieras, gato pulgoso…

— Miau… me gusta cuando te pones celoso

El castaño ronronea y murmura suavemente en el oído del rubio, el cual se sonroja y le empuja.

— ¡Idiota!

Y vuelve a beber mientras el ojiazul simplemente sonríe complacido, escenita que mira divertida la barman pelirrosa.

—**YGO­—**

— Vamos… necesito que me lo digas…

Anecuze está apoyado en a pared del baño con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras el Egyptien peligris le trata de hacer hablar.

— Kae… ya te lo dije… no puedo andar metiéndome en la mente de los demás para sacarles sus secretos… es cierto que tengo el don, pero puedo decir con orgullo que jamás lo he usado en mis amigos sin que me den el permiso…

— Pero… no es hurgar… es solo contarme lo que ya sabes…

— ¿Sabes? Tienes que hablarlo directamente con el pequeño Kaiba… si le aprecias, si el te aprecia, deben comprenderse… enfrentarse y hablar con las cartas sobre la mesa… – le pone las manos sobre los hombros – mi pequeño lobo, te aprecio mucho, como también a Mokuba… por el momento todo es fácil comparado con como será dentro de un año y ni que decir dentro de dos…

— ¿Fácil? – enarca una ceja

— Así es… no tienes idea de cómo será… te daré un consejo… tú sabes lo que son los Kaibas… lo sabes, y yo lo sé, y al parecer tras lo de Valentine todo la escuela lo sabrá… por algo eres uno de los favoritos de Sehren-san…

Los ojos verde pálido del Egyptien se abren grandemente y Anecuze sólo sonríe al verlo así.

— Te aprecio y no soy tonto, como tampoco lo eres tú… en este momento es imposible saber quién será la pareja de Mokuba como veela; pero ciertamente puedo decir que hay un factor influyente sumamente importante y que a veces olvidan muchos… si amas realmente y lo suficiente a Moki te lo ganaras durante este año: lo enamoraras… ser un veela no significa tener el destino completamente sellado… la pareja que elige un veela es la persona con quien mejor se complementa no sólo mágicamente sino emocionalmente también, si Mokuba estuviese enamorado cuando reciba su legado, lógicamente no dejaría a su amor por otra persona sólo por simple instinto

— ¿Entonces?

— Esa persona se convertiría en su elegido por que un veela sólo se enamora una vez en su vida, no dos, ni tres o cuatro, sino una… – suspira – puedes convertirte en el elegido de Mokuba si realmente te esfuerzas, si logras atrapar su corazón pero tienes que recordar que es un lazo eterno, no un simple enamoramiento adolescente

— ¿Por qué mencionaste el siguiente año? Dentro de dos sería lo realmente difícil – frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

— Mokuba no es un chico virgen y si aún lo fuera, no creo que dure mucho eso; pero como sea… entre más se acerque el momento de recibir su legado, Mokuba buscará desfogarse sexualmente aún más de lo normal; los veela son de sangre caliente y el sexo para ellos es un factor muy importante en su vida, no el prioritario pero si bastante significativo… estoy seguro que has escuchado algo de eso

Kae recuerda de golpe los rumores sobre la fama de "usa y bota" de Seto Kaiba y pierde momentáneamente el color al imaginar de esa manera al pequeño, dulce pero coqueto Mokuba. El búlgaro le sonríe cándidamente mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

— Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Amas tanto al pequeño Moki como para luchar contra su sangre? – El lobo baja la mirada mientras piensa – Si la respuesta es sí, cuenta para siempre con mi ayuda para enamorarlo y ganarle a su veela interior… – sonando enigmático ante eso de su ayuda

Anecuze le cierra un ojo mientras sale del baño dejando a un pensativo peligris.

Suspira al tiempo que se sacude el cabello. ¿Por qué todo el mundo debe tener tantos problemas? ¿Es que no pueden ser simplemente felices? Maldice que todos sean humanos y con ello tengan defectos humanos, como es el estúpido sentimiento de autocompasión y masoquismo.

— Nos gustan las cosas que más nos hacen daño… en este caso, los Kaiba…

Sonríe mientras se sienta en un rincón.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El castaño levanta la mirada para perderla en los ojos celestes del mozo. Diroku también se pierde en la hermosa mirada esmeralda que muestra el castaño.

— Yo… ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?

— Lo… que quieras…

Contesta automáticamente y Anecuze sólo sonríe.

—**YGO­—**

Dos Horas después…

Anecuze está en la barra del local refrescándose la garganta con un licor suave del que ni siquiera preguntó el nombre. Está mirando de costado con una sonrisa el show que está armando la pareja escogida de su protegido, junto con este mismo. Pero no es el único que lo observa, también los demás escapados de Avalon y los magos que allí se encuentran.

— Tus amigos son muy especiales, ¿eh? – sonríe la pelirrosa

— Así es… – asiente

— ¡¡Vaaamos… aún no acaba la pieza y ya te quieres ir, gato aburrido!

Dice Joey en medio de la pista de baile con más de media botella de Ron en el cuerpo; y Seto le toma por la cintura tratando de ignorar que toda la disco les está mirando.

Un poco más allá Yugi trata de ahogar su risita detrás de su mano, mientras sus mejillas se muestran sonrojadas por el poco alcohol que ha consumido mientras que Atemu le sujeta por la cintura y sonríe divertido por ver así a su adorado primo.

— ¡¡Sooon unos gritooones!

Exclama de pronto Bakura el cual está sobre Ryou besándolo en uno de los sillones mientras que en otro Malik y Marik mantienen una conversación civilizada, aunque sus mejillas enrojecidas dicen que no muy cuerda. Tea que está sentada sobre las piernas de un chico en otro de los sillones con un vaso en la mano a medio llenar tampoco está muy lúcida. Se está riendo entre beso y beso con el pelirrojo sobre el que está sentada.

— Cielos… son todo un show, ¿eh, Kuriboh? – Acariciaba la pancita de la criatura – Huy, se perdieron dos Blade Heart – canturrea – ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Jeje

La barman ríe mientras limpia un vaso.

— ¿Tú eres el único solito? Por lo que veo todos vinieron en pareja…

— No es cierto… sólo hay… mmm… – comienza a contar con los dedos – dos parejas declaradas… bueno… mmm… una… la otra es declarada, pero no aceptada, jajaja…

Parece que el efecto del alcohol también afectó al que faltaba.

— Los otros dos… – apunta a Ryou y Bakura – se odiaban, no sé por qué ahora se besan… Tea estaba sola, Marik y Malik son primos y no sé por qué pero estaban peleados… y… oh, vaya… también se me perdieron Mokuba y Kae, jejeje…

Se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras ríe nerviosamente. La chica sólo le toma la barbilla y sonríe para luego darle un leve beso en los labios. Anecuze retrocede un poco mientras arruga el entrecejo para sorpresa de la barman.

— Creo… que aún no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para… aceptar besos de desconocidas…

Toma lo último de su vaso y se levanta mientras deja unas monedas en la mesa y luego se dirige al baño.

—**YGO­—**

Kae y Mokuba se encuentran afuera del local; ambos sentados contra la pared y callados mirando el cielo. Finalmente el peligris suspira y clava sus ojos verde claro en el rostro del pequeño Kaiba.

— Mokuba… tenemos que hablar claramente… – Mokuba asiente

— Lo sé… también quiero que todo – se muerde el labio inferior –… que todo quede claro…

Kae le mira a los ojos y abre la boca pero el pelinegro le abraza repentinamente, dejándole callado.

— ¡¿Por qué! ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas? ¿Qué no tengo límites? ¡No comprendo, de verdad que no comprendo a que te refieres! Por favor… explícame que fue lo que hice para… para merecer ese trato… – hipa

Se separa del silencioso egyptien para luego pasarle la mano delicadamente por la mejilla izquierda.

— ¿Te duele? ¿Te hice daño? ¡Perdóname! – le vuelve a abrazar

Kae sonríe tiernamente mientras le devuelve el abrazo. Se refería a la bofetada.

— No… No te preocupes…

— Entonces… ¿me dirás? – levanta la mirada

El ojiverde suspira mientras le suelta.

— Es que – se muerde el labio –… me dolió saber que te habías revolcado con la zorra de Valentine…

Los ojos de Mokuba se abren grandemente mientras que sus mejillas toman un color carmín muy fuerte.

— Pero… pero… eso no es cierto…

El otro niega mientras cierra sus ojos.

— No me mientas, no me interesa ya…

— ¡No estoy mintiendo!

— ¡Mokuba, si dices la verdad no duele tanto como que encima lo niegues!

— ¡Por Merlín! Te digo la verdad, jamás me acostaría con alguien como Valentine… no es mi tipo… – hace un gesto con la mano

— ¡No lo niegues!

La mirada de Kae da en verdad miedo, es que no puede creer que más encima sea tan descarado como para negarlo.

— Pero si te digo la verdad… yo jamás me he acostado con Valentine… – sonrojado

— Si es así, ¿cómo es que sabe de tu cicatriz en el muslo izquierdo justo al lado de tu pelvis?

— ¡¿Qué! Bueno… yo… no lo sé… aunque…… ¡¿CÓMO LO SABES TÚ!

Kae se sonroja fuertemente.

— Bueno, yo… ¡eso no es lo importante! ¿Cómo es que lo sabe ella?

— ¡¿Cómo crees que puedo saberlo yo si no lo…..! – De pronto se queda pensativo – Claro… puede ser… mmm…

— ¿Qué?

— Hace un año para el cumpleaños de mi hermano yo… creo que me emborraché demasiado… bueno, cuando tuve un poco de conciencia me descubrí en mi habitación con Mai y… ¡Agh! Estaba encima de mí, desnuda – mueca de asco –… recuerdo que me encerré en el baño a vomitar y no salí hasta el día siguiente… – se encoge de hombros – desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo pero no tenía idea de que había pasado, no le di mucha importancia en ese momento… a lo mejor allí vio mi cicatriz…

— Eso explicaría muchas cosas… mmm…

Kae también se queda pensativo al igual que Mokuba cuando de pronto el más bajo se tira sobre el peligris para comenzar a golpearle el pecho.

— ¡¡Eres un desgraciado! Si hubieras primero hablado conmigo hubiéramos podido arreglar todo desde antes…

Se le pone a ser cosquillas ante las miradas sorprendidas de los pocos transeúntes. Kae solo se encoge mientras ríe.

— ¡¡Ya, ya, jajajaja, me equivoqué, jajaja, lo acepto, lo acepto!

Mokuba deja de hacerle cosquillas mientras clava sus ojos grises en los verdes claro del Egyptien para luego cerrarlos y levantar su rostro. Kae sonríe y también cierra sus ojos mientras baja un poco su cabeza para unir sus labios con los del pelinegro en su primer beso.

Pero enseguida Kae reacciona y rompe con él, es mucha la inseguridad que siente en ese momento como para seguir con algo que podría dañarlo profundamente. Acaricia con suavidad la mejilla ruborizada del pequeño y lo besa castamente en una de sus mejillas.

— Se hace tarde, ¿a qué hora tenemos que regresar?

— Pues ya que lo mencionas, dentro de veinte minutos

Mokuba y Kae se separan al instante mientras miran al ojiverde de cabellos castaños y ondulados, el cual sonríe maliciosamente mientras estira su mano hacia Mokuba.

— Eres un fisgón, Aeló

Kae le golpea levemente la cabeza mientras se levanta después de Mokuba.

— ¡Auch! No es cierto, vine para ver donde se habían metido ya que debemos comenzar a reunirnos para regresar

— ¬¬ Hum… voy a creerte, pero no le cuentes a nadie de esto…

— ¡Seto! ¿Qué le pasa a Joey?

Mokuba se acerca a su hermano el cual lleva en brazos el cuerpo laxo del rubio líder de Blade Heart.

— Nada, sólo está ahogado de borracho

Otro golpe para Anecuze, pero esta vez de parte de Kaiba.

— Aaaauch… todos me golpean T.T

— Por hablador…

Detrás viene Bakura afirmando por la cintura a un pequeño peliblanco que le abraza por el cuello mientras no para de repetir que le ama.

— Dios, el alcohol le afectó demasiado a mi ángel…

— Ni que lo digas, mi primo…

Le sigue Malik con Marik en brazos el cual dice cosas como que su primo era su verdadero amor, pero que no se lo diga a nadie ya que es un secreto, entre otras cosas.

— Está tan borracho que alucina… ¬¬

Entre Duke y Tristan sostienen juntos, de cada lado, a una borracha Tea, que casi cuelga de ellos.

— Heeey, chicos… ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A seguir de juega? ¡Bieeeen, dejen que vaya a buscar a mi pareja y los sigo!

Se trata de devolver pero ninguno de los dos Blade Heart la deja y afianzan más su agarre.

— Cuando está borracha es insoportable… – acota un fastidiado Duke

Anecuze sonríe maliciosamente.

— ¿Y donde estaban ustedes dos, eh?

El pelinegro y el castaño se sonrojan hasta la punta de los cabellos.

— Pues yo…

— Eh…

Pero son salvados por una voz que viene gritando a toda boca para sorpresa de todo el mundo más que nada por reconocerla al instante.

— ¡¡Aléjense todos de MI FARAÓN! El que se atreva a tocarle un sólo cabello caerá bajo mi espada… ¡Ahora, todos fuera!

— Yugi… ya es suficiente ú/ù

— Mi faraón, guarde silencio, ninguno de estos malditos merece siquiera oír su voz…

Ven salir a ambos primos y para la sorpresa de todos Yugi trae a Atemu de la cintura mientras efectivamente apunta a todo el mundo con una espada real.

— Dios… había visto borrachos agresivos, pero esto es estúpido…

— ¡SILENCIO, PECADOR!

Anecuze ve como un par de sus cabellos caen frente a él al ser no moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el ataque por la espada de Yugi por lo que se repega a Kaiba mientras tiembla violentamente.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Seto? TTTT no podemos llevárnoslos apareciéndonos… ellos tienen que afirmarse y ser consciente del proceso pero en ese estado no se pude…

— ¬¬ Llorón…– Kaiba se ve pensativo – ya sé… tom…– se corta al notar que le iba a entregar a Joey – ehh… no, mejor no…

Entra con Joey en brazos de vuelta al bar.

— Ja, maldito desgraciado… no me puede confiar a su pareja, infeliz…

Anecuze comienza a hacer berrinche hasta que vuelve Seto.

— Entren todos…

Cuando entran ven de inmediato como Diroku está parado en una puerta.

— Por aquí – sonríe

En esa habitación hay una chimenea.

— Sólo hay que decir "Chimenea Principal" y apareceremos en el Gran Comedor…

— ¬¬ perfecto ¿Y si aún hay algún despistado por ahí? O peor aun, ¿un maestro?

— Mmm…

Todos se quedan pensativos.

— ¡Ya sé! En el oficina de Sehren-san

— ¬¬ Ohhh, sí, Mokuba, en la oficina de Sehren-Ogro-San…

Tristan niega de inmediato.

— Mmm… ¿A la oficina de Pegasus?

— Mmm… no creo, Atemu…

— ¿Entonces a donde, Kaiba?

— Yo sé

— ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

— ¡Yo sé! #╬

— ¿Alguien?

— ¡Que yo sé! . 

— Okay… ¿A dónde, Anecuze?

Aeló simplemente le saca la lengua.

·

·

INICIADO: 15 de marzo de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 08 de junio de 2006

(_NDY:_ _no me miren, que vergüenza_ TTTT)

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN:**_ Vale… esta vez ha sido mi culpa el actualizar hasta ahorita… lo olvidé completamente… lo siento mucho… Bueno, no tengo mucho que comentar esta vez, la mayor parte del crédito de este capítulo se lo lleva Yakumo, escribió la mayoría del fic y trabajó mucho para sacarlo adelante y pues, honor a quien honor merece… Sólo otra cosa, no vuelvo a escribir un bonus; me he vuelto quisquillosa y aunque no deba serlo, así son las cosas… Muchas gracias a las maravillosas chicas que se tomaron un par de minutos de su tiempo para dejar sus reviews y no sé que más decir, mas que muchas gracias! _♥

-

**COMENTARIOS DE YAKUMO:**

_La li ho! Mil perdones por la demora, pero es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente y no podía comunicarme con Sehren-san _;-;_ pero ya lo solucioné ... _

_**Kurama:** ¬¬ o se solucionó solo..._

_**Yakumo:** Miau, a lo mejor... ¡Pero quiero que sepan algo! Aunque por lo dicho por Seh-chan pareciese que me perdí (cosa que pasó), yo continúe haciendo el fic... lo que pasa es que no me podía comunicar con Sehren para ponernos de acuerdo con la nota final, las aclaraciones o cuando lo iba a subir ella... es eso... ¡yo si aporté, miau! . es que parecía que había dejado a Sehren-san haciéndolo sola y no es así _ú.ù

_**Kurama:** Pero la dejamos toda a angustiada por no poder comunicarnos con ella..._

_**Yakumo:** _TT.TT_ es cierto, miau... ¡mil perdones Sehren-chan! (Yakumo con colita y orejitas salta al cuello de Sehren y la abraza mientras llora) discúlpame, pero no fue mi culpa, miau... (mueve la colita tristemente mientras sus orejas están gachas)_

_**Anecuze:** Por cierto, no me odien _;_; me van a traumar, todas me odian ,_

_**Yakumo:** Es cierto, miau... _ññ_ todas te odian..._

_**Anecuze:** _TTTT

_**Kurama:** ¬¬ por tarado..._

_**Yakumo:** No es cierto! Es por que le gusta el ceo... pero es que a mi también me gusta ¬... ¡ah! Yo no me voy a volver a ir… espero que les esté gustando mucho, miau... nos veremos pronto, ¡Bye-Bye Nanoda!_


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai/yaoi; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien con edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de abstenerse de su lectura para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

**AUTORAS:** Sehren Kou y Yakumo

·

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**(NDS):** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

**(NDY):** Comentarios personales de Yakumo

·

**Minidiccionario hasta el final**

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**· CAPÍTULO 7 ·**

Una oficina oscura, silencio total en los alrededores y de pronto llamas verdes comienzan a arder en la chimenea antes apagada, de él sale apresuradamente la figura de un chico de cabellos castaños ensortijados, seguido inmediatamente por la de un pequeño chico de cabello tricolor que sale disparado y rodando, empujando al suelo al otro.

Obviamente son el Primer Prefecto de Egyptien y el guardián de Seto Kaiba, enseguida sale de la chimenea Atemu y corre para ayudar a su primo, quien no para de reír a las carcajadas; aunque también Atemu cae al piso y sobre Yugi cuando llega Marik.

Todo un lío comienza a formarse con cada llegada, finalmente las llamas comienzan a apagarse tras el arribo de Duke. Pero quien llega al último no es otro que Seto Kaiba, quien se aparece de pronto abrazando contra su pecho a un sonrojado y sonriente Joey semiadormilado; Seto mira con una ceja arqueada como prácticamente todos están apilados unos encimas de otros, aplastando al pobre Anecuze que al parecer está más mareado por los golpes y el peso sobre él que por lo que tomó en toda la noche, y que curiosamente sus ojitos verdes parecen más dos espirales que no dejan de girar.

La mirada del dragón observa con curiosidad la oficina y a pesar de verse agradable y alegre a la vista, se siente más cómodo en la de Sehren que en ésta que pertenece a Yakumo Aeló. Por la luz que se cuela por una ventana alta observa un unicornio de cristal sobre el escritorio y no puede evitar hacer una mueca, demasiado cursi para él, prefiere los dragones o en su defecto las serpientes.

Él sí que no tomó nada más que un poco de su copa de oporto durante la cena, a diferencia de los otros que se encargarían de las apariciones que si bien no están perdidos como el resto sí quedaron algo movidos, incapaces de soportar aparecer con otra persona. Se acerca a la pila humana y patea ligeramente la pierna derecha de un cabreado Bakura que tiene encima a Mokuba, Kae, Tristan y Tea; mientras que Duke se mira desinteresadamente las uñas en espera de que todos dejen de hacer el payaso.

— No tienen toda la noche y dejen de hacer tanto ruido por que puede que los ningyo si estén haciendo sus rondas…

Toma a Joey de mejor manera y lo carga en brazos sin problemas; sin más abre la puerta de la oficina y sale, pero al cerrarla ve con curiosidad los cuadros de madera colocados de manera chueca y que forman el nombre de la profesora en letras occidentales de colores, con un pequeño kanji en la esquina con alguna palabra alegre.

— _Así que era eso…_

Al parecer a pesar de lo que quiera aparentar Sehren si le ha caído bien esta colega; cuando la vio trabajando con pintura pensó que era otro adorno para regalarle a Mokuba pero por lo que ve se equivocó. Esboza una sonrisa sarcástica y mueve negativamente la cabeza, ya hablaré más tarde con la animaga y le sacará la verdad.

Comienza a caminar hacia sus aposentos en la torre de los dragones, ni loco llevará a su cachorro a su propia torre; bien, no pensó que su primera noche con Joey fuera con éste completamente embriagado y sólo durmiendo la mona pero por el momento tenerlo cerca y en su propia cama ya es una gran ganancia. Oh… por no mencionar el mayor logro de hasta ahora: el fantástico beso que le dio Joey en medio de la pista.

Pero claro, no fue nada bueno que precisamente Joey rompiera ese momento al entrarle de pronto unas irrefrenables ganas de ir a devolver al baño a lo que tuvo que acompañarle ni que el catire viera con cierta fascinación a la bonita morena que se sentó junto a ellos en la barra. Eso es malo de enamorarse un 'heterosexual' con tendencias de bisexual, no sólo tiene que cuidarse de un género sino de dos.

Siente el aliento cálido de Joey contra la piel de su cuello y un escalofrío le recorre, su sangre comienza a arder y trata de controlarse; no puede aprovecharse del estado de su pareja y hacerle suyo como tanto le exige su sangre y su cuerpo.

Ve que ya están dentro del territorio de Dragonite y comprueba que no hay ningún curioso cerca que quiera averiguar cual es exactamente la entrada secreta a su torre; al comprobar que sólo están ellos se detiene frente a la pintura donde curiosamente están durmiendo juntos dos dragones: Uno dorado, Ra, acurrucado sobre una roca grande pero con otro rojo, Osiris, enroscado a su alrededor, se supone que Ra custodia esta entrada y Osiris la oculta a la que sólo el líder de turno conoce pero al parecer los dos dragones que dicen no soportarse se sintieron algo solos esta noche.

(NDS: Tengo entendido que originalmente Sliffer se llama Osiris y prefiero llamarlo así)

— Ra…

Pero el dragón sólo se acomoda mejor y al parecer rumia algo parecido a "Osiris, mmhm", Seto rueda los ojos, acomoda a Joey para sostenerlo momentáneamente con un brazo y estira su mano derecha para golpear con molestia el marco del enorme cuadro mientras llama gravemente otra vez al guardián.

— Ra, despierta de una buena vez, ¡Ra!

El dragón dorado abre molesto su ojo derecho y cuando ve que no es otro que Seto Kaiba frente a él, se incorpora molesto y patea a Osiris, el cual no le hace caso y se enrosca sobre sí mientras continúa durmiendo.

— Contraseña…

— Vaya Ra, ya decía que tanto odio era una fachadita

— Idiota, contraseña

— Vamos, sólo quiero saber más de ti, después de todo eres el guardián de nuestra casa

— Kaiba, si no quieres decir la maldita contraseña lárgate con ese chucho a otro lado y deja de joder mi existencia

Ra se transforma de pronto en la figura de un buen mozo de piel blanca, largo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos almendrados, ataviado por una larga túnica blanca con un cinturón dorado y varias joyas de oro como pulseras, anillos y gargantillas, además de una delicada tiara. Kaiba sonríe al ver la pose orgullosa y molesta del dragón y toma nuevamente a Joey con ambos brazos, aunque ya hablará con Ra para decirle que Joey es su cachorro pero nadie más puede llamarle así o decirle 'chucho' como acabó de hacerlo la pintura.

— Tsk, tsk – chasquea la lengua –, hablaré seriamente con Osiris para que controle esa lengua afiliada tuya

— Kaiba… – tono amenazante mientras se cruza de brazos

— Draco dormiens

— Contraseña estúpida que se le ocurrió a tu hermano

Ra voltea su rostro de manera ofendida y se sienta en la orilla de la piedra mientras balancea sus pies desnudos; entonces el cuadro comienza a moverse hacia un costado y las escalinatas que dan a la sala común de Dragonite aparecen.

Seto observa la figura estilizada del dragón y sonríe al saber que son selectas las personas que han tenido el placer de contemplar las formas humanas de Ra y Osiris, por eso los cuadros de ambos son aún más especiales de lo normal debido a esa habilidad de mostrar dos imágenes de sí mismos cuando ninguna otra pintura de la comunidad mágica tiene esa misma capacidad.

— Eres lindo, Ra…

— ¡Soy hermoso! ¡Perfecto! ¡Baka, ingrato!

Y sin esperar la indignada respuesta de la pintura, aunque la alcanza a escuchar, entra y comienza a subir las escaleras del lugar, esperando que no haya ningún inoportuno en la sala común o tendrá que espantarlos.

—**YGO­—**

Joey abre perezosamente sus ojos y una fuerte punzada en su cabeza le hace cerrarlos de nueva cuenta. No debió tomar tanto en la noche pero la confusión y un inexplicable enojo lo acorralaron y esa fue su única salida; se odia por haber caído tan bajo, tanto desprecia el vicio de su padre y ahora está cayendo en lo mismo, ¿con qué cara puede criticarlo?

Pero entonces un movimiento junto a él y olvida esos pensamientos al percatarse de varias cosas: Unos fuertes brazos rodean su cuerpo posesivamente, tiene su rostro escondido contra un pecho masculino y sus piernas enredas con otras. Pero extrañamente se siente bien, raro pero bien. Se apretuja aún más contra el delicado cuerpo del otro y decide dormitar otro rato así, ya pensará después si se le han chispado todas las neuronas o es sólo producto de la reseca.

—**YGO­—**

Yugi abre sus ojos y se inmediato se lleva las manos a la cabeza por el intenso dolor de cabeza, escucha un suave risa sarcástica y se tapa la cabeza con un cojín color púrpura, nunca había tomado algo más fuerte que el ponche y ahora está pagando las consecuencias de ello.

— Vamos primo, llegarás tarde a clases

— A la mierda las clases…

Yugi abre los ojos como platos y se tapa la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

— Vaya… Esa amistad con Joey está dejando ver sus consecuencias, ¿qué dirá el abuelo Motou cuando lo sepa?

— Atemu… – suplicante

Yugi se quita el cojín de la cabeza y saca lentamente su cabeza, tratando de enfocar a su primo; ve como Atemu se cepilla su cabello húmedo y que sólo necesita cerrarse la chaqueta y colocarse la túnica para salir a clases. Siente su estómago revolverse y de un salto sale de la cama para salir corriendo hacia el baño privado del cuarto.

Atemu voltea hacia la puerta semiabierta y la observa con algo de preocupación, pero realmente Yugi se puso pesado anoche y esto es sólo una experiencia más que su primo debe afrontar. Camina hacia su secreter y abre una gaveta especial, saca un pequeño frasco de cristal oscuro y espera a que pasen las arcadas de Yugi para no avergonzarlo. Cuando escucha el agua correr, entra y acaricia con cariño los lisos y revueltos cabellos del otro.

— Es una poción antiresaca, te ayudara a paliar los malestares y te permitirá asistir sin problemas a clases

— Me la hubieras dado antes

— Es malo beber sin moderación y debías sentir un poco de las consecuencias de ello antes; si no, hubieras tenido una imagen falsa

— Lo comprendo

Yugi estira su mano y toma la botellita, la abre de inmediato y toma de golpe toda la poción; siente una sensación como a menta fría pasar por su garganta y se sostiene del lavabo mientras espera a que pasen las molestias.

—**YGO­—**

Sehren pasa por la sala común de su casa y nadie le pone mucha atención, la profesora puede ir y venir como le dé la gana por la torre, después de todo es para ellos un orgullo que una bruja como ella haya egresado de Dragonite y ahora sea la maestra encargada de la misma.

La ojiviolácea se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mokuba y estira su mano derecha para pasar la uña de su dedo índice por una pequeña ranura al lado de la perilla de la puerta al mismo tiempo que murmura la contraseña de la habitación. En Dragonite se manejan las habitaciones por pareja pero dado a que en la generación de Mokuba entraron en número impar, Akunadín logró que le fuera asignada una habitación personal.

Escucha lamentos provenientes del baño y ve al pobre Mokuba casi abrazando el retrete mientras espera a que las náuseas pasen o le venga una nueva arcada. Lo ayuda a levantarse y levarse la cara y boca, para luego tomar una pequeña toalla y acercársela al ojigris. Después de ello saca de un bolsillo de su túnica un frasco transparente con una sustancia espesa de color rojizo; Mokuba la reconoce de inmediato y casi podría besar a Sehren de no ser por su estómago revolviéndose.

— Es una versión mejorada de Akunadín, te quitará por completo los efectos de la resaca y ayudará a tu hígado para no sufrir daños y acelerar el proceso de eliminación del alcohol en tu cuerpo

— Te amo, Sehren…

Mokuba casi arrebata el frasquito de las manos a Sehren y toma de jalón todo el contenido del mismo.

— _Merlín bendiga a los pocionistas…_

Siente un sabor agridulce en su boca y recorriendo su garganta, hasta que por fin percibe como su estómago se asienta y su cuerpo deja de sentirse tan molesto; suspira aliviado y observa la mirada seria de Sehren reflejada en el espejo del lavabo.

— Apúrate y no llegues tarde a mi clase, te excuse para Pociones en vista de que no llegabas pero no hay que exagerar

Y Sehren sale de la habitación sin decir más; Mokuba sonríe contento por gozar de esos privilegios que seguro los otros no tendrán tan fáciles, se acerca a la ducha y abre la llave del agua para tomar una ducha y presentarse tan impecable como debe ser.

Probablemente Sehren no se asomará donde Seto al saber del perfecto autocontrol de él, pero de lo que está seguro es de que a menos que Seto se lo exija no le dará nada para ayudar a Joey con la cruda que ha de estar teniendo.

—**YGO­—**

Acaba de terminar el descanso y es hora de comenzar con la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, Joey se sostiene con molestia la cabeza mientras permanece sentado sobre una roca saliente a las orillas del bosque oscuro, Yugi se sienta a su lado y observa como el alto profesor peliverde y de ojos verdeazules se acerca mientras examina unos pergaminos. Tristan también se sienta en la roca y le da una suave palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

— Bien, hoy vamos a estudiar al augurey; ¿alguien me puede decir que mito rodeaba a esta criatura?… Sí, Motou

— Antes se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte; se creía que más de un mago había sufrido de un ataque al corazón al oír el lamento de un augurey

— Correcto, cinco puntos a Egyptien. Los augurey son nativos de Gran Bretaña pero casualmente tengo uno aquí que gusta vivir en el bosque debido a que ahí está más cómodo, pasaremos a verlo y…

Mientras Hiro camina todos los alumnos le siguen y toman nota de los comentarios importantes que hace; Joey se queda rezagado y sólo observa de lejos como varios se agachan para observar el nido del augurey en una zarza. No pone mucha atención debido a su intenso dolor de cabeza, así que sólo se recarga en un árbol y espera a que sus amigos regresen o que ésta, su última clase, termine.

De pronto escucha como alguien se acerca y voltea, sorprendiéndose de que Seto se dirija hacia él cuando se supone que tiene clase doble de DCLAO. El castaño se detiene frente a él, le parta el flequillo, besa su frente y se da la media vuelta, dejándolo totalmente atontado y confundido, hasta que se percata del frasco que le ha dejado en su mano derecha.

— ¡Es para el malestar, bébete toda la toma!

Seto sólo aclara eso cuando ya está algo lejos y Joey sonríe, nunca nadie se ha tomado la molestia de cuidarlo de esa manera; su padrino lo intenta pero por supuesto tiene sus compromisos y no puede ir a buscarlo cada vez que tiene contratiempos de algún tipo.

—**YGO­—**

Dos días después…

— Medea, dame paciencia…

Sehren se talla el puente de la nariz y dobla un par de gafas de micas azulinas para guardarlos en un bolsillo de su túnica deportiva. Por el momento se supone que están tratando de acoplar a los miembros de la alineación inicial del equipo pero hasta ahora sólo ha logrado que se enzarcen en una pelea y luego se pusieran a jugar individualmente.

Suspira y voltea hacia la banca: Seto observa indiferente la práctica mientras mantiene sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas, Aeló juguetea con una snitch sin poner atención, Malik se burla en voz alta de los movimientos de todos por excepción de Bakura y Mokuba bosteza aburrido mientras se agacha un momento para evitar hábilmente el golpe de una bludger mal dirigida por Tristan.

Una verdadera locura no haber armado el equipo con anticipación pero entre eran peras o manzanas en el Ministerio con los trámites y otras cosas, sólo hasta ahora se han organizado. Suspira y decide presionar a todo a los chicos, si no quieren seguir sus indicaciones por idiotas pues allá ellos; saca su varita y se aplica un sonorus hacia su garganta para llamar la atención de todos, no hay más remedio que adelantar el entrenamiento.

— ¡Todos aquí ahora!

Todos se detienen y comienzan a bajar mientras Seto con un encantamiento reúne las bludgers, para luego acercarse al centro del campo donde Sehren se mueve como pantera enjaulada, de un lado a otro.

— Quietus… ahora me escucharan panda de inútiles – aunque con la mirada le dice a Bakura "tú no" –, trabajarán en equipo y olvidarán sus estrategias de casa; me vale un soberano rábano si me odian, si la alineación les parece una burla o si detestan a sus compañeros, son ahora parte de la selección que representa a Avalon y se comportarán como tales… ahora, ya que parece que no van a esforzarse sin un incentivo pues pasaremos al siguiente nivel de manera inmediata…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios y al verla, Yugi, Kae y Joey se dan cuenta de que la bruja está verdaderamente enfadada o decepcionada, pero que tomará medidas drásticas.

Sehren levanta su varita, comienza a agitarla en movimientos extraños y después de unos segundos murmura unas palabras que hacen que de la punta de la varita salgan varios rayos grises que da de lleno a cada uno de los miembros del equipo. Luego comienza a caminar hacia las pelotas y les aplica otro encantamiento; para finalmente dar la media vuelta y caminar hacia su propia escoba, una profesional de edición limitada: Kaze no Kou; la misma que la del líder de la casa de los dragones.

(NDS: Esta escoba la diseñe para mi uso exclusivo y el de Draco Malfoy en mis proyectos inéditos de HP y ahora también para Seto Kaiba, así que ya saben a quien le pertenece)

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Suban a sus escobas en intenten acostumbrarse en los próximos cinco minutos por que las bludgers las soltaré pronto! ¡Kaiba-san, Kaiba-otouto, Aeló e Ishtar-kun, conmigo!

Anecuze con el ceño fruncido mira insistentemente sus manos pero termina por darse cuenta de que en el aspecto superficial no han sido afectados sino en otra forma; sigue a la profesora pero al momento de prepararse para subirse sobre su escoba descubre que ha sucedido: Kou los ha hechizado para afectar sus movimientos, de algún modo ha afectado la gravedad sobre ellos.

(NDS: Sí, lo sé… muy estilo Akira Toriyama en Dragón Ball n.n")

Atemu murmura maldiciones entre dientes mientras se siente torpe y pesado como para maniobrar su escoba: una Saeta de Fuego; voltea hacia donde la profesora sube campantemente a su escoba seguido de los reservas y fricciona los dientes para no darle la satisfacción de verlo derrotado ante Kaiba. Yugi enseguida comienza a intentar realizar algunas maniobras de buscador pero decide por comenzar con lo básico. Joey se siente frustrado con la lentitud con la que se mueve y ve con fastidio como Bakura parece no muy molesto con la situación mientras se burla de Tristan, y Rebeca pues examina la situación, analizando los pros y contras

Ya con los reservas sobrevolando a cierta distancia, Sehren se truena los dedos y realiza unos movimientos de su cabeza para relajar los músculos de su cuello, logrando que truenen un par de huesitos.

— Seremos el equipo rival para ellos… Aeló, no tienes mucha experiencia como guardián pero aunque no lo creas tiene bastante habilidad en esa posición, así que la practicarás en este momento, la quaffle viene con la misma fuerza de siempre a pesar del poco impulso del cazador pero necesitas moverte de acuerdo al lanzamiento. Malik, serás el bateador, Bakura es el único que podrá darte problemas dado al entrenamiento habitual de Dragonite, no te fíes. Mokuba, enséñales por que eres uno de los mejores pero tampoco te luzcas. Kaiba, serás el buscador; limpio y elegante como es tu estilo y sin enfrentamientos con Atemu. Por mi parte también seré cazadora, así que veamos que tan buenos creen ellos que son para menospreciar a los dragones… ¡Hay partido!

Grita lo último Sehren a los titulares y estos miran sorprendidos como la snitch y el resto de las pelotas son liberadas y comienza el encuentro. Las bludgers salen de inmediato disparadas hacia Bakura y Tristan; el moreno enseguida se da cuenta de que vienen con un poco más de fuerza de la normal a pesar de mantener la velocidad de siempre y mueve con cierta torpeza su bate, siendo casi derribado en el intento, mientras que Bakura lo golpea con certeza y sólo pierde el balance por un momento.

Enseguida todos se dan cuenta de la manera de jugar de los dragones y por que es muy difícil el enfrentarlos en los partidos; Mokuba con una risita divertida intercepta el intento de pase entre Kae y Atemu y realiza un frenado para no quedar atrapado entre ellos y se eleva para enviar la quaffle a Sehren, quien la toma y esquiva la bludger que Bakura le envía. Seto por su parte vuela sin muchas prisas alrededor del campo mientras sus ojos escudriñan con velocidad cada espacio para descubrir la pequeña pelotita dorada.

Siete contra cinco y la cosa comienza a fastidiar a los titulares por no poder afrontar apropiadamente a los que se suponen son los reservas.

Termina por fin el encuentro y Bakura salta sobre Malik para que lo lleve a caballito como recompensa por no estar juntos, a lo que los dragonite giran los ojos en sus órbitas. Seto impidió por un rato que Yugi atrapara la snitch hasta que finalmente se aburrió y la cogió con un rápido movimiento y una veloz carrera hacia Atemu, pues la esfera alada decidió seguirlo de cerca; ganando los reservas el partido 200 a 30.

— Bien, siento informarles que no les retiraré este hechizo; a los dragonites que tienen partido contra Ningyo mañana, ya saben las recomendaciones además de que Kaiba-san no jugará; señorita Hopkins, no se preocupe, a la hora del partido estará libre pero después tendrá que regresar a este entrenamiento especial… los demás, ahora ya saben que estos entrenamientos son serios y que no…

De pronto se queda callada y levanta su mano derecha para comenzar a enrollar un mechón negro de su cabello entre sus dedos al tiempo que su mirada se enturbia y la entorna.

— ¿Kou-sensei? – pregunta Yugi preocupado

— Bueno, pueden ir a las regaderas; notarán que el efecto del hechizo es menor pero lo suficiente para darles problemas, así que traten de habituarse lo más rápido posible sin extralimitarse… no quiero a nadie lesionado… nos vemos el domingo

Suelta su cabello y da la media vuelta para irse mientras lleva su escoba por el hombro; pero por un segundo todos logran percibir una fuerte onda mágica proveniente de ella, aunque como la bruja sigue su camino y todo fue tan fugaz, que piensa cada quien por su parte que sólo ha sido algo producto de su imaginación y cansancio.

Seto la observa irse tan campante y frunce el ceño, jala a un lado a Mokuba y le susurra al oído una sola palabra antes de darse la vuelta y llevarse consigo a un jadeante rubio; una imagen demasiado apetitosa, lástima que no pueda disfrutarla plenamente por el momento.

— Mortífagos…

Mokuba ve alejarse a su hermano y vuelta un hondo suspiro, saca su varita y la sostiene mientras camina hacia los vestuarios; mantiene la guardia en alto a pesar de que está seguro de que Sehren ya se ha encargado de todo con lo que hizo y trata de aparentar normalidad aunque su rostro sin expresión capta la atención de cierto egyptien.

"

Todos comienzan a salir de las duchas y Mokuba comienza a desvestirse, devuelve sonrisas a sus compañeros aunque algo despistado todavía al pensar en que habrá llevado a esos mortífagos a intentar entrar a la escuela, tal vez ver a Seto o vengarse de Atemu, no tiene idea de lo que sucede.

— Que lo disfrutes, Mokuba

El ojigris levanta su faz y se topa con la sonrisa maliciosa de Bakura, voltea y abre la boca para preguntarle a Anecuze que sucede pero éste es llevado a rastras por un demasiado sonriente Malik.

— Está solo… nos vemos más tarde

— ¡Moku-chan!

Y Mokuba sonríe ante la expresión desesperada del castaño que trata de aferrarse con uñas y dientes a la puerta pero el peliblanco y el moreno se despiden alegremente y consiguen despegar de alguna manera al ojiverde del marco de la puerta.

— _¿Está solo? ¿De quién hablaba?_

Pero enseguida reacciona y comienza a caminar hacia uno de los cubículos de regaderas, el último que se sitúa al fondo y donde escucha que el agua cae, esboza una amplia sonrisa y se asoma.

Cada cubículo está separado por una angosta franja de maderos y las regaderas afianzadas en el techo, ajustándose mágicamente la temperatura del agua de acuerdo al deseo de quien se coloque bajo ella; mientras que un par de largas bancas de madera permanecen frente a las duchas para colocar sus cosas o esperar sentado a alguien. Son cinco cubículos por vestidor y en el caso en que sean equipos mixtos, los vestidores se turnan para evitar contratiempos.

Una espesa cortina de vapor llena el cubículo pero ello no significa que no pueda deleitarse con la escena. El alto y firme cuerpo de Kae Yoshida, con su suave piel siendo acariciada descaradamente por el agua caliente, su cabello gris claro completamente mojado mientras sus manos se mueven licenciosamente para terminar de retirar la espuma que resbala por su cuerpo.

La respiración del moreno se paraliza por unos segundos y un suave rubor cubre sus mejillas mientras recorre de arriba abajo el perfecto físico del cazador. Al sentir la molestia en su pecho vuelve a respirar y arroja su toalla sobre el banco mientras abre con cuidado la pequeña puerta del cubículo, su sangre veela recorre de manera ardiente sus venas y le exige satisfacer su deseo sexual con mayor fuerza a la normal, no sabe por qué pero tampoco es algo que le importe mucho por el momento.

Repega su cuerpo a la espalda desnuda del otro y Kae de inmediato da un respingo por la sorpresa, pero cuando voltea a ver quien es la o el osado de invadir su privacidad se queda petrificado por tener frente a él al mismísimo dueño de sus más ardientes sueños. Mokuba elimina el espacio que les separa y levanta su rostro para comenzar a besar al peligris, quien al liberar un suave jadeo entreabre sus labios y le permite al otro invadir su boca a gusto.

El agua sigue cayendo y comienza a humedecer el cuerpo anhelante del ojigris mientras su cabello mojado y mejillas sonrojadas le brindan un aspecto deliciosamente inocente e incitador. Kae trata de separar de sí a Mokuba pero algo en el beso de aquél le deja con la mente ligeramente nublada y cuando ese delicado cuerpo se arrima de manera más estrecha al suyo, termina por perder la razón y abraza a Mokuba, devorando con ansias su boca mientras sus manos recorren ansiosamente la piel desnuda y mojada del otro.

Entre besos desesperados y caricias ansiosas, Kae empuja a Mokuba contra la pared y toma el miembro de éste entre sus dedos, deleitándose con los gemidos que rápidamente obtiene con sus caricias. Ve los ojos del moreno entreabrirse y mostrarle una mirada nublada pero con cierto rasgo felino en sus ojos; entonces, contra todo pronóstico y deseo de ambos, el peligris sólo acerca su propia erección a la del otro y comienza a masajear ambos miembros juntos.

Las uñas del más pequeño se clavan en la espalda del otro, mientras adelanta sus caderas; necesita más de ese cuerpo que lo tiene loco, pero el calor que emana aquél y las caricias que recibe le distraen y por ahora lo hacen conformarse con lo que tiene. Jala de la nuca al peligris y comienza a besarlo, rogándole que termine de darle el placer que quiere.

Las caricias de Kae se aceleran y rompe el beso con Mokuba para bajar a su hombro y morderlo, mientras los espasmos de placer que comienzan a embargarlo le dicen que sólo falta poco para que ambos lleguen al preciado clímax. Es entonces que Mokuba arquea su cuerpo y tensa sus músculos mientras el otro empuja contra él en el mismo momento; una ligera corriente eléctrica los recorre a ambos en el instante que el orgasmo les invade; con gritos ahogados por el agua y el sudor lavándose de sus pieles por el cristalino líquido.

Mokuba se deja resbalar contra la pared junto con el egyptien y lo abraza mientras una cálida sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Kae sólo mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras su rostro se mantiene inexpresivo. Pasan los minutos en silencio, normalizando sus aceleradas respiraciones y procesando en sus mentes lo que acaba de pasar.

Kae rompe con el íntimo abrazo y deja que el agua se lleve los restos de ese encuentro; se levanta sin decir nada mientras la regadera deja de arrojar agua, sale de la ducha y comienza a secarse con prisa pero aún manteniendo esa inexpresividad.

— Fue bueno… más que bueno, pero podría ser mejor

Mokuba le abraza por la espalda mientras le susurra al oído, apoya su mejilla húmeda contra la espalda aún desnuda del peligris y cierra los ojos. Kae se tensa de inmediato y trata de no mostrar que tan mal se siente, sólo acaricia las manos que se mantienen en su abdomen y las separa con delicadeza para poder terminar de vestirse.

— Lo sé… lo sé…

De inmediato Mokuba frunce el ceño y comienza a vestirse también, pero sin apartar su mirada seria de Kae, analizando el extraño comportamiento del ojiverde. Está seguro que si esto hubiera pasado antes, Kae no hubiera tardado en llevarlo directamente a una cama y seguir toda la tarde o al menos no estaría tan ensimismado.

Ambos terminan de alistarse y Kae se da la vuelta para irse de ahí, pero de pronto la salida le es bloqueada por un muy serio Mokuba.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kae?

— Nada – voltea su rostro a un lado

— No me mientas, actúas raro y ni siquiera quieres verme a la cara

Kae suelta un suspiro y gira su faz para enfrentar la mirada gris y escrutadora del dragonite, se adelanta y cuando queda frente a él extiende su mano para acariciarle la faz suavemente. Mokuba se deja hacer por lo agradable de la caricia y la dulce calidez del ojiverde; entonces el peligris baja su faz y besa suavemente a Mokuba, con tal intensidad emocional que el pelinegro entreabre los ojos, mostrando sus orbes opacas y confundidas, al terminar el contacto.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo… sólo, no puedo… adiós…

El moreno parpadea confundido cuando Kae le susurra al oído aquello y cuando éste sale del vestuario, dejándole solo, comprende que eso fue una despedida; de pronto se lleva las manos a la cara mientras gruesas lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas.

No entiende por qué esto, creyó que el altercado por Valentine ya había sido aclarado y que ambos seguirían donde estaban, ver a donde podrían llevar su relación. Se deja caer sobre el suelo y ahoga los sollozos que pugnan por salir de su garganta con sus manos.

·

Un Kaiba nunca llora… pero él no puede evitarlo, simplemente siente dolor…

Un Kaiba nunca muestra debilidad… pero él no es tan fuerte como su hermano…

Un Kaiba nunca deja de obtener lo que quiere… pero es que a él se le ha escapado entre los dedos…

Un Kaiba nunca debe tener sentimientos… pero él es humano y no sólo eso, sino un veela confundido…

Un Kaiba nunca debe dudar… pero él se siente tan desconcertado que no sabe que debe pensar ni como actuar…

·

Unos cálidos brazos lo rodean cariñosamente y se da la vuelta para hundir su rostro lloroso en el pecho del guardián de su hermano. Pasa sus manos por la delgada espalda mientras su cuerpo no para de dar espasmos por el dolor que trata de controlar y deja que el castaño le trate de reconfortar.

Ahora Anecuze sólo puede acompañar a Mokuba, su magia no puede ayudar al pequeño. Un tinte triste inunda sus ojos verdes y abraza con fuerza al moreno; no imaginó que pasaría esto, el que Yoshida renunciara sin pelear. No entiende nada y seguramente mucho menos el pobre Mokuba; al parecer la mente del lobo gris de Egyptien es mucho más intricada de lo que pensó, pero definitivamente Mokuba no se merece esto.

—**YGO­—**

Horas más tarde…

Un golpe seco en el pasillo del cuarto piso y Kae se ve acorralado contra la pared por un furioso Dragonite de ojos verdes que mantiene su varita levantada contra su rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

Es lo que pregunta por enésima vez arrastrando las sílabas mostrándole al sorprendido Kae sus ojos transformados en dagas que se clavan en él. Más sin embargo el peligris le mira amenazante para responderle otra vez.

— No es tu problema, Aeló…

— ¡Claro que es mi problema! – grita golpeándole contra la pared

Lo tiene sujeto por su túnica negra apretado contra la pared de piedra en medio del pasillo vacío.

Luego de que Mokuba llorase en su hombro mientras repetía que qué había hecho mal, Anecuze se sintió tan furioso y bloqueado por su sentido de protección hacia los Kaiba que sin darse cuenta buscó la esencia del Egyptien lo que le llevó a esta situación.

— Cómo es posible que luego de todo lo que me dijiste, todo lo que decías sentir hacia él hayas abandonado todo tan fácilmente… – le azota nuevamente contra la pared – ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con Mokuba!

— ¡¡¿Y tú piensas que yo no estoy sufriendo! – Indaga el menor con furia soltándose del agarre de Anecuze – ¡¡¿Cómo crees que han sido todos estos años suspirando como colegiala enamorada de un imposible! Sin que me pusiera ni siquiera un poco de atención… Más encima es un maldito Veela… por un poquito de necesidad se va a meter con el que se le ponga por delante… si empezase a salir con él me engañaría a cualquier momento y yo no pienso hacer la vista gorda… y peor – le da la espalda a Dragonite que está un poco más tranquilo y ha bajado la varita –… sólo me mira como alguien con el que puede cubrir su necesidad… no como persona…

En ese momento Anecuze abre muy grandes sus ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Yoshida-san? Mokuba… Mokuba… él…

— No trates de defenderlo, Aeló; – hace una mueca – es una veela y lo comprendo, yo me rindo, que se meta con quiera hasta que encuentre su pareja, yo me largo…

Hace el ademán de irse pero nuevamente la mano del castaño lo toma, esta vez del cuello, apretándolo contra la pared con furia.

— Eres tan sólo un maldito cobarde – sus ojos centellean de rabia –… no entiendo como Mokuba se fijó en ti ni como tú pretendías ser el dueño de su corazón, un cobarde jamás podrá tener a un Kaiba… – le aprieta aún más comenzando a ahogarle

— Eso… bien lo… sabes tú… ¿eh, Aeló? – habla entrecortadamente con burla

Anecuze aumenta el agarre pero se sienten unos fuertes taconeos que parecen correr hacia ellos por lo que le suelta.

— No puedo creer que me haya equivocado tan a fondo contigo, Yoshida… Pensé que valías un poco más… que tenías un poco más de valor de luchar por lo que querías, pero me doy cuenta de que solo eres uno más del montón…

El castaño escupe a un lado con furia mientras que se da vuelta elegantemente y se va con su larga túnica ondeando.

— ¡Aeló-kun!

Tanto el Dragonite como el Egyptien miran a la que había gritado sorprendiéndose de ver a la profesora de Adivinación que se ve totalmente agotada. Ella mira a Kae el cual baja la cabeza y con un escueto "Permiso" se pierde por el lado por donde ella venía dejando solo al castaño con Ishizu.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Profesora Ishtar?

Pregunta intentando sonar normal y amable, fracasando miserablemente en el intento.

La pelinegra mira por sobre el hombro como el peligris se pierde por el pasillo para luego suspirar aliviada. Mira seriamente al ojiverde que la observa levemente confundido para luego sonreírle.

— No pasa nada, ya es hora de la cena, no es bueno que ande por los pasillos solo, vamos

Comienza a caminar y el castaño asiente levemente para seguirla. La pelinegra vuelve a suspirar ya completamente calmada cuando cruzan el portal del comedor y Anecuze se va hacia la mesa de los Dragonites donde ya lo espera el líder de su casa.

Ishizu se sienta en la mesa de los profesores mientras pasa su mirada por todo el gran comedor el cual casi estaba lleno, a excepción de algunos puestos vacíos de los cuales dos llaman su atención: En la mesa de Dragonite falta la presencia del pequeño Mokuba Kaiba y en la de Egyptien la del protegido de Kou, Yoshida… aunque luego de su visión no le sorprende.

Se había asustado mucho luego de haber augurado, con ayuda de un viejo collar de su familia, de que el dragonite de cabello ensortijado iba a perder la razón frente al lobo gris de Egyptien ocasionando una lucha a niveles increíbles… Esa había sido la razón por la que había corrido desesperadamente buscándolo; no es uno de sus favoritos, pues ni siquiera está en su clase, pero algo le había dicho que si no impedía esa situación no se lo perdonaría nunca…

Por suerte eso se evitó, aunque no sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Mira a su lado topándose con la mirada de Sehren, la cual al notar que la morena la observa vuelve su mirada a la mesa de los dragones. También se descubre observada por la mirada del director peliblanco el cual mantiene sus pulgares juntos y la observa con su ojo visible casi interrogándola con ella. Ishizu solo le sonríe para luego volver su mirada a la mesa de Ningyo donde su hermano habla alegremente con un amigo de su familia que está en séptimo año, Odión.

En la mesa de los Dragonites Kaiba está dividido entre mirar a su adorable pareja como bromea con sus amigos, pensar en por qué Mokuba no bajó a cenar y por qué el molesto de su guardián permanece con la mirada gacha, los brazos cruzados y sin dignarse ni siquiera a mirar aquella deliciosa comida que normalmente devora con una gran sonrisa que por cierto ahora está por completo ausente.

Deja su copa de jugo de calabaza en la mesa luego de tomar un poco y finalmente enfrenta al ojiverde.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Anecuze parpadea confundido unos segundos para luego negar y no decir nada.

Bakura y Malik los que han estado bromeando un rato finalmente dejan su conversación para también mirar al castaño.

— ¡¿Qué! – les pregunta molesto

— Estás extraño… – es su respuesta unánime

Aeló sólo rueda los ojos para luego levantarse dejando sobre la mesa la servilleta que tenía en las piernas.

— Muchas gracias por la comida

— Comida que ni probaste… – comenta Seto mirándole por el rabillo del ojo

El ojiverde forma una mueca y camina hacia la salida del gran comedor llevándose algunas miradas con él. No es normal que el chico Aeló no esté riendo o colgado del cuello del líder Dragonite y mucho menos que se levante a mitad de la cena para salir.

Cuando sale del comedor suspira levemente y se dirige hacia la torre Dragonite cuando de pronto siente unos taconeos suaves que suben por las escaleras del vestíbulo y que de pronto se detienen al llegar arriba.

Voltea y puede ver como la profesora de Estudios Auricos está parada toda empapada mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Yakumo… – susurra confundido

— ¡¡Aneeee!

La castaña corre hacia su hermano menor y lo abraza fuertemente mientras se pone a llorar en su regazo. Ane solo le responde el abrazo mientras la mira confundida.

— Yaku… ¿qué pasa?

— Oh, Ane, estaba tan asustada… pude sentir tu furia, nunca te habían enfadado tanto, mi sol, por Merlín, mi dulce Ane, ¿quién ocasionó tu ira, cariño? Jamás pensé que perdieras así el control… pensé que le mandarías un _Avada Kedavra_ al pobre desdichado culpable de tu locura, mi niño, mi amor… estaba tan asustada… pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan lejos que no pude hacer nada para ayudarte… – ahoga sus sollozos en su pecho – perdóname, por favor, por no estar a tu lado… por no protegerte como debí… por no alegrarte como tú me alegras a mi…

El castaño le acaricia los cabellos mojados, confundido, para luego sonreír tristemente y hundir su rostro entre ellos oliéndolos.

— No hables así, hermanita, me harás llorar… – aunque ya es tarde, está llorando

— Ane… – habla con la voz quebrada

Así ambos hermanos caen al suelo abrazados uno al otro sollozando levemente como cuando eran más pequeños y su único apoyo era el otro, cuando de pronto una voz se oyó a sus espaldas.

— No deberían armar un show afuera del comedor…

Anecuze levanta la mirada y puede ver como la pelinegra de los mechones violetas les miraba sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro.

— Kou-sensei… – susurra

Yakumo levanta la mirada y se comienza a limpiar el rostro para luego levantarse con ayuda del dragonite.

— Vete, Ane…

El ojiverde asiente y le besa la mejilla para, luego de hacerle una pequeña reverencia a la profesora de transfiguración, marcharse a su torre.

Yakumo se queda con la cabeza gacha frente a Sehren, la cual la analiza fríamente.

— No deberías ser tan sentimental… ni exagerada…

Los ojos verdes se clavan violentamente en los violeta mirándole con algo de enfado.

— Tú no sabes como hemos tenido que soportar nuestra vida, no conoces las máscaras que llevamos encima y el dolor que sufrimos al arrastrarlas siempre… no sabes el dolor que sufro día a día al saberme la culpable de la infelicidad de mi hermano, de no poder darle lo que merece, una vida común, normal y feliz, donde sólo se preocupe de estudiar y hacer lo que quiera… el saber que sufrió tanto cuando niño y que aún arrastra esos dolores tapados con una buena máscara… máscara que yo misma le enseñé a usar inconscientemente… el como se encierra tras una alegre y despreocupada sonrisa, preocupándose por los demás y simulando de que nada le duele, cuando su corazón sangra como el mío sin tener nada que lo pueda curar… tú no lo sabes…

Lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas mientras sujeta su pecho con una mano. La pelinegra se queda en silencio un instante para luego asentir.

— Es cierto… no lo sé…

Yakumo ve su triste mirada y sin poder evitarlo se abalanza a sus brazos comenzando a llorar en su pecho. Sehren sólo la abraza con toda la dulzura que puede mostrar sin perder su propia personalidad.

— No sé de tu dolor… ni el de tu hermano… pero tengo uno muy grande también, y no me ando quejando… – sonríe levemente

La castaña suelta una pequeña risita sin dejar de abrazarla.

— Lo sé, eso es por que eres muy fuerte… yo sólo simulo que lo soy, simplemente me desvanezco entre los brazos de mi hermano y lo mismo pasa con él… no sé por qué tienes eso de que logra de que me abra totalmente a ti... aunque sé que no debo hacerlo

Se acomoda entre sus brazos. Sehren solo asiente con una media sonrisa.

— Así es… no debes hacerlo

—**YGO­—**

En el gran comedor Bakura aún mira por donde se ha ido el castaño para luego negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese cabeza de chorlito?

— No lo sé… – se encoge de hombros Malik

— Me preocupa Mokuba… no lo he visto desde el entrenamiento… – murmura Kaiba

Malik y Bakura se miran un instante para luego levantarse al mismo tiempo y mirar hacia la mesa de Egyptien llamando la atención de su líder y de otros Dragonite.

— No, no hay señales del lobo gris… – ríe Malik

— Ay, no te preocupes Seto, el pequeño Moki sólo debe estar algo "ocupado"

Bakura hace el gesto de las comillas con los dedos mientras ambos compinches se sientan y estallan en carcajadas. Kaiba ata cabos y finalmente aprieta los puños conteniéndose de no hacer una escena en medio del Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué es lo que hicieron, malditas sabandijas?

— Hey, no nos ofendas, sólo ayudamos a tu hermano con el lobito n.n

— Es cierto, no es para enfadarse…

Asiente Bakura mordiendo la cereza de su tenedor.

— Aunque… ¿han estado ocupados desde después del entrenamiento? – enarca una ceja

— Estos niños de hoy… – dice divertido Malik

Mientras ambos ríen, el castaño ata otros cabos que no conocía y mira fría y asesinamente a ambos subordinados.

— ¿Aeló sabía de esto?

— Pues… sí… no quería, pero lo obligamos a que se fuera con nosotros…

Asiente Malik y Kaiba se muerde el labio inferior maldiciendo en voz baja. Justo en ese momento todos comienzan a levantarse pues la cena da por finalizada, por lo que el Líder Dragonite se puede poner de pie sin llamar la atención para apurarse en ir hacia la torre.

— ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta Bakura pero Malik simplemente se encoge de hombros

"

Joey puede ver como Kaiba mantiene el entrecejo arrugado mientras camina hacia la salida por lo que ligeramente sonrojado se despide de sus compañeros y corre detrás del ojiazul.

— Huuuy, creo que aquí hay algo… – ríe Tristan

— ¬¬ Idiota, eso es más que obvio…

Duke le saca la lengua mientras que Tristan trata de golpearle ante las risas de Tea.

El rubio alcanza a Seto en la subida de las escaleras y le afirma del brazo.

— Ka… Seto…

El veela voltea de inmediato haciendo que una amplia sonrisa se pose en su rostro.

— Cachorro…

El CEO mira a su alrededor y al ver que hay mucha gente decide tomar la mano del rubio disimuladamente e irse en otra dirección.

De esta manera al perder de vista el vestíbulo ambos comienzan a correr, Joey un poco confundido y Seto con el corazón a rebosar de alegría. Cuando llegan a un pasillo suficientemente alejado el ojiazul se voltea y abraza a Joey contra una pared descansando su nariz en su cuello impregnándose de aquel olor que tanto adora y necesita para subsistir.

El ojimiel ya acostumbrado a estos adorables (aunque no lo reconozca) arrebatos del veela, simplemente se deja unos segundos para luego de un rato separarse un poco sin ser brusco y sonreírle.

— Te extrañé en el entrenamiento…

Susurra el castaño haciendo un leve puchero que a Joey le recuerda increíblemente al ojiverde dragonite que era la razón de haber ido a buscar al CEO.

— Sí, bueno… – no sabe como responder por lo que mejor dice a lo que iba – Seto, ¿qué le pasó a Aeló-kun? Estuvo muy raro, llegó con Ishtar-sensei y se fue peor…

— Mmm… Tengo algunas suposiciones… – asiente mientras le toma un mechón de cabello rubio y juega con él – creo que tiene que ver con cierto encuentro de Mokuba con Yoshida en las duchas propiciado por Bakura y Malik

— OO ¿Encuentro? No te refieres a… – el ojiazul asiente – oh… O/O yo… bueno…

— No sé que haya pasado… pero no encuentro otra razón para que ni Mokuba haya bajado ni el lobo de Egyptien, como tampoco para la actitud de Aeló

— Puedes tener razón…

— ¿Puedo? Siempre tengo razón…

El ojiazul le da un ligero beso en los labios al rubio el cual se sorprende pero inevitablemente se siente tan bien que lo deja por unos segundos para luego romperlo y mirarlo enfadado.

— Kaiba…

Seto sonríe de una manera entre maliciosa e inocente que ocasiona que el entrecejo fruncido de Joey desaparezca y en su lugar se forme una mueca indiferente. Joey ha aceptado ser la pareja de Seto, pero más que eso en realidad ha aceptado ser su amigo. Los besos están vetados, los abrazos con suerte y sólo cuando están solos y los toques disimulados simplemente no se los puede impedir.

El ojiazul le acaricia los cabellos rubios con dulzura.

— En estos momentos iba a ver a mi hermano, o en su defecto a Anecuze… quiero saber que sucedió…

— Yo le preguntaré a Kae, o le diré a Yugi que lo averigüe… – sonríe Joey

— Me harías un gran favor… aunque creo que voy a hablar yo mismo con ese lobo pulgoso…

— ¡Hey! Él es mi amigo…

— Peor aún…

— Y celoso más encima… ¬¬ – Seto sonríe ampliamente

— Tú lo dijiste, no yo…

El rubio se sonroja fuertemente mientras se suelta de los brazos de Seto el cual le abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello cuando se escucha un leve carraspeo.

— Ejém, creo que deberían estar en sus respectivas torres, ¿no? Esto del romanticismo en los pasillos está pasado de moda

A sus espaldas se encuentra el profesor Akunadín con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Joey voltea muy sonrojado mientras empuja a Seto el cual de inmediato retoma su natural pose fría y estoica mientras se pregunta como es que no lo sintió, ¿será por que estaba muy bloqueado por su pareja? No… no fue por eso…

— Nosotros… yo…

— Nos vamos…

Seto toma a Joey por la cintura y luego le da la espalda al profesor perdiéndose en el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo. El rubio muy sonrojado sólo se deja guiar pero cuando están lo suficientemente lejos se suelta.

— ¡Dios, que vergüenza! – se tapa la cara con las manos

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por estar conmigo?

El ojimiel mira al veela el cual se ve levemente dolido para luego negar con fervor.

— No, no por eso, si no que por… ser… descubierto…

El ojiazul sonríe y le besa la mejilla controlándose de no robarle otro beso en los labios, no vaya a ser que la paciencia del catire se acabe y le golpee como el día anterior.

— Nos vemos mañana, duerme bien…

— I-igual…

Seto sonríe y se pierde por un pasillo mientras que Joey se aleja por otro rumbo a sus habitaciones.

—**YGO­—**

Al día siguiente…

Todos están en el campo del quidditch, los jugadores ya están sobre sus escobas en el aire esperando a que Mahado, el cual es el árbitro, dé el pitazo inicial del encuentro.

Kaiba está ocupando su puesto como entrenador de su equipo, puesto que Sehren ha preferido estar entre sus colegas en la torre/grada que les corresponde. El entrenador del equipo de Ningyo es el mismo profesor Karim Balaz el cual le da en esos momentos los últimos consejos a su guardiana y capitana del equipo.

En las gradas están todos los alumnos observando muy interesados y expectantes de que dé inicio por fin el encuentro entre amabas casas. Este no es el "Súper Clásico" como le llaman al enfrentamiento de DragoniteVsBlade-Heart, pero no por eso deja de ser un buen partido.

En las gradas de Blade Heart; Duke, Tristan y Joey bromean haciendo apuestas de cual de los dos bateadores de Dragonite sacará el primer pitazo por falta. Malik y Bakura aunque intenten jugar limpio siempre se les salen algunas jugadas mal vistas por los árbitros, cosa que desespera a su ojiazul líder.

— Yo creo que será Bakura… mira como mueve ese bate practicando… – ríe entre dientes Tristan

— Sí, pero Malik está mirando con profundo odio al bateador de Ningyo, ¿cómo se llama?

— Odión… que extraño, se supone que él es un amigo de la familia Ishtar…

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso, Duke? – pregunta receloso Tristan

— Me lo dijo Tea…

— Ahh… a propósito de ella… ¿Dónde se metió?

Tristan y Duke se miran mutuamente por la pregunta curiosa del rubio.

— ¿No supiste? La eligieron como comentarista, ya que Yohei se graduó el año pasado no habíamos quedado sin comentarista… es más, está en la primera fila de la tribuna de profesores – señalando donde una contenta castaña se mueve de un lado a otro

— OO… ¿y por qué nadie me dijo nada?

— ¬¬ Sí te dijeron, lo que pasa es que estabas demasiado preocupado en el desayuno mirando de reojo a cierto ojiazul que no escuchaste

— O/O ¡¡No es cierto!

Ambos chicos asienten con ironía mientras el rubio muy sonrojado se cruza de brazos y les ignora.

"

Mientras en la tribuna de los profesores Sehren permanece vestida de elegante azul prusiano y blanco como muestra de su pertenecía a la casa Dragonite aunque su rostro no demuestra mayor emoción que cansancio y aburrimiento. A su lado está una entusiasmada Yakumo que muestra una gran sonrisa alegre, vestida de Blanco y Amarillo en una muestra de apoyo a ambas casas y con dos banderines sobre las piernas, uno por cada equipo de este partido.

— ¬¬ Es tonto que apoyes a ambas casas…

— n.n No es cierto, no me importa quien gane siempre cuando se diviertan y no se hagan daño…

— ¿Dirías lo mismo si se enfrenta Dragonite y Blade Heart? – enarca una ceja

— Obviamente que no… – La sonrisa desaparece – Si se enfrenta Blade Heart a cualquier casa o a cualquier equipo siempre serán los vencedores

— Necesitas leer más de la historia de Avalon, querida… el clásico de quidditch no es por nada uno de los partidos más esperados durante la temporada

Sehren sonríe ligeramente mientras los demás profesores sólo sueltan una risita cuando la castaña se pone de pie con ambos banderines en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro para mirar que es lo que hacen en ese momento que no empiezan pronto.

Pegasus sonríe levemente a la actitud tan aniñada de la ojiverde al comenzar a gritarle a Mahado que si no se apura le va a enviar una maldición. Sus ojos se posan en las gradas que hizo construir para los equipos que ya han llegado, que aunque obviamente no son todos, si son varios.

En estas gradas hay casi de 50 personas los cuales son pertenecientes a cinco escuelas de magia; están entonces: la escuela Norteamericana Salem, con sus representantes y su profesor encargado; El Colegio Alemán para Magos, Blecksberg; El Instituto Femenino Brugge, por Bélgica; La Academia griega Mandrake; y finalmente La Academia Mágica Drox, de Bulgaria.

—**YGO­—**

Dos pares de afilados ojos búlgaros, uno de color azul pálido y el otro rojizo, permanecen fijos en la figura de cierto castañito de ojos verdes que permanece abrazado a un pelinegro, prácticamente cayendo de su escoba al lado de los postes de Dragonite.

— No ha cambiado nada…

El chico tiene una sonrisa amplia y unos largos cabellos negro-rojizos que caen sueltos hasta sus hombros, contrastando con su pálida piel mientras que sus hermosos ojos azul pálido brillan con emoción al mirar a su antiguo compañero y amante. Viste como el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, de verde oscuro con una insignia en la parte derecha.

— Eso es obvio, querido Chrétien… mi niño jamás cambiará…

El personaje a su lado sonríe con ironía mientras no deja de ver al que llama "su niño". No representa más de 27 años, viste con una capa de viaje blanca hasta las tobillos abierta mostrando el resto de su ropa que es del mismo inmaculado color. Sus cabellos violetas hasta la cintura permanecen atados en una coleta que pasa por el frente de su pecho mientras que sus ojos rojizos fuertemente delineados persiguen la figura del muchacho.

— No hable así, profesor Vancrox, que me pondré celoso – ríe el ojiazul

— Pues bien harás de hacerlo, no mires nuevamente a mi niño

— Jajajaja…

—**YGO­—**

Al lado de los postes de Dragonite Anecuze permanece colgado del cuello de Mokuba.

— Vaaamos, Moki, ponme una sonrisita, sí?

Mueve sus pestañas de manera adorable.

— Aeló, suéltame, ¿sí? Ya va a empezar el partido

— Primero dame una sonrisa…

Ane hace un gracioso puchero con unos grandes ojos brillantes que logran hacer a Mokuba sonreír.

— Ya, ¿conforme? – ladeando ligeramente su faz

— Síp – asintiendo repetidamente entusiasmado

Le da un beso en la mejilla y de un salto vuelve a subirse a su escoba que había mantenido en el aire sola.

— Bien, comenzará el partido…

Mahado se acerca con su escoba y la Quaffle bajo el brazo.

— ¡Cazadores!

Mokuba y Marik se acercan.

Mientras Anecuze mira sonriendo al lindo Jonathan el cual es el buscador de su equipo.

— No te pongas nervioso…

— No… si no lo estoy…

El rubio ceniza trata de aparentar el tan famoso orgullo dragonite y niega con una sonrisita, pero Anecuze se percata perfectamente del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Me alegro, lo harás bien… trata de atrapar la Snitch lo más rápido posible, yo intentaré de qué no me metan muchos tantos TT.TT

— ¿Por qué está asustado? O.o

— Es la primera vez que juego en esta posición de manera oficial, soy pésimo, pero Kou-sensei insiste que no uu

— Por algo será… ella siempre sabe

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Es una hermosa mañana para un partido de quidditch! ¡Soy Tea Gardner y seré la comentarista oficial desde este momento! Hoy se enfrentaran el equipo de Dragonite contra el de Ningyo en un partido amistoso de exhibición y pues…

Tea comienza a animar al público de manera alegre con ayuda de un Sonorus que hace que su voz suene en todo el campo.

Anecuze por su parte ignora la voz de la BH y observa fijamente al chico rubio, llama su atención que la profesora de Transfiguración sea tan respetada por varios y a la vez tan odiada por muchos más; esa mujer es tan ajena a todos que no pertenezcan al selecto círculo de alumnos con los que tiene consideraciones especiales, es tan extraña…

— Quiero un partido limpio… ¡A jugar!

Por fin se da el pitazo inicial y el partido inicia con grandes gritos entusiasmados desde todas las gradas.

— Muy buen golpe de parte de Mokuba Kaiba, Ishtar no pudo hacer nada para quitarle la Quaffle… las Bludger son soltadas y ¡sí, allí va la Snitch! ¡Bye-bye, Snitch! nn – continúa relatando alegremente Tea – La Quaffle es de Dragonite, de Kaiba a Narue, ¡Oh! Narue de sexto año ha perdido la Quaffle por culpa de una muy buena Bludger enviada por Odión… ¡Ese fue un excelente batazo, más suerte a la próxima, chica! – ríe – … La Quaffle en manos de Hilfort, a manos de Marik, nuevamente a Hilfort… ¡¡wooow! Otro excelente batazo, esta vez de Malik el cual golpea la escoba de Ryou en la parte de abajo logrando que pierda el control de su Nimbus 2001… ¡Y que también pierda la Quaffle! Ahora está en manos de Mokuba nuevamente y se dirige a toda velocidad rumbo a los aros de Rebeca, ¡Vamos, Rebeca, demuestra el poder femenino y por qué perteneces a nuestra selección!

Mientras estas interesantes jugadas se llevan a cabo Anecuze permanece con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza mientras bosteza. Todo eso es muy aburrido para él.

A unos pocos metros de él permanece Jonathan escrutando con sus ojos color cielo todo el campo en busca de la pequeña y anhelada Snitch.

— No te desesperes, cuando quiera aparecer, lo hará…

El chico mira a Ane con una sonrisa para luego asentir mientras el castaño cambia su rostro y comienza a apuntarle con su cabeza a la derecha. Jonathan no comprende.

— Despacio y disimulado… te está llamando, quiere que la atrapes…

Ane tiene una gran sonrisa. Cuando era buscador le encantaba cuando las escurridizas Snitch hacían eso: si les agradas prefieren que las atrapes tú, y ésta parece una de esas.

Jonathan voltea y puede ver efectivamente la Snitch a unos diez metros por lo que comienza a volar hacia ella.

— La Quaffle pasa de de Natalie de Ningyo a Ishtar… una rápida volada y se dirigen a los aros de Dragonite pero…¡¿Qué es eso! Jonathan Eyzaguirre, el buscador de Dragonite ha encontrado la Snitch… ¡La persigue!

Anecuze se pasa una mano por la cara por el grito de Tea que evitó que Jonathan la atrapase de manera disimulada y de pronto ve como Odión dirige una bludger contra el pequeño ojos de cielo, el cual, por estar persiguiendo la Snitch, no nota.

— ¡¡Jonathan!

El ojiverde abandona su puesto y vuela hacia donde estaba el rubio empujándole con la cola de su escoba para que esquive la Bludger pero ésta golpea de lleno en el brazo derecho al guardián Dragonite.

El rubio le mira por sobre el hombro. En las gradas todos comienzan a gritar asustados y Kaiba se ha levantado mientras que en el lado de profesores todos miran aprensivos igual que dos personas en la gradas de los visitantes. Tea se queda muda un segundo.

— ¡¡Anecuze!

— ¡No seas tonto, la Snitch!

El ojiceleste asiente y se apresura aún más pues la Snitch ha comenzado a volar para esquivarle y puede ver de reojo como la buscadora de Ningyo le sigue.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!… Aeló-kun parece estar de una pieza, aunque de todos modos tengo mis dudas

El castaño se sujeta el brazo y sonríe levemente para tranquilizar a Tea la cual sigue comentando al no ver tan mal al guardián.

— ¡Bien! Marian persigue la Snitch casi alcanzando a Jonathan, estos son los segundos culminantes del partido… pero… ¡¿Qué sucede! Los cazadores de Ningyo siguen jugando y llevan la Quaffle peligrosamente hacia los aros de Dragonite aprovechando de que el joven Aeló abandonó su puesto para darle tiempo a Jonathan de atrapar la Snitch. Por cierto, ¿van a atender al carismático guardián o qué?

Anecuze voltea acordándose de su puesto y vuela a toda velocidad justo cuando Hilfort hace un pase a Marik y éste tira al poste derecho.

— ¡Y eso me parece que es un…!

El grito de Tea afirmando un tanto se corta de sorpresa al notar como Anecuze ha saltado de su escoba sujetando la Quaffle en el último segundo con su mano izquierda trayendo la pelota roja hacia su cuerpo y comenzando a caer.

Todos gritan asustados al ver como el guardián de la casa de los dragones va tomando velocidad pero de una zambullida termina entre los brazos del bateador de Ningyo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Anecuze asiente levemente a Odión con una sonrisa cuando de pronto se escucha el pitazo final.

— ¡¡Jonathan ha atrapado la Snitch, el partido finaliza a favor de Dragonite 150 a 0!

Gritos ovacionan desde abajo y Anecuze sólo sonríe mientras mira entre sus brazos a la Quaffle, antes siempre terminaba con la Snitch en las manos… pero ahora que la ve bien de cerca, la Quaffle tampoco está tan fea…

·

·

INICIADO: 18 de junio de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 28 de junio de 2006

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN:**_ Ohayo… esta vez una musa decidió compensar por su ausencia a la linda Yakumo y le dio tremendo arrancón a esta niña que me encojo de pena, yo soy la que anda cortada en cuanto a YGO… me percaté que no hemos puesto datos atrasados en el MD, así que esta vez he juntado acotaciones de caps anteriores y podrán chequear el midiccionario al final… el citrus me salió algo forzado pero quería ponerlo, así que ni modo; en cuanto a mis hermosos dragones, pues verán, esta ligera mención es parte de un proyecto a futuro, así que ya saben… Sólo necesito sacudirme las malas vibras que he tenido últimamente y retomar las ilusiones con las que entré a esta sección para poder seguir adelante… Aunque les dejo una petición; todo nuestros sueldos son vuestros reviews, así que saben… ¡Mándennos sus comentarios! O yo de plano me pongo en huelga ¬¬… bueno, ¿sí? ¿qué les cuesta? _TT.TT_ es que nos han tenido muy abandonadas... Pero ya no las aburro con referencias a mi depre y las dejo con el rayito de luz que es Yakumo _n.n_…_

-

**COMENTARIOS DE YAKUMO:**

_Hi, Hi! _nn_ ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mucho, la verdad es que fue pura inspiración, no sé que escribí _XD

_**Kurama:** ¬¬ Idiota..._

_**Yakumo:** _;;_ no seas malo... a mi me gustó mucho como quedó _-_... en cuanto al restregón en las duchas entre Moki y Kae, y la reacción de este último, fue idea de Sehren-chan, ¡échenle la culpa a ella! _XD_... fue mi idea que Ane se enojara _nn _eso si es mi culpa _XD

_**Kurama:** El partido fue algo corto, pero recuerden que están casi todos los titulares en Dragonite _XD_ no podía ser de otra manera... por cierto, ¿cómo creen que será la reacción de Bakura? Malik casi tira de la escoba a Ryou _XD_ eso fue algo que se nos fue..._

_**Yakumo:** __U en todo caso... por los que no se recuerden, Hilfort es el apellido de Ryou _

_**Kurama:** Vamos a estar esperando sus reviews... por cierto, ¿qué les parecieron Ra y Osiris? __ todo el crédito es de Sehren-san..._

_**Yakumo:** Sipi _-_ Ah! Y las que tengan dudas de acerca de los dos búlgaros en las tribunas, bueno, pues luego se explicará todo _nn_ aguántense _XD

_**Kurama:** Ojalá les haya gustado _nn_, Ja ne!_

_**Yakumo:** (abrazando a Sehren-chan) ¡Ojalá! _;;_ ya no sé que hacer, no me odien a Ane-chan, sí? Si él sólo quiere que Seto y Joey estén juntos y felices _nn_... bueno, nos vemos, Bye-Bye Nanoda!_

&&&&&&&&&&

**MINIDICCIONARIO:**

**Aparición:** Complicado hechizo que permite a una persona desaparecer de un lugar y aparecer en otro. Se necesita licencia para aparecerse, y para tenerla hay que ser mayor de edad y pasar un examen.  Hasta después me vine a enterar por Yakumo que sí se puede aparecer con otra persona; pero voy a explicar mi criterio… sólo leí muy por encima el libro 6 y por lecturas varias entendí que para aparecerse (además de las 3 D's) hay que estar muy consciente del cuerpo para no caer en la escisión, así que si es difícil con uno, el responsabilizarse de otro cuerpo lo es aún más; además de que para trasladar a un enfermo hay otro hechizo de aparición y no se aparece uno con él; asimismo claro, de varios fics que ya me he leído y me confundieron algo, supongo… pero lo hecho, hecho está… (SK)

**Ayame, flor de:** Es una flor violácea, el lirio japonés… es prácticamente el emblema de "Spiral Suiri No Kizuna" para ser más específica; se dice que significa 'La felicidad del creyente'…

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:** Trata de la enseñanza de diversas técnicas para contrarrestar las Artes Oscuras, y las criaturas oscuras como los Boggart.

**Herbología:** Se refiere al estudio de las plantas mágicas y cómo cuidarlas, utilizarlas y/o combatirlas. Esta clase se dicta en los invernaderos, ubicados fuera del castillo pero dentro de los terrenos protegidos por la muralla de la escuela. Hay varios invernaderos diferentes, cada uno con plantas de distinta peligrosidad.

**Kuriboh:** Criatura mágica originaria de los bosques canadienses de la isla de la Reina Carlota. De fino pelaje café cubriendo todo su cuerpo rechoncho por excepción de sus patas delanteras y traseras, que son de color verde y le permiten moverse con agilidad; nace midiendo poco más de dos centímetros y al llegar a la madurez puede alcanzar un tamaño de un pequeño perro bull dog. Habitualmente es adoptado como mascota pero se requiere de un permiso del Ministerio, además de que es una criatura cara.

**Magia de la Naturaleza:** Clase donde se adiestra a los que califican como "Magos Elementales", es decir quienes puedan manejar uno de los seis elementos: Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Aire, Trueno y Metal.

**Pociones:** Se trata del arte de crear pociones con efectos mágicos. Este proceso es muy delicado y las instrucciones deben ser seguidas completamente al pie de la letra para poder conseguir el resultado deseado.

**Balaz:** Apellido que le dimos a Karim

**Hilfort:** Apellido inglés que le dimos a Ryu

**Sahah:** Apellido que le dimos a Akunadín

**Vahad:** Apellido que le dimos a Mahado


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **"Yu Gi Oh" y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de unas fans de estas obras originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, así también se aclara que las autoras del siguiente escrito no perciben ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai/yaoi; así que si hay homofóbicos, personas con ideas afines a éstos, o alguien con edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de abstenerse de su lectura para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

**AUTORAS:** Sehren Kou y Yakumo

·

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**(NDS):** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de Sehren

**(NDY):** Comentarios personales de Yakumo

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

·

**· CAPÍTULO 8 ·**

— Como vaticiné, han venido al partido

Sehren enciende un cigarrillo mientras permanece sentada al lado de Seto fuera de la enfermería, observando indiferente el techo del pasillo.

Seto la escucha atentamente pero su verdadero interés está en saber cómo se encuentra su guardián; a su otro costado, Mokuba se retuerce sus manos de manera ansiosa y no aparta su mirada gris de la puerta. Joey por su parte permanece apoyado contra la pared, al parecer tranquilo mientras ve de reojo como Malik y Bakura juegan batallitas de pulgares, sentados en sus respectivas sillas.

El resto de la pandilla del catire espera noticias para más tarde, ya que a pesar de tener cierto trato con el agradable castaño ojiverde no han estrechado una amistad de la misma manera que el susodicho lo ha hecho con los de su casa, así que mejor esperar por su lado a estar ahí algo incómodos.

— Aunque al parecer Noruega promete darnos dificultades, de acuerdo a las estadísticas están al nivel de Blecksberg; pero dado a que aún no han llegado, podría decirse que están en mayor desventaja aún que las otras escuelas… la alineación oficial es perfecta para las eliminatorias, luego abordaremos…

— Es cierto todo lo que dices; pero como habrás notado, no estoy de humor para tratar esos temas por ahora… por otro lado, Aeló te desagrada y no veo el por qué estés aquí

Seto interrumpe a la ojiviolácea, hablando en un tono seco y demasiado bajo, pero claro para el oído entrenado de la bruja. Sehren sonríe de manera sarcástica mientras suelta una bocanada de humo, observando casi satisfecha la puerta de madera que se mantiene cerrada frente a ellos.

— Cierto… muy cierto… no me importa que esté lesionado y no me importaría ni siquiera si se hubiera caído desde esa altura y roto todos y cada uno de sus huesos

Se levanta y sacude con un movimiento elegante de su mano libre su impecable túnica azul, para luego acercarse a Mokuba y acariciar por un breve momento de manera cariñosa sus cabellos oscuros antes de alejarse. Cruzándose enseguida con Yakumo que se acerca con una expresión completamente preocupada a la enfermería y una mueca desencajada; sólo asiente ligeramente al pasar a su lado y sigue con su camino. Le exaspera tanta preocupación por un simple brazo roto, en especial de sus chicos.

Dobla en un pasillo y sonríe cariñosamente al tener frente a sí a su peligris preferido; quien la ve sorprendido por ser descubierto. Sehren lo toma imprevistamente entre sus brazos y entierra su faz en el hueco del cuello de él, disfrutando de la suave fragancia de maderas frescas que se desprende de la suave piel del chico.

— Lo has hecho…

— Yo… – gira a un lado su faz

— Vamos, tal vez pasear por el corazón del bosque oscuro nos relaje a ambos

Sehren suelta al ojiverde y le guiña un ojo de manera cómplice. Kae sonríe al entender lo que quiere decir y asiente afirmativamente; da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar al lado de la profesora, con rumbo hacia las afueras del castillo.

≈ **YGO ≈**

Anecuze asiente aburrido a las indicaciones de la enfermera y evita a toda costa rascarse el brazo donde se está terminando de soldar su hueso. La puerta se abre y entra su hermana, parándose frente a él y terminando dándole un coscorrón por descuidado y causarle un fuerte susto durante el partido.

— Sólo es cosa de unos diez minutos más y te lo puedes llevar Yaku-chan

— Arigato, Yukime…

La enfermera madura de cabellos celestes y mirada azul marino, con una amplia sonrisa devuelve la reverencia de la búlgara y se retira para dejar a ambos a solas.

— ¿Vinieron?

— Eso parece pero no estoy segura, me vine lo más rápido posible para acá y olvidé echar un ojo

— Bueno, espero verlos de todas maneras… será fantástico

Yakumo sonríe y asiente ante la expresión animada de su hermano. De pronto la puerta se abre y todos entran para ver que onda con el risueño búlgaro; Anecuze amplia su sonrisa y el lugar se llena de risas y comentarios halagadores por su espectacular, y a la vez irresponsable, atrapada.

≈ **YGO ≈**

Martes lluvioso y es la última clase de Joey: Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hiro camina directamente hacia el aula que se ocupa para dar clases cuando el clima no permite hacerlo en el exterior o por otras causas, escucha el fuerte resonar de un trueno y aparta por un momento su mirada verdeazul del texto que va leyendo, gira a su costado y extiende su mano libre para abrir la puerta del salón mientras retoma su lectura.

Al llegar al frente cierra el libro y levanta su mirada, topándose de inmediato con cierto grupo de estudiantes que no pertenecen a su clase; saca su varita y la apunta hacia arriba mientras pronuncia el hechizo necesario.

— Tempus

El hilo de humo blanco forma 16:00 hrs. y el peliverde mueve su varita, haciendo desaparecer el humo, regresa su mirada al frente y se da un coscorrón mental al ver a los alumnos de su clase esperando a que empiece; al parecer ese grupo conformado por tres dragonites, un egyptien y un BH sólo está de visita, y si no se equivoca, están al tanto del tema de su clase con este grupo antes de proseguir con el resto.

— Buenas tardes, chicos… dado al clima actual tomaremos hoy una clase meramente teórica, aunque algo interactiva…

Anecuze de inmediato reconoce ese tinte malicioso y divertido en aquella sonrisa de su profesor; ladea su rostro mientras se pasa por su faz las barbas de su pluma sin apartar su mirada verde de los suaves movimientos de Hiro al ir al pizarrón y comenzar a anotar algunas cosas. Está seguro que muy pero muy pocos pueden leer la faz de Shirame-sensei, dado al perfecto control que tiene éste sobre sus expresiones y reacciones, y el que él pueda hacerlo es una grata satisfacción que le fascina.

Cuando reacciona a un codazo de Seto, ve lo escrito en el pizarrón y sonríe al imaginar lo divertido de esta clase, más precisamente por Joey.

— Ya tuvimos cierto incidente la semana pasada y hoy otro, así que hemos optado por explicarles algunas cuantas cosas sobre las veelas…

Todos de inmediato posan sus miradas sobre las dos mesas de enfrente, donde el grupo estrella de la escuela está demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de todos.

Precisamente hace sólo media hora que cierto BH fue enviado a la enfermería por supuestamente "pasarse de listo" con su propio líder, lo cual no sería de gran importancia de no haber sido por dos detalles: primero, fue "castigado" por el mismísimo líder de Dragonite, quien completamente enfadado no dudo en alzar su varita contra él; y segundo, por que el pobre chico desafortunado sólo va en segundo año y simplemente estaba recibiendo consejos del rubio sobre como realizar un hechizo.

— Como ya habían visto en quinto año, las veelas son criaturas mágicas poderosas y muy especiales; frecuentemente sólo relacionadas con su belleza arrebatadora única. Las veelas puras se reproducen por partenogénesis, es decir, que no necesitan de la participación de un macho; lo que nos lleva a…

De apuntar en el pizarrón "VEELAS" como encabezado, anota como primer punto "Características físicas: cabello rubio, ojos grises, piel pálida", seguido del segundo punto que es "Partenogénesis"; entonces, se queda callado y espera la participación de alguien más. Siendo Rebeca la que levanta la mano y le es concedida la palabra.

— Que sólo las veelas, entendidas como tal, son hembras

— ¡Exacto! Cinco puntos para Ningyo… Pero ello no significa que no se reproduzcan sexualmente, lo que en realidad es lo que actualmente sucede

Anota "veelas – hembras" y deja el gis para apoyarse despreocupadamente contra el borde de su escritorio y continuar con la clase.

— Con el paso de los eones las cosas evolucionan, hasta la magia como todos saben… aunque ciertamente, siempre habrá aspectos que se preserven y a veces simplemente lo olvidemos… pero como sea; hablábamos de las veelas… las veelas originalmente no habían desarrollado el instinto emocional que ahora tienen; eran bajo ese aspecto hermoso frías, calculadoras y detestaban que alguna veela joven procreara con un ser humano…

Joey asiente ligeramente mientras recuerda parte de lo que ha leído en los libros que la profesora de Transfiguración le proporcionó; ciertamente ha encontrado fascinante todo ese mundo que rodea a su veela. Esboza una ligera sonrisa al pensar en Seto Kaiba como "su veela", ciertamente muy divertida la idea y bastante perturbadora si se toma en cuenta que sólo hace un par de semanas se hubiera muerto de la risa y el coraje si hubiera escuchado decir a alguien que estaría de "pareja sentimental" de su mismísimo Némesis.

— Actualmente, las veelas han evolucionado de tal manera que cuentan con un instinto emocional demasiado fuerte y hasta incomprensible para varios magos que ven esto como una gran debilidad de estas criaturas, pero aquí ya es cosa de criterios, los sentimientos no son una debilidad o al menos ese es mi propio punto de vista…

Hiro levanta su mano empuñando la varita y señala al gis, encantándolo para que escriba en el pizarrón, siendo anotado ahora en éste "Fuerte instinto emocional" como otro punto.

— Como recordaran, una veela recibe lo que se llama su "legado de sangre" cuando llega a los dieciocho años; ¿alguien puede decirme de que trata este legado?… Hopkins

— Las crías de veelas no nacen con grandes poderes mágicos, es entonces en su mayoría de edad cuando comienzan a despertar sus habilidades mágicas y su instinto de emparejamiento…

— Muy bien, señorita Hopkins… los dones de una veela son: belleza, baile, canto y poderes curativos. Aunque la belleza está presente desde su nacimiento, el baile y el canto de ellas, cuando cumplen los dieciocho años, adquieren cierta fuerza mágica hipnótica que llega a tener un inapreciable valor en algunos hechizos de ritual y ni que decir de los poderes curativos que tienen y los cuales son tan eficaces como las lágrimas de un fénix

Un par de nuevos puntos son escritos en el pizarrón y todo mundo comienza a tomar notas en sus cuadernos mientras la clase continúa tranquilamente por un buen rato.

— Bien, ya hemos visto el desarrollo de las veelas, las características y dones mágicos generales de ellas y su instinto de emparejamiento… pero ahora viene la pregunta del millón de doblones, ¿por qué estamos revisando este tema ahora?

Todo mundo se observa entre sí y aunque los sentados hasta el frente saben a la perfección de que va todo, permanecen callados.

— Reeves

Un chico de Egyptien de cabellos teñidos en color naranja, cortos y peinados en puntas muy al estilo muggle, se levanta y observa algo indeciso al profesor tras regalarle a Seto Kaiba una mirada confundida.

— Pienso, profesor, que los incidentes de Kaiba-san pueden ser justificados por la fuerte posesividad de la que hacen gala las veelas en lo relativo a sus "elegidos", siendo Wheeler su pareja; pero…

— ¿Sí? – haciendo un ademán para que continúe

— Pero si sólo los instintos y poderes de una veela pasan a sus hijas y en caso de tener hijos, estos sólo heredan similitudes físicas, ¿cómo es que Kaiba-san no se parece en nada físicamente a un descendiente veela y en cambio tenga los instintos y posiblemente hasta habilidades mágicas de una

— Inteligente observación…

Todos voltean a ver con bastante curiosidad al líder de los dragones, quien frunce el ceño y se reclina contra el respaldo de su asiento, guardando absoluto silencio en lo que en su consideración no es asunto de esa bola de ineptos.

— Bueno… como os dije antes, la magia toma peculiares formas de actuar a través del tiempo

El chico pelinaranja asiente pero al igual que el resto no se siente muy satisfecho con la escueta respuesta del profesor.

— Vamos, pregunten… Stuart – señalando a un BH pelinegro y ojos lilas

— ¿Kaiba puede transformarse?

— ¿Señor Kaiba?

— No, no me sale pico ni alas; eso es de las veelas puras

Aunque omite por supuesto el mencionar que dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, sus pupilas pueden adquirir ciertos rasgos y tonalidades bastante peculiares.

— Ford… – concediéndole el turno a un chico calvo de piel morena y ojos pardos de Ningyo

— Si como dijo actualmente las veelas acostumbran emparejarse, ¿cómo es que hay veelas puras?, ¿no tendrían que ser aquellas nacidas sin la intervención del gameto masculino?

— Cuando una veela llega a cierta edad y no se ha emparejado, por naturaleza queda en estado, regularmente hay aún varias veelas puras cuyas hijas no tienen el deseo de tener una pareja y eligen mantenerse solas

Kaiba se talla el puente de la nariz algo aburrido por la charla; varios comienzan a entusiasmarse al verlo de cierta manera accesible y comienzan a preguntar, molestándolo bastante las sugerencias de que demostrara parte de sus habilidades en canto y baile, aunque al parecer la idea divierte bastante a su cachorro.

— Entonces, ¿la onda de seducción que despliega Kaiba-san afecta sólo a chicos dado a sus preferencias o a todos los que tenga cerca?

— La atracción magnética que trae como resultado esa habilidad afecta tanto a hombres como a mujeres, siempre y cuando sus preferencias sexuales estén dirigidas al género masculino

Aclara Joey la pregunta del dragonite de cabello rojizo mientras Seto le acaricia la palma de su mano derecha con las barbas de su pluma negra, provocándole bastantes cosquillas.

— Hilfort…

— Tengo cierta curiosidad en lo referente a la onda de seducción

Bakura se gira y observa la expresión seria pero curiosa de su pequeño, bastante interesado en lo que tenga que preguntar Ryou.

— Cuando una veela logra controlar esta habilidad y la aplica al momento de tener relaciones, entiendo que el encuentro se vuelve único, bastante intenso y especial

— Exacto

— La persona pasa uno de los mejores momentos de su vida en lo referente al placer sexual, pero en cuanto a la veela, ¿no siente lo mismo?

— _¿Quién lo diría? Curioso en lo que a mí me interesa _– pasándose Bakura la lengua por los labios

— Kaiba…

— La veela disfruta del encuentro tan intensamente como su pareja siempre y cuando ésta sea su "elegido", si intima con alguien que no sea éste y mientras no lo haya encontrado todavía disfrutara del sexo como cualquier persona lo haría pero no habrá la misma intensidad ni satisfacción

Seto responde la pregunta mientras le regala una mirada bastante intensa a Joey, pero éste levanta su faz como no quiere la cosa y se hace el desentendido del tema.

— ¿Alguien más?… Lessing

Hiro le concede la palabra a Bakura, quien es el primero en levantar la mano de todo el grupito de amigos en lo que va la clase.

— ¿Es cierto que los hijos varones de una veela pueden quedar embarazados?

— ¿O que quien puede resultar embarazado es la pareja masculina del descendiente de una veela? – acota Malik

Preguntas bastantes curiosas y maliciosas que logran atragantar a Seto, varios sueltan risitas divertidas mientras Anecuze se suelta a las carcajadas agarrándose el estómago y Joey golpea suavemente la espalda del ojiazul para ayudarlo, aunque el fuerte sonrojo de su cara nadie se lo quita. Por su parte, sus amigos o tratan de contener su risa o le ven maliciosamente.

— Wheeler, Kaiba, ¿alguno quiere responder?

Kaiba rumia entre dientes varios improperios, inclinado hacia delante sobre la mesa y ocultando la expresión de su faz tras su cabello; mientras que Joey termina por sonrojarse hasta las orejas y ocultar su cara en las palmas de sus manos.

— Vamos, chicos

Pero precisamente la campanilla suena y un suspiro de decepción se deja escuchar en el lugar mientras todos comienzan a guardar sus cosas.

— Sehren, que agradable sorpresa tenerte por aquí

Varios ningyos salen prácticamente huyendo cuando ven entrar por la puerta del salón a la profesora de Transfiguración, los pocos dragonites presentes se le acercan bastante animados a saludarla antes de retirarse, mientras algunos BHs y egyptiens la miran de reojo de mala manera y se van también.

— Buenas tardes, Hiro… sólo vine a buscar a un par de tus alumnos

— Yo que creía que era por mí, hieres mis sentimientos

Sehren sonríe ligeramente al ver la manera casi teatral en que el peliverde lleva una mano a su pecho y se acerca a él para regalarle un beso en la mejilla antes de ir hacia todo el grupo de amigos.

— Bueno, entonces que te diviertas

Sehren lo fulmina con la mirada ante la sutil burla que recibe y Hiro se aleja tranquilamente sin hacerle caso.

— Aeló, Atemu…

Los aludidos dejan sus cosas sobre la mesa y rodean ésta para quedar frente a frente a la ojiviolácea.

— Verán, como parte de la apertura del Torneo se dará un espectáculo especial y necesito a los cuatro mejores arqueros; Hilfort e Ishtar ya fueron avisados y sólo restan ambos, no se necesitan más que un par de horas de práctica y todo estará listo… ¿se niegan o puedo contar con ustedes?

— Por mi parte no tengo problemas

Con una leve sonrisa juguetona Anecuze acepta a pesar de que para nada la profesora está viéndolo; mientras que Atemu sólo mira indiferente a la cara a Sehren, como si ambos se retaran mutuamente. (N/Ane: me siento ignorado TToTT)

— ¿Y usted, Atemu?

— Acepto

— Bien – asiente ligeramente –, entonces, aquí tienen los permisos para ir a Domino y traer un par de pedidos especiales y el recibo de estos; el carruaje con thestrals les espera a ambos en la entrada de la muralla

Anecuze toma el par de pergaminos mientras su sonrisa se amplia aún más de ser posible ante la oportunidad de pasear un rato por el pueblo.

— ¿Podemos llevar a algún acompañante?

Sehren abre ligeramente la boca para replicar pero al ver de reojo a Malik y Bakura haciéndoles señas de suplica y la carita de expectación de Yugi que le parece tan tierna y que logra estrujarle el corazón, termina dejando escapar un suspiro y asintiendo.

— Motou, Lessing e Ishtar les acompañaran; nadie más… Marik-kun y Ryou-kun están ocupados ayudando a Ishtar-sensei, así que no importunen más, espero que quede claro todo

Realiza un movimiento con su varita y hace aparecer tres permisos más, yendo estos de inmediatamente a las manos de los chicos mencionados; hasta que Anecuze la jala suavemente de la túnica para captar su atención mientras trata de poner su cara más lastimera.

— Profesora…

Sehren evita formar una mueca y sólo se deshace del agarre del búlgaro, sabiendo perfectamente lo que busca.

— ¿Podría dejar que Seto vaya?

— Si Kaiba-san va, tendrá que ir Wheeler, por lo que se necesitaran dos carruajes ya que el máximo es cinco personas cuando no hay equipaje y no daré otra orden de salida para un carruaje más

— Pero…

— Eso es todo Aeló-kun… los quiero antes de las ocho de la noche, un minuto tarde y estarán castigados; a las nueve me buscarán en mi oficina con los paquetes y les explicaré todo lo planeado

Un elegante giro, haciendo que su túnica gris ondee suavemente y se aleja sin decir más. Aunque Atemu se siente ligeramente sorprendido, después de todo apenas si pasan de las cinco y prácticamente les ha dado permiso de que se paseen a sus anchas, pero cuando escucha el parloteo de Bakura y Malik se da cuenta de que realmente esa concesión fue por ese par de molestos dragonites.

— Que amable de Kou-sensei

— Por supuesto, Yugi

Decir lo contrario sería romper la ilusión de su primo, así que mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Por otro lado, Anecuze voltea a todos lados y descubre que al parecer Seto aprovechó el momento y ahora se le ha escapado con Joey; aunque si están juntos duda mucho que lo necesite, además de que esos dos necesitan pasar más tiempo a solas.

≈ **YGO ≈**

Suaves besos siendo esparcidos por su rostro y Joey empuja suavemente a Seto, algo divertido por el repentino ataque de ternura que le ha dado al ojiazul, aunque también bastante avergonzado y nervioso por haberse dejado besar por un momento por él.

De pronto es jalado y su rostro se ruboriza por entero al ser acomodado entre las piernas de Seto, recostando su espalda contra el fuerte pecho del otro, quien se mantiene apoyado cómodamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Ambos líderes disfrutando de la encantadora vista a las orillas del lago y de la agradable sombra que brinda el árbol de sakura, además de la brisa todavía cálida que se deja sentir en esa parte.

Seto entrelaza sus manos frente al abdomen plano del catire y apoya su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de éste; dejándose llenar y rodear por la esencia de Joey y la magia cálida que éste despide. Siente como el rubio comienza a relajarse y suelta sus manos para entrelazar la izquierda con la derecha del ojimiel, aprovechándose cuando Joey flexiona su pierna derecha para acariciarle suavemente el muslo y besarle el cuello.

— Aprovechado

— Por supuesto

Joey pone los ojos en blancos por esa respuesta cínica y con su mano libre le da un suave golpe a aquella mano descarada que le ha provocado un par de escalofríos en su espina dorsal. Pero de pronto el juguetón y hasta romántico momento se rompe cuando una lechuza parda se acerca y deja caer un sobre sellado en el regazo del rubio para después irse sin esperar algún premio por la entrega o la respuesta a la misiva.

— Es para mí… – comenzando a abrir el sobre

— ¿De quién es? – frunciendo el ceño de manera celosa

— De mi hermana

— ¿Quieres leerla a solas?

— Da igual, supongo… pero…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué no me la lees tú?

Seto abre ampliamente los ojos ante la inesperada petición pero no se niega y toma el pergamino que le extiende con manos ligeramente temblorosas el rubio, comenzando a leer con calma la cuidada caligrafía femenina, aunque el aroma a rosas del papel le fastidie y el par de corazones en las esquinas le parezcan demasiado cursis.

— »Con todo mi cariño… tu hermana, Serenety…«

— Así que viene al Torneo con los abuelos y su dama de compañía… realmente no me esperaba esto

— ¿Te alegra?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Y voltea como puede para abrazar con sumo entusiasmo al Dragonite. Seto sonríe contento por ver así a su cachorro y le devuelve el abrazo, aprovechándose del momento.

≈ **YGO ≈**

Mientras tanto los chicos "beneficiados" por la profesora de Transformaciones se suben al carro que está guiado por dos Thestrals, pero que Atemu como Anecuze pueden ver.

Son unas criaturas que si hubiera que llamarlas por un nombre, se podría decir 'caballos', aunque tienen cierto aire como de reptil; no tienen nada de carne, el negro pelaje se le pega al esqueleto en el que se distinguen con claridad cada uno de los huesos, y su cabeza parece como la de un dragón mientras que sus ojos pequeños son rojos y no tienen pupila; sus alas parecen como de murciélago y, a pesar de todo, Ane les encuentra realmente muy bonitos. Son unos seres mágicos muy extraños, los que adoran la sangre y que solo pueden ver aquellos que hayan visto morir a alguien.

— Oye, Aeló, deja de mirar el aire y sube de una vez – gruñe Bakura

— n.n" Gomen ne…

El dragonite se sube de inmediato pero se queda un momento quieto aún bajo el marco de la puerta al observar la manera en que ya están sentados, dos de cada lado, quedando algo apretujados donde quiera que se siente.

— Amm… creo que no queda espacio como que Sehren-sensei sacó mal las cuentas, ¿no?

Todos lo miran silenciosamente pero Atemu termina suspirando y toma sorpresivamente a su primo por la cintura, sonrojándose fuertemente éste por tal acción pero sobre todo por terminar sobre las piernas del ojirojo.

— Ahora ven, siéntate y no nos retraces más – dice parcamente el líder de Egyptien sorprendiendo a todos

— Ehh… Atemu…– se queja Yugi sonrojado

Anecuze simplemente sonríe y se sube de un salto al carro ocupando el lugar que antes ocupase Yugi mientras Bakura cierra la puerta a la vez de que el carro se pone en movimiento.

— Vamos, Yugi… ya hemos viajado así antes…– dice de manera normal el ojirubí

Bakura y Malik tienen que contener sus carcajadas al ver como el antes suave rubor del ojivioláceo es ahora un furioso tono carmesí causado por el comentario de su primo, mientras que Aeló solo se dedica a mirar por la ventana distraídamente.

Después de media hora de viaje todos comienzan a bajar del carro a estirar las piernas al ya haber llegado al poblado e isla de Domino.

Bakura ayuda a bajar tanto a Yugi como a Anecuze para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar que bajen los demás; y ya estando todos abajo surge la pregunta del millón por parte del castaño.

— Oye Atemu, ¿qué es eso de ser arqueros en la Apertura del Torneo?

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos, y hasta Atemu deja pasar el detalle que el ojiverde le esté tuteando con tanta confianza cuando él no le ha dado el permiso expreso para ello.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No sabías a lo que aceptaste?

— Amm… nones, confío en que Sehren-sensei no me llamaría para algo demasiado malo – sonrisa tierna

— Bueno, verás… En el Torneo Internacional Interescolar de Magia y Quidditch siempre se hace un acto de apertura, ya sabes, algo espectacular para impresionar a los visitantes y espectadores – explica Malik con un movimiento despectivo de la mano –… supongo que este año Sehren-sensei ha planeado algo con arqueros…

Una leve tosecita hace que todos volteen a ver a Yugi.

— Bueno… tengo una idea de lo que puede tratarse esto, es que bueno…

— Habla de una vez, Motou – dice algo ansioso Malik

— Es que hace unos días había ido a buscar al profesor Mahado para hablar sobre un par de detenciones y escuché como Kou-sensei hablaba entusiasmada con él sobre un pedido que acaba de hacer de tres arcos y una variedad de flechas con fuego especial

— ¿Tres arcos? – pregunta maliciosamente Bakura viendo de reojo a Atemu

— Bueno, es que parece que no quiso comprarle a Atemu una

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué a mí no? – enarca una ceja

— No lo sé, no lo mencionó, sólo hablaba de esas flechas con fuego de colores o algo así que no tardarían en llegar

— Yo conozco ésas – sonríe Bakura –… las usaba para embromar en vacaciones… las tiraba a casas muggles

— Humn…

— ¿Qué sucede, Ishtar?

Pregunta Yugi al mismo tiempo que se acerca al dragonite puesto que éste lee interesado la lista que le diera Sehren a Anecuze antes de salir y que él le ha quitado.

— Es que además deben tomarles las medidas con Milena-san para hacerles otras túnicas además de las oficiales del equipo que Kou-sensei ya ordenó

— ¿Sólo eso? – pregunta curioso el dragonite ojiverde

— Así es – asiente el moreno

— Bien, entonces supongo que primero…

— ¡Por Merlín, sus discípulos y todos sus seguidores! ¡Sí es Anecuze! – interrumpe a Atemu una voz

El castaño con rulos voltea el rostro sonriendo mucho más ampliamente que de costumbre mientras que sus ojos comienzan a brillar sorprendiendo a más de uno.

— ¡¡¡Chrétien!!!

El dragonite salta al cuello de un muchacho de largo cabello negro-rojizo, el cual sin perder el tiempo le abraza por la cintura mientras que sus ojos azul pálido brillan con ternura. Va vestido de verde oscuro y a su lado se encuentra un hombre de no más de 27 años que viste de blanco contrastando con su cabello violeta y su mirada rojiza y alegre.

— Claro, ¿y a mí nada? – sonríe burlón el mayor

— ¡¡Yial-sensei!!

Anecuze está prácticamente llorando mientras abraza emocionado al hombre el cual le devuelve el abrazo con ternura mientras le besa la frente.

— Te extrañé, kitsune…

— Amm… ¿Aeló? – pregunta confundido Bakura

El ojiverde se voltea a mirarles sonriendo para luego soltar al pelivioleta y presentarles.

— Él es Yial Vancrox, mi profesor de Encantamientos en Bulgaria y él – abraza a Chrétien – es Chrétien De la Rose, mi mejor amigo

— Y amante… – agrega el de cabello negro-rojizo sonrojando a los demás

— ¡Chrétien! – regaña el castaño

— Ay, Ane-chan, déjame molestarte un rato… te he extrañado…

Chrétien le abraza con fuerza para luego besarle el cuello sonrojando al ojiverde y a todos los demás.

— ¡Joven De la Rose! tenga la bondad de soltar a mi niño ¬¬

A todos los alumnos de Avalon les cae una gotita al ver como el profesor de la Escuela Drox agarra a Chrétien de los cabellos haciéndole soltar a Aeló para luego abrazarlo él.

— Amm… Aeló-kun… – Yugi con una gotita – tenemos que ir a tomar sus medidas con Milena-san…

— Es cierto…

— ¿Medidas para Ane-chan? Yo las sé… – sonríe Yial.

—pero debemos ir a tomarlas de todos modos…

— Los acompañamos…– dice Chrétien agarrando a Ane, como diciendo que no los iban a separar

≈ **YGO ≈**

Una hora después.

Cara de Bakura, Atemu y Malik ¬¬

Cara de Yugi n.n"

— ¿Ya acabaron sus compras? – pregunta por enésima vez el antiguo profesor de Aeló

— ùú si, ya acabamos… – dice por fin Atemu

— ¡Bien!

Chrétien y Yial toma cada uno de un brazo a Anecuze y se lo tratan de llevar; hubieran tardado muchísimo menos si no hubieran estado interrumpiéndoles cada dos por tres y rezagándose por cualquier cosa con Anecuze.

— Sólo nos queda menos de media hora… – dice Bakura – Sehren-sensei nos dijo que antes de las 8 y son las 7:10… el viaje al castillo se tardará mínimo unos 25 minutos…

— No te preocupes, si nos retrasamos váyanse y los alcanzamos apareciendo en el carro

— ¡No! – dice preocupado Ane a las palabras de Chrétien – Chicos, espérenme… nnU estoy aquí antes de veinte minutos…

— ¬¬

— Nosotros lo cuidamos…

Y ambos se llevan sin más al ojiverde.

— No fue buena idea dejarlo ir – niega Atemu

— Y ¿qué podíamos hacer?– encoge de hombros Yugi

— Bueno, ya qué… disfrutemos de esta media hora, ¿qué te parece, Malik, ir a Lunatics?

Malik sonríe ampliamente ante la idea de resurtir sus reservas de bromas y de paso cobrar un par de cuentas pendientes con unos egyptiens.

— ¿Quieres un helado, Yugi? Yo te invito

— n///n Está bien, Atemu

≈ **YGO ≈**

Al mismo tiempo en la sencilla taberna de la posada principal, Chrétien charla animadamente con Anecuze mientras que su profesor les mira.

El ojiverde había estado estudiando hasta ese año en la escuela Drox y perteneció al equipo de quidditch siendo el buscador. Chrétien era –y sigue siendo– uno de los cazadores y el capitán del equipo. Lamentablemente para el equipo de Drox, Ane tuvo que ser transferido a Avalon, dejándoles sin buscador aunque el novato de reemplazo hizo tan buen papel que la escuela salió escogida en el campeonato.

Chrétien siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Anecuze, a pesar de que se volvieran amantes desde tercer año y sólo el año anterior dieran por terminado su relación dado a la misma no funcionaba, aunque hasta hoy siguen molestándose mutuamente con ello.

— Y dime, Ane… ¿has encontrado alguna presa? – sonríe el ojiazul elevando una ceja

Anecuze se sonroja mientras que viene a su mente la figura de su atractivo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero al ver la mirada seria de su profesor sólo sonríe.

— U Nooo, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

— Pues que mala vista tienes, yo ya encontré…

Los ojos azules de De la Rose brillan con una emoción que tanto Yial como Anecuze conocen y que hace que se miren sorprendidos.

— Chrétien, esa mirada tuya asusta… – dice el profesor Vancrox

— U es cierto… demasiado lujuriosa, diría… – asiente Anecuze

— Pero es que tengo razones para eso – sonríe Chrétien –… tiene una piel como la seda, se ve a kilómetros que es suave como ella; los cabellos dorados como rayos de sol; los ojos más dulces y la risa más hermosa que haya escuchado también…

— ¬¬ Me pondré celoso si sigues…

— – Pero es que tienes razones para ponerte celoso, Ane… es como un Ángel en medio de sólo seres vulgares y horribles… hace que el lugar donde esté resplandezca, tiene luz propia y se la ofrece a todo aquel que esté cerca de él… Es uno de los seres más hermosos que he visto

— Por Merlín, Chrétien… cupido te dio fuerte… – ríe el pelivioleta algo sorprendido por escucharlo hablar así

— Es que ni siquiera fue necesario que Cupido interviniera. Ese chico lo hizo por sí mismo cuando pasó a mi lado… sus ojos bellos le sonreían a su acompañante, pero yo sentía que era a mí a quien veía… si pudiese tan sólo tocar sus labios de terciopelo, o tenerlo en mi cama jadeando de placer… bueno, no moriría feliz pero sí bastante satisfecho…

— Chrétien, ¿estás bien? Hasta poético te pusiste, amigo… y eso en definitiva no es lo tuyo

— Calla… es sólo que le tienes envidia…

Anecuze niega con una mano sobre el rostro mientras que Chrétien muy embelesado piensa en su nueva presa y el profesor se tapa la boca con una mano mientras ríe pasito.

— ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta de pronto el ojiverde.

— Espera… – Yial saca su varita – Tempus

Una pequeña niebla púrpura sale de su varita hasta formar los números: 7:35 p.m.

— OO ¡Me tengo que ir!

El Dragonite se levanta de golpe tomándose de un trago la bebida que tenía y luego acercándose a sus acompañantes.

— Espero verles pronto… – sonríe besando la mejilla de Chrétien

— Claro… iremos pronto… · quiero ver a mi ángel…

— U Dile a tu hermanita que iré a verla… ¡Y pobre de ella si tiene novio ya! ¬¬

— U le diré, profesor Vancrox… ¡Bye-Bye!

Anecuze sale corriendo con la bolsa de sus compras en la mano y se va al lugar donde dejaron el carruaje; topándose en la puerta del mismo con Bakura, quien mira su reloj hasta que le ve llegar.

— ¬¬ Dos minutos más y te dejábamos…

— Arigato…

Se suben y el carruaje parte de prisa dado a los ruegos que Atemu tuvo que hacerles para que volaran algo más rápido de la velocidad normal.

— ¿Pudiste conversar con tus amigos? – pregunta Yugi sonriente a Aeló

— Claro que sí…

— ¿Venías de la Escuela Drox?

— Síp, Bakura… Estudié toda mi vida allí hasta este año…

— ¿Y por qué te viniste?

— Razones personales… – dice con una leve sonrisa dando a entender que no dirá más del tema

— Se nota que tú y ellos dos tenían mucha confianza…– dice Atemu serio sujetando a Yugi por la cintura

— Pues, claro… uno es mi mejor amigo y novio por un tiempo ///… el segundo era mi profesor favorito, el profesor Yial me hizo clases a mi y a mi hermana… nos tiene mucho aprecio… nn

El viaje de regreso al castillo estuvo bombardeado de miradas mirando relojes y varitas haciendo encantamientos de "Tempus", pero por suerte el carruaje se detiene justo a las 7:59 p.m.

Todos se bajan de un salto con sus compras pera pegar leves corridas hasta la puerta principal que es abierta por la propia profesora de Transformaciones.

— Un minuto más y…

La pelivioleta deja el comentario en el aire para luego retirarse mientras todos los alumnos suspiran satisfechos.

— Por lo menos llegamos… – sonríe Bakura

≈ **YGO ≈**

Sehren termina de explicar los detalles de la inauguración a los cuatro arqueros elegidos y estos asienten entusiasmados o al menos tres de ellos ya que para su placer personal ve la expresión enrabietada de Atemu; adora ver al líder de Egyptien algo fuera de sus cabales no por malicia sino por lo atractivo que se ve el chico así.

— Bien, pueden irse, por excepción de usted Yami-kun

El aludido se cruza de brazos y se muerde el labio inferior pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos de manera retadora, lo cual sólo divierte más a la profesora.

— Bien, quería hablar con usted a solas por que hay algo que deseo mostrarle

Sehren se levanta y camina hacia la pequeña sala contigua que conecta a su oficina con sus aposentos personales, un par de minutos después y Atemu ve con curiosidad el estuche que ella trae consigo de vuelta.

— La escuela ha adquirido tres estupendos arcos como ya sabe bien, pero decidí que dado a quien es usted podríamos hacer una pequeña excepción

— No me diga – ironizando

— Pues sí le digo – burlona –… verá, lo conozco muy bien y estoy plenamente consciente de sus habilidades, así que sé que para esta ocasión nadie más que usted podría utilizar con la mejor de las habilidades este arco

Sehren se recarga contra la orilla de su escritorio frente a frente a Atemu y coloca delante suyo el delicado estuche oscuro, lo abre con cuidado y Atemu no puede evitar quedar boquiabierto al ver tan exquisito trabajo frente a él.

— Está hecha de plata prístina extraída por los enanos de la pequeña y única veta que hubo en el antiguo Aetna y un completo trabajo Vanyar… es única en el mundo y sobre todo, especial… la pieza más importante de mi colección personal y quiero que sea usted quien la use

Atemu levanta lentamente su faz y la observa anonadado, no puede creer que sea precisamente la bruja frente a él quien le haga tal ofrecimiento; traga saliva y nuevamente observa incrédulo la delicada pieza. La plata brilla en su total esplendor, los grabados élficos relucen exquisitamente y la hacen parecer más una pieza de arte que de un arma, y la cuerda no parece ser común ya que casi brilla igualmente que el resto del objeto; además, claro, de las cinco relucientes flechas que orgullosamente se mantienen a su lado en espera de ser utilizadas algún día.

— Yo…

Sehren esboza una pequeña sonrisa y deja el estuche sobre el escritorio, sacando el ligero arco de su interior acolchado y dejando las flechas sin tocar. Ve el intenso brillo relucir en los ojos rubí del egipcio y sin poder evitarlo sonríe sinceramente; ni siquiera Seto manifestó esa emoción de sincero aprecio cuando le mostró orgullosamente su pieza más importante de esa colección y ha sido mejor este chico quien realmente comprende y valora lo significativo del arma.

— Tome, comprobara que es simplemente perfecta…

Atemu recibe con manos temblorosas el arco y comienza prácticamente a acariciarlo, recorriendo con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos cada grabado de aquella lengua única que desgraciadamente desconoce. El arco es perfecto: liviano y con un equilibrio perfecto del centro con sus extremos, una visión perfecta desde la mira, cómodo de empuñar y sospecha que sumamente fuerte.

— Merlín… es… no hay palabras para explicarme…

— Lo sé, experimenté lo mismo la primera vez que la tomé entre mis manos

El chico asiente comprensivo y sonríe completamente halagado y orgulloso; muchos conocedores darían lo que fuese por sólo tocar o hasta ver esta arma y a él se le ha dado la oportunidad de usarla sin dar nada a cambio.

— Sólo quiero que me demuestre que no me he equivocado y que la hará brillar en todo su esplendor el día de la inauguración

— Lo que usted quiera

— Entonces tenemos un trato, lo veré en las prácticas

Sehren toma el arco y lo regresa a su estuche, para luego entregárselo a Atemu y ofrecerle por vez primera su mano derecha. Atemu duda un par de segundos pero le estrecha la mano, al parecer todo mundo tiene razón sobre la peculiar forma de ser y actuar de la animaga.

— Puede irse

— No la defraudaré, sensei

El egyptien se levanta y cuando está a punto de salir ya por la puerta que acaba de abrir, se detiene al escuchar las últimas palabras a modo de advertencia de la profesora.

— Recuerde que es sólo un préstamo… pero sobre todo, no use por ninguna razón las flechas, contienen una magia muy poderosa y son igualmente invaluables…

— Lo tendré siempre presente, le doy mi palabra – sin voltearse

Y sale de la oficina, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

No duda para nada que podría resultar muy peligroso el que utilice una de esas flechas; los elfos Vanyar no acostumbran hacer este tipo de trabajo pero cuando lo realizan pueden ser realmente sorprendentes, así que si no sólo es trabajo artesanal vanyar sino que también hay magia élfica involucrada en este arma, sería de estúpidos utilizar las flechas sin saber de que pueden ser capaz.

Sehren observa la puerta cerrarse y suelta un pesado suspiro; confía plenamente de la madurez y buen criterio del chico, el arco y las flechas estarán a buen resguardo con él. Si tan sólo Seto o Mokuba mostraran algún interés en el tiro con arco, les hubiera encomendado su preciada posesión para que encabezaran la inauguración.

— Sehren…

De inmediato se pone tensa al reconocer la suave voz de Aleian, signo de que anda meditabundo pero no de mal humor.

Saca su varita y activa las protecciones especiales que resguardan el lugar; se pasa la mano por sus cabellos revueltos y camina hacia su alcoba, desde donde proviene el llamado de su "superior". Se detiene frente a un enorme objeto plano cubierto por un fino manto de algodón blanco y tras tomar aire profundamente retira la tela, dejándola caer descuidadamente en el piso.

— Creí que tendría que mandarte un llamado con Dimitrova para que atendieras

— ¿Qué quieres?

Contesta la ojiviolácea de manera cortante a la pálida sombra que se deja ver en la superficie de aquel espejo que por el momento no muestra su reflejo. Una risita comienza a escucharse y Sehren pone los ojos en blanco al intuir que Aleian de cierta manera la está usando para quitarse algo de estrés de encima.

— Sólo quiero avisarte que dado a que tu cuadrilla pues prácticamente ya es dúo, tendrás que analizar a un par de candidatos para integrarse a la Orden

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, al parecer el dichoso evento de Maximilian servirá de algo; así que espera la llegada de Dimitrova y la de otro miembro que no conoces pero quien también observará la situación a una prudente distancia… ya sabes como funciona todo esto

— ¿Y cómo demonios voy a justificar que un vampiro ande merodeando por aquí? – entre dientes y apretando sus manos en puños

— Ya verás la forma; por el momento sólo te diré que el primer candidato o mejor dicho, candidata, es Yakumo Aeló

— Eres un…

— Se-chan, cuidado con esa bonita boca… además, te enviaré cierta información con tu compañero para que puedas ir por fin de cacería

Sehren afloja sus puños y sonríe maliciosamente ante la última palabra pronunciada por aquél, bastante complacida con la perspectiva de salir de ahí y disfrutar un rato de la necesaria y codiciada cacería.

— Dudo que Aeló desee unirse, los métodos de un auror como ella no congenian con la ideología de la Orden de Luos; en todo caso, posiblemente su interés desembocaría en atraparnos – acariciando indiferente el marco oscuro de madera del espejo

— Siempre se puede encontrar su precio, el tuyo aún lo seguimos sufragando gustosamente y sin problemas, ¿no? Lo mismo puede suceder con ella

— Como digas – retirando su mano –… entonces, ¿eso es todo?

— Por ahora, querida… y recuerda, no dejes de informarme del estado en Avalon

— Como digas, Aleian…adiós

— Adiós, kitten

La sombra desaparece y el espejo pronto comienza a reflejar a Sehren, ella suelta un resoplido y con un movimiento de su mano el manto nuevamente regresa a su lugar.

Bastante interesante la situación pero la idea de trabajar con Aeló no le parece muy viable, ella es demasiado buena y emocional como para soportar sus actividades sin decir nada y mucho menos las de Vladimir; no, ella es sólo un auror no la asesina necesaria para su cuadrilla que se especializa en eso. Tal vez en alguna cuadrilla de inteligencia podría encajar Yakumo; pero en la suya en la que la muerte es la moneda con la que negocian, duda que pueda adaptarse, muchos remordimientos o cinismo para alguien como ella. Aunque Aleian no la sugeriría si no la creyera capaz o supiera algo de ella.

≈ **YGO ≈**

— Entonces, ¿puedo quedar embarazado?

— Sí

Seto besa el cuello que inconscientemente Joey le ofrece y sonríe ligeramente con la sola idea de comenzar pronto con los intentos de procrear un pequeño heredero Kaiba.

Joey mueve ligeramente su cabeza, dándole aún mayor acceso a la boca hambrienta del castaño y distraídamente acaricia con su mano izquierda uno de los costados del veela por debajo de la túnica. La idea de gestar una vida en su interior lo tiene no sólo bastante sorprendido sino extrañamente hasta algo ilusionado; el sentir como un pequeño bebé crece, su magia desarrollándose lentamente y disfrutar de cada una de las etapas de un embarazo es un gran honor que nunca pensó que pudiera disfrutar de tal posibilidad.

El veela ojiazul comienza a soltar un poco de su onda magnética, aprovechando que se ha dado cuenta de que cada vez va perdiendo más fuerza aquella joya de protección, la cual pronto quedará totalmente inútil.

El catire entrecierra sus ojos, sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo recorriendo su piel y en especial donde Seto va dejando un pequeño rastro de besos. Pasa ambos manos tras la espalda del castaño y lo jala hacia sí, enterrando su faz en el hueco del cuello y hombro de éste, y dejando que el veela siga con lo que sea que está haciendo.

— Te amo

El rubio escucha el suave susurro de Seto y siente su corazón acelerarse; quisiera responderle algo a Seto pero no quiere engañarlo, aún no entiende que está sucediendo consigo mismo pero todo lo que el dragonite le está haciendo sentir y experimentar le parece casi como un dulce sueño.

— Creo que te veré mañana

Dice Seto con voz ronca mientras que con todo el dolor posible se separa de Joey, plenamente conciente de que no debe abusar de su suerte sino brindarle la mayor comodidad posible para que el rubio vaya cediendo poco a poco.

— Sí, ¿desayunamos juntos?

— Por supuesto, paso por ti

Un beso en la nariz respingada del rubio y Seto se despide del BH.

— Hasta mañana

— Hasta mañana, neko

Seto se detiene y lo observa fijamente; arquea una ceja por el apodo pero termina sonriendo ligeramente y negando con la cabeza las ocurrencias de su pareja.

— Que descanses, cachorro…

Joey con su mirada melada observa como se aleja Seto y sonríe sin poder acabarse de creer que esté de ese modo con Kaiba.

≈ **YGO ≈**

Sábado por fin y no sólo todos los alumnos de Avalon sino los delegados de todas las escuelas visitantes –los que no forman parte de los siete titulares del equipo de quidditch– y espectadores de toda la Comunidad Mágica están reunidos en el estado principal de Avalon remodelado expresamente para este Torneo.

Una enorme construcción rígida con cubiertas flotantes especiales para proteger a los espectadores del sol en el día y de la lluvia en días tormentosos, y que ahora están replegados hacia atrás en la parte posterior de las graderías, dándole un aspecto bastante llamativo y moderno en comparación a lo usado habitualmente para este tipo de eventos. La noche termina de caer y las esferas luminosas a encenderse para comenzar a dispersarse por todo el lugar, mientras los reflectores principales se mantienen enfocados con dirección al cielo al descubierto y moviéndose al azar.

En el centro de este estadio principal de quidditch por el momento se mantiene un escenario a unos cuantos metros del césped recién cortado y en dos lugares estratégicos entre las tribunas dos paneles enormes dispuestos para apreciar mejor los partidos y demás, aunque por el momento sólo aparecen y desaparecen diversos anuncios comerciales uno tras otro.

De pronto en los paneles aparece la figura del muy sonriente Maximilian Pegasus enfundado por una brillante túnica roja con una llamativa pero bonita lluvia de estrellas en las orillas y su respectivo sombrero a juego, y entonces todo mundo comienza a prestarle atención. El peliblanco mago levanta su varita y la coloca junto a su garganta para usar un sencillo sonorus y por fin dar comienzo con todo esto.

— Buenas noches, jóvenes, damas y caballeros… ¡Bienvenidos a la décima edición del Torneo Internacional Interescolar de Magia y Quidditch!… Este año este grandioso evento ha regresado a su lugar de origen y por eso nos hemos esforzado por brindarles nuestro mejor esfuerzo y un espectáculo único como siempre. Y ahora, sin más demora, permítanme que les pre­sente a ¡las escuelas participantes en esta ocasión!

Una de las compuertas inferiores se abren y una pequeña niña pelirroja sale de ahí con un banderín con la insignia de la primera escuela.

— ¡El Colegio para Magos Blecksberg!

Detrás de la pequeña entran al estadio siete chicos acompañados de su correspondiente entrenador y el profesor a cargo de toda la delegación.

— ¡El Instituto Femenino Brugge!

Y tras una pequeña rubia entran las siete muchachas de las que se conforma el equipo de quidditch de dicha escuela.

De esta manera poco a poco comienzan a desfilar todas y cada una de las escuelas hasta que es el turno de la última, la mismísima escuela sede.

— ¡Y por supuesto, La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Avalon!

Todo el público se levanta y ovaciona al equipo que comienza a desfilar; después de todo la gran mayoría del público son estudiantes o exestudiantes de dicha escuela, además de fieles seguidores de Avalon en sus diversas actuaciones en este tipo de eventos.

Seto –ocupando el lugar de Atemu– junto a Joey y el resto de titulares saludan a los espectadores, aunque el castaño capitán más bien les ignora y manteniendo su porte estoico se inclina por momentos hacia su adorado catire para susurrarle algunas cosas. Sehren camina en medio de Kae e Ishizu, manteniendo una actitud displicente a pesar de que en los paneles aparece por momentos su imagen, en cambio Ishizu esboza una sonrisa afable y demostrando su natural elegancia acompañada de cordialidad.

Todos los alumnos visten completamente de blanco, aunque las elegantes túnicas tienen delicados detalles en grecas iridiscentes que dejan a más de uno sin aliento; pero otro efecto bastante llamativo es el arreglo en el cabello de todos, algunas pequeñísimas trenzas dispersas por todo el cabello, reluciendo pequeños hilos también iridiscentes entrelazados con los cabellos que hacen destacar todavía más a cada uno.

Las maestras visten en el mismo estilo pero de diferente manera. Ishizu ataviada por un traje completamente de tendencia egipcia con delicadas sandalias pero en vez de túnica una capa; y Sehren, pantalones ajustados con una blusa pegada y sisada con el cuello alto, botas altas y una fina capa abrochada de costado que deja sus hombros al desnudo.

·

Chrétien sonríe de medio lado al ver en las pantallas la figura del rubio que lo tiene de cabeza pero termina frunciendo el ceño al ver la imagen del alto castaño ojiazul inclinándose hacia él mientras algunos comentarios sobre el célebre personaje comienzan a aparecer.

»_Seto Kaiba, capitán… Heredero principal de la dinastía Kaiba que ha ido resurgiendo en sus manos bajo un nuevo fulgor… Considerado uno de los grandes favoritos para la competencia de Duelos junto con Atemu Yami… Nombrado uno de los dos "Solteros del Año" por la revista "Bruja adolescente"…_ «

Pocos podrían no reconocer al famoso hijo del extinto Señor Oscuro y él por supuesto no es uno de ellos. Pero lo que le intriga es ¿qué relación tiene Kaiba con su chico dorado?

·

El equipo de Avalon toma por fin su lugar en el lugar principal del campo, frente al escenario; los aplausos comienzan a apaciguarse y con una seña de Pegasus, Sehren se separa del grupo para subir por la escalinata junto al escenario y colocarse al lado del sonriente director.

— Buenas noches a todos… – comienza a hablar tras comenzar a usar un sonorus – Avalon les agradece su presencia a cada uno, así como su interés y apoyo a este tan esperado evento… Pero ahora, es momento del tradicional espectáculo de inauguración por el que muchos han estado esperando ansiosamente este día… Así que sin más preámbulos… ¡Disfruten del espectáculo!

Termina de hablar la ojiviolácea y las esferas de luz comienzan a disminuir en su intensidad, Sehren y Pegasus bajan del escenario y de pronto los reflectores principales se mueven para iluminar directamente a aquella plataforma.

Y gritos de emoción por parte de los más jóvenes comienzan a escucharse cuando comienzan a reconocer a los miembros de "Las Cartas de Clow", un grupo musical conformado por cuatro chicos y una chica, la cual es la baterista de la banda. Los primeros acordes comienzan a escucharse mientras los megáfonos mágicos correspondientes flotan junto a cada músico, y los gritos emocionados de la multitud aumentan; las Cartas de Clow no son en balde el grupo más popular del momento.

— ¡Buenas noches Avalon! ¡¿Están listos…?!

Las pantallas enfocan al líder y vocalista de la banda, un chico veinteañero de cabellos verde pálido y ojos turquesa que comienza a interactuar con el público en espera de los acordes para la primera nota vocal de la canción. Ahora una imagen de toda la banda y después comienza a pasar aleatoriamente a cada miembro de la banda y de vez en cuando a los espectadores.

·

Seto observa la actitud entusiasmada de Joey y antes de que sea arrastrado junto con toda la ola de entusiastas jugadores, lo sujeta de la cintura y lo mantiene muy cerca de él; a lo que el rubio instintivamente le deja mientras no para de gritar y saltar como muchos de los que están en el campo.

Pero algo no deja en paz al castaño, es como si varias miradas en especial pesadas estuvieran observándoles a ambos con especial interés.

·

Una alta figura en las sombras sonríe divertida por la actitud en especial protectora y posesiva del hermano de su pequeño ahijado. Comienza a caminar aún bajo el cobijo de las sombras cercanas y de su túnica negra, pero de pronto es como si se esfumara y apareciera junto a la joven protectora de los Kaiba; quien permanece en un discreto segundo plano junto a uno de los postes con aros.

— Hola, mi pequeña rosa negra

— Vladimir, comenzaba a preguntarme cuando te aparecerías por aquí

Vladimir se baja la capucha de su túnica, revelando un hermoso cabello negro azulado largo hasta media espalda y sujeto en una coleta baja por un fino listón de seda negro, una piel pálida y tersa, acompañada de un par de ojos azul agrisado.

— ¿Me extrañabas acaso?

— Se me avisó sobre tu visita y sobre nuestra molesta encomienda – sacando un cigarrillo

— Espero tú tengas más detalles sobre eso

— Pocos, ya sabes como es él

Vladimir asiente y su faz deja de mostrar expresión alguna, sólo una hermosa máscara serena. Sehren ve como sus cuatro arqueros se colocan en sus posiciones en lo alto de las graderías mientras la música sigue y el entusiasmo de todos inunda el lugar.

·

Bakura observa el espectáculo y aunque sea de su agrado no está como idiota saltando o gritando, no tendría caso cuando la banda está concentrada en actuar y principalmente por que la mayoría está haciendo eso precisamente. Pero abre ligeramente la boca y se descruza de brazos cuando en una de las pantallas ponen la carita angelical de su tierno Ryou; en este momento prácticamente se arrojaría para comerse a besos a su inglesito.

Ryou a diferencia de ellos va vestido con una túnica negra con un único dragón oriental blanco serpenteando por toda la túnica, aunque el resto de la ropa es en definitiva negra; su cabello peinado de la misma manera pero en vez de hilos iridiscentes son negros lustrosos que resaltan sus blancos cabellos de sobremanera, provocando unas ansias irrefrenables en Bakura de enterrar sus manos en ellos para comprobar él mismo su sedosidad.

El ojirojo ve como Ryou con una expresión concentrada se coloca en posición y extiende frente a él su arco, sacando de la talega en su espalda una flecha para colocarla con presteza y comenzar a apuntar hacia el cielo, jalando con firmeza la cuerda y finalmente lanzando la flecha.

Y en media de la música y todo lo demás, la flecha estalla y una multitud de hermosas mariposas resplandecientes comienza a volar sobre el público, dejando caer a su paso polvos brillantes que desaparecen a centímetros de los espectadores pero dejando un suave olor a primavera que a todos encanta. Una segunda flecha y una hermosa hada comienza a saltar y bailar alegremente.

·

Tras la tercera flecha de Ryou, Malik prácticamente entierra sus uñas en el brazo de Mokuba en el palco especial donde están al ver a su primo. Una tímida sonrisa adornando los labios rojizos del ningyo y el moreno descubre que Marik ya no es aquel niño que lloraba por las noches por que le temía a la oscuridad y se escabullía a su habitación en busca de consuelo.

Malik va vestido de manera idéntica a Ryou, aunque con la diferencia de que en vez de un dragón es una especie de hibrido entre unicornio y abraxan, con sus largas alas extendidas de tal manera que pareciera que el caballo blanco lo abraza desde la espalda, dejando reposar sus alas en su pecho. El ningyo no pierde tiempo ya que todo está cronometrado y lanza la primera saeta, la cual causa cierto estruendo y relámpagos chispeantes comienzan a verse, aunque cambian de forma y terminan siendo pequeños kuribohs en color rucio que saltan por todos lados.

·

Hiro y Mahado intercambian miradas al ver el resultado de los preparativos intensos de la amiga de ambos pero enseguida cada cual regresa a lo suyo: Mahado a tontear con Yakumo, la cual aplaude bastante emocionada por todo el evento en su conjunto, y Hiro a observar el espectáculo aunque cuando ve a su alumno predilecto se olvida de todo lo demás.

Anecuze olvidando las estrictas instrucciones de su profesora saluda efusivamente a todos con una amplia sonrisa en su faz, para luego ponerse en posición y disparar su primera flecha. Siguiendo con la línea de vestuario, el castaño lleva grabada en su túnica negra la figura de una hermosa garza blanca volando a todo su esplendor sobre un campo de bambúes. La imagen inspirando la libertad que tan bien posee el ojiverde.

Una danza delicada de veelas en círculo y la nueva canción que comienza a interpretarse –una lenta– va acorde con los fuegos de artificio mientras la letra es coreada por las numerosas fans presentes de las Cartas de Clow. La segunda flecha, irrumpiendo en medio de la danza y un imponente dragón hace acto de presencia, sobrevolando por los alrededores y llevándose consigo a las bellas criaturas.

Hiro traga saliva y se remueve incómodo en su asiento, es bastante tentación ya ese chiquillo como para encima verlo de ese modo tan apetitoso; cierra un momento los ojos y trata de borrar de su mente aquella repentina imagen de un Anecuze arrebolado y jadeante bajo él.

·

Kae se agacha un momento e insta a Yugi a subirse en él, el ojivioláceo acepta con pena pues a pesar de ya no medir la escasa estatura de 1.53 m aún con sus 1.63 m es el más bajito de todos; se sostiene firmemente de los hombros de su peligris amigo y sonríe al ver como Joey sin darse cuenta se mantiene contra Kaiba, con su espalda contra el torso del ojiazul, quien al parecer el roce constante de ambos cuerpos por los continuos saltos del rubio comienza a ponerle en un apuro.

— Ahí está nuestro faraón

Yugi le da un suave coscorrón a Kae por usar el mote no autorizado de Atemu, después de todo si Seto Kaiba es el Príncipe de los Dragones, Atemu Yami es el Faraón de Egyptien.

— Vaya… ahí está la razón de que Yami-san sea el otro Soltero del Año; sinceramente nunca me esperé semejante empate, las mujeres sí que son indecisas…

Yugi lo mira confundido pero cuando observa la imagen de Atemu en uno de los paneles se queda sin aliento momentáneamente, la túnica algo más ajustada que las otras resalta su firme cuerpo, sus ojos delineados enfatizan sus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos color rubí, mientras todo su cabello peinado hacia abajo con aquellas pequeñas trenzas en sus cabellos rojizos y rubios enmarcan seductoramente su faz, y su expresión seria pero cautivadora arrancan a más de una o uno un gemido.

En la túnica Atemu se aprecia la figura de un majestuoso halcón albino, con las alas extendidas y rodeándole protectoramente mientras algunas plumas caen.

El egyptien toma con delicadeza pero firmemente su arco y los conocedores se quedan anonadados por tal exquisita pieza. El egipcio toma dos flechas y acomodándolas debidamente las dispara de un solo golpe. Entonces aparecen en el cielo estrellado dos dragones, un blanco ojiazul y un negro ojirojo que al parecer comienzan a pelear ferozmente, enviándose mutuamente llamaradas azules y rojas, bajando peligrosamente hacia el público pero remontándose hacia arriba nuevamente para terminar sorpresivamente jugando.

Una tercera flecha siendo lanzada y es ahora un hermoso fénix que acompaña con su canto las melodías interpretadas por la banda musical mientras comienza arder al recorrer todo el estadio y los dragones continúan en el centro de todo.

Más flechas y el evento de apertura comienza a dar fin.

≈ **YGO ≈**

— ¿Es ella?

Vladimir observa fijamente a Yakumo, quien a varios metros delante de ellos no para de reír y bromear con el resto de los profesores sin percatarse del intenso escrutinio al que está siendo expuesta.

Todo mundo tras el acto de apertura y el primer partido de quidditch: Grecia Vs. Argentina, se encamina hacia las carpas cercanas donde un banquete especial para los principales invitados les espera; mientras el resto de visitantes comienza a desalojar el lugar y la isla.

— Sí, ya irás conociéndola

— ¿Es una Aeló, entonces?

Sehren frunce el ceño y voltea a ver a su compañero, quien muestra una extraña curiosidad en el fondo de su mirada fría, entonces de golpe recuerda el origen de Vladimir (búlgaro) y una plática venidera bastante interesante.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

— Querida, uno de los Aeló fue seleccionado por Selena Kaiba como guardián de sus dos hijos; ya sabes, cosas de veelas… Oh! ¿Acaso tu adorado Seto no te ha dicho nada de eso? – en un tono claramente sarcástico

Sehren fulmina con la mirada a Vladimir pero no le contesta nada ya que en verdad espera que el vampiro le siga contando sobre esa historia.

(NDS: Selena, lo pronuncio selina)

— Vaya… lo siento, querida – condescendiente –… verás, Selena era una veela pura de largo linaje tradicionalista, así que dado a los 'experimentos' de Gozaburo decidió conseguirle a sus dos hijos un guardián. Los guardianes ayudan a la veela joven a controlar sus ímpetus emocionales, transmitiendo su energía de tal manera que logran una cierta armonía entre ambas partes… Como supondrás, esto no es de conocimiento general y por lo que observo, los Kaiba han decidido reemplazarte ya que ni la molestia de contártelo han tenido…

— Calla…

— Seto es mayor de edad y pronto Mokuba también lo será, tienen ahora a los Aeló junto a ellos y tú comenzarás a serles un estorbo o un mal recuerdo de esa época pasada… Deberías aceptar mi propuesta, convertirte en mi neófita y no esperar a que te den la espalda totalmente

Vladimir ve el fuerte golpe que le ha dado a su amiga con sus palabras pero no se arrepiente de ello, aceptó ser el padrino de Mokuba por ella y aún cuando el pequeño ojigris le agrada, prefiere a la peculiar bruja a su lado que en el de esos dos chicos.

— El guardián les está dando un verdadero confort que ya no buscan en ti ¿verdad?, siempre está con ellos y probablemente le permita varias concesiones que no cualquiera recibe de ellos

Sehren aprieta fuertemente sus manos en puños y se detiene en seco, dejando que las amargas palabras del vampiro calen profundamente en su ser. Ese pequeño niño Aeló es el guardián de Seto y Mokuba, siempre acompañándoles, entrometiéndose en todo, tomándose libertades que ni siquiera ella tiene; está claro que es Anecuze Aeló de quien habla Vladimir.

¿Es qué acaso Vladimir tiene razón y debe irse de una vez? ¿Evitar difíciles despedidas y el dolor de saberse sustituida sólo por un chiquillo molesto? ¿Es éste el desenlace de todo su padecimiento de esos duros y largos años?

— ¿Es que acaso me equivoco? ¿Nada ha cambiado?

Sehren levanta su mano derecha temblorosamente y la lleva a su boca, ahogando un quejido; siente como la primera barrera cae y su empatía se despliega suavemente en espera de que cada una de las subsecuentes barreras caiga y pueda desbordarse total y devastadoramente. Siente la preocupación de Vladimir y su afán proteccionista con ella, pero el vampiro también usa sus respectivas barreras y no deja que ella vea más allá de eso.

— ¿Sigues siendo la persona a la que acuden en busca de consejo o consuelo?… ¿Seto habla contigo sobre su relación? ¿Mokuba sigue colándose a tu alcoba en las madrugadas para que lo reconfortes sobre sus pesadillas?

— Por favor, Vladimir…

La segunda barrera cae y un dolor atronador inunda su pecho, un suave sollozo escapa de su garganta al saber que su amigo tiene toda la razón y un par de lágrimas saladas escapan de sus ojos violetas al comenzar a sentir la lluvia de emociones y pensamientos de las personas que tienen más cerca.

Vladimir calla y la observa fijamente, detesta verla en ese estado pero si es la única manera de separarla de los Kaiba no le importa que este sea el precio. Sólo necesita un momento de debilidad y sembrar la semilla de la duda y todo habrá valido la pena.

— Es raro ver a una Devoradora de Dones y a un Vampiro juntos en un sitio como éste

Sehren abre los ojos a más no poder y se da la media vuelta de golpe, observando casi con terror a la persona que se les acerca. Vladimir se pone tenso y sin perder el tiempo rodea entre sus brazos a la descompuesta bruja, tratando de protegerla de aquel hombre desconocido.

— Buenas noches, tanto tiempo sin verte, Sehren…

Y la pelinegra observa como un hombre más bajo que Vladimir, de cabello prácticamente blanco y ojos gris plomo se les acerca con una casi infantil sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Le conoces? – pregunta el vampiro

Ella niega con la cabeza aún resintiendo su turbulencia emocional y la sorpresa; entonces, el desconocido ladea su cabeza mientras pone una expresión de infantil confusión en su faz.

— Pero ¿ya me olvidaste?, después de que me pediste que me casara contigo… eso no se hace, Sehren mala – esbozando un lindo mohín –… Mi nombre es Erin Mikael Ylönen

La expresión del ojigris cambia drásticamente y ahora muestra una actitud más serena y una mirada bastante profunda, mientras Sehren abre la boca sorprendida por escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Quién es? Sehren

— Otro – traga saliva –… un Devorador de Dones como yo y que creía muerto hace mucho tiempo… – susurrando mientras ve a todos lados, esperando que nadie les haya escuchado

≈ **YGO ≈**

Mientras tanto…

Seto observa de manera asesina como aquel chico de cabello negro-rojizo besa la mano de Joey y con una actitud descaradamente seductora intenta flirtear con él; da un paso hacia delante mientras siente deslizarse su varita de su lugar en la manga hacia la palma de su mano pero de pronto es interceptado por Anecuze, quien al parecer se ha dado cuenta de sus intenciones homicidas ya que su cara muestra mucha preocupación y pasa de verlo a él a Chrétien sucesivamente.

— Déjame arreglarlo, Seto… es un amigo mío…

Seto le observa con furia contenida y asiente ligeramente, guardándose nuevamente la varita mientras el ojiverde le toma del brazo disimuladamente para tranquilizarlo con su energía, aprovechando que así van juntos hacia donde está un casi suicida Chrétien que se ha encaprichado desastrosamente del elegido de Seto Kaiba.

·

·

INICIADO: 16 de julio de 2006 --- FINALIZADO: 10 de octubre de 2006

·

·

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

·

**COMENTARIOS DE SEHREN:**_ Okis… estamos de vuelta por fin! Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que nos han tenido paciencia y que no nos han abandonado en este maravilloso proyecto… reconozco que el principio estuvo algo aguado y luego como que forzado, pero las crisis creativas existen; además de que había quienes se interesaban de los aspectos que manejaríamos de las veelas… ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué piensan? Ha quedado de cierta manera implícito el que Joey y Seto están juntos, ahondaremos más en su relación hasta que llegue el preciado lemon pero me gustaría contar con vuestra opinión, aún quedan un par de intrigas más pero vuestras ideas también cuentan... Sobre la información que hemos ido manejando de los nombres y apellidos de los personajes, criaturas mágicas, materias, la moneda, la historia de Avalon y demás, podrán chequearla próximamente en el foro de Avalon, disculpen que peque de arrogante al hacerlo pero creo que puede resultar algo interesante de esto... Matta ne!!!_

-

**COMENTARIOS DE YAKUMO:**

_La li hooo!! Hola a todas, lamentamos la demora _U_... aunque yo no debería estar dando comentario, fui cero aporte para este cáp _TTTT_ Sehren hizo todo el trabajo, buaa!! (Yakumo abraza a Sehren llorando en su hombro, con sus orejas caídas y su cola gacha ) Gomen ne, Sehren-chan, gomen ne!_ (Sehren: En lo personal digo que sí contribuyó, yo no escribí esto sola )

_**Kurama:** _¬¬ _Llorona, ya suéltala..._

_**Yakumo:** (sacándole la lengua) envidioso _P... _U Bueno, chicas... espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leales a este fic que Sehren-chan hace con tanto esfuerzo y que yo arruino _TTTTU... _y a las que lo comienzan a leer (aunque también va para las que ya lo han leído)... ¡Dejen reviews!! que hacen muy contentas a este par de escritoras, pues los reviews son nuestra paga _o _(el día que me paguen por hacer fanfic va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida __... aunque soy feliz tan sólo haciéndolos _XD_) Muchos besitos... Bye-Bye Nanoda!!! _


End file.
